Heart
by Mukashii
Summary: Sanji souhaite plus d'indépendance. Law, lui, se sent un peu seul et recherche un colocataire. Les deux hommes vont se rencontrer et partager un appartement mais le blond était loin de s'imaginer la tournure que prendrait cette cohabitation ou ce dans quoi il va se retrouver embarqué malgré lui.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! C'est la première fic longue que je publie, et ce ne sera j'espère pas la dernière, alors j'ai choisi un pairing que j'adore. Même si j'ai un peu galéré à écrire parfois j'ai déjà bien avancé et je peux dire avec certitude que ce ne sera pas une fic abandonnée et que ceux qui commenceront à la lire connaîtront le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le scénario est entièrement sorti de ma tête mais je m'excuse à l'avance si quelque chose semble plagié, ce n'est absolument pas voulu et tous les personnages viennent de One Piece et appartiennent donc à Eiichiro Oda. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **I**

POV Sanji

Le réveil sonna à huit heures ce matin-là. Le soleil était à peine levé en cette fin du mois de septembre et je grognais avant d'éteindre l'appareil qui crachait de la musique en frappant dessus. Je me retournai dans les draps chauds et frissonnai lorsque je repoussai ceux-ci pour me lever, il faisait de plus en plus froid le matin. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en bataille et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette histoire de me réveiller un peu. Mon service ne commençait qu'à dix heures et demi aujourd'hui, j'avais donc le temps de faire quelques recherche, alors je m'essuyais le visage et sortis de la pièce.

Je retournais enfiler un bas de survêtement et un t-shirt dans ma chambre puis descendis les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, où j'entendais des bruits de casseroles et d'où se dégageaient une bonne odeur sucrée et le son des information matinales provenant de la télévision. Je passai le pas de la porte et trouvai Zeff en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner, s'affairant aux fourneaux de la petite cuisine.

« Bonjour petit morveux ! Me lança-il sans même se retourner.

-B'jour.. » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret, les coudes sur la table en bois, la tête reposant sur mes mains.

Je reçus un coup de pied dans les côtes et sifflai autant de surprise que de douleur en me retournant vers mon agresseur.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal, _K'so Jiji_! M'écriai-je. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Je te demanderai un peu plus d'entrain le matin jeune homme ! Me répondit-il, les poings sur les hanches, une poêle dans la main droite. »

Je ne lui ne répondis rien, jurant dans ma barbe en me massant le flanc d'une main. Le vieux posa une assiette de viennoiseries chaudes au milieu de la table quelques minutes plus tard tandis que je me servait une grande tasse de café. J'attrapai un croissant et commençai à mordre dedans quand Zeff sortit de la cuisine en me criant de faire la vaisselle et de ne pas être en retard au restaurant avant de claquer la porte d'entrée. Je soupirai et avalai une gorgée de café, c'était pareil tous les matins ou presque. Je terminai de manger tranquillement avant d'attaquer ladite vaisselle puis allais fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre avant de remonter prendre une douche. Je me déshabillai et jetai mes vêtements sur mon lit défait avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau brûlant, appréciant la chaleur qui coulait sur mes cheveux et dans mon dos. Je me lavai et restai une quinzaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir.

Je séchai mon corps rapidement, me brossai les dents et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me préparer. Je frissonnais un peu et me dépêchai d'enfiler un boxer noir avant de m'habiller d'un pantalon, noir également, et d'une chemise orange avec de fines rayures noires dont je relevai les manches jusqu'aux coudes puis mis une cravate et un veston assortis à mon pantalon. J'observai le résultat dans le miroir fixé à la porte de mon armoire et satisfait, j'arrangeai un peu mes cheveux de telle sorte que seul mon œil gauche soit visible et je m'affalai sur la chaise face à mon bureau avant d'allumer l'ordinateur portable posé dessus. je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil, neuf heures et quart, il me restait moins d'une heure pour faire ce que j'avais à faire.

Je travaillais officiellement au Baratie, le restaurant de Zeff, se trouvant dans la partie ouest du Quartier d'East Blue depuis maintenant trois ans, même si en fait j'y aidais en cuisine depuis plus longtemps et que j'y traînais depuis encore plus longtemps. À maintenant vingt-et-un ans, j'étais passionné par la cuisine, et je vivais avec mon tuteur. Zeff avait recueilli sur le pas de la porte de son restaurant un jeune garçon de huit ans inconscient, sale et affamé. Dès lors il m'avait élevé comme son propre fils et prit sous son aile, m'apprenant tous les rudiments du métier de cuisinier ainsi qu'un moyen de me défendre seul. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissant pour tout ça et le considérais comme mon père, même si je n'oserai sûrement jamais lui dire en face.

J'étais heureux de la vie que je menais, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, mais voilà, je souhaitais aujourd'hui être plus indépendant et quitter le foyer de mon père adoptif. C'était pour cette raison que je cherchais depuis plusieurs semaines un appartement en colocation sur de nombreux sites internet dédiés à ça. Évidemment mes amis m'avaient proposé de m'aider à résoudre le problème en emménageant avec l'un d'eux mais aucune de leur propositions ne menait à quelque chose de concluant. Luffy et Usopp tout d'abord : je les avais rencontré au début de ma dernière année de lycée à une fête de terminales à laquelle ils s'étaient incrustés alors qu'ils étaient en seconde. Ils vivaient maintenant ensembles et m'avaient proposé de rejoindre leur colocation mais j'avais suspecté Luffy de vouloir de cette colocation uniquement pour que je lui fasse à manger à longueur de journée. Ce dernier avait eu le culot de ne pas démentir et m'avait même fait un immense sourire, sans gêne quand je le lui avais fait remarquer.

Ils m'avait alors proposé d'emménager avec Zoro, qui vivait seul mais un regard de notre part suffit à leur faire comprendre que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ce dernier avait été dans ma classe durant tout le lycée et tout notre groupe se demandait encore comment nous pouvions être amis alors que nous passions notre temps à nous disputer et nous taper dessus. Situation qui était généralement réglée par un coup de ma chère Nami-swan sur nos crânes. Celle-ci était elle-même en colocation depuis sa rentrée à la fac deux ans plus tôt, avec Robin, une étudiante en archéologie qui avait intégré notre groupe d'amis suite à sa rencontre avec la rousse. Elles refusèrent qu'un homme -et particulièrement moi et mes « yeux en cœur »- ne vive avec elles. Je devais bien avouer qu'un léger saignement de nez me prit à la pensée d'habiter avec mes deux Melorines, ce qui la conforta dans son choix.

Ne restait que Chopper, notre petit génie qui avait commencé ses études de médecine, mais à seulement dix-sept ans il vivait encore chez ses parents, deux médecins renommés, les Dr Hiluluk et Kureha.

C'était donc une impasse pour moi de ce côté là, et je dû me résigner à chercher un appartement à partager avec un inconnu et le résultat restait le même depuis le début de mes recherches. Je n'avais, malgré mon travail, que peu d'économies car c'était toujours à moi d'acheter et préparer la nourritures pendant nos sorties en groupe, ce qui finissait toujours pas revenir extrêmement cher à cause d'un certain glouton. Je recherchais donc une colocation pas trop chère et proche de mon lieu de travail, c'était pour cette raison que je ne cherchais que des annonces venant d'East Blue mais jusqu'à maintenant, soit le prix était trop élevé, soit l'appartement se situait à l'autre bout du quartier et sans ligne de bus pour me rendre facilement au restaurant. Pour faire simple, j'étais en pleine galère.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, à revoir toujours les mêmes choses je me résignai à continuer ma recherche au quartier voisin, North Blue. Peut-être allais-je enfin trouver une offre pas trop chère et qui ne soit pas à l'autre bout de la ville, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Il était presque dix heures, heure à laquelle je devais partir pour le Baratie, lorsque, défaitiste et résigné à trouver mieux la prochaine fois, mon regard tomba sur une annonce intéressante. C'était un appartement trois pièces au sud-est de North Blue avec un loyer plus qu'abordable alors je cliquai, très intéressé, car il représentait moins du quart de mon salaire. L'appartement avait l'air très moderne, plutôt bien placé et je commençais à me demandait si je n'étais pas en train de rêver ou si ce n'était pas une fausse annonce comme j'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois. Je la relus et consultai les photos plusieurs fois, me disant que l'annonceur devait avoir eu de nombreuses propositions. Je décidai tout de même de tenter le coup et d'envoyer un mail à celui-ci au cas où, un certain Trafalgar Law, avant de partir au travail, en retard évidemment.

POV Law

Quand je refermai la porte de mon appartement il était plus de neuf heures. J'appuyai mon dos contre celle-ci et enlevai mes chaussures en soupirant avant de les pousser du pied dans un coin du vestibule. J'avais été de garde à l'hôpital où je travaillais en tant qu'interne en chirurgie toute la nuit et quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse rentrer chez moi et enfin dormir, un roux de deux mètres, les cheveux hérissés sur la tête avec le visage couverte de sang et soutenu par un blond aux cheveux longs était arrivé en criant avec sa bande après s'être fait probablement tabassé par un autre gang.

J'aurai préféré qu'il ne meure dans une ruelle avant d'arriver ici, j'aurai pu profiter d'un peu plus de sommeil. J'avais été retenu par ces idiots pendant plus de deux heures, obligé d'injecter des calmants au géant pour pouvoir le soigner sans me faire frapper et insulter avant d'être coincé dans les transports pendant presque une heure supplémentaire à cause d'un accident. En définitive, j'étais épuisé. Je me déshabillai, abandonnant mon sweat-shirt et mon jean sur le chemin entre le salon et la salle de bain, prévoyant de les ramasserai plus tard, puis passai sous la douche et moins de dix minutes plus tard j'étais sous mes draps et fermais enfin les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, je lançai un regard au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, qui indiquait presque dix-huit heures et me retournai en passant une main sur mon visage. Ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement d'être de garde, ça faisait parti de mon travail après tout mais je n'aimais pas me lever si tard. Je sortis du lit pour enfiler un vieux bas de survêtement et allais ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient depuis ce matin sur le sol. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé noir dans la main pour me réveiller et mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux puis ouvris ma boîte mail et soupirai.

J'avais posté une annonce de colocation sur un site de la ville la veille dans l'après midi et j'avais déjà reçu des dizaines de demandes. Je n'avais pas envie de toutes les lire, mais je ne savais pas comment choisir. Depuis le début de mes études de médecine j'avais emménagé dans cet appartement, il y a donc bientôt huit ans et aujourd'hui, je commençais à me sentir un peu seul car à part pour aller travailler, je ne sortais pas souvent de chez moi et ne voyais que mes collègues de travail. Mes meilleurs amis, Shachi et Penguin, venaient me voir de temps en temps mais les occasions de parler avec des gens étaient rares. J'avais donc décidé de mettre mon appartement en colocation afin de rendre cet endroit un peu plus vivant et pour avoir un peu de compagnie mais je regrettais déjà d'avoir fait ça.

Je lus plusieurs mails venant de personnes intéressées par l'offre, la moitié me demandant si je ne m'était pas trompé dans le prix du loyer à verser, ce qui eut le don de passablement m'énerver. Je n'étais pas pas un idiot, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire des erreurs, et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important que le loyer que je demandais, qui, soit dit en passant, représentait la moitié de celui que je payais seul depuis des années. J'avais la « chance » de connaître le propriétaire, Doflamingo, depuis que j'avais une dizaine d'années car c'était le frère de mon tuteur, Corazon. Mais depuis que ce dernier avait failli se faire tuer par la faute de son aîné il y a une douzaine d'années je ne l'appréciais pas, bien que le concerné me considèrait toujours un peu comme un second petit frère. Cora-san était agent de police et m'avait élevé comme son propre fils tandis que son frère trempait dans des affaires de gang et de mafia depuis des années et possédait de nombreux biens dans la ville.

Lorsque j'avais parlé à mon père adoptif d'avoir un appartement à moi plus proche de la fac pour que je puisse faire mes études de médecine, celui-ci avait immédiatement demandé -ordonné serait plus juste- à son grand frère de réduire le loyer pour que « son » Law puisse étudier sans se soucier de problèmes d'argent, ce que l'aîné, d'abord réticent, avait accepté après que le cadet ne lui rappelle qu'il pouvait l'envoyer en prison n'importe quand pour tous ses trafiques. Je n'aimais pas cet immense idiot au manteau rose mais je devais bien avouer que ses affaires dans la pègre pouvaient être utiles de temps en temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ouvrais le vingt deuxième mail, datant du matin même, quand je commençais à désespérer de trouver un colocataire supportable, même si c'était assez difficile de juger avec seulement quelques lignes. Je lus les lignes sur mon ordinateur. La personne qui avait envoyé celui-ci s'appelait Sanji, il disait être cuisinier, qu'il avait beaucoup aimé les photos des pièces, qu'il trouvait l'appartement accueillant etc... Je détournai les yeux de l'écran un instant et jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi, pas vraiment convaincu. Je regardai le sol en parquet marron ainsi que les murs gris claire, le canapé anthracite en tissu sur lequel j'étais assis, la table basse en verre sur l'épais tapis blanc et la télévision accrochée au mur face à moi. J'avais presque l'impression de vivre dans un appartement d'exposition. Rien de ce que voyait ne me rappelait que je vivais effectivement ici excepté les étagères pleines à craquer de livres qui recouvraient les murs.

Je poursuivis ma lecture et un sourire étira légèrement mes lèvres quand je lus que le jeune cuisinier proposait de faire les courses et les repas si je le souhaitais. Un peu que je voulais ! Je repensai rapidement aux derniers repas que j'avais fait, qui se composaient essentiellement d'onigiris et de nouilles instantanées achetés à l'épicerie en bas de chez moi, et me dis qu'avoir des vrais repas ne me ferait pas de mal. Je finis de lire le mail de Sanji et enregistrai son numéro dans mon portable dans l'intention de l'appeler puis me frottai les yeux avant de me lever pour aller manger quelque chose. N'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille au soir, mon estomac se rappelait maintenant à moi alors je fouillais dans mon frigo, pratiquement vide, à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Je me serais bien fait un sandwich si seulement je ne détestait pas autant le pain, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être rapide à faire. Je pris donc deux onigiris qui restaient de mon repas de la veille et bus un verre d'eau avant de retourner chercher mon téléphone.

Je cherchai le numéro de Sanji dans mon répertoire et hésitai un instant avant de l'appeler, peut-être que je le dérangerais en l'appelant maintenant. Il était presque dix-neuf heures, peu de chances pour qu'un restaurant soit bondé à cette heure là, un cuisinier devait bien avoir un peu de temps libre et au fond je me fichais de le déranger, au pire il rappellerai plus tard. Je haussai les épaules et lançai l'appel puis collai le téléphone à mon oreille. À la quatrième sonnerie quelqu'un décrocha.

« Allô ? »

J'entendais beaucoup de bruit de fond à l'autre bout du fil et avait un peu de mal à discerner le son de la voix de l'autre homme.

« Bonsoir, commençai-je. Sanji Vinsmoke ?

-Lui-même, répondit l'autre. Qui est-ce ?

-Trafalgar Law, je vous appelle pour l'annonce de colocation.

-Ah oui, euh...excusez-moi un instant. »

J'entendis vaguement Sanji crier quelque chose qui ne m'était pas destiné et d'autres bruits étouffés jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne l'appel.

« Désolé, lança Sanji, il fallait que j'aille dans un endroit plus calme. Et donc... par rapport à la colocation ?

-Pas de soucis, j'appelle donc pour vous demander si vous étiez disponible afin qu'on se rencontre avant que je vous montre l'appartement. »

Je n'entendis pas un bruit pendant quelques secondes et je commençais à croire que l'autre homme n'était plus à l'écoute lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux me libérer un après-midi, n'importe quel jour.

-Très bien, jeudi vers quinze heures ? Proposai-je. »

Nous étions mardi, j'étais encore de garde cette nuit avant d'être de repos jeudi et je ne voulais pas être en manque de sommeil, et donc de mauvaise humeur pour rencontrer celui qui sera peut-être mon futur colocataire. Ce serait dommage de l'envoyer balader simplement parce que je n'avais pas assez dormi.

« Oui, c'est parfait ! S'exclama Sanji. Je connais un café près de votre adresse où nous pourrions nous retrouver. »

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants pour nous mettre d'accord sur quelques détails et nous saluâmes avant de raccrocher. J'allai m'allonger sur le canapé et allumai la télévision, passant le reste de la soirée comme ça avant de sortir à la supérette un peu plus tard pour acheter mon dîner et me préparai à partir pour ma nouvelle nuit de garde.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous voulez connaître la suite ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce que je fais, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierai les chapitres, peut-être tous les 4 ou 5 jours, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps mais je vous invite à lire les OS se trouvant sur mon profil en attendant la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2. Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier et qui s'intéressent à la suite, que je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **II**

POV Sanji

Lorsque j'avais raccroché avec Trafalgar Law deux jours plus tôt, j'avais presque sauté de joie dans le couloir vide où je me trouvais avant de sortir fumer une cigarette pour fêter ça. En rentrant, j'en avait bien sûr parlé avec Zeff qui avait feint d'être soulagé que le nuisible que j'étais ne le laisse enfin tranquille, mais je savais qu'il était un peu triste que je m'en aille, et j'avais moi-même un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de partir même si j'avais hâte de rencontrer mon futur colocataire.

Il était quatorze heures trente quand je refermai la porte de la maison. Il faisait froid alors j'enfonçai la tête dans le col de ma veste et les mains dans mes poches pour me protéger du vent et marchai rapidement en direction du café dont nous avions convenu, arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous avec environ dix minutes d'avance. Je poussai la porte vitrée après avoir terminé ma cigarette et entrai, appréciant la douce chaleur et l'odeur de café qui flottait dans l'air avant de regarder autour de moi si je ne voyait pas un homme seul à une table. Mon regard glissa sur la totalité de la salle et ne voyant que des groupes d'amis ou des couples, je supposai que l'autre homme n'était pas encore arrivé et me dirigeai vers une place libre avant de commander un café à un serveur qui passait à côté.

Ce dernier me conduisit jusqu'à une table collée aux fenêtres et entourée d'une banquette en cuir marron. Je m'assis, déposai ma veste sur la banquette à côté de moi et quelqu'un m'amena ma commande quelques instants plus tard. Je le remerciai et jetai un regard à la porte d'entrée juste en face de moi dans l'espoir de deviner quand la personne qui entrerait serait Trafalgar Law. Tout ce que je savais de lui était son nom, le fait que ce soit un étudiant en médecine et sa voix, c'était bien peu pour deviner l'apparence d'une personne _._ Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable posé sur la table, plus que trois minutes, il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je détournai les yeux de la porte, regardant ce qui se trouvait autour de moi sans vraiment le voir et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'étais concentré sur la tasse presque vide entre mes mains quand un homme entra dans le café légèrement essoufflé, mais n'y fis pas vraiment attention.

POV Law

Merde ! Je courrais presque dans la rue pour me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous que nous avions convenu. J'étais tellement absorbé par la lecture d'un article sur la chirurgie cardiaque que je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je n'aimais pas que les gens soient en retard alors je n'aimais pas l'être moi-même, c'est donc à bout de souffle que je poussai la porte du café avec cinq minutes de retard. Mon regard passa sur toute la salle et je remarquai un homme seul à une table. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait Sanji mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien alors je me dirigeai vers lui et m'arrêtai juste à côté de lui, qui ne m'avait pas remarqué. Je me raclai la gorge et demandai :

« Sanji Vinsmoke ? »

L'homme assis sursauta légèrement et failli faire tomber la tasse vide qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ce qui me fit sourire furtivement car je ne pensais pas avoir été particulièrement discret mais je trouvais cela amusant de surprendre les gens. Il tourna son regard vers moi et mes yeux rencontrèrent une unique prunelle noire, l'autre cachée derrière ses cheveux. L'homme, blond, me détailla une seconde puis se leva et prit la parole en me présentant sa main pour serrer la mienne.

« Oui ! Trafalgar Law je présume ?

J'acquiesçai et m'assit face à Sanji qui fit de même avant de faire un signe à un serveur pour commander un thé. Nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, j'appris que le blond avait vingt-et-un ans, qu'il travaillait depuis plusieurs années au restaurant Le Baratie dans East Blue, et que c'était principalement pour la proximité avec celui-ci que le jeune homme avait été intéressé par mon appartement. Il ne me parla pas du prix, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissant car je n'aurais pas encore supporté qu'on sous-entende que je me sois trompé, même si je me doutais que cela avait sûrement joué dans son choix aussi. Je parlai de moi rapidement bien que je n'aime pas raconter ma vie à des étrangers mais après tout j'allais très probablement habiter avec lui pour un certain temps, autant commencer sur de bonnes bases et faire un effort. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant environ une heure avant de payer nos boissons et de partir pour mon appartement afin que je le fasse visiter à Sanji.

POV Sanji

Nous ne parlions plus depuis que nous avions quitté le café et je ne pouvait m'empêcher de détailler plus ou moins discrètement Law tandis que je marchais à ses côtés. Il était plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres, brun et je devais bien avouer que son regard gris m'impressionnait un peu. Durant notre discussion, c'était surtout moi qui avait parlé, lui s'était principalement contenté de m'écouter en me regardant d'un air intéressé et de parfois intervenir. Il portait un jean bleu constellé de tâches foncées et un sweat-shirt jaune et noir à capuche avec un smiley souriant sur le torse ainsi qu'un épais bonnet blanc avec des tâches brunes. Ses manches étaient relevées jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes, ce qui me permettait de voir les tatouages sur les avant-bras de Law, qui avait les mains dans les poches.

J'avais pu voir que celles-ci étaient également tatouées durant tout le temps où nous discutions et j'avais trouvé ça assez ironique qu'un médecin ai le mot « DEATH » inscrit sur les doigts. Il avait un style assez singulier, très éloigné du mien qui se résumait presque toujours à une chemise avec un pantalon à pinces mais je trouvais qu'il lui allait plutôt bien et s'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait vingt-six ans je lui en aurait peut-être donné trois ou quatre de moins.

Nous marchions depuis une dizaine de minutes quand nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble de trois étages et le brun tapa le digicode sur le petit clavier à côté de l'entrée tout en l'énonçant à haute voix pour que je le connaisse. Il me tint la porte en m'invitant à passer devant, ce que je fis en le remerciant et nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, toujours sans un mot. Law, qui était repassé en tête en arrivant à l'étage, se dirigea vers la porte se trouvant au fond du couloir et sortit ses clés de la poche de son pantalon. Je restai quelques pas derrière lui, les yeux posés sur son dos alors que ce dernier se penchait légèrement sur la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et une nouvelle fois m'invita à passer devant lui. _Un vrai gentleman..._ pensais-je, il était plus aimable qu'il en avait l'air, au moins. J'entrai dans le vestibule tandis que le brun refermait la porte puis ce dernier prit la veste que je tenais sur mon bras afin de la poser sur le canapé pour me débarrasser avant de commencer à me faire visiter.

POV Law

Je fis faire le tour de l'habitation à Sanji, qui eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine toute équipée, bien que très rarement utilisée. Je restai appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec les bras croisés tandis que le jeune cuisinier me demandait l'autorisation de fouiller dans les tiroirs et le frigo. Surpris, j'acceptai tout de même et le blond commença à ouvrir tous les placards à sa portée, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux de rentrer dans une cuisine et je me demandai si tous les cuisiniers réagissaient de la même façon que lui. Je suivait des yeux le corps de Sanji se mouvoir sous sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir et quand il se baissa pour ouvrir un placard bas mon regard s'attarda malgré moi quelques instants sur le postérieur rond parfaitement moulé dans ses vêtements de mon futur colocataire, que j'avais déjà eu tout le loisir de reluquer lorsqu'il montait les escaliers. Je me léchai inconsciemment les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un secret pour les personnes de mon entourage que je préférais la compagnie de la gente masculine et je l'assumais très bien même si ce n'était évidemment pas le premier sujet de conversation que j'abordais avec les gens en général, et je devais bien avouer que Sanji était à mon goût. Je ne pouvait pas en être certain à cause de ses vêtements, mais le blond me paraissait plutôt bien bâti, il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que je me faisais d'un cuisinier lambda. Moi-même je faisais du sport lorsque j'en avais le temps car cela aidait toujours un peu pour ne pas rentrer seul les rares fois où je sortais.

Le blond finit par revenir vers moi en s'excusant après plus de cinq minutes d'observations que je ne vis pas passer, trop absorbé par ma propre contemplation. Je le guidais vers le fond de l'appartement où se trouvait la salle de bain dans laquelle je lui montrai rapidement la large douche à l'italienne et les placards avant d'indiquer à Sanji la chambre où il dormirait s'il était toujours d'accord pour emménager ici.

« -Et voilà ta chambre, déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte, la mienne est juste en face. »

De ma main je pointait la porte close dans mon dos tandis que Sanji pénétrait dans la pièce, paraissant ravi. Les deux chambres étaient de la même taille, au sol se trouvait un parquet identique à celui se trouvant dans le reste de l'appartement et les meublent de la pièce se résumaient à un lit simple dans le coin droit lorsqu'on entrait dans la chambre, une grande armoire en bois clair dans le coin opposé et une commode de la même couleur contre le mur. Enfin, à côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet assortie aux autres meubles. La grande différence entre cette chambre et la mienne était la taille du lit car j'avais préféré en choisir un double pour moi, et les étagères pleines à craquer de livres et manuels de médecine qui ne rentraient pas dans le salon et que j'avais dû caser dans ma chambre, faute de place. Après quelques secondes de contemplation supplémentaires je brisai le silence.

« Alors ? L'appart' te plaît ? Demandai-je.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit l'autre. Tout est parfait. Je... Quand est-ce que je pourrais emménager ?

-Ce week-end si tu veux, lui répondis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je ne travaille que jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi samedi donc je pourrais t'aider à t'installer.

-Oh, tu n'es pas obligé de te déranger pour moi, surtout après le tra...

-T'inquiète, l'interrompis-je en levant une main. Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ok, faisons comme ça alors. Merci beaucoup, Law ! »

Je hochai la tête et fis demi-tour pour retourner dans le séjour en compagnie de Sanji. Je lui proposai un café et nous restâmes dans le salon à discuter encore un peu avant qu'il ne reparte pour aller travailler. Nous nous saluâmes et après avoir refermé la porte j'allai m'allonger sur le canapé pour repenser un peu à l'après-midi que j'avais passé en compagnie du jeune cuisinier. Il avait l'air vraiment sympa, peut-être avais-je trouvé une compagnie plus plaisante que je ne l'aurais pensé. Plus tard j'allai dîner, un bol de ramen instantanées et me couchai tôt. J'avais hâte que mon nouvel ami emménage car je commençai à avoir des projets très plaisants le concernant. J'avais bien remarqué que Sanji m'avait observé avant que nous n'arrivions à l'appartement mais je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait simplement de curiosité ou si j'éveillai un certain intérêt chez lui. C'était sur ces pensées que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà, le 2eme chapitre est terminé, il était très court alors je posterai sûrement le troisième ce Week-end pour compenser. En espérant que ce début vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, voici donc le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **III**

POV Sanji

C'était enfin le grand jour, aujourd'hui j'allais quitter la maison et l'homme qui m'avaient vu grandir. Évidemment je continuerai de voir Zeff au restaurant tous les jours mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de le voir aussi chaque soir en rentrant. J'avais hâte de faire mes cartons et emménager dans mon nouveau chez moi mais j'appréhendais également. Après tout je n'avais vu Trafalgar Law que quelques heures et je ressentais à son contact comme un malaise. Je n'avais pas vraiment un don pour jauger les gens, mais il me paraissait assez froid même s'il n'avait pas l'air complètement antipathique, il avait même été plutôt sympa avec moi. De plus, le fait qu'il plonge ses yeux couleur acier dans les miens lorsque nous parlions ne m'aidait pas à me sentir à l'aise et j'avais d'ailleurs plusieurs fois détourné le regard, un peu gêné lorsque cela arrivait.

Pourtant je n'étais pas du genre timide, bien au contraire, lorsqu'il y avait un problème je ne me gênait pas pour le dire et n'hésitais pas à frapper si c'était nécessaire mais c'était bizarre en présence du brun, il m'impressionnait un peu et je n'arrivais pas à expliquer pourquoi. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas un psychopathe qui comptait me découper en morceaux et garder mes organes dans des bocaux. Je chassai ces pensées en secouant la tête et commençai à préparer mes affaires pour mon départ.

Il était onze heures et demi, nous avions convenu que Law passerait me chercher chez Zeff lorsqu'il aurait terminé le travail car il m'avait dit que quelqu'un nous aiderait à emporter les cartons avec sa voiture alors j'avais le temps.

Je commençai à mettre dans les divers cartons toutes les choses importantes m'appartenant. Je pourrais revenir plus tard si j'en avais besoin pour récupérer ce qu'il me manquait au cas où j'oubliais quelque chose aujourd'hui donc je ne m'inquiétait pas trop pour ça. Je remplis donc les cartons les uns après les autres de vêtements, de quelques ustensiles de cuisine que Zeff m'avait offert lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler au Baratie, des photos et autres objets banals. J'avais remarqué que la cuisine de Law possédait tout l'électroménager dont il avait besoin mais je préférais de loin travailler avec mes propres instruments et j'espérais qu'il accepte que je m'occupe quelque peu de la disposition de la cuisine pour mieux m'y retrouver. Je fis une pause dans mon déménagement environ deux heures plus tard pour manger et je terminai enfin d'emballer toutes mes affaires vers bien en avance. Je déposai finalement tous les cartons dans l'entrée afin de gagner du temps au moment de tout mettre dans la voiture et remontai prendre une douche bien méritée avant l'arrivée de Law.

Je sortis de la salle de bain habillé d'un jean simple et d'un t-shirt puis redescendis dans le salon pour attendre mon futur colocataire, qui ne devrait arriver qu'une heure plus tard environ, et j'allais donc m'asseoir dans le canapé, fatigué, et fermai les yeux quelques instants. C'est quand je fus réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon téléphone que je remarquais que je m'étais endormi. J'attrapai l'appareil posé à côté de moi en pestant contre celui-ci avant de lire le nom de mon interlocuteur : Luffy. Je décrochai rapidement.

« SANJIIII ! Cria-t-il dans le combiné. Quoi de neuf ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus tous ensemble ! Ça te dis de venir au Shabondy Park ? »

Il avait tout dit d'une traite et j'avais été obligé de décoller le téléphone de mon oreille pour ne pas devenir à moitié sourd sourd.

« Luffy, soupirai-je. Arrête de crier quand tu es au téléphone !

-Hein ? Mais je ne cries pas ! Rétorqua-t-il. Alors, tu peux ou pas ?

-Non, désolé pas aujourd'hui, je suis occupé.

-Oh allez ! Insista-t-il. T'as quoi à faire de plus important que venir t'amuser avec nous ?

-Je déménage.

-QUOIII ?! Tu vas où ?! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Demanda Luffy, tout à coup paniqué. »

Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prévenir mes amis que j'avais trouvé une colocation et me frappai la tête. J'avais travaillé tous les jours depuis que Law m'avait appelé et je n'avais plus pensé à leur dire.

« Calme-toi _Baka_ , j'ai trouvé une colocation à North Blue. »

J'entendis des bruits étouffés et les protestations de Luffy et de quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques secondes avant d'avoir à nouveau un interlocuteur.

« Oï Baka Cook ! T'aurais pu nous prévenir ! Lança la voix de Zoro à travers le téléphone.

-La ferme Marimo ! M'écriai-je. J'ai oublié de vous appeler parce que j'étais crevé à cause du travail. »

De nouveaux bruits étouffés, un « Aïe ! » et une menace de Zoro plus tard, J'entendis de nouveau la voix de Luffy.

« Tu pars quand ? Questionna-t-il.

-Hmm... dans environ une demi-heure je dirais, dis-je en regardant l'heure. Mon futur colocataire vient m'aider à emmener mes cartons en voiture.

-Ok, on est la dans vingt minutes, à toute ! Lança le plus jeune avant de me raccrocher au nez. »

Je fixai l'écran de mon téléphone quelques secondes, étonné, et secouai la tête en me levant pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Connaissant l'appétit insatiable de mon ami, il fallait que je commence à préparer des onigiris rapidement avant qu'il n'arrive. Effectivement, un gros quart d'heure plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte comme s'il voulait la démolir alors je lâchai le riz que j'avais dans les mains et partis ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvaient le Marimo et notre ami au chapeau de paille, dont les sourcils étaient froncés.

« T'aurais pu penser à nous prévenir quand même ! S'écria ce dernier sans me saluer. Je pensais qu'on était amis ! »

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel et me décalai pour laisser mes deux camarades entrer. Ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la cuisine et je retournai au plan de travail où une dizaine d'onigiris attendaient d'être mangé et je pris l'assiette où ils étaient pour la poser sur la table, en face de mes deux amis. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers un des placards pour prendre une bouteille de saké et un verre que je posais devant le Marimo puis retournai faire d'autres boulettes de riz.

« Sanji t'es le meilleur, j'ai la dalle ! Lança le petit brun. »

la rancune de Luffy était bien faible quand il était question de nourriture, il enfourna deux boulettes dans sa bouche et le vert mordait dans une autre avant de prendre la parole un instant plus tard.

« Et donc, commença celui-ci en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Tu vas habiter où à partir de maintenant ?

-Parce que ça intéresse les algues comme toi l'endroit où je vis? Rétorquai-je sans me retourner.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'algue, sourcil en vrille ?! S'énerva -t-il. »

J'adorais le provoquer, c'était tellement facile, alors je gardais le silence et un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir étira mes lèvres avant que je ne réponde finalement à sa première question.

« L'appart' que j'ai trouvé se trouve à l'est de North Blue, à environ vingt cinq minutes d'ici et pas très loin du Baratie, le loyer et plus que correct et mon coloc' à l'air un peu bizarre mais il est sympa.

-Cool ! S'exclama Luffy, la bouche pleine. On pourra venir te voir souvent alors, c'est pas si loin que ça ! Comment il s'appelle ton coloc' ?

-Trafalgar Law, il travaille à l'hôpital et...

-C'est Tra-o ton coloc' ?! S'écria mon ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est génial ! Je pourrais venir vous voir tous les deux ! »

J'étais étonné qu'il le connaisse et j'allais lui demander comment il l'avait rencontré quand la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée.

« Ça doit être lui, je vais ouvrir, lançai-je en quittant la pièce. »

Luffy me suivit en courant vers la porte et s'arrêta devant alors que je la déverrouillais pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

POV Law

Je sonnais à la porte, seul, la personne m'accompagnant étant resté dans la voiture et entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure quelques instants plus tard, avant qu'un objet non identifié ne se jette sur moi à peine la porte ouverte. Je fus projeté à terre deux mètres plus loin et peinais à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. J'ouvris grand les yeux et voyais Sanji dans l'encadrement de la porte, aussi abasourdi et perdu que moi puis baissais les yeux sur la chose qui m'avait foncé dessus et qui était toujours accrochée à moi.

« TRAAA-O ! S'écria ladite chose. »

Oh non... pourquoi était-il ici lui ? De toutes les personnes sur lesquelles j'aurais pu tomber il fallait que ce soit le plus collant et le plus bruyant de ma connaissance.

« Mugiwara-ya, dis-je, las et passablement énervé en repoussant son étreinte. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Sanji est mon ami ! Me répondit le jeune brun. Il nous a dit qu'il déménageait aujourd'hui donc on est venus lui rendre visite avant son départ !

-Hum... Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda le blond, qui s'était approché de nous. »

Je virais le brun étalé sur moi sans douceur et acceptait la main que me tendait le cuisinier pour m'aider à me relever en le remerciant tandis que l'autre était déjà debout, un large sourire collé sur le visage.

« Tra-o et moi sommes amis depuis 2 ans ! Finit par répondre le jeune homme au chapeau de paille en riant »

Je tiquais au mot « amis ».

« J'avais eu des ennuis avec Ace, tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il à son ami. On avait été arrêté par la police et on s'était fait tabassés par un lieutenant qui voulait rien entendre et...

-Oui oui, je me souviens, lui répondit le blond. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Law ?

-Bah on était vraiment mal en point, surtout Ace. Cet enfoiré à failli le tuer... »

De la colère transparaissait dans la voix du jeune brun et je jetais un œil à Sanji, qui se trouvait face à moi, les bras croisés et écoutant son ami sans l'interrompre.

« Enfin bref, reprit-il, on a été emmené à l'hôpital par Shanks et c'est Tra-o qui nous a soigné. Quand je me suis réveillé on m'a dit que si on avait tardé à arriver Ace serait sûrement mort à cause de ses blessures et que c'était Tra-o qui l'avait sauvé.

-Heureusement que ton parrain est toujours là pour vous sortir des ennuis vous deux, commenta le blond.

-Je te rappelle que ton état n'était pas mieux que celui de ton frère, Mugiwara-ya, lançai-je. Tu as failli y passer aussi je te signale. »

Le plus jeune me regarda et éclata de rire comme si je venais de lui dire la meilleure blague qu'il ait entendu de sa vie.

« Et je ne suis pas ton ami ! Ajoutai-je. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as décidé tout seul que c'est le cas, moi je n'ai fais que mon travail, _Aho_. »

Ses rires redoublèrent et je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il me donnait une frappe dans le dos avant de me serrer contre lui. J'ignorai pourquoi je continuai d'argumenter avec lui, c'était comme parler à un mur. À la recherche d'aide, je me tournais vers Sanji, qui me lança un regard compatissant, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de contredire le plus jeune lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Je soupirais quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi. Je l'avais oublié celui-là...

« Oï Law ! J'ai pas toute la journée, je suis déjà bien gentil d'être venu donc j'espère que ça sera rapide parce que j'ai du travail ! Alors lâche ta petite copine et dépêche-toi sinon je m'en vais. »

Je me crispais et me retournais vers Doflamingo qui était sorti de la voiture et me toisait les sourcils froncés par dessus le toit de sa voiture. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui répondit d'un ton exaspéré.

« Si tu es là c'est parce que je tu le veux bien alors arrête de te plaindre, lui répondis-je.

-Non, si je suis là c'est parce que tu m'as obligé à venir t'aider en que Corazon a menacé de me faire arrêter si je ne venais pas.

-Comme si tu y croyais, rétorquai-je.

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Luffy et fit un doigt d'honneur au géant alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir dans la voiture en marmonnant.

« Qui est-ce ? Me demanda mon futur colocataire en désignant l'autre blond aux lunettes de soleil dans la voiture.

-Personne d'important, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée avec les deux autres, il est juste la pour nous servir de chauffeur. »

Je suivis donc les deux amis à l'intérieur de la maison où Sanji me proposa quelque chose à boire avant de commencer à emmener les cartons que je voyais dans le salon dans la voiture de Doffy, qui attendait toujours dehors. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine où un homme à la curieuse chevelure verte était assis à manger des onigiris avec une bouteille de saké. Il se leva pour me saluer et se présenta comme étant Roronoa Zoro. Il retourna s'asseoir mais faillit se prendre un coup de pied dans la tête avant même d'être assis, qu'il para avec un sabre d'entraînement qui était posé contre le mur une seconde plus tôt.

« Oï Marimo! Lança un Sanji énervé, car c'était lui qui avait tenté de frapper le vert. T'as bouffé presque tout ce qu'il y avait ! T'as cru que tu étais tout seul ou tu essaie de faire de la concurrence à Luffy ?

-J'avais faim, Ero-Cook de mes deux ! Répondit l'autre en lui lançant un regard noir. Il en reste et tu comptais en faire d'autres non ? »

J'observais la scène, un peu étonné que le blond attaque ainsi son ami et malgré moi la première chose que je remarquai fut la souplesse de Sanji. _Très intéressant..._ Un léger sourire intéressé que les trois autres ne virent pas étira mes lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

Le calme retomba, Sanji retourna au plan de travail et je pris place aux côtés des deux autres hommes autour de la petite table de cuisine avec un verre de jus de fruit ainsi que quelques onigiris, qui étaient excellents. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'achetais à la supérette, évidemment. Je savourais le riz et le poisson à l'intérieur tout en félicitant le chef qui me répondit par un sourire satisfait. Si tout ce qu'il cuisinait était aussi bon, je n'allais plus le laisser quitter mon appartement de si tôt. Nous finîmes de manger avant d'attaquer le travail environ un quart d'heure plus tard et alors que j'arrivais à côté de la voiture, qui n'avait pas bougé, j'entendis Doflamingo marmonner un « Pas trop tôt » que j'ignorais royalement en ouvrant le coffre pour déposer le carton que je tenais dans les bras.

Tout fut embarqué très rapidement grâce à l'aide de Mugiwara et Zoro car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cartons et Sanji et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture pour partir après que ce dernier ai salué ses amis et s'être presque entre-tués avec le vert pour une raison qui m'était inconnue au passage. Nous arrivâmes en bas de mon -ou plutôt de notre- immeuble quelques minutes plus tard et déchargeâmes les cartons avant que Doflamingo ne reparte aussitôt le coffre refermé. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et calculai rapidement le nombre d'aller-retour que j'allais devoir faire mais il n'y avait que huit cartons alors le calcul était vite fait. Un peu de sport ne faisait pas de mal après tout, donc j'attrapai le premier carton pendant que Sanji faisait de même et nous commençâmes à monter les trois étages une première fois.

Quatre aller-retour chacun plus tard, tous les cartons étaient dans l'appartement maintenant encombré. Les deux plus lourds restèrent dans la cuisine et les six autres allèrent dans la nouvelle chambre de Sanji. Ce dernier m'avait demandé si cela me dérangeait qu'il amène ses ustensiles de cuisine, ce qui m'avait fait sourire. Je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que c'était aussi chez lui et que si cela lui permettait de faire de la nourriture aussi délicieuse que les onigiris que j'avais mangé il pouvait bien ramener ce qu'il voulait. Il avait rit en me remerciant et était retourné dans sa chambre pour commencer à ranger ses affaires pendant que j'allais m'affaler sur le canapé en allumant la télévision.

* * *

Et voilà ! :) On va commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet… La suite sera postée dans le courant de la semaine, à bientôt ! o/


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 4, je remercie d'abord ceux qui suivent cette fic et espère que le début plait x) je sais que les tout premiers chapitres sont plutôt "mous" je vous promet que ça va s'améliorer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **IV**

POV Sanji

Deux semaines était passées depuis que j'avais emménagé chez Law, nous avions fait connaissance petit à petit et je commençais à l'apprécier. Derrière son air pas vraiment aimable, voir franchement désagréable il était en fait plutôt facile à vivre. Le soir de mon emménagement j'étais épuisé, et je m'étais endormi rapidement après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à mon colocataire et sans même avoir vidé mes cartons, peu de temps après le repas qui s'était constitué de sushis commandés par le brun.

Nous étions enfin samedi, j'avais travaillé toute la semaine et Zeff m'avait laissé le week-end entier de libre. Law quant à lui avait été de garde la nuit dernière mais était également de repos ce week-end. J'en avais donc profité et j'avais enfin terminé de ranger toutes mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Je jetai un œil à mon portable, qui indiquait un peu plus de dix-neuf heures et constatai par la même occasion que j'avais reçu des messages de Usopp et Nami, me demandant de vite prévoir une date pour qu'ils viennent me rendre tous visite. Je souris en leur envoyant une réponse et me levais du lit pour demander à Law ce qu'il souhaitait pour le dîner. Je sortis de la chambre et l'interpellai en entrant dans le salon.

« Law ? Tu veux manger quoi pour le... »

Je m'interrompis en le voyant. La télévision était éteinte et il était étendu sur le canapé, un bras coincé sous sa tête, l'autre posé sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et des mèches noires corbeau balayaient son front légèrement hâlé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un visage si détendu depuis que j'habitais avec lui, il avait presque toujours les sourcils froncés ou un air blasé. Son sweat noir remontait légèrement sur son ventre que je voyais musclé et j'observais l'homme endormi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner les yeux, un peu honteux en me rendant compte que je le détaillais de la sorte à son insu et secouai la tête. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'ingrédients pour préparer le repas.

J'avais fais des courses il y a quelques jours mais il ne restait plus grand chose. Je ne trouvais rien de très utile à part des ramen instantanés que Law avait acheté pour les moments où je n'étais pas là et un peu de poisson encore emballé. Il n'y avait rien pour faire un repas convenable et je décidais d'aller à la supérette juste en bas de l'immeuble pour trouver de quoi préparer quelque chose car après tout, je lui avais proposé de faire les courses et les repas pour emménager ici, je remplissais ma part du contrat. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre une veste et mon porte-feuille puis me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je tournais les clés encore dans la serrure et les pris pour ne pas avoir à réveiller mon colocataire en rentrant avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre.

En arrivant dans la supérette j'avais choisi de faire un curry et rassemblai donc rapidement les ingrédients nécessaires avant de payer et de repartir. Je poussais la porte, toujours en silence pour ne pas sortir le brun de son sommeil, et laissai les clés dans la serrure après avoir verrouillé la porte. Je jetai un œil à Law, qui n'avait pas bougé et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, où j'avais déballé mon attirail de cuisinier le jour même de mon arrivée. J'attrapai ce qu'il me fallait et commençai ma préparation, un sourire aux lèvres comme chaque fois que je cuisinais.

POV Law

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux que je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi et c'était une bonne odeur que je n'avais pas senti depuis des années qui me sortit du sommeil : celle du curry en train de cuire. Encore à moitié ensommeillé, je me redressai et me mis en position assise en baillant, me demandant pourquoi une odeur de curry flottait dans l'appartement quand un bruit de chute suivi d'un juron me parvint depuis la cuisine. Je me raidis, me demandant qui pouvait être là quand les souvenirs se remirent en place dans mon esprit. Sanji avait emménagé deux semaines plus tôt et j'avais encore du mal, après 8 ans seul dans cet appartement, à me faire à l'idée de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me détendis immédiatement et me levais pour me diriger vers la cuisine après avoir regardé l'heure. J'avais dormi plus de deux heures. J'étais rentré assez tôt de ma nuit de garde et avait dormi un peu à ce moment là pour pouvoir tenir compagnie à Sanji dans l'après-midi et histoire de ne pas dormir toute la journée mais finalement la fatigue m'avait rattrapé et je m'étais rendormi alors que le blond finissait enfin de vider ses cartons. Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée de la pièce, Sanji ne m'avait pas remarqué et je pouvais donc l'observer alors qu'il s'affairait aux fourneaux. Il était différent quand il cuisinait, il avait l'air heureux, à sa place et j'arrivais un peu à le comprendre, j'étais sensiblement pareil lorsque j'étais en pleine opération.

Ces deux premières semaines de colocation s'étaient passé pour le mieux même si nous nous étions surtout croisés, trop fatigués et occupés par nos emplois respectifs pour faire plus que discuter une petite heure dans la journée. Mais ces semaines m'avaient également conforté dans l'idée que Sanji commençait à me plaire, autant par son caractère que par son physique d'ailleurs. Mon regard se perdait de plus en plus souvent sur lui lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine ou simplement les rares moments où il était assis sur le canapé à côté de moi, à regarder la télévision.

Une dizaine de jours plus tôt, en fin de soirée, je me souvins qu'il sortait de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette bleue et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque je suis rentré de l'hôpital. Il m'avait salué tranquillement, bien que semblant un peu gêné, et s'excusa avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre pour s'y engouffrer avant de la refermer.

Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas et il était ressorti quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre, habillé d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt noir. J'avais été assez déçu de ne pas en avoir vu plus de son corps mais le peu que j'avais pu observer était plutôt alléchant. Il était assez fin mais des muscles saillants étaient largement visible et il n'avait rien à envier à son ami aux cheveux verts qui avait l'air plus volumineux.

Je sortis de mes pensées. J'avais décidé de le faire tomber dans mes bras, et surtout dans mon lit, cela va sans dire, et pour le moment j'étais plutôt serein. Nous vivions sous le même toit, les occasions ne manqueront sûrement pas de me rapprocher de ma proie et j'avais d'ailleurs la journée complète du lendemain pour mettre mon plan à exécution, même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec lui. J'avais déjà commencé quelques approches mais rien de bien méchant, même si pour le moment il n'avait pas l'air de fuir mon contact, il était peut-être trop timide pour me repousser. Avant de pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit il fallait d'abord que je sache si ce cher Sanji était réceptif aux avances -plus ou moins subtiles- d'un homme. J'ignorais pourquoi il m'attirait tant, je le connaissais à peine et malgré le fait qu'il soit bel homme et très sympathique, je pouvais dire en toute objectivité qu'il n'était pas si exceptionnel.

Je haussai les épaules et quittai ma place dans l'encadrement de la porte pour m'approcher de lui silencieusement. Il ne m'avais toujours pas remarqué quand j'arrivais dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares de bon, Sanji-ya ? » Lui demandai-je innocemment en passant ma tête au-dessus de son épaule, l'air de rien. »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il fit un bond du côté opposé sans toutefois renverser une seule goutte de curry en dehors de la casserole.

« Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Je croyais que tu dormais sur le canapé, ne refait plus jamais ça !

-Excuse-moi, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Menteur, lança-t-il faussement vexé. C'est du curry, reprit-il. Tu aimes ça ?

-Bien sûr, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé, répondis-je.

-Tant que tu es là, goûte-le au lieu de me faire faire une crise cardiaque, me lança le blond en me tendant une cuillère. »

Je l'attrapai et la plongeais dans la casserole contenant le mélange avant de lécher la cuillère, un peu trop lentement pour que ce soit naturel peut-être, tout en regardant mon vis-à-vis. Comme je m'y attendais, je n'avais jamais mangé un curry aussi bon de ma vie et le fit savoir au cuisinier.

« Hum, il est délicieux ! M'exclamai-je. Ça me donne faim tout ça, j'espère que le dîner est bientôt prêt.

-Oui, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes, le temps que le riz finisse de cuire, me répondit-il en mettant la table pour nous deux. »

Je me léchais les lèvres et sortis de la cuisine, il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de mettre la machine en marche.

POV Sanji

Law quittait la pièce et je m'assit à table en attendant que le riz soit prêt et qu'il revienne. Il fallait peut-être que je lui demande s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas manger. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il aimait ou non et je ne voulais pas lui faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas. Chaque fois que je cuisinais un plat je tenais à ce que la personne qui le mangerait soit satisfaite et pour cela je mettais tout mon cœur dans ce que je faisais mais je commençai à me demander si je n'en faisais pas un peu trop avec Law.

Après tout, je ne m'inquiétait pas tant de l'avis d'Usopp ou Luffy que de celui du brun et c'était encore différent de la façon dont je réagissais face à Nami ou Robin. C'était sûrement parce que nous n'étions pas encore assez proches et que je lui étais reconnaissant de ma nouvelle situation, je voulais faire bonne impression.

Je réfléchissais, tentant de me souvenir si je faisais la même chose lorsque j'avais rencontré mes amis mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'avais toujours agi avec eux de la même façon que maintenant. Et est-ce que je les observait de la même manière que je le faisais avec Law ? Je me rendis compte que chaque fois que je le pouvais, je l'observais à la dérobée, ses gestes, son visage... J'aimais regarder son visage lorsqu'il était sur son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, cela m'amusait parfois. Bien que je ne sois pas attiré par les hommes, je devais bien reconnaître que Law était séduisant, c'était indéniable. Je fus sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la cuisine et secouais la tête pour les chasser avant de servir le curry dans nos deux assiettes. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il s'installa face à moi et nous commençâmes à manger sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh... Non, je ne penses pas, pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça, pour savoir, répondit-il en continuant de manger. On va rester tous les deux à la maison à ne rien faire dans ce cas. »

J'acquiesçai et nous finîmes notre repas tout en discutant tranquillement. Il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle, ignorant mes protestations pour qu'il me laisse faire et prétextant que j'avais déjà fait le repas et les courses et qu'il pouvait bien faire ça. Il m'ordonna de partir dans le salon pour choisir quelque chose à regarder ce soir à la télévision puis me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à côté de moi.

Nous regardions un film d'action que je ne suivais pas vraiment, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir et j'allais prévenir Law que j'allais me coucher quand je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. En tournant doucement la tête je vis le brun qui s'était endormi et sa tête reposait maintenant sur moi. J'hésitais à le réveiller pour lui dire d'aller se coucher mais en me souvenant de son visage apaisé par le sommeil je me résignais à ne pas le faire. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour dormir autant en une seule journée car même s'il était près de minuit ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste. Je regardais longuement la touffe de cheveux noirs qui reposait sur mon épaule en me demandant quoi faire mais en le voyant si profondément endormi je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le réveiller maintenant.

Je bougeais lentement parce que je commençai à sentir mon bras s'engourdir mais sa tête toujours sur mon épaule glissa et il se retrouva couché sur le côté et ma cuisse lui servait maintenant d'oreiller. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Le secouer et lui dire d'aller se coucher ? J'observais son visage, un peu paniqué, mais il était toujours endormi. Il était vraiment différent lorsqu'il dormait... J'eus tout à coup envie de passer ma main sur sa tempe et la fit ensuite glisser sur sa joue, l'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça et je n'aurais pas l'air très malin s'il se réveillait maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Il avait la peau plutôt douce, je déplaçai ma main vers son cou puis la fis glisser vers sa nuque, toujours en frôlant sa peau de la mienne avant de remonter dans ses cheveux, que je caressais distraitement. Ils étaient doux également, c'était agréable mais je m'arrêtais quelques instants, réfléchissant. S'il se réveillait, que penserait-il ? Je pourrais toujours faire comme si je n'avais rien fait... Je cessais de réfléchir et ma main reprit son chemin.

J'allais arrêter mes caresses et me résoudre à le réveiller moi-même afin que je puisse aller me coucher, lorsque j'entendis un son sortir de sa bouche.

« Sanji-ya ? Demanda-t-il, à voix basse. »

Je me figeais, de même que ma main qui jouait avec ses mèches brunes qui s'arrêta d'un coup, attendant la sentence. Je le sentis trembler sur moi et baissais les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Je pensais être en train d'halluciner, il était en train de rire. Il se moquait de moi ?

« Sanji-ya, répéta-t-il, n'ayant pas de réponse de ma part. Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça aux gens lorsqu'ils s'endorment ? »

Je discernai de l'amusement dans sa voix, il était définitivement en train de se moquer de moi. Il s'était relevé en position assise alors que je ne bougeais plus et me fixait de ses yeux couleur d'orage, dans lesquels je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de plonger chaque fois qu'il me regardait sans m'en rendre compte. Il s'y trouvait une lueur de malice et un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, bien trop gêné, il poursuivit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. C'était agréable. »

Je rougis bêtement en évitant son regard et tentais d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ne sachant pas quoi, mais de toute manière aucun son ne sortait. Je balbutiai des excuses et un « bonne nuit » puis me levai pour me diriger vers ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je fumai une cigarette à ma fenêtre avant de me glisser sous mes draps. J'étais mort de honte... je fermai les yeux mais ne parvint pas à m'endormir avant de longues minutes, me demandant ce qui m'avait pris.

POV Law

Seul dans le salon, je me mis à rire silencieusement, triomphant car mon petit plan avait marché mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je voulais simplement voir sa réaction si je « m'endormais » sur son épaule et je n'avais pas été déçu, il avait même dépassé mes espérances. Finalement ce serait peut-être plus facile que je ne le croyais de séduire Sanji. C'est sur cette pensée que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre afin d'aller dormir, pour de vrai cette fois.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je posterai la suite ce week end, très certainement dimanche alors je vous dit à bientôt et merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :P


	5. Chapter 5

Yop ! j'espère que vous passez un bon Week-end, on se retrouve pour le 5ème chapitre et faire avancer un peu cette histoire ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **V**

POV Sanji

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon petit égarement. Law n'en avait pas reparlé et moi non plus, évidemment. Rien n'avait changé dans son comportement vis-à-vis de moi, si ce n'était que je remarquai maintenant parfois qu'il m'observais quand je me tournais vers lui, ce qui me mettais mal à l'aise, et ce qui l'amusait je crois. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de moi : depuis ça, je réfléchissais, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais fais ça et j'en étais rapidement venu à la conclusion que c'était bizarre d'agir ainsi avec un ami rencontré quelques jours auparavant, et même un ami de longue date d'ailleurs. Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de caresser les cheveux de Luffy ou Usopp s'ils s'endormaient à côté de moi, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris.

Ce n'était pas si grave en soi, mais ça me faisait bizarre, normalement un homme fait ce genre de choses avec la femme qu'il aime, pas avec son colocataire masculin rencontré quinze jours plus tôt... Et puis, jamais un homme ne m'avait attiré, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer, je n'avais certes pas vraiment d'expérience avec le sexe opposé mais je savais que j'étais attiré par les femmes. Mon comportement avec ces dernières, que je ne pouvais contrôler, était bien la preuve du respect et de mon désir de plaire à ces demoiselles. Je préférais de loin les formes rondes et pulpeuses et la délicatesse de Robin à la silhouette abrupte de ce bourrin de Marimo de malheur. Je frissonnais à cette pensée, mais c'était avec ce genre de réflexions que les quatre derniers jours avaient passé.

POV Law

Cela faisait quatre jours que je réfléchissais à la suite de mon plan pour séduire Sanji et cela faisait également quatre jours que ce dernier ne parvenait plus soutenir mon regard très longtemps. Je pouvais tenter de faire évoluer ça par la manière forte ou pas la manière douce mais je n'ai jamais été très patient lorsque je voulais quelque chose donc c'est en toute logique que je penchais plutôt vers la première solution. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été intéressé par quelqu'un, et Sanji m'attirait indéniablement donc je ne comptais pas le laisser m'échapper si facilement.

Nous étions mercredi, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui mais étais de garde dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi alors j'avais un peu de temps devant moi et le Baratie était en plein ménage donc Sanji avait réussi à avoir sa journée ainsi que celle du lendemain. Nous étions donc tous deux à la maison et c'est tout naturellement que je traînais en jogging avec un vieux t-shirt toute la journée. Lui regardais la télévision tandis que je lisais sur le canapé quand son téléphone sonna en milieu d'après-midi. Il décrocha et aux hurlements que j'entendais de ma place je pouvais en déduire que c'était Luffy qui l'appelait. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne raccroche.

« Luffy m'a demandé de sortir avec toute la bande, me dit-il en reposant son téléphone. Ça te dit de venir ? »

Je levais les yeux de mon livre pour les plonger dans sa seule prunelle visible et réfléchis un instant car c'était là une bonne occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon colocataire à travers ce que ses amis pourraient me dire mais je déclinais finalement l'invitation. Je voulais réfléchir à un moyen de le coincer par mes propres moyens, je ne voulais pas que l'un de ses amis me trouve trop curieux et se doute de quelque chose, cela gâcherait mon plaisir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sanji-ya, je compte me coucher tôt, lui répondis-je avec un air désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué. Profite bien de ta soirée. »

Il acquiesça puis se leva pour commencer à se préparer et je l'entendis prendre une douche rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement à peine vingt minutes plus tard, prêt à partir. Je lui souhaitai une bonne soirée et c'est aux alentours de dix-neuf heures qu'il sortit de chez nous en me prévenant qu'il rentrerai sûrement dans les alentours de minuit et quitta l'appartement en refermant la porte après m'avoir salué. Je ne savais pas où il allait avec ses amis, mais si de l'alcool entrait dans l'équation je pourrais peut-être m'amuser en fin de soirée. Je souris et reportais mon attention sur le livre que je tenais toujours entre les mains. Vers vingt-trois heures, alors que je commençais à hésiter entre attendre mon colocataire et aller me coucher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sanji avait ses clés et ne devait pas rentrer maintenant, c'est donc curieux et me demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci que je posais mon livre pour aller ouvrir.

POV Sanji

Comme d'habitude quand nous sortions tous ensemble j'étais épuisé lorsque je quittais mes amis, et légèrement alcoolisé. J'avais chaud, ma tête tournait légèrement et je me rendis compte que je riais beaucoup plus facilement aux bêtises des autres. Nous avions été au Bar à l'Arnaque dans le quartier de Shabondy et proche du parc d'attraction, notre lieu de rassemblement car la barmaid, Shakky, nous avait à la bonne. Cette dernière nous faisait des réductions sur nos consommations, que ce soit alcool ou nourriture et avec un estomac sur pattes comme Luffy et un gros buveur comme Zoro, nous lui en étions infiniment reconnaissants. Il était minuit passé et je ne rêvais que de retrouver mon lit. La tête de mousse avait passé la soirée à vider le stock d'alcool du bar, presque concurrencé par Nami et le pauvre Usopp qui avait tenté de suivre les deux autres avait abandonné très rapidement et était tombé de sommeil sur la table. Robin les avait observé, un sourire amusé collé au lèvres et je la soupçonnais d'être légèrement éméchée elle aussi tandis que Chopper avait tourné au jus de fruit toute la soirée car notre ami était encore mineur et nous n'avions pas envie de subir les foudres de ses parents.

Luffy, ayant tout de même bu plusieurs verres avait surtout, quant à lui, vidé le stock de nourriture et passé sa soirée à chanter avec deux des serveurs que nous connaissions bien, Brook et Franky dont le premier s'occupait aussi de l'animation. En résumé, nous avions passé une bonne soirée et chacun se dirigeait maintenant vers chez lui, sauf Zoro qui bien que marchant parfaitement droit malgré les litres de boisson alcoolisée ingurgités ne prit absolument pas le chemin de chez lui et Chopper dut le raccompagner. J'avais toujours la tête qui tournait et je voyais bien que malgré mes efforts ma trajectoire n'était pas droite mais j'étais obligé de porter Usopp, qui ronflait sur mon dos pour le ramener chez lui. Luffy, qui marchait à côté de moi, n'avait même pas pensé à prendre son ami alors qu'il vivait avec lui et continuait de chanter faux à propos du saké d'un pirate qui s'appelait Binks, meurtrissant mes oreilles.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je repartais de chez mes amis pour enfin rentrer chez moi, j'avais pris la fuite dès que j'avais pu confier Usopp à Luffy et avais côtoyé assez de personnes alcoolisées pour la soirée. J'avais déjà commencé à décuver un peu et Luffy était parfaitement insupportable lorsqu'il avait bu.

J'arrivais enfin en bas de l'immeuble et soupirai de bonheur en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement. J'allais enfoncer les clés dans la serrure lorsque j'entendis des rires derrière celle-ci et des éclats de voix que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la porte et pénétrai dans le vestibule, d'où j'entendais deux voix que je ne connaissais pas discuter. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon je me trouvais face à deux inconnus.

« Euh... Bonsoir ? Lançai-je, hésitant et cherchant Law des yeux.

-Bonsoir ! »

Celui qui m'avait répondu était celui des deux hommes avec des cheveux châtains et une énorme casquette verte.

« Si tu cherches Law, il est dans la salle de bain, poursuivit-il en voyant mon regard faire le tour de l'appartement, il est un peu... indisposé, on va dire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je aux deux hommes assis sur le canapé.

-Excuses-nous, on en perd nos bonnes manières ! Dit l'autre, qui portait une casquette noire et blanche avec écrit « Penguin » dessus. Je m'appelle Penguin, et lui c'est Shachi. Nous sommes des amis de Law.

-Ah, enchanté ! Je suis Sanji.

-Oui, on sait, me répondit celui avec la casquette verte. Law nous a parlé de toi.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là dedans ? Il va bien ? Interrogeai-je en désignant le fond de l'appartement, un peu paniqué.

-Une dizaine de minutes je dirais, mais oui il va bien je pense, me répondit l'autre. »

Je remarquais que sur la table et sur le sol à côté de celle-ci se trouvaient des bouteilles vides. Visiblement eux aussi avaient dû passer une bonne soirée et je commençais à comprendre ce que l'homme qui s'appelait Shachi entendait par « indisposé » car eux-même avait l'air passablement éméchés. Les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte après avoir débarrassé les bouteilles vides.

« Law nous a dit que tu allait probablement rentrer dans peu de temps alors on voulait t'attendre avant de prendre le large pour ne pas le laisser seul, me dit celui à la casquette verte. Donc sur ce, bonne nuit.

-Oui, merci, répondis-je. Au revoir. »

Ils me saluèrent et j'allais refermer la porte derrière eux puis, me souvenant que l'un des amis de Law m'avait dit que ce dernier était dans la salle de bain et je m'y précipitai car il n'en était toujours pas ressorti. Je frappai doucement à la porte et n'obtins pas de réponse. Je frappais plus fort en appelant le nom du brun, toujours rien alors je collai l'oreille à la porte et entendis vaguement le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coule. J'entrouvris le battant, priant pour que la douche soit fermée s'il était dessous et appelai Law à voix basse en passant la tête dans l'ouverture. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse je pénétrai entièrement dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi et me tournai vers la douche, où ce que je vis me désarçonna quelque peu.

Law était assis dans celle-ci. Tout habillé sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés et des mèches de cheveux noirs collées sur le visage, il s'était endormi sous la douche, appuyé contre le mur. Je l'observai un instant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, puis me dirigeais vers lui pour éteindre l'eau et le sortir de là avant de lui retirer son t-shirt trempé et d'attraper des serviettes pour l'essuyer comme je pouvais. Je tentais de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement et en appelant son nom mais rien n'y faisait. Il était assis sur le carrelage du sol, appuyé contre le mur et je frottais ses cheveux avec une serviette, accroupis à côté de lui quand il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour les poser sur moi. Il se leva de lui même, chancelant, et se retint à mes épaules pour ne pas tomber.

« Sanji-ya ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire béat. Tu es rentré, _okaeri !_

-Oui, oui, je suis là. »

Il perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait et s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi, me faisant tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain en l'entraînant avec moi. Je me pris la porte et me cognai la tête contre cette dernière dans ma chute. J'émis un grognement en me frottant le crâne d'une main tandis que l'autre reposait sur le torse de mon ami pour l'empêcher de me tomber dessus. Il était très près de moi alors je rougis violemment en tentant de me dégager mais mes yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur l'énorme tatouage qui recouvrait sa peau hâlée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais, c'était un grand cœur stylisé avec en son centre un smiley qui ressemblait à celui se trouvant sur le sweat-shirt qu'il avait mit le jour de notre rencontre. Law posa ses mains sur mes épaules et approcha son visage du mien.

« Sanji-ya... j'ai faim, dit-il à voix basse.

-Avec tout ce que tu as dû boire tu as encore envie d'avaler quelque chose ? Grognai-je. Lève-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose de vite fait. »

Un large sourire prit place sur son visage et je tentais de le repousser à une main mais sa prise se raffermit sur mes épaules et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Bien au contraire, il approcha encore sa tête de la mienne alors que je tentais, en vain car j'étais appuyé contre la porte, de m'éloigner de lui. J'essayai alors de le repousser avec mon autre main mais il attrapa mes poignets de la sienne et les retint au dessus de ma tête. Pour quelqu'un dans son état je trouvais qu'il avait beaucoup de force, mes mains étaient complètement bloquées. Alors que je sentais mes joues me brûler et que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien il baissa la tête et un souffle chaud chatouilla mon oreille.

« Je ne penses pas que nous parlions du même genre de faim. »

Il avait susurré ces mots au creux de mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe et je commençai à paniquer tandis que des frissons parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou, qu'il embrassa et mordilla également avant de poursuivre sur ma mâchoire, à laquelle il réserva le même traitement.

« Law... soufflai-je. S'il te plaît, arrête, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

Je crus qu'il m'avait écouté car il éloigna ses lèvres de ma peau pour plonger ses prunelles brumeuses dans la mienne durant de longues secondes et j'allais soupirer de soulagement lorsque la main qui tenait mon poignet relâcha son étreinte. Malheureusement, plutôt que de me lâcher, elle descendit simplement jusqu'à ma nuque pendant que l'autre attrapait mes cheveux. Avant que je m'en rende compte il attira brusquement mon visage au sien et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise alors que ses lèvres se posaient violemment sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces malgré le choc mais je sentais le goût de l'alcool dans ma bouche.

J'essayai de lui dire de me lâcher alors qu'il me mordait la lèvre inférieure et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche pour rencontrer la mienne. Il approfondit le baiser mais je n'y répondais pas, encore trop choqué, et je ne pensais même plus à le repousser même si j'avais les mains libres. Law s'était assis à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait puis inconsciemment je finis par lui rendre ce baiser et mes paupières se baissèrent d'elles-même afin de profiter au mieux de la sensation des lèvres de mon ami sur les miennes, elles étaient trop agréables pour que je continue de lutter.

Law était doué pour embrasser, très doué même et malgré le fait que je n'avais certes pas échangé de nombreux baisers dans ma vie j'en étais sûr. C'était moins doux qu'un baiser avec une femme, mais je trouvais cela tellement agréable que je me laissais tout de même emporter, tentant de me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne se souviendrait probablement de rien demain. Mes mains agrippaient maintenant ses épaules au lieu de le repousser et alors que nos langues effectuaient un ballet endiablé, je commençais à avoir de plus en plus chaud et je manquais d'air tandis qu'un feu commençait à brûler dans mon ventre.

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard et je reprenais difficilement mon souffle en repoussant Law sans grande conviction alors qu'il repartait à la découverte de mon cou. Je le sentis me mordre et me suçoter la peau et il commença à rire contre celle-ci lorsque je poussai un grognement de surprise. Il continua de torturer ma gorge, ouvrit même quelques boutons de ma chemise afin d'atteindre mon épaule et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée quand Law s'arrêta tout à coup. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que sa respiration était devenue plus lente et plus régulière et je réalisais ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais rouge de gêne et je baissais les yeux sur l'homme endormi sur moi.

Je le repoussais doucement pour pouvoir me relever et reprendre mes esprits et après quelques instants sans bouger je me baissais pour prendre Law et le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je réussis à ouvrir la porte et allumer la lumière avant de pénétrer pour la première fois à l'intérieur. Elle était sûrement aussi spacieuse que la mienne mais le grand lit et les étagères pleines de livres prenaient plus de place que le peu de meubles que j'avais. Je le déposai doucement sur son lit et en voyant son jogging encore trempé je décidai après un instant d'hésitation de le lui enlever et de le poser sur la chaise se trouvant face au bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Je rabattis la couverture sur lui, toujours paisiblement endormi avant de faire demi-tour, éteindre la lumière et refermer la porte sans faire de bruit.

Je me dirigeais vers ma propre chambre et me jetais presque sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Je me déshabillai, jetais mes vêtements sur la commode et me couchais, le souvenir des lèvres de Law sur les miennes occupant mon esprit. Il était visiblement très ivre et j'essayai de ne pas penser au fait que j'avais aimé ce qu'il avait fait et que cela avait même commencé à m'exciter. Je tentai de me rassurer en me disant que j'avais bu moi aussi et que je n'aurais probablement pas réagit de la même manière si j'avais été totalement sobre puis finis par m'endormir avec difficultés.

* * *

Et voilà ! oui, pour moi Law est du genre à se lâcher quand il a bu… je trouvais ça plus intéressant de cette manière x) merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite. Bonne journée/ soirée et à bientôt ! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici donc le chapitre 6, Law se réveille après sa petite soirée... :3 à partir de ce chapitre je vais changer un tout petit quelque chose : aux changements de POV plutôt que de préciser "POV Law" ou "POV Sanji" je vais juste mettre un petit truc comme ça "~O~" histoire de moins interrompre l'histoire, en espérant qu'on comprenne toujours facilement de quel côté on se trouve x) sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **VI**

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait. Je m'étais réveillé vers 11h30 avec le plus gros mal de crâne de ma vie et sans le moindre souvenir de ce que je foutais là. Je tentai, malgré l'étau qui avait prit place autour de ma tête, de me souvenir de la manière dont j'étais arrivé dans mon lit, en vain car mes derniers souvenirs remontaient à la veille, en soirée. J'étais en train de lire tranquillement quand quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Penguin et Shashi qui étaient venus me rendre visite pour passer la soirée avec moi et nous avions beaucoup discuté, ri et surtout bu. Je me souvenais d'avoir parlé de mon nouveau colocataire avec mes amis et leur avais avoué qu'il me plaisait bien mais ensuite plus rien, c'était le trou noir et je ne savais plus comment j'avais terminé la soirée ou comment j'avais rejoins mon lit.

Je repoussais les couvertures et remarquai que j'étais en sous-vêtement et que mon jogging de la veille était posé sur une chaise, m'étonnant d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de poser proprement mon vêtement tout en étant assez alcoolisé pour ne plus me souvenir de ma fin de soirée mais ne m'attardais pas sur la question. Je l'enfilai et constatai qu'il était humide, c'était de plus en plus bizarre. J'attrapai un t-shirt propre et me tenant la tête, qui tournait toujours, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour aller dans le séjour, où j'espérais trouver des indices sur ce qui s'était passé. Avant cela, je fonçai dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'Aspirine pour ma pauvre tête et fouillais les tiroirs à la recherche du précieux cachet avant d'apercevoir mon t-shirt de la veille sur le sol. Je n'essayais même pas de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et pris deux comprimés avec un grand verre d'eau avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, Sanji était assis sur le canapé, son téléphone en main et ne m'avait pas remarqué.

« Sanji-ya, bonjour, lui lançai-je en m'approchant de lui. »

Il sursauta au son de ma voix et se tourna vers moi, le regard fuyant, comme gêné. Cela me surprit, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, et je commençais alors à me demander si je n'avais pas fais quelque chose de mal. Il me salua et reporta aussitôt son attention sur son téléphone. Je m'assis à l'autre bout du canapé et soupirai en posant ma tête contre le dossier de celui-ci, je ne me souvenais même pas si je l'avais croisé la veille avant de dormir ou si j'étais déjà couché lorsqu'il était rentré, alors je lui posai la question dans l'espoir qu'il éclaircisse certaines zones d'ombres de ma mémoire.

« Tu es rentré tard hier soir ? Demandai-je. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Je ne remarquai qu'il était tendu que lorsque je vis ses épaules se détendre légèrement et je m'interrogeai sur ce qu'il avait.

« De quoi est-ce-que tu te souviens ? Questionna-t-il, hésitant.

-Eh bien dans la soirée deux amis sont venus me rendre visite, Shachi et Penguin, commençai-je. Nous avons discuté pendant longtemps et nous avons pas mal bu. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir renversé un verre sur mon t-shirt et je voulais le nettoyer mais je ne me souviens de rien après ça. »

Je me souvenais maintenant que je m'étais dirigé vers la salle de bain après un énième verre et même si je ne me rappelais plus de ce que j'avais fait après ça, au moins cela expliquait à peu près pourquoi j'avais trouvé mon vêtement sur le sol quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me regarda bizarrement durant un instant, comme si je lui avais annoncé une bonne nouvelle à laquelle il ne croyait pas encore.

« Je vois... dit-il. Il devait être pas loin d'une heure du matin quand je suis rentré. Tes amis étaient encore là et comme je ne te voyais pas ils m'ont dit que tu étais dans la salle de bain. »

À ces mots je le vis détourner ses yeux, qui étaient jusqu'à lors posés sur moi et je me posais de plus en plus de questions que je gardais pour moi. Pour l'instant.

« Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Ils sont partis et j'ai frappé à la porte de la salle de bain pour voir si tout allait bien. »

Je pensais qu'il allait continuer mais il n'ajouta rien. Peut-être que j'étais simplement sorti de la salle de bain et que j'étais parti me coucher. Je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer les événements et réfléchir m'étais assez douloureux mais je doutais qu'il m'ait tout dit, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose même si je ne savais pas quoi et surtout, pourquoi. Est-ce que je m'étais ridiculisé au point que ça le gênait de me l'avouer ?

« Et ensuite ? Le poussai-je à continuer. »

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde puis poursuivit plus naturellement.

« Quand j'ai frappé à la porte tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai fini par entrer et je t'ai trouvé endormi dans la douche encore habillé, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. J'ai éteins l'eau et je t'ai emmené dans ta chambre avant d'aller me coucher.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout. »

Il avait affirmé ça un peu trop rapidement alors je soutenais son regard quelques secondes supplémentaires afin d'être sûr qu'il était honnête avec moi mais il détourna la tête pour attraper son ordinateur portable qui traînait sur la table basse. Dans son mouvement le col de sa chemise bougea, me permettant de voir une trace violacée à la naissance de son cou et je n'avais aucun doute quant à la nature de cette trace pour en avoir fait assez moi-même. Je ne me rappelais peut-être pas de ce que j'avais fais mais apparemment le cuistot avait pris du bon temps, ce qui m'agaça légèrement, car je n'étais pas forcément prêteur.

« Dis moi Sanji-ya, commençai-je avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Euh... oui, hésita-t-il. Même si j'ai dû reconduire Usopp bourré chez lui en sortant du bar.

-Et c'est lui qui t'as fais ça ? »

J'avais dis cette dernière phrase en désignant sa gorge, toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais son regard interrogateur me fit comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais. Il porta une main à son cou et se dirigea vers la salle de bain rapidement pour voir ce qui m'amusait.

~O~

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi parlait Law. Perplexe, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain, une main posée sur le cou à la recherche d'une blessure ou quelque chose mais je ne sentais rien sous mes doigts. Je poussais la porte et allumai la lumière avant de me poster devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo en penchant la tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir s'il y avait quelque chose. Je vis une tâche foncée sur ma peau et me demandai comment cette marque était apparue puis une connexion se fit dans mon esprit et je revis Law mordre et suçoter cet endroit. Je n'y croyais pas… cet imbécile tatoué et complètement bourré m'avait fait un suçon dans le cou !

Mon visage s'empourpra et je sortis de la pièce avec l'intention de crier après lui mais je me souvins en passant la porte qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et je n'avais pas l'intention de l'aider à se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Prenant une grande inspiration, je retournais dans le salon après m'être calmé et allais m'asseoir sans dire un mot tandis que lui me regardait toujours avec un air moqueur.

~O~

Sanji était revenu quelques secondes après être sorti de la pièce rouge comme une pivoine et s'était assis sans rien dire. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant que quelqu'un lui avait fait un suçon, mais je voulais savoir qui avait fait ça à Sanji. Il était mon objectif et je comptais bien en faire ma propriété exclusive, j'avais du mal à l'admettre mais j'étais un peu jaloux. Jaloux de cette personne que Sanji avait laissé approcher suffisamment et que ce dernier l'ai autorisé à coller ses lèvres sur cette peau dont je rêvais de m'occuper. Je lui demandais donc, tentant de garder un air désintéressé.

« Alors ? Comment s'appelle le coupable ? »

Il ne répondit pas et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu avant de détourner la tête afin de ne pas me voir. J'ignorais pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'en parler mais j'allais finir par réussir a lui faire dire ce que je voulais alors je m'approchais de lui pour insister avec un ton amusé.

« Oi, Sanji-ya, l'interpellai-je. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Qu'a fait cette personne pour que tu ne veuille pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?

-Rien en particulier, mais ça ne te concerne pas. »

Il ne me regardait toujours pas mais je vis que plus je m'approchais plus il se raidissait, comme s'il avait envie de fuir. J'ignorais pourquoi il était si gêné de me le dire, même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était vrai que ce n'était pas mes affaires mais depuis que je m'étais levé il avait l'air gêné de parler avec moi de la soirée d'hier soir et j'étais de plus en plus curieux de savoir pourquoi. Si je n'avais pas bu autant la veille je me souviendrai de ce qu'il s'est passé, ça me servirait au moins de leçon pour une prochaine fois. Peut-être qu'il était rentré en compagnie de la personne qui lui avait fait ça et que je les avais surpris en plein action. En général je me fichais de ce que je pouvais faire quand j'étais alcoolisé car c'était toujours en compagnie de Shachi et Penguin et ces deux là savaient quand m'arrêter et me racontaient tout le lendemain. Mais cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas là, où du moins ils étaient partis trop tôt pour pouvoir m'aider. Si quelque chose s'était passé en leur compagnie je sais qu'ils m'auraient envoyé un message pour me prévenir alors je ne pouvais plus compter que sur Sanji.

« Sanji-ya... »

Mon ton avait changé, il était plus sérieux et Sanji dû s'en rendre compte car il daigna enfin poser son regard sur moi.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais hier soir quand tu es rentré ? »

Il se figea de nouveau. Décidément ! J'avais dû faire quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ne veuille pas me le dire, je fronçai les sourcils en attendant sa réponse.

« Je viens de te le dire, tu...

\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, le coupai-je. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu es trop gêné pour me dire et je veux savoir ce que j'ai fais hier soir. J'estime en avoir le droit et je sais me montrer persuasif. Tu es rentré avec quelqu'un et je vous ai surpris en train de vous envoyer en l'air ou quoi ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais parlé un peu plus fort sur la fin de ma tirade et Sanji me regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux et les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient revenues mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche. Je soupirai et repris la parole plus calmement.

« Excuse-moi, je déteste ignorer quelque chose et pour une fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un truc important et je n'aime pas ça alors s'il te plaît... »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, il semblait hésiter, sur le point de me dire quelque chose et je ne savais pas si c'était mon agacement ou mes excuses qui le faisaient changer d'avis. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là mais ça semblait travailler dur là-haut, et quand je pensais qu'il allait définitivement garder le silence et abandonner il détourna le regard et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Ça. Dit-il.

-Ça, quoi ?

-Ce truc là, répéta-t-il plus fort en tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour que je vois son suçon.

-Tu compte me dire qui te l'a fait ? Demandai-je. J'espère que c'était un bon coup parce que ça met un certain temps à partir ces tru...

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, me coupa-t-il. »

J'eus du mal à comprendre ses mots et il avait rougit une énième fois en le disant et fixai maintenant le sol.

« Tu m'as dit que je dormais et que tu m'as mis dans ma chambre en rentrant, lâchai-je, perdu.

-C'est vrai... Mais j'ai peut-être sauté une partie de l'histoire...

-Je suis tout ouïe. »

Je me renfonçai dans le dossier du canapé et me mis à l'aise comme s'il allait me raconter une bonne histoire en attendant le fameux récit, mon éternel air impassible sur le visage. Sanji soupira et commença à parler d'une voix hésitante.

« Quand je suis rentré tes amis étaient encore là, ils m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas très bien et que tu étais dans la salle de bain avant de partir. J'ai été frapper à la porte de la salle de bain mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai ouvert la porte et je t'ai retrouvé en train de dormir sous la douche.

-Oui je pense avoir compris cette partie de l'histoire, répondis-je. Continue.

-Sauf que... quand je suis entré tu t'es réveillé, tu t'es approché de moi et tu t'es agrippé à mes épaules pour ne pas tomber puis tu m'as souhaité un bon retour. »

Plus il parlait et plus il devenait rouge. Jusqu'ici je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était si gêné, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais violé dans la salle de bain, complètement ivre, du moins je ne pensais pas. Je l'encourageai à continuer sans le lâcher du regard et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu as perdu l'équilibre et tu m'es tombé dessus, reprit-il. Ensuite tu as commencé à me mordre dans le cou. »

Il s'interrompit un instant et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ainsi donc Sanji était rentré seul, ce qui me rassura, et si je comprenais bien ce qu'il me disais c'était moi qui l'avait marqué de la sorte. Tout mon ressentiment s'était envolé et je tentais de retenir un sourire victorieux avant de lui dire que ce n'était pas très grave et qu'il n'avait pas à être gêné pour ça car dans cette situation c'était plutôt moi qui devrait être mal à l'aise mais il reprit la parole.

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, j'ai essayé de te repousser mais tu m'en as empêché et quand j'ai cru que tu allais me lâcher tu m'as embrassé puis tu m'as fais ça, dit-il en tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour que je vois son suçon. Après tu t'es rendormi et la suite tu la connais, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre et j'ai été me coucher. »

Je le regardais, surpris. Je savais que je pouvais me lâcher « légèrement » quand j'avais bu mais je ne pensais pas que je sauterai sur Sanji. Je ne m'en voulais pas, car après tout je le voulais donc je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait, je regrettais seulement de ne pas m'en souvenir. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, ce qui amplifia mon mal de crâne qui n'était pas décidé à me laisser tranquille. Si j'avais été embrassé contre mon gré par un ami insistant, bourré qui plus est, comme je semblais l'avoir fais je ne penses pas que j'aurai été gêné de le lui dire. Et puis je n'aurai certainement pas pris la peine de le mettre dans son lit, je l'aurai plutôt rembarré et laissé où il était pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas apprécié, mais ce n'était que mon point de vue.

Sanji et moi étions certes différents mais je savais, à sa façon de se comporter avec Zoro qu'il était capable de se défendre et si je me fiais à la façon qu'il avait de frapper ce dernier, je me serai sûrement pris un coup de pied bien placé de la part du blond s'il avait vraiment voulu me repousser. Or je n'avais mal nulle part, j'en déduisais donc qu'il ne m'avait pas tant repoussé que ça, ce qui me mettais un peu en confiance, je devais bien l'avouer. Je reportais mon attention sur Sanji, un peu moins rouge mais fuyant toujours mon regard et pour le moment, je devais juste éviter d'avoir l'air fier de moi et m'empêcher de sourire.

« Pardon d'avoir fait ça Sanji-ya, déclarai-je. J'ai tendance à faire un peu n'importe quoi quand je suis bourré et ensuite je ne m'en souviens pas forcément.

-Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, j'ai juste été un peu surpris et...

-Cependant, le coupai-je. Ce n'est pas si grave, un baiser ne signifie pas grand chose, surtout venant d'un mec bourré, et si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit permet-moi de penser que tu n'as pas tant lutté que ça. »

J'avais dis cette dernière phrase avec petit un sourire plein de sous-entendus et n'avais rien ajouté de plus. Lui me fixa un instant mais ne dit rien d'autre et avait reporté son attention sur l'ordinateur qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence je décidai de lui lancer une dernière petite pique avant de le laisser tranquille.

« Dis-moi Sanji-ya.

-Hmm ? »

Il me regarda, pensant que la tempête était passée et je lui fis un grand sourire amusé.

« J'embrasse bien ? »

Ses joues s'embrasèrent mais il ne répondit rien en ayant tout à coup un fort intérêt pour l'écran de son ordinateur. À sa réaction j'éclatai de rire et je l'entendis grommeler dans sa fine barbe.

« Oui.., lâcha-t-il après un moment. »

J'arrêtais de rire et le regardais, étonné, ne m'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il me réponde franchement, avant que mon sourire ne reprenne place sur mes lèvres.

« Sache que je suis bien plus doué en étant sobre, dis-je d'un air aguicheur. Tu veux comparer ?

-Non merci, ça ira ! »

Il s'était exclamé un peu trop rapidement et un peu trop fort alors je recommençai à rire. La discussion fut close mais il chuchota quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, on a donc un Law avec une gueule de bois qui ne se souvient plus de sa soirée et un Sanji qui assume moyennement x) Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et on se retrouve ce Week-end pour la suite, salut ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yo ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 7, enjoy ~ ! :P

* * *

 **VII**

Outre la séance d'interrogatoire de Law qui m'avait mis quelque peu mal à l'aise, le reste de la journée s'était passé calmement et j'étais reconnaissant à mon cher colocataire de ne pas en avoir rajouté une couche. Le soir dans mon lit j'avais beaucoup repensé à tout ça et en étais venu à la conclusion qu'après tout Law avait raison, un baiser ce n'était pas grand chose, d'autant plus venant d'une personne complètement ivre. Mais mon vrai problème venait du fait que cela ne m'avait pas déplu d'être embrassé par un homme, au contraire, j'avais aimé ça. Pour moi qui vouais pratiquement un culte à la gente féminine je devais bien avouer que ça me faisait bizarre. Tout ça me fit réfléchir et peut-être que finalement ce que je ressentais n'était qu'un sentiment d'admiration et le désir d'aider les ladies que j'avais n'était rien de plus que l'envie de les protéger et de leur faire plaisir. Je ne m'étais encore jamais vraiment intéressé à quelqu'un et à cause de Law je réfléchissais trop à ce genre de choses ces derniers temps. Cet abruti de chirurgien ne me foutait pas la paix même dans mes pensées ! À cause de tout ça, le lendemain j'étais épuisé au travail car je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, je m'étais fait engueulé par Zeff pendant tout le service et je n'étais pas plus avancé.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent je faisais des efforts pour me comporter comme d'habitude avec Law et j'y arrivais plutôt bien même s'il m'arrivait de ne pas être à l'aise lorsqu'il passait trop près de moi et je le soupçonnais même de le faire exprès le bougre. Nous discutions de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, je faisais le dîner quand je ne travaillais pas au Baratie et nous étions devenus de très bons amis. Je l'avais invité à sortir avec toute notre bande un samedi soir et j'avais pu remarquer qu'il buvait beaucoup moins que nous autres, peut-être pour éviter de réitérer les événements de la dernière fois et je lui en étais assez reconnaissant, j'avais déjà été assez troublé la dernière fois. Il s'était très bien intégré à nous, peut-être grâce à Luffy qui ne l'avait pratiquement pas lâché de la soirée. Law m'avait avoué avoir passé un bon moment lorsque nous étions rentrés, ce qui m'avait rendu heureux car en voyant ses sourcils éternellement froncés même pendant la soirée j'avais peur qu'il ne se sente pas à sa place, ou agacé. Je me surprenais d'ailleurs à être un peu trop affecté par ses états d'âme mais j'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie.

Cela faisait environ deux mois que j'avais emménagé chez Law et je m'y sentais chez moi, ma petite routine me plaisait et j'étais plutôt heureux. Le mois de décembre avait amené la neige avec lui et j'affrontais donc un froid mordant en sortant de l'appartement. J'y pensais depuis peu et j'avais décidé de parler au Marimo à propos de quelque chose qui me tracassait même si j'avais eu des scrupules à l'appeler. J'avais d'abord crains qu'il m'envoie carrément me faire voir, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais ce dernier avait accepté sans crier ni m'insulter que je lui rende visite cet après-midi après son entraînement de kendo. C'était donc en ce glacial samedi après-midi que je me dirigeais vers le repaire de l'algue ambulante, une boule de stress au ventre.

Arrivé devant chez lui, une cigarette à la bouche que je venais d'allumer, je frappais à sa porte. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas je frappais plus fort et l'entendis crier de l'autre côté.

«Enfin ! Dis-je quand il ouvrit. Tu t'es perdu dans ton appart' ou quoi ?

-La ferme Love-Cook, je dormais, me répondit-il en baillant. Et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi.

Il se poussa pour me laisser passer malgré tout et je retirai mes chaussures et ma veste pour les laisser dans l'entrée. Même si la personne qui y vivait m'agaçait, j'aimais beaucoup l'appartement du Marimo, son salon était typiquement japonais et j'appréciais le sentiment de sérénité qui s'en dégageait, tout le contraire de Zoro quand j'étais en sa compagnie en fait. Je m'asseyais sur un des zabuton* et passais mes jambes sous le kotatsu**, soupirant de bonheur en sentant la chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Zoro partit à la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un café pour moi et une bouteille de saké pour lui avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je le remerciai avant qu'il prenne une grande rasade d'alcool, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il pouvait boire autant à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, j'en étais presque admiratif. Il reposa la bouteille après quelques secondes et prit la parole.

« Alors sourcil en vrille, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? T'as rien voulu me dire au téléphone l'autre jour. »

En effet, je lui avais seulement demandé si on pouvait se voir rapidement car j'avais à lui parler mais je n'en avais pas dit plus et en fait, si j'avais voulu le voir c'était par rapport à mon incompréhension qui était déjà bien présente depuis un mois. Après le baiser échangé avec Law dont ce dernier ne se souvenait plus, rien d'ambiguë ne s'était passé entre nous mais j'avais quand même cette impression que Law faisait souvent exprès de rester très près de moi, voir trop, et je m'interrogeais. Ce qui m'embêtait le plus c'était que je n'arrivais pas à oublier la sensation de ses lèvres sur moi, et j'en venais parfois à vouloir recommencer lorsque qu'il restait trop proche de moi. J'avais alors décidé de parler avec la seule personne gay de mon entourage : le Marimo. Celui-ci sortait depuis quelques mois avec Ace, le frère de Luffy et ils filaient depuis le parfait amour, bien que je me demandais encore comment ces deux là s'étaient trouvés. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux ensembles et je m'étais dis que lui pourrait m'éclairer car je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais.

Au début je pensais que c'était une bonne idée mais maintenant que j'étais devant Zoro, attendant que je lui dise pourquoi j'étais là, je devenais nerveux et je trouvais de plus en plus que c'était une très très mauvaise idée d'être venu. Cet abruti serait capable de se moquer de moi, on finirait forcément par s'engueuler, il me virerait de chez lui pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps et je n'aurais aucune réponse.

« Oï, Cook ! Dit-il pour attirer mon attention, qui était focalisée sur ma tasse. C'est toi qui voulais me voir alors exprime-toi.

-D'abord, commençai-je. J'aimerai que tu ne dise rien aux autres à propos de ce que je vais te dire, même à Luffy. Surtout Luffy en fait, ajoutai-je. »

Ces deux-là passaient leur temps ensemble, et je ne voulais pas que le Marimo aille raconter ce genre de choses à Luffy, qui n'était pas fichu de tenir sa langue plus de deux minutes. Il leva un sourcil en signe de curiosité et finit par hausser les épaules pour me signifier qu'il était d'accord.

« Je... À quel moment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais attiré par les hommes ? »

J'avais très certainement rougi en posant cette question et le regard que Zoro posait sur moi ne m'aidait pas à me détendre, bien au contraire.

« C'est pour parler de ça et te foutre de moi maintenant que tu es venu ?

-Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps si c'était mon intention. Juste réponds-moi, s'il te plaît Zoro. »

En entendant son prénom il fut surpris, car je ne l'appelais comme ça que quand j'étais vraiment sérieux. Il prit au final quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de me répondre en soupirant.

« J'sais pas, il paraît que c'est dans les gênes tout ça et disons que contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé les femmes, commença-t-il. Elles ne m'intéressent pas, et encore moins quand je vois Nami, elle me fait trop flipper. Puis il y a trois ou quatre ans, un type que je connaissais m'as demandé de sortir avec lui alors je lui ai dit oui et c'était pas déplaisant. J'ai rien eu de très sérieux puis ensuite est venu Ace et voilà, tu connais la suite.

-Je vois... et euh... comment... comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Ace ?

-Je sais pas, c'est quoi ces questions Cook ? S'impatienta-t-il. Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie amoureuse ? »

Il me regarda comme s'il essayait de trouver la réponse sur mon visage et tout à coup il ouvrit la bouche, quelques connexions dans son cerveau avaient apparemment fini par se faire.

« Non ! S'écria-t-il. Toi ? Sérieux ?

-Quoi moi ? Lançai-je, sur la défensive.

-Toi, Ero-Cook, qui nous rabâche tes manières et tes « Melorines » à longueur de temps, t'es gay ? Celle-là c'est la meilleure ! »

Il éclata de rire en tapant sur la table, manquant de s'étouffer en buvant son saké et je serrais la main autour de la tasse que je tenais. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de demander quelque chose à cet imbécile d'algue verte, alors je reposais ma tasse rageusement et me préparais à me lever quand Zoro, qui avait finalement cessé de rire, attrapa mon poignet pour que je me rassoie.

« S'cuse, dit-il avec encore un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas. Franchement de toutes les personnes que je connais t'étais pas le meilleur candidat... »

J'émis un grognement puis me rassis où j'étais précédemment et repris ma tasse dans les mains pour avoir une contenance avant d'en boire le contenu.

« Donc... commença le Marimo. C'est parce que t'es amoureux de Law que tu me poses ces questions ? »

Je m'étouffai avec le café que j'avais dans la bouche et en recrachai une partie sur la table devant moi. Autant il pouvait souvent être idiot et ne réfléchir à rien, autant parfois je préférerai vraiment que le cerveau de Zoro ne se mette pas en marche, surtout dans certaines situations comme celle-ci. Il alla chercher de quoi essuyer mon bazar sans rechigner et retourna à sa place.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Non ! M'exclamai-je.

-Te moque pas de moi sourcil en vrille, j'ai bien vu la dernière fois quand on était au bar comment tu le regardais.

-J-Je sais pas, lâchai-je.

-Comment ça tu sais pas ? Tu ne viendrai pas me poser des questions comme ça si t'avais pas au moins un doute.

-Eh bien c'est que... hésitai-je. J'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un donc je sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. »

Jamais je n'aurai imaginé parler de ça avec Zoro. En fait je n'aurai simplement jamais imaginé échanger plus de dix mots ne contenant aucune insulte avec lui car nos « discussions » se finissaient toujours par des coups et je m'étonnai qu'il puisse être aussi attentif à mes problèmes.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu ressens peut-être quelque chose pour lui alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, c'est juste que… En y réfléchissant j'ai remarqué que j'avais les mêmes attentions pour lui que pour Nami-san ou Robin-chan, déclarai-je. J'aime bien lui apporte quelque chose à boire ou à manger quand il est à la maison et qu'il travaille sur son ordi et j'attends parfois qu'il rentre du travail avant aller me coucher pour le voir. Quand je cuisine pour lui je veux faire encore mieux que d'habitude parce que je veux lui faire plaisir et j'ai cette putain d'impression que je pense à lui toute la journée... »

J'avais déballé tout ça sans regarder le Marimo, réfléchissant seulement à ce que je ressentais lorsque je pensais à Law et essayais de mettre des mots dessus malgré la gêne de parler ainsi de mes sentiments. Plus intéressé par le bois de la table que par mon interlocuteur je n'avais relevé les yeux vers lui qu'à la fin de ma tirade pour voir sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ah ah ! Rit-il. T'es vraiment amoureux alors ! Merde, Ace a gagné son pari... ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Quel pari ? Me méfiai-je.

-Ace s'était demandé il y a un moment si t'étais gay ou non et je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un comme toi puisse l'être. T'es bien trop gaga devant tout ce qui a une paire de seins pour être attiré par hommes. Lui avait parié que c'était justement pour le cacher que t'en faisais des tonnes.

-Oi ! M'énervai-je. Je ne cache rien du tout ! Je m'étais jamais posé la question avant c'est tout...

-Oui, oui, bah le résultat est le même, tu es attiré par Law. »

Je ne niais pas, c'était vrai après tout. C'était peut-être une ou deux semaines plus tôt que je m'étais rendu compte que ce que je ressentais était quelque chose de différent de l'amitié envers Law.

« Et donc ? Tu penses que Law est du même bord ? Questionna-t-il. Parce que si lui n'est pas du tout intéressé tu vas te prendre un mur, vu le personnage...

-Je penses que oui, il est loin d'être contre les contacts avec les hommes, affirmai-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... »

Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps après que j'ai emménagé, lorsque j'avais passé la main dans ses cheveux alors que je le croyais endormi et le baiser que nous avions échangé. Je dis également au Marimo que Law n'avait pas été choqué ou dégoûté quand je le lui avait raconté et qu'il avait plaisanté en me demandant si je voulais réitérer. Zoro y voyait un encouragement et nous continuâmes de discuter pendant près de deux heures, déviant parfois sur d'autres sujets. C'était la première fois que je prenais la peine de discuter avec lui et je devais avouer que c'était agréable que nous ne nous battions pas pour une fois, car je ne le pensais pas capable de m'écouter de la sorte et de m'aider à trouver des solutions.

Je quittais finalement son appartement sur les coups de dix-huit heures, il faisait déjà nuit et la température avait encore baissé depuis que j'étais arrivé. J'allumai une cigarette avant de partir rapidement en direction de la chaleur de mon propre appartement et sur le chemin je réfléchissais à tout ce dont nous venions de parler avec le Marimo. Ce dernier m'avait conseillé de tenter de me rapprocher de Law pour tester ses réactions plus franchement et d'arrêter d'être si gêné quand je lui parlais de sujets « sensibles ». C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je n'avais pas l'habitude... mais je devais faire des efforts, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de timide ou réservé d'ordinaire, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. J'étais séducteur, sûr de moi, et de toute façon je n'avancerai jamais si je continuais d'agir comme ça, je devais sortir de ma zone de confort.

Je pris la décision d'agir comme le « vrai moi » le ferai dans n'importe quelle situation et je finirai bien pas réussir à faire quelque chose à propos de Law. Peut-être qu'il finira par comprendre mes sentiments et à ce moment là ce sera quitte ou double, soit c'était réciproque, soit je me prenais le râteau de ma vie. Je commençai à me faire du soucis à cette pensée mais je me repris bien vite, Law était devenu mon ami alors il ne m'enverrai jamais balader comme un inconnu. C'était donc déterminé que je marchais vers notre foyer, où j'attendrai que Law rentre du travail en cuisinant.

* * *

* : le zabuton est un coussin japonais assez plat posé sur le sol et sur lequel on s'assoit.

** : le kotatsu c'est la table basse qu'on voit parfois dans les mangas avec une grosse couverture, elle est chauffée et ça à l'air vachement agréable de se mettre là dessous x)

Voilà pour ce chapitre, pas beaucoup d'action certes mais quelques informations et un peu de temps qui passe x) j'espère d'ailleurs que la continuité est pas trop difficile à suivre, j'essaie de rester claire sur le temps qui passe mais au besoin je peux préciser.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement vendredi parce que j'ai une semaine chargée et je suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster avant donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée, et on se retrouve en fin de semaine prochaine pour la suite, salut salut ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Salut, salut ! Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis contente d'être en Week-end… bref, voilà donc le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **VIII**

J'avais réussi à rentrer tôt du travail aujourd'hui, chose assez rare. Je refermais la porte et lançai un « _Tadaima !_ » pour saluer Sanji mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Je savais qu'il ne travaillait pas ce soir et j'étais donc étonné, je m'attendais à le trouver devant le salon ou en cuisine, comme d'habitude. Quand je rentrais de l'hôpital assez tôt comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, il était habituellement en train commencer à préparer le dîner et je pouvais entendre en fond le son de la télévision mais aujourd'hui je ne reçus comme réponse que le silence, je n'avais plus vraiment l'habitude. J'entrai dans le séjour, vide puis me dirigeai vers sa chambre et toquai à la porte. Toujours rien, alors je supposai qu'il devait être sorti. Je m'étais habitué à ma nouvelle vie avec Sanji et notre quotidien était assez plaisant, je ne me rendais compte que j'avais été vraiment seul ces huit dernières années que depuis qu'il vivait avec moi. Il y avait toujours de la vie dans l'appartement grâce à lui et il était généralement là pour m'accueillir quand je rentrai, peu importe l'heure et je me sentais donc un peu seul lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Je jetai un œil à l'heure sur mon portable. Si Sanji était dehors et n'avait laissé aucun mot ou ne m'avait envoyé aucun message c'est qu'il ne comptais pas rentrer tard. En attendant, je rêvais de prendre une douche chaude depuis plusieurs heures et je filai dans ma chambre poser mes vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je rentrai dans la douche et allumai l'eau chaude au maximum car j'étais gelé, le flot bouillant me faisait presque mal mais je m'en fichais, ça me faisait trop de bien alors je laissais l'eau couler sur ma peau pendant de longues minutes avant de daigner sortir de là. J'attrapai ensuite une serviette que je nouai autour de mes hanches ainsi qu'une autre avec laquelle je frottai mes cheveux avant de me tourner vers le miroir embué.

Je l'essuyais de la main puis fixai mon reflet sans le voir quelques instants, perdu dans mes pensées avant de sentir un courant d'air froid sur ma peau et de remarquer dans la glace qu'un autre regard que le miens était posé sur moi, détaillant mon dos. Je fus d'abord surpris mais repris bien vite contenance.

« La vue te plaît Sanji-ya ? Lançai-je sans me retourner. »

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer, que ce soit dans l'appartement ou dans la salle de bain et j'ignorais donc depuis combien de temps il était là, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il sembla gêné durant une seconde mais son regard changea rapidement.

« J'ai vu mieux, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Oh vraiment ? Répondis-je étonné.»

C'était rare qu'il réponde à mes petites taquineries de la sorte. Je me retournai pour voir ses yeux, ou plutôt son œil, passer sur mon corps presque nu avant que son regard ne se concentre sur le mien un instant pour ensuite se détourner et je ne parvins pas à retenir un sourire moqueur alors qu'il regardait vers le sol et que ses joues prenait une teinte rosée. Il avait beau tenter de faire le malin, il restait gêné en ma présence alors je m'approchai de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se heurter au mur. Plus la distance qui nous séparait se réduisait et plus il semblait paniqué, il ne devait pas être si sûr de lui finalement. Chaque fois que j'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui il se crispait et semblait gêné par mon contact ou ma proximité. J'en jouais parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, mais pour parvenir à mes fins il valait mieux de pas le faire fuir, je n'avais pas l'intention de le mettre mal à l'aise tout le temps où nous habiterons ensembles.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne fuirait pas même si je tentai de le prendre là maintenant, ce que je commençai à vouloir faire si il continuait de me regarder avec cette tête là. Je tentai alors de le toucher. Ça faisait deux mois que je me retenais de le faire et que j'essayais d'être subtil mais j'en avais assez, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas le draguer ouvertement et me rapprocher de lui.

Je vins donc encore plus près du blond qui me regardait d'un air curieux, se demandant sûrement ce que je comptais faire. Je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, sur le mur derrière lui afin de lui bloquer toute retraite et glissai une jambe entre les siennes pour l'empêcher de partir, le dominant de quelques centimètres. Son visage était maintenant à une quinzaine de centimètres du miens, j'étais si près que je pouvais sentir les effluves de cigarette et de café émaner de lui. J'approchai mon visage très lentement du sien pour voir ses réactions et vis avec satisfaction qu'il ne tentait pas de fuir, mais plutôt qu'il se retenait de venir m'embrasser lui-même alors que nos souffles se mêlaient.

Un sourire joueur étira mes lèvres et je décidai de le faire languir un peu. S'il n'attendait que ça, il ne l'aurait pas tout de suite. Alors que mes lèvres frôlaient presque les siennes je me fis violence pour me détourner et les poser sur sa joue avant de descendre sur sa mâchoire, embrassant sa peau laiteuse. J'attaquai doucement son cou de mes dents et de ma langue pendant que mes mains détachaient les boutons de sa veste, que je retirai et laissai tomber au sol avant de défaire ceux de sa chemise. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre tant de boutons sur un vêtement ? Sanji ne bougeait plus mais j'entendais sa respiration devenue plus rapide et il se laissa faire lorsque je fis glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules pour l'envoyer rejoindre sa veste.

Je me décollai de lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Je ne l'avais vu torse nu qu'une fois ou deux mais jamais de si près et autant à ma portée. Son torse était finement musclé, ni trop volumineux ni trop fin, et je le trouvais hautement appétissant. Je me léchai les lèvres avec envie et entendis Sanji déglutir.

« La vue te plaît ? Souffla-t-il.

-Hmm... fis-je. J'ai vu mieux. »

Il sourit et avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose je fondis sur son cou pour reprendre où je m'étais arrêté. Je le mordis un peu plus fort, suçotai sa peau meurtrie et entendis un soupir. Au moins cette fois, je savais que c'était moi qui l'avait marqué et je m'en souviendrai. Je descendis mes lèvres plus bas, embrassant ses clavicules tandis qu'une de mes mains caressait son torse puis son ventre. Je continuai ma descente et commençai à taquiner l'un de ses téton de ma langue pendant que mes doigts s'occupaient de l'autre. Je le mordillai, jouai dessus avec ma langue et je l'entendis gémir au bout d'une minutes en même temps que ses supplications pour que j'arrête. Je commençai également à avoir chaud et souris contre sa peau, continuant mon traitement quand je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules alors que ses gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents et plus bruyants. Je pensais que Sanji essayait de me repousser et j'allais reculer, à contrecœur, mais ses mains s'agrippèrent à moi comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Je remontai pour embrasser encore une fois son cou et relevai la tête.

Ses joues étaient un peu rouges, sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration légèrement haletante et son regard était posé sur moi. Je me redressai légèrement et il poussa un gémissement étouffé car dans mon mouvement, ma cuisse avait frotté contre son entrejambe où une bosse s'était formée sous son pantalon. Je réitérai volontairement mon geste et un autre gémissement passa ses lèvres puis, le sourire aux lèvres, j'avançai de nouveau mon visage près du sien.

« Je te fais de l'effet Sanji-ya ? Lui glissai-je à l'oreille, euphorique.

-La ferme... »

Je lui mordais le lobe de l'oreille assez fort pour lui arracher une plainte, sans doute de surprise cette fois.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres Sanji-ya, dis-je d'une voix rauque. »

Je le sentis frissonner contre moi et ayant fait durer le jeu assez longtemps à mon goût et ne résistant plus je m'éloignais de lui à peine une seconde avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche tandis que je l'embrassai ardemment. Sentant le goût du café, j'avais fermé les yeux afin de savourer cette sensation, pour la graver dans ma mémoire et mes mains avaient quitté son ventre pour maintenant parcourir son dos avant de glisser lentement vers ce postérieur qui me faisait fantasmer depuis des semaines. Il avait commencé à répondre au baiser, bien que timidement et un peu maladroitement. Je saisis fermement ses fesses et le soulevai légèrement du sol en le bloquant entre le mur et mon propre corps. Il enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour ne pas tomber et son entrejambe était maintenant collé au mien alors que ses mains passaient inlassablement sur mon torse et mes épaules avant de remonter dans mes cheveux, qu'il agrippa avec une certaine force.

Nos bouches étaient scellées l'une à l'autre et je passai la barrière de ses lèvres afin d'y glisser ma langue sans attendre, cherchant sa jumelle pour entamer un sensuel ballet. Je sentais son bassin frotter contre le mien, commençant à me donner un certain plaisir teinté de frustration. À court d'oxygène, je décollai ma bouche de la sienne et venait poser ma tête au creux de son épaule pour reprendre mon souffle, poussant parfois de légers soupirs dus à l'excitation.

« Si tu continues de bouger comme ça Sanji-ya la serviette va tomber et je ne répondrai plus de rien, dis-je, essoufflé.

-Attends... Law... »

Aussitôt, il cessa tout mouvement et je relevai la tête pour voir son visage. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle lui aussi et je pouvais voir de l'appréhension et de l'hésitation dans ses yeux embrumés. Apparemment Sanji n'était pas prêt pour l'étape supérieure, ce que je pouvais comprendre. J'étais certes déçu mais je ne voulais pas passer pour un sauvage alors je lui souris pour lui signifier que je comprenais et que ce n'était pas grave. Et puis après tout je ne voulais pas que notre première fois ensemble se passe contre le mur de la salle de bain, je voulais faire les choses bien avec Sanji, ce qui m'étonna un peu au fond de moi.

Il relâcha mes hanches qui étaient encore emprisonnées de ses jambes puissantes et je me décollai de lui sans pour autant enlever mes mains de sa taille. La respiration de nouveau normale, nous nous regardions depuis quelques secondes en silence quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Cette dernière fit sursauter Sanji, que je relâchai et qui alla chercher sa chemise dans un coin de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'enfila rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain pendant que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre afin d'être un peu plus présentable devant notre invité surprise. Qui que ce soit, il avait gâché un bon moment et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et entendis Sanji ouvrir la porte à la personne qui attendait derrière. Suivit ensuite un choc suivi d'une plainte bruyante et de la voix de mon colocataire inquiet, demandant si tout allait bien puis je reconnus vite la voix qui lui répondit et me dépêchai d'autant plus de m'habiller, toute ma rancune oubliée. Une fois un pantalon et un pull enfilés je me précipitai dans le salon, où un nouveau bruit de chute me parvint. J'entrai dans la pièce et rencontrai le regard interrogateur de Sanji ainsi qu'une large silhouette que je connaissais bien étendue sur le sol. Cette dernière releva la tête et se remit sur pied rapidement avant de se jeter sur moi.

« Laaaaaaaw ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Je fus emprisonné contre un torse de géant et manquais d'étouffer dans son manteau en plumes noir.

« Cora-san ! Criai-je en tentant de le repousser. Tu m'étouffes ! J'arrive plus à respirer !

-Pardon Law, mais je suis content de te revoir ! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plus de trois mois, je commençai à m'inquiéter, tu es toujours occupé ou absent quand je veux te rendre visite !

-Tu exagères... Comme tu le vois je vais bien. Tu aurais pu prévenir avant de débarquer chez nous à cette heure, dis-je en jetant un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine.

-Chez « nous » ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Il tourna la tête vers Sanji qui s'était un peu éloigné dans coin de la pièce, peut-être un peu mal à l'aise, et ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand.

« C'est vrai ! S'écria-t-il. Doffy m'as parlé d'un petit blond qui emménageait avec toi. Mais je suis déçu de devoir apprendre de lui que tu es avec quelqu'un...

-Calme-toi Cora-San, je ne suis avec personne pour le moment, dis-je en lançant un bref regard à Sanji qui avait rougi aux mots de Corazon. C'est mon colocataire.

-Un colocataire ? Si tu te sentais seul tu aurait dû me le dire ! Je serai venu vivre ici avec toi !

-Et retrouver mon appartement en feu en rentrant de l'hôpital ? Non merci, déclarai-je.

Il resta un moment à regarder tour à tour moi puis Sanji et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore fait les présentation donc je fis signe à Sanji, qui semblait un peu impressionné, d'approcher. Il était vrai que Cora-san devait avoir l'air intimidant avec ses bons deux mètres quatre-vingt dix, son volumineux manteau noir à plumes et son bonnet bordeaux. J'avoue qu'il m'avait impressionné la première fois que je l'avais vu mais je ne le voyais plus que comme le grand clown extrêmement maladroit qu'il était depuis longtemps.

« Sanji, je te présente mon...

-Son père adoptif ! S'exclama le géant.

-... Mon tuteur depuis que j'ai dix ans, Rossinante, mais nous avons l'habitude de l'appeler Corazon c'est une longue histoire, continuai-je comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Il est dans la police et il a peut-être l'air impressionnant comme ça mais il n'est pas méchant, il est simplement très maladroit.

-Law ! S'indigna ce dernier.

-Cora-san, poursuivis-je sans me soucier de ses commentaires, je te présente Sanji, mon colocataire, il est cuisinier au restaurant du Baratie à East Blue.

-Enchanté, monsieur, déclara Sanji en tendant une main que Cora-san saisit en souriant.

-Moi de même, Sanji ! Répondit-il. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle monsieur... »

Sanji acquiesça et lui sourit. Il me demanda si Cora-san mangeait ici mais ce dernier répondit oui avec beaucoup trop d'entrain avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche pour que je refuse. J'abdiquai et hochai la tête avant que Sanji parte vers la cuisine et que nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé et que j'allumais la télévision pour faire un bruit de fond.

« Sanji ! Tu veux que je t'aides à faire quelque chose ? Demanda-il. Je ne veux pas te donner plus de travail...

-Euh... si vous voul...

-Non ! L'interrompis-je brusquement en attrapant le bras de Cora-san qui s'était déjà levé en direction de la cuisine. Je compte garder cet appartement en bon état encore un moment alors tu ne mets pas un pied dans la cuisine, tu vas encore foutre le feu à quelque chose !

-« Encore » ? S'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai jamais...

-Bien sûr que si, coupai-je une nouvelle fois. Chaque fois que tu allumes une cigarette, pour commencer, alors restes ici avec moi. »

Je savais qu'en disant ça de cette manière il resterai ici sans faire d'histoire et ça ne manqua pas, il se rassit avec un immense sourire et me prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Je ne tentai pas de le repousser complètement cette fois, j'évitai juste de finir étouffé et lui rendis même son étreinte. c'était vrai que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Cora-san et je ne lui disais que rarement mais je l'aimais vraiment. Je le considérais réellement comme un deuxième père depuis la mort du mien il y a un peu plus de seize ans, emporté par la maladie et la guerre civile en même temps que ma mère et ma petite sœur. Je ne les oublierai jamais mais aujourd'hui les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi étaient Cora-san et mes amis.

Nous prîmes notre repas moins d'une heure plus tard, Sanji avait fait toutes sortes de brochettes, bouchées et autres choses simples à manger que nous avons pu partager dans le salon, recevant les compliments de Cora-san qui avait adoré tout ce que mon colocataire avait préparé et qui avait failli s'étouffer une bonne dizaine de fois. Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à discuter dans le séjour et je raccompagnais Cora-san à la porte alors qu'il était encore assez tôt, il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer trop longtemps malgré le fait que Sanji et moi ne travaillions pas le lendemain.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Law, me dit-il sur le pas de la porte. La cuisine de Sanji est vraiment fantastique et il est très sympa.

-C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je. On est rapidement devenu amis.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en le regardant arborer un sourire énigmatique.

-Rien du tout, bonne soirée Law ! Me lança-t-il en se tournant vers les escaliers.

-Attend deux secondes ! Criai-je en attrapant son manteau. Dis ce que tu as à dire Cora-san, tu sais que je n'aime pas les cachotteries.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! Dit-il en riant. J'ai vu comme tu le regardes Law, poursuivit-il doucement. Je sais que tu as du mal depuis que...

-Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ce genre de choses maintenant Cora-san, l'interrompis-je. C'est mon ami. »

Il me regarda et un sourire tendre prit place sur son visage.

« Je vois, bonne soirée Law ! »

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux puis se retourna et je le regardais commencer à descendre les escaliers. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait tant manqué et je réalisai tout à coup que je voulais le voir plus souvent.

« Cora-san ! L'interpellai-je en le suivant dans les escaliers.

-Que se passe-t...? »

Il s'était retourné brusquement en m'entendant et avait loupé une marche, dévalant la volée entière jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Quel idiot... Je descendis à son niveau et l'aidai à se relever.

« Cora-san... Tu peux venir nous rendre visite un peu plus souvent si tu veux. »

Il me regarda quelques secondes comme s'il ne comprenait pas et un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il hocha la tête en me promettant de venir toutes les semaines, me prit dans ses bras et m'étouffa presque une énième fois avant de partir joyeusement. Je fis demi tour et entendis quelques instants plus tard un bruit de chute étouffé en bas de l'escalier et secouait la tête en riant doucement.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que vous avez envie de lire la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, évidemment x) On se retrouve d'ici quelques jours pour la suite, comme d'habitude ;P

Sur ce bonne soirée, bonne journée et bon Week-end ! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ! J'espère que ça va, c'est bientôt noël :D voici le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Enjoy~ !

* * *

 **IX**

J'attendais dans l'entrée du salon que Law remonte et ayant entendu ce que Rossinante lui avait dit avant de partir, je mentirais en disant que ses mots ne m'avaient pas faits plaisir. S'il me regardait vraiment différemment et surtout au vu de ce qu'il m'avait fait avant que le gentil géant ne débarque, je devais bien représenter quelque chose pour lui, du moins je l'espérais. Law réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air heureux. Je décidai de garder en tête cette image de lui, d'ordinaire si sérieux, et souris à mon tour.

« Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ? Demandai-je.

-Oh rien de spécial, j'ai dis à Cora-san qu'il pouvait passer plus souvent s'il voulait. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, je l'aimes bien, acquiesçai-je. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait me raconter des anecdotes drôles de toi quand tu étais enfant, finis-je avec un sourire taquin. »

Son regard se voila une seconde et il me répondit avec un air triste que je ne lui avais jamais vu et que je n'aimais pas lui voir.

« Je ne sais pas s'il aurait grand chose d'amusant à dire à mon sujet.

-Excuses-moi Law, dis-je après quelques secondes.

-À quel propos ? Fit-il étonné.

-De t'avoir rappelé des mauvais souvenirs. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais me fit un petit sourire pour me rassurer et secoua la tête. La vie de Law m'intriguait, il avait l'air d'avoir eu une enfance difficile si je comprenais bien et j'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'avait été sa vie avant que je ne le rencontre mais je n'avais pas envie de le forcer. Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais presque rien de lui mais je ne voulais pas lui poser des questions personnelles ou lui remémorer des mauvais moments. Sans y réfléchir je me rapprochai de lui et l'enserrai de mes bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou, car je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux. Il resta figé quelques instants mais quand je réalisai ce que je faisais et voulus me défaire il m'en empêcha en me rendant mon étreinte avec force.

« D-Déso...

-Arrête de toujours t'excuser pour un rien Sanji-ya, me coupa-t-il. »

Je hochais simplement la tête contre son cou et nous restâmes comme ça pendant un moment. Je me sentais bien, j'étais heureux de pouvoir le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu et je profitais de cette étreinte, humant son parfum qui envahissait délicieusement mes narines et de ses bras forts autour de moi. Il finit par me lâcher, je ne saurais dire au bout de combien de temps mais bien trop tôt à mon goût, et se dirigea vers le salon. Je ne bougeai pas durant un instant avant de prendre le même chemin que lui.

Pendant que j'étais resté planté au milieu de l'entrée, Law s'était assis dans la longueur du canapé, presque allongé, le dos appuyé sur le bras en tissus et regardant la télévision d'un air ennuyé. Il n'était pas si tard que ça donc je le rejoignis, m'asseyant à l'autre bout du canapé, là où il restait encore un peu de place. Je regardais l'émission qui passait depuis un moment sans la suivre, réfléchissant à autre chose, quand je tournai la tête vers Law et rencontrai son regard posé sur moi. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il me détaillait comme ça mais son air las avait complètement disparu, remplacé par un air intéressé qui ne me disais rien qui vaille. Je me sentais comme nu devant son regard scrutateur et un peu mal à l'aise, surtout s'il ne disait rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je. J'ai quelque chose sur moi ? »

Il secoua vaguement la tête mais ne répondit pas plus, continuant de m'observer de haut en bas d'un regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Je détournai les yeux et tentai de me concentrer sur la télévision, priant pour que Law fasse de même mais je sentais encore que son regard était posé sur moi. Quelques instants plus tard j'entendis un soupir exaspéré et un froissement de tissus à côté de moi avant qu'il attrape mon bras et me tire sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

« Oi, Law ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Une nouvelle fois il ne répondit pas mais je me retrouvai presque allongé sur lui, mon dos appuyé contre son torse et ses jambes repliées enserraient mes hanches à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

« Reste tranquille Sanji-ya, entendis-je au dessus de moi. Et laisse-toi faire.

-Mais qu'est ce qu... Aïe !

-J'ai dis : laisse-toi faire. »

L'imbécile m'avait mordu l'oreille alors je lui obéis tout en grognant pour lui montrer que cela ne me plaisait pas mais au fond, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et commençai à être excité par la situation même si j'avais encore peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Il allait finir par me rendre fou s'il comptait me traiter de cette manière à partir de maintenant. Je restais donc immobile, il passa ses bras autour de mon abdomen et je sentis aussitôt la chaleur de ses mains qui se posaient sur mon ventre à travers le tissus de mes vêtements. Law resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, dessinant de lents cercles de ses mains, probablement dans le but de me détendre, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être si près d'une autre personne ou qu'on me touche de la sorte, encore moins avec un autre homme, et surtout pas dans cette position alors j'étais on ne peut plus tendu.

J'étais malgré tout parvenu à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses mains mais je sentis tout à coup ses lèvres sur mon cou, me faisant sursauter, ainsi que ses doigts qui agrippaient ma chemise et qui commençaient à la tirer vers le haut pour la sortir de mon pantalon. J'attrapais ses mains pour qu'il la lâche mais il n'était apparemment pas d'accord car il me dit rapidement lâcher prise. De sa main gauche il attrapa mes deux poignets pendant que sa main droite défaisait habilement les boutons de ma chemise pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Tu devrais mettre des chemises moins souvent Sanji-ya, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il y a trop de boutons à défaire, je perds un temps fou. »

Je déglutis difficilement pendant qu'il commençai à passer doucement sa main sur moi après avoir ouvert mon vêtement et des frissons parcouraient ma peau tendis qu'il retraçait les lignes de mon corps du bout des doigts,

« Détend-toi, me dit-il doucement.

-Facile à dire pour toi...

-Si tu es aussi tendu maintenant, je n'imagine pas la suite, soupira-t-il. »

Je m'empourprai d'un coup et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors que mon ventre se serrait, je n'étais absolument pas préparé à ce que nous allions plus loin. J'étais peut-être attiré par lui mais c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de faire « ça » avec un homme, quel qu'il soit.

« L-La suite ? Demandai-je paniqué. Quelle suite ? Tu compte finir ce que tu as commencé tout à l'heure ?

-Déstresse Sanji-ya, je ne compte pas te violer.

-Oh, eh bien dans ce cas... Ironisai-je. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, lâcha mes poignets et desserra sa prise sur mes hanches avant de bouger. Je me retrouvais en quelques instants allongé sur le canapé avec Law au-dessus de moi, les mains posées des deux côtés de ma tête et les genoux de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Il allait falloir que je lui dise d'arrêter de me manipuler comme si j'étais un pantin... Son regard était plongé dans le mien et j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il se contenta de rapprocher lentement son visage du miens et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes à peine une seconde comme pour me demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Je la lui accordais, bien qu'un peu gêné, en venant moi-même coller timidement ma bouche à la sienne et en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne. J'avais beau être inquiet, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'était bien trop plaisante pour que je lui refuse un baiser, je pourrai rester des heures comme ça si je le pouvais... J'entrouvris la bouche afin que sa langue vienne en prendre possession, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, et nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

Je le regardais, ses joues légèrement rougies sous sa peau plus foncée que la mienne, ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient en mèches désordonnées autour de son visage, le fin bouc sur son menton et les piercings dorés brillant à ses oreilles. Mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres où s'étirait parfois un petit sourire moqueur et ses yeux d'un gris orageux, légèrement cernés qui me fixaient et dans lesquels je me perdais parfois. J'ignorais si c'était ce que je ressentais qui modifiait ma vision des choses, mais je le trouvais vraiment beau et j'étais heureux d'être là. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans mon ventre alors que ma conversation avec l'algue me revenait en tête. En fin de compte le Marimo avait raison, j'étais certainement amoureux de Law car je ne voulais plus le quitter.

J'eus l'impression qu'à ce constat mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort dans ma poitrine et une envie incontrôlable de le prendre dans mes bras me prit soudainement comme plus tôt. Mes bras autour de sa nuque se resserrèrent et sous la surprise Law tomba sur moi, qui commençait à rire. Il grogna pour la forme mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de mon étreinte, il resta juste là sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant que ses mains ne se dirigent vers mes flancs pour passer dans mon dos. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je fermai les yeux tandis qu'un sentiment de bien-être m'envahissait.

« Tu as enfin fini par te détendre... »

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut la voix de Law qui chuchotait ces mots près de mon oreille.

~O~

Quand je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, le soleil agressa mes pupilles et je les refermai immédiatement. J'avais un peu mal au dos et je sentais que je n'étais pas dans mon lit car la surface sur laquelle j'étais bougea et je remis mes idées en place. La surface en question était Sanji, en rouvrant les paupières je vis son visage endormi à quelques centimètres du mien et il semblerait donc que je me sois endormi sur lui, ce qui expliquait la douleur dans mon dos. Ma position n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable pour passer une nuit entière et je m'étonnais de ne pas m'être réveillé plus tôt.

L'un de mes bras, toujours coincé sous son corps était complètement engourdi et je dû le bouger lentement afin de ne pas réveiller la personne sous moi. Je retirai ensuite l'un des siens resté en place autour de ma nuque puis pris appui sur le dossier du canapé pour le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps et une fois levé je pus l'observer comme je le voulais. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage en plusieurs mèches désordonnées mais je résistais à l'envie de dégager son visage pour pouvoir le voir dans son intégralité. Mon regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur son torse découvert puis je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je vis sur l'horloge de celle-ci qu'il était dix heures passé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi en plein mois de décembre j'avais été réveillé par la lumière du soleil alors que d'ordinaire j'étais levé avant ce dernier.

Assis devant ma tasse de thé, je sentais étrangement que j'étais plus reposé que d'habitude et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, ce qui était vraiment bizarre compte tenu de mon bras que je ne sentais plus une minute plus tôt. Je préparais une tasse de café pour Sanji qui ne devrait pas tarder à émerger lui aussi quand j'entendis un bruit sourd venant du salon. Je reposai le mug sur la table et allais voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand j'entrai dans la pièce je trouvai Sanji assis sur le sol, se frottant la tête d'une main et marmonnant dans sa barbe. De toute évidence il était tombé et s'était cogné la tête sur le bord de la table car cette dernière était légèrement décalée. Je fus attendri par la scène devant moi de Sanji au saut du lit, sa chemise ouverte et froissée et les cheveux complètement en bataille mais en le voyant je pouffai de rire, ce qui lui fit lever la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, me dit-il.

-Moi si, taquinai-je.

-En tant que médecin tu ne devrais pas plutôt venir voir si je vais bien au lieu de te moquer de moi ?

-Étudiant en médecine, corrigeai-je en m'approchant de lui. Et si tu es capable de te plaindre de cette manière c'est que ça doit aller. »

Je jetai quand même un œil à sa tête pour lui faire plaisir et l'aidai à se relever en attrapant sa main.

« Allez viens _Baka_ , je t'ai fais un café. »

Il me suivit dans la cuisine, où je me servis une nouvelle tasse de thé puis nous commençâmes à boire nos boissons dans le calme.

« Law, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il.»

Je levai les yeux de ma tasse et rencontrai son regard sérieux. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr, répondis-je.

-Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

Sa question me prit de court, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et à vrai dire je m'étais déjà moi-même interrogé à ce sujet mais j'étais incapable de lui donner une réponse. Au début je ne le voyais que comme une conquête de plus, quelqu'un que je voulais mettre dans mon lit avec comme avantage qu'il habitait déjà ici mais ensuite j'ai appris à le connaître et il est rapidement devenu l'un de mes amis et une des rares personnes dont je me préoccupais un tant soit peu. Mais je ne le considérais pas comme seulement mon ami, c'était plus profond que ça, j'avais besoin de lui au quotidien. C'était peut-être dû au fait que j'ai passé des années seul chez moi qui faisait ça mais c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti, que je ne comprenais pas vraiment et c'était pour cette raison que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'expliquer.

« Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Tu es mon ami évidemment...

-J'espère que tu n'embrasses pas Shashi ou Penguin comme tu le fais avec moi, commenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu serais jaloux, Sanji-ya ? Répondis-je du tac au tac.

-N-Non.. c'est juste que tu n'agis pas avec eux comme avec moi.

-Je ne suis pas capable de te répondre car je ne sais pas vraiment, mais tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, finis-je par dire. »

Je vis les muscles de ses bras, qu'il avait croisés, se détendre et son regard s'adoucir lorsqu'il entendit mes mots, comme s'il était rassuré puis il hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien et je fis de même. Je ne savais pas trop quel genre de réponse il attendait mais cela parut le satisfaire. Nous finîmes nos tasses dans le même silence que précédemment avant de vaquer à nos occupations et dans l'après-midi il reçut un message et me prévint qu'il allait voir Luffy.

« Mugiwara-ya ? M'étonnai-je. Seul ?

-Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste inhabituel qu'il soit seul, d'ordinaire il est toujours accompagné du reste du groupe, ou au moins de Zoro-ya.

-Eh bien peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a simplement demandé à me voir.

-Si tu le dis... dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure Sanji-ya !

-À tout à l'heure ! Me lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte. »

Seul à la maison, je passai mon après-midi à lire et à m'occuper comme je le pouvais en attendant que Sanji rentre pour faire le dîner comme à son habitude.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon après le petit moment qu'il y a eu dans le chapitre précédent celui-ci est assez calme mais rassurez-vous on va bientôt pimenter tout ça x) Je vous dis à la prochaine (probablement samedi) et bonne soirée/journée ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! C'est enfin les vacances :D je vais pas m'étendre sur ça, voilà le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 **X**

Nous étions le 15 décembre. Il était aux alentours de dix-neuf heures quand je passais le pas de la porte. Zoro avait voulu me voir pour en apprendre plus à propos de l'évolution de mon rapprochement avec Law, il n'était pas gêné quand même, je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses avec qui que ce soit... je lui avais tout de même finit par lui raconter sans m'attarder sur les détails ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente, le jour où Corazon nous avait rendu visite pour la première fois. Il avait levé un pouce en l'air et m'avait solennellement annoncé que c'était dans la poche et m'avait ensuite conseillé de me dérider un peu car « Quand il y a de la gêne il n'y a pas de plaisir » d'après lui.

« _Tadaima !_ Lançai-je en entrant.

- _Okaeri!_ Me répondit Law qui sortait du salon.

-Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir pour dîner ? Un Katsudon ça te va ?

-Bien sûr, c'est parfait. »

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me mettais à la préparation de mon plat en mettant le porc et le riz à cuir. Law m'avait suivi, comme d'habitude, pour discuter un peu pendant que je faisais le repas et ça tombait bien car j'avais quelque chose à lui demander, j'espérai qu'il soit d'accord car ça me permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

« Dis Law, commençai-je. Tu es libre à Noël ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me répondre.

« D'habitude je passe Noël avec Cora-san et parfois Doflamingo quand il n'est pas avec sa bande de fous mais je peux me libérer, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien Nami-san est passé chez le Marimo quand j'y étais tout à l'heure et elle a proposé que nous passions Noël tous ensemble chez elle et Robin-chan, expliquai-je. Alors je me demandais si ça te disais de venir aussi.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il avec le sourire. J'appellerai Cora-san pour le prévenir demain dans ce cas.

-Il peut venir avec nous s'il le souhaite, enchaînai-je. Une personne de plus ne dérangera pas Nami-san j'en suis sûr. Et puis tout le monde apprécie Cora-san.

-Je lui dirais dans ce cas, merci Sanji-ya je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Pas de soucis. »

Corazon m'avait presque obligé à l'appeler « Cora-san » car il trouvait que « Rossinante-san » était beaucoup trop long et formel et il avait fait la rencontre du groupe un après-midi où ils avaient tous débarqué à l'appartement par surprise alors qu'il nous rendait visite. Ce dernier avait prit Law au mot quand celui-ci lui avait dit de passer plus souvent : il était revenu trois jours plus tard car son Law adoré lui manquait. Ça m'avait amusé et Law avait boudé en disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne tous les deux jours mais malgré ça je voyais bien au sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il était là que ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir, même s'il tentait de cacher.

Le jour de la rencontre entre lui et le groupe, l'appartement avait été un peu surpeuplé, nous étions neuf dedans, dont un géant mais nous avions tous passé un bon après-midi. La maladresse de Corazon avait amusé tout le monde et surtout Luffy qui adorait le blond car il le trouvait particulièrement drôle, suivi comme toujours par Chopper et Usopp. Rapidement tout le monde avait commencé à discuter gaiement ensemble et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que l'appartement s'était enfin vidé.

Je finis de préparer le dîner et après celui-ci j'envoyai un message à Nami pour la prévenir de la présence de nos deux invités supplémentaires auquel elle répondit rapidement en disant qu'il fallait qu'on s'organise. Elle demanda, ou plutôt ordonna serait peut-être plus juste, que nous passions tous chez elle dans la soirée du 18. Je demandai à Law si ça lui allait, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il travaillait et qu'il nous rejoindrai donc chez elle plus tard. Je répondit à cette dernière avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de rejoindre Law sur le canapé.

Je m'allongeai presque tout naturellement contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse pour écouter les battements tranquilles de son cœur pendant que l'une de ses mains allait jouer avec mes cheveux et je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Lorsque nous étions comme ça, j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions en couple, mais je n'abordais pas le sujet avec Law donc je me contentais d'apprécier et de profiter de ces moments, faute de savoir ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui.

Les trois jours qui suivirent la visite de Cora-san, Law m'avait presque forcé à me rapprocher de lui comme ça dès que nous nous installions sur le sofa alors les jours suivants je m'étais directement collé à lui, sous son regard satisfait. Après tout j'étais bien lorsque j'étais près de lui et j'adorais sentir sa chaleur et son odeur contre moi donc autant en profiter si c'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était devenu notre rituel et j'espérais qu'il durerait. Lorsque je partis me coucher je m'endormis bien vite, encore bercé par les battements du cœur de Law contre mon oreille.

J'arrivai devant l'appartement de mes deux Mélorines un peu après dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle nous avions convenus de nous retrouver et montai les marches rapidement, désireux de retrouver la chaleur d'une habitation après le froid glacial, le vent et la neige au-dehors. Je frappai à la porte et c'est Robin qui vint m'ouvrir. Je la saluai comme il se doit avant de pénétrer dans le salon à sa suite, où se trouvaient déjà Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et ma chère Nami.

« Bien ! Lança cette dernière. Maintenant que Sanji-kun est là il ne manque plus que Zoro.

-Cet abruti à encore dû se perdre, lançai-je en posant ma veste sur une chaise. On aura de la chance s'il arrive jusqu'ici.

-Il ne devait pas venir avec Ace ? Intervint Chopper.

-Eh bien, ça explique leur retard... commenta Usopp.

-Si j'ai bien compris Law ne viendrai que ce soir après son travail, dit-elle aux autres en ignorant notre petite conversation. Il m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire que Corazon l'accompagnerai, poursuivit-elle. »

Nous acquiesçâmes et j'allais poser le sac que j'avais amené dans la cuisine avant que nous ne commencions à prévoir ce qu'il y aurait à faire pour la soirée de Noël. J'avais bien évidemment été désigné, sans surprise, pour m'occuper du repas, Zoro, qui était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard en compagnie d'Ace, s'occuperait d'acheter les boissons. Usopp devait préparer de quoi passer une soirée « animée » avec Chopper, et nous nous mîmes tous rapidement d'accord sur le fait que Luffy ne devait toucher à rien. Après une longue discussion nous avions convenu que nous ferions une sorte de tirage au sort pour savoir à qui chacun offrirai un cadeau quand Law et Corazon seraient arrivés.

Après cela pendant que tout le monde discutait et que j'étais assis un peu à l'écart des autres, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Law. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait faire à cette heure-ci, peut-être était-il au milieu d'une opération importante...

Plongé dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas remarqué que Luffy s'était approché de moi et qu'il me regardait.

« Oi, Sanji, m'apostropha-t-il, me faisant sursauter. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu penses à Law ?

-Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, _Baka_! M'écriai-je. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je sourirais en pensant à Law.

-Bah parce que tu es amoureux de lui, non ?

-Hein ? »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, Luffy me regardait avec cet énorme sourire que lui seul possédait et peut-être m'étais-je exclamé un peu trop fort car même si tous les autres continuaient leur discussion et ne semblaient pas avoir entendu, Nami s'était retournée et s'intéressait à Luffy et moi. Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais je relevai la tête vers elle et rencontrais son regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sanji-kun ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, Nami-san, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je lui ai demandé s'il était amoureux de Law, répondit Luffy en même temps.

Je continuais de soutenir le regard de la rousse une seconde avant de détourner les yeux, cherchant une quelconque aide autour de moi. Lorsque mon regard passa sur le visage du Marimo qui discutait avec Usopp un éclair se fit dans mon esprit et je me levai précipitamment pour me diriger vers lui, dans le but de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé. Au fond de moi, je devais bien avouer que c'était surtout pour me donner une contenance en faisant quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude.

« Oi, _K'so_ Marimo ! M'exclamai-je alors que ma jambe rencontrait son bras. C'est quoi que tu comprend pas quand je te dis de ne rien dire aux autres ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes abrutit de Cook? Cria-t-il à son tour. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de parler de toi à tout le monde ?

-Mais bien sûr ! »

J'attrapai le col de son t-shirt et nous commençâmes à nous taper dessus quand je me pris un coup sur le crane qui me fit vaciller en même temps que l'algue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nami me frappait mais d'habitude elle réservait ses fameux coups de poing à Luffy et la plupart du temps tout le monde laissait couler quand le Marimo et moi commencions à nous battre. Elle nous attrapa chacun par une oreille et nous traîna jusqu'au canapé, attirant l'attention des autres sur nous, qui arrêtèrent de discuter.

« Arrêtez de vous battre comme des imbéciles ! S'écria-t-elle. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, cette fois ?

-J'ai dis quelque chose à cet abruti mais apparemment il n'est pas foutu de tenir sa langue et de pas en parler à Luffy alors que je le lui ai demandé ! Lançai-je avec colère.

-Puisque je te dis que je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'écria ce dernier. Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu dire qui... »

Il s'interrompit une seconde et sembla comprendre de quoi je parlais, cette fois-ci en revanche j'aurais préféré que son cerveau se mette en marche plus rapidement.

« Tu crois que j'ai été dire quelque chose à Luffy pour toi et Law ? S'énerva-t-il. Je tiens toujours ma parole foutu cuistot, j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

-Alors pourquoi il m'a posé la question y'a deux minutes ? Demandai-je en me levant. »

Je me levai et nous allions recommencer à nous battre quand un nouveau coup de Nami nous envoya tous deux à terre avec une belle bosse.

-Je te le dis depuis tout à l'heure _Baka_ Cook ! Intervint l'algue en se frottant la tête. J'en ai pas parlé, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

-Je pense comprendre ce qu'il se passe Sanji-kun, poursuivit Nami en l'ignorant. Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?

Je ne répondit rien, mais mes joues rouges et mon regard fuyant répondirent probablement à ma place car l'expression de Nami se radoucit.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit-elle. Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler à tout le monde mais je ne pense pas que Zoro mente quand il dit qu'il n'en a pas parlé à Luffy. Tu sais comment il est, il pose toujours des questions sans y réfléchir. »

Je lançai un regard à Zoro, qui évitait mon regard, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Nami avait probablement raison, lui et moi avions du mal à nous entendre mais je savais que c'était quand même quelqu'un de confiance, surtout ces derniers temps alors je soupirai et hochai la tête. Il était hors de question que je lui présente des excuses mais j'admettais en silence que je m'étais trompé.

« Tu sais... continua-t-elle. On avait tous plus ou moins remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

Je relevai la tête vers elle, étonnée puis regardais tous les autres. Usopp hocha doucement la tête, Robin me sourit comme à son habitude et Chopper regardait le sol. Ace, qui était probablement déjà au courant ne faisait pas vraiment attention et Luffy, fidèle à lui même, était déjà passé à autre chose. En les voyant tous comme ça ma gêne redescendis vite et je souris à la rousse pour la remercier.

« Si tu veux parler de quelque chose... commença-t-elle plus bas en se rapprochant de moi avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Ça ira Nami-san, la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne continue. Merci...

-Saaanji ! Cria tout à coup Luffy même si j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. J'ai faim ! »

Je l'accompagnait dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient des sandwichs que j'avais apporté pour le repas et il se jeta dessus. Je me précipitai pour en mettre une partie de côté pour Corazon, ainsi que les onigiris que j'avais fais pour Law lorsqu'ils arriveraient, non sans mettre le goinfre à terre d'un coup de pied, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Les autres arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et se serrèrent autour de la petite table de cuisine, mangeant et discutant en attendant que les deux personnes manquantes n'arrivent.

~O~

« Cora-san ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! M'exclamai-je.

-Du calme Law, nous ne sommes pas en retard, me répondit-il.

-J'ai dis à Sanji-ya qu'on arriverai vers vingt-deux heures et il est déjà moins dix. »

Cora-san accéléra légèrement et malgré moi je le regrettai aussitôt. Je me demandais parfois comment il avait réussi à avoir son permis de conduire car rien que sur le trajet que nous avions déjà effectué il avait failli emboutir deux voitures et renverser un homme.

« Tu es si pressé que ça de revoir Sanji ? Demanda-t-il. »

Je le vis se tourner vers moi en me souriant, mais ne lui répondis pas et croisai les bras, les sourcils froncés, tentant de garder une attitude imperturbable.

« Arrête de me regarder et concentre-toi plutôt sur la route, grognai-je. »

Au même moment une voiture qui arrivait en face klaxonna en insultant probablement copieusement Cora-san qui avait dévié de la route pendant qu'il me regardait et ce dernier rit doucement de ma réaction en esquivant de justesse ladite voiture.

Nous arrivâmes en bas de l'appartement de Nami et Robin un peu après l'heure convenue et je faisais remarquer à Cora-san qui allumait une cigarette en même temps que son manteau que nous étions en retard puis ramassais un peu de neige au sol et le collai sur lui pour éteindre le début de feu. Nous montâmes ensuite les escaliers et je sonnai à la porte avant que Robin ne vienne nous ouvrir.

« -Bonsoir Tra-o-kun, Corazon-san, nous accueillit-elle.

-Bonsoir Robin ! Lança Cora-san.

-Bonsoir Nico-ya, pardon d'être en retard. »

Elle sourit en secouant la tête pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave et nous invita à entrer. Je déposai ma veste avec les autres et Nami sortit de la cuisine, d'où venait le brouhaha de la conversation et les exclamations plus bruyantes du chapeau de paille et de Sanji.

« Ah, Tra-o, Corazon, vous voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous arrivez juste à temps, Sanji n'arrive plus à retenir Luffy de manger ce qu'il avait mit de côté pour vous deux !

-Tu as accompli ta mission Sanji-ya ! lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Nous sommes là ! »

J'entrai dans la pièce suivi de Cora-san, qui se prit l'encadrement de la porte dans la tête, déclenchant l'hilarité de tout le monde. Sanji tendit une assiette contenant des onigiris vers moi et une autre avec des sandwichs tout en retenant Mugiwara avec son pied car il essayait d'attraper le plat. J'attrapai les deux assiettes, n'étant pas sûr que le blond qui se relevait à peine serait capable de traverser deux pièces sans tout faire tomber et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon où je pris place sur le canapé, près de Chopper et Cora-san s'assit sur le sol à côté de moi en attrapant un sandwich.

« Bon ! Maintenant que Corazon et Law sont arrivés nous pouvons finir notre réunion ! Déclara Nami. Avant que vous n'arriviez nous avons décidé des rôles de chacun pour la soirée donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui est de l'organisation. »

Nous hochâmes la tête et elle continua.

« Pour les cadeaux on va faire un tirage au sort parce que cela reviendrait trop cher à tout le monde si on devait faire un cadeau pour chacun et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant le réveillon.

-Très bonne idée ! Acquiesça Cora-san la bouche pleine.

-N'est ce pas ? Je vais chercher de quoi préparer ça ! »

Elle quitta la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une feuille, un stylo et un bocal en verre avant d'inscrire nos noms sur des morceaux de papier et de plier ces derniers pour les mettre dans le bocal et mélanger.

« Chacun va tirer un papier, le nom qui sera inscrit dessus sera la personne à qui nous offrirons un cadeau, expliqua Nami. Luffy, tu tires en premier. »

Elle tendit le bocal à ce dernier, qui piocha un papier qui se trouvait au fond.

« Usopp ! Lança-t-il en souriant.

-Au suivant, poursuivit la rousse. Zoro, à toi. »

Il attrapa le premier papier qui venait et montra à Nami le nom de Chopper écrit dessus. Vint ensuite le tour de Sanji, qui tira le mien et je fus curieux de savoir ce qu'il comptait m'offrir car je savais moi-même que je n'aimais pas grand chose. Les autres tirèrent tour à tour un papier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un dans le bocal lorsque ce fut à moi de piocher et c'était donc sans grand suspens que j'énonçai le nom de Sanji.

Après le tirage au sort nous avons discuté un peu avant que chacun ne rentre chez lui. Mugiwara et Usopp avaient poliment refusé lorsque Cora-san leur avait proposé de les ramener, ce que je pouvais comprendre, et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement. Quand je refermais la portière j'entendis Chopper crier après Zoro qui partait dans la mauvaise direction et remarquai Ace, hilare, à côté d'eux. Nous arrivâmes chez nous quelques minutes plus tard et nous saluâmes Cora-san rapidement avant de monter chez nous.

Je parlais encore un peu avec Sanji qui était en train de fumer à la fenêtre du salon puis lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et allais me changer avant de dormir. Je réglais mon réveil et soupirai en fermant les yeux avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà, ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche doucement mais sûrement entre les deux x) Sanji doit être content…

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, je posterai la suite mardi si j'ai le temps donc d'ici là, joyeux Noël ! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hellooo ! Le Père Noël vous a gâtés ? x) ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais voici le chapitre 11 comme cadeau ^.^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XI**

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je l'ignorai et l'arrêtai en grognant sans regarder le nom de la personne qui m'appelait pour tenter de me rendormir. Il sonna une nouvelle fois et je pestais contre celui qui me dérangeait maintenant en me promettant de vite envoyer balader la personne qui me réveillait. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, la lumière du téléphone m'éblouissant, pour voir qui tentait de me joindre et toute ma rancœur s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue et je me redressais en position assise avant de répondre à Nami.

« Ma douce Nami-swan ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel de si bon matin ? Demandai-je, soudain de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour Sanji-kun, je te réveille ?

-Absolument pas, mentis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

-Menteur, entendis-je. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, enchaîna-t-elle. Enfin à toi et aux autres.

-Je t'écoute. C'est en rapport avec le réveillon de Noël ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Voilà, Vivi m'a appelée pour me demander si je voulais passer Noël avec elle à Alabasta mais je lui ai dit que nous le fêtions déjà tous ensemble et que je ne pouvais pas tout annuler maintenant. Elle a alors proposé que nous venions tous passer le Nouvel An là-bas. »

Vivi était la cousine de Nami, nous l'avions rencontré environ deux ans plus tôt quand elle était venue rendre visite à la rousse et elle était très rapidement devenue notre amie. C'était une fille extrêmement gentille, presque aussi belle que sa cousine, avec des cheveux bleu et des yeux noisette. Cela me faisait plaisir de la revoir et j'avais vraiment hâte de passer un peu de temps à Alabasta pour m'éloigner de ce froid mordant. Nous y avions été tous ensemble pendant les vacances d'été deux ans auparavant, le climat là-bas était toujours chaud et il pleuvait très rarement à cette période de l'année.

« Ce serait génial ! M'exclamai-je. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu Vivi-chan et Cobra-san. Elle t'as dit quand nous pourrions venir ?

-Elle m'as demandé si nous étions libres du 29 décembre au 4 janvier, j'espère que tout le monde pourra, ré , et Cobra-san ne sera pas là, il part pour un voyage d'affaire à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Du 29 au 4... J'en parlerai au vieux, ça devrait aller pour moi. C'est dommage que le père de Vivi ne soit pas là, j'aurai bien aimé le revoir aussi.

-C'est vrai, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. Je dois te laisser Sanji-kun, il faut que je prévienne les autres. J'ai appelé Usopp juste avant toi et il m'a dit qu'il le dirait à Luffy quand il sera réveillé et Robin est au courant, évidemment, mais Zoro ne répond pas.

-Le Marimo ne te répondra pas avant un moment, il me semble qu'il n'a pas cours ce matin et c'est presque impossible de le réveiller, tu le connais, dis-je. Tu auras plus vite fait d'appeler Ace.

-Ah ah, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai plus de chance avec celui qui s'endort n'importe quand, ils dorment autant l'un que l'autre, rit-elle. Enfin bref, à plus tard Sanji-kun !

-À plus tard Nami-san ! »

J'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis la voix de Nami dans le combiné qui m'appelait encore.

« Ah ! Sanji-kun, attend ! Lança-t-elle.

-Oui ? Répondis-je en recollant le téléphone à mon oreille. »

J'aurai juré l'avoir entendu rire avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai rapidement expliqué la situation à Vivi et elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas, alors j'ai appelé Law, il m'a dit qu'il se libérerait pour venir avec nous, déclara-t-elle. À plus !

-Hein ? »

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus et je restait hébété plusieurs secondes à regarder le téléphone dans la main. Je n'avais même pas pensé à Law, alors je ne me doutais pas que Nami l'aurait fait et qu'il viendrait avec nous mais ça m'angoissait un peu. Elle et les autres, en plus du Marimo, étaient maintenant au courant de ce que je ressentais pour lui et le fait de le voir dans un cadre différent de notre vie quotidienne me faisait bizarre. J'avais peur que quelqu'un, surtout Luffy, fasse une bêtise et ne laisse échapper ce que j'avais dis hier avant que Law et Cora-san n'arrivent. Je ne pensais pas être prêt à dire à Law que je l'aimais plus qu'en tant qu'ami, j'avais peur que ça change cette relation, bien qu'ambiguë que nous avions mais d'un autre côté, si lui n'était pas intéressé cette relation n'existerait même pas...

Je retombais mollement sur mon matelas en soupirant et après avoir réfléchis je pris une décision. Je n'avais rien à perdre et j'avais une chance alors autant en profiter, j'avouerai mes sentiments à Law pendant le séjour. Nous serions tous de bonne humeur et le cadre d'Alabasta n'était pas mal du tout... Au pire, il était quelqu'un de compréhensif donc si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques je ne pensais pas qu'il m'éviterait ou qu'il me virerait de chez lui à peine rentrés d'Alabasta, ou du moins je l'espérais. Dans le cas où il ne me rejetais pas, notre relation évoluerai et dans la logique des choses nous finirions par faire « ça ». Je n'y connaissais rien, ça m'effrayais même un peu alors tant pis pour ma fierté, il fallait que j'aborde le sujet avec le Marimo, il allait juste falloir trouver comment.

POV Law

Lorsque je raccrochai avec Nami je me dirigeai vers la salle des urgences que j'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tôt afin de lui répondre et en poussai les portes. J'étais étonné qu'elle m'ait proposé de passer quelques jours avec eux car même si je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde, je ne les connaissais pas depuis très longtemps. Il fallait que je prévienne l'hôpital que j'allais être indisponible pendant la semaine dont elle m'avait parlée.

Elle m'avait dit que nous allions chez sa cousine et de mettre des affaires d'été dans ma valise, ce qui m'étonnait car la température ne dépassait pas 0°C ces derniers jours et la neige s'entassait de plus en plus dans les rues mais je ne connaissais pas Alabasta, ce devait être une région estivale. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle des urgences, je fus accueillit par une voix désagréable criant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Oi, Trafalgar ! Grouille toi de faire ton boulot, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Eustass Kidd, chef de la bande des « Pirates du Kidd », des contrebandiers et occasionnellement mercenaires qui se faisaient de plus en plus connaître dans la ville depuis environ deux ans. C'était un grand baraqué aux cheveux roux retenus par des lunettes de soudeurs et aux yeux ambrés. Il portait toujours un épais manteau bordeaux et un pantalon jaune et noir absolument affreux avec de grosses bottes alors je ne pouvais pas le manquer lorsqu'il venait...

Le rouge sur ses lèvres me faisait parfois penser à Cora-san quand il accompagnait son frère et sa « famille » dans ses affaires. Il avait du culot de se présenter à l'hôpital comme si de rien n'était alors que c'était un des criminels les plus recherchés de la ville, mais après tout quand on a un minimum de pouvoir on peut très bien faire en sorte que personne ne parle.

« La ferme Eustass-ya, criai-je en me dirigeant vers lui, attirant le regard courroucé des autres patients et médecins sur moi. T'avais qu'à pas te faire tabasser encore une fois ! »

Je m'asseyais en soupirant sur un tabouret près de lui, qui était assis sur un lit, après avoir tiré le rideau autour de ce dernier.

-Je t'emmerde, c'est pas comme si... Aïe ! Fais ça plus doucement, merde ! »

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, grondai-je. Et ne me donne pas d'ordre ou la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te met dans cet état, je suis pas ton infirmière. »

J'appuyais encore plus fort avec la compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur la plaie au niveau de son front et son arcade sourcilière qui saignait toujours abondamment, passablement agacé. Il grimaça de douleur et se retint de faire un nouveau commentaire tandis que j'esquissai un sourire amusé.

« Ça t'amuse de voir tes patients souffrir, espèce de sadique ? Grinça-t-il. »

Je ne répondit rien mais mon sourire s'élargit alors que je reposais le coton ensanglanté sur la table à côté de moi. J'attrapai ensuite le fil et une aiguille à suture puis commençai à recoudre sa plaie et il se raidit tandis qu'un gémissement passa ses lèvres quand la pointe transperça sa peau une première fois.

« T'es pas censé faire ça avec une anesthésie ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Pas forcément. Et puis, un grand gaillard comme toi ? Raillai-je. C'est rapide t'en fais pas, mais tu gardera une grosse cicatrice.

-M'en fout de ça, dépêche-toi. »

Je tirai un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur le fil pour lui faire comprendre encore une fois de ne pas me dire ce que j'avais à faire et il me lança un regard noir. À cause de son sale caractère personne d'autre ne voulait s'occuper de lui, alors j'avais fini par être le seul qu'on appelait lorsque Eustass Kidd était sur la liste des blessés puisque les autres médecins avaient trop peur de lui pour l'approcher.

« Alors, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Qui vous a rétamés comme ça ?

-Ils étaient deux, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais pas à quelle bande ils appartiennent, je ne les avais jamais vu avant et ils nous ont attaqués sans raison.

-Alors que vous étiez quatre, dont Killer et toi ? »

J'étais étonné car j'avais beau me moquer de lui, je savais que Kidd savait se battre, de même pour son bras droit. S'ils s'étaient fait battre de la sorte, ceux qui avaient fait ça n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

« En fait, continua-t-il honteux. C'est seulement l'un d'eux qui nous a fait ça. L'autre restait sur le côté, à rire comme un abrutit et à discuter avec l'autre comme si de rien n'était.

-À quoi ils ressemblaient ? Demandai-je en finissant de recoudre sa blessure.

-Celui avec lequel on s'est battu c'était qu'un gamin, blond, en short avec une casquette blanche et des hauts talons, si t'avais vu la dégaine... Il me tapait sur les nerfs à se foutre de nous. L'autre était un grand brun, habillé en rouge avec une cape. Je sais pas d'où ils sortaient mais ils rigolaient pas. »

Ces descriptions ne m'étaient pas étrangères et si je ne me trompais pas, Kidd n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à les recroiser où il irait directement à la morgue sans passer par la case urgences la prochaine fois qu'il passerait les portes de l'hôpital.

« Le plus grand, il avait du maquillage ? Des traits rouges qui traversent son visage.

-Euh.. ouais, comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Kidd me regardait, attendant une réponse à sa question tandis que je réfléchissais. S'il ne connaissait pas les personnes qui l'ont attaqué cela signifiait que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien fait pour énerver Doflamingo, mais quelque chose avait apparemment changé.

« Tu ferai bien de ne pas tenter de te venger Eustass-ya, le prévins-je. Tu risquerai pire que de te retrouver à l'hôpital.

-Oi, oi, s'énerva-t-il. Bien sûr que je vais me venger ! Ces enfoirés nous ont pris en traître et ont tué un de mes gars sans raison et tu crois que je vais laisser couler ? Je vais les tuer tous les deux, oui ! C'est qui ces types ?

-Ils font parti de la Donquixote Family, répondis-je. Tu les connais sûrement, ils sont très actifs dans votre « milieu » et je pense que tu n'es pas du tout au niveau pour les inquiéter.

-Et on pourrait savoir comment môsieur Trafalgar le médecin sait tout ça ? Cracha-t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais garde en tête ce que je t'ai dis. S'ils vous ont attaqués c'est que tu as dû faire quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à Doflamingo. »

Il tiqua à ce nom, donc il devait le connaître, au moins de réputation. Sur ces mots, je partais après avoir terminé les soins de cet idiot et me dirigeai vers un endroit plus calme afin d'appeler Cora-san et lui dire de surveiller son frère et la bande de Kidd. Si Doffy tolérait que son frère reste avec lui malgré le fait qu'il fasse parti de la police c'était uniquement parce qu'il profitait du statut de ce dernier pour se débarrasser de certains de ses rivaux, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il lui restait assez d'humanité pour ne pas déjà avoir tué son petit frère.

Si une bande devenait trop problématique, au lieu de la supprimer Doflamingo faisait parfois appel à lui pour s'en débarrasser mais il ne se gênait pas pour donner des avertissements, comme avec Kidd, ou pour supprimer de façon définitive quelques opposants quand il en avait envie, c'était un marché entre eux. Ainsi les deux étaient gagnants car lui continuait tout son petit trafic tout en étant débarrassé de quelques personnes devenant gênantes par Cora-san et ce dernier pouvait attraper des criminels notoires grâce aux informations de son frère.

Je discutais plusieurs minutes avec mon père adoptif et raccrochai avant de retourner m'occuper des patients qui attendaient, ignorant royalement Kid que j'entendais encore crier dans son coin. Cet imbécile n'était donc pas capable de communiquer autrement qu'avec des hurlements ? Il allait finir par me donner la migraine et j'hésitais de plus en plus à aller l'assommer de sédatifs pour retrouver le calme.

J'avais prévenu Sanji pour qu'il ne soit pas étonné de ne pas me voir rentrer à l'heure et rentrai le soir à l'appartement, fatigué comme toujours, après deux heures supplémentaires. Je poussais la porte d'entrée sur les coups de 23h30 et entendis deux voix discuter dans le salon depuis le vestibule. J'entrai dans la pièce et vit Sanji en compagnie de Chopper.

« Salut Sanji-ya, Tony-ya, lançai-je. Encore dehors à cette heure ?

-Bonsoir Law, mes parents connaissent Sanji, ils ont confiance, répondit le plus jeune en souriant. Mais je ne vais pas tarder. »

Sanji me salua et m'indiqua qu'il restait du riz et du poisson grillé pour moi avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son ami. Je le remerciai et Chopper se leva quelques instants plus tard en disant qu'il nous laissait car son père était venu le récupérer en bas de chez nous, tout en souriant d'un air complice à Sanji.

« Sanji, on se retrouve demain alors ? Demanda-t-il arrivé dans l'entrée.

-Pas de soucis, je te rejoindrai devant le centre commercial de Longue Town, répondit-il. »

Le blond referma la porte derrière son ami et me rejoignit dans la cuisine alors que je sortait mon repas chaud du micro-onde.

« Tu sors avec Tony-ya demain après-midi ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant.

-Oui, pour acheter le cadeau de Robin-chan et le tien, répondit-il.

-Tu sais déjà quoi m'offrir ? interrogeai-je innocemment avant de manger un morceau de poisson.

-J'ai déjà quelques idées oui, mais n'espère pas que je te dise quoi que ce soit, tu ne saura rien avant de l'ouvrir.

-Je pourrais te faire parler si je le voulais, ne me lance pas de défis de ce genre, Sanji-ya. »

Je souris avec un air taquin, et il comprit rapidement de quoi je voulais parler car il détourna le regard, ce qui m'amusa encore un peu plus. J'étais convaincu de réussir à le faire parler avec certaines méthodes mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, même si j'en mourrais d'envie depuis plusieurs semaines. Je trouvais Sanji trop pudique sur le sujet, je comptais bien le dérider un peu et la semaine où nous serions à Alabasta était l'occasion rêvée pour ça.

Pour le moment, je n'avais quant à moi aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui offrir bien que j'y réfléchisse depuis le début de la journée. J'avais beau connaître un peu ses goûts depuis le temps que nous vivions ensembles, rien ne me venait. Je voulais faire un tour en ville pour me donner des idées en traînant dans le quartier marchand et j'espérais trouver quelque chose de bien.

Je finissais rapidement mon repas tout en discutant avec Sanji avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller me coucher, ma discussion avec Kidd me revenant en tê n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Cora-san à ce propos et je me méfiais de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Doflamingo et sa « famille », s'il avait décidé d'attaquer une bande rivale c'est qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. J'espérais juste que Cora-san allait faire attention et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien pendant qu'il enquêtera sur tout ça.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez reconnu les personnes qui ont envoyé Kidd se faire soigner x) comme d'habitude, la suite sera disponible d'ici quelque jours alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine, ciao !


	12. Chapter 12

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir, je me rend compte qu'à trois jours près j'aurais pu poster le chapitre pour noël x) Avec ce chapitre on en est officiellement au tiers de cette fanfic et honnêtement quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire je pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue. j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **XII**

J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me préparer à partir chez Nami avec Sanji et Cora-san qui devait passer nous prendre quelques minutes plus tard à peine. Nous étions évidemment en retard car j'avais fais la sieste dans l'après-midi et mon cher colocataire n'avait pensé à me réveiller qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant l'heure à laquelle nous devions partir. J'avais passé plus de la moitié de la matinée à déambuler dans la ville à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Sanji, pour la troisième fois et j'étais même passé dans le centre commercial alors que je détestais y aller à cette période de l'année. Il y avait bien trop de monde, trop d'enfants qui courent et qui crient pour moi qui aimait le calme mais il avait bien fallu que j'y aille car j'avais voulu faire un effort pour mon cuistot personnel et j'avais fini par trouver quelque chose pour lui.

« Oi, Law ! Me cria Sanji depuis sa chambre. Dépêche-toi ! On était censés partir il y a cinq minutes !

-Oui, eh bah tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller plus tôt, on serait partis à l'heure ! Rétorquai-je.

-Et toi tu n'as qu'à pas dormir autant, on dirait le Marimo ! »

Je sortais tout juste de la douche et me dirigeais, encore trempé, vers ma chambre pour m'habiller, laissant une traînée d'eau entre les deux pièces. Sanji sortit de sa chambre au même moment habillé d'un costume bleu nuit avec une chemise jaune et une cravate un peu plus foncée, pas mal du tout. Malheureusement je n'avais pas le temps de le reluquer pour le moment.

« Merde Law, t'as foutu de l'eau partout !

-On a pas le temps Sanji-ya, ça séchera ce n'est pas grave. »

J'avais quant à moi, fais un effort pour m'habiller d'une façon plus classe que d'habitude sur ordre du blond et avait enfilé un costume noir avec une cravate rouge et une chemise blanche. Je retournai dans la salle de bain afin de m'occuper de mes cheveux et en ressorti après avoir plus ou moins dompté mes mèches noires. J'attrapai mon téléphone posé sur la table basse du salon et lut le message que Cora-san m'avait envoyé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

« Sanji-ya, on y va ? Demandai-je en direction de sa chambre. Cora-san nous attend en bas ! »

Il me rejoignit dans le salon et je jurerais l'avoir vu me reluquer avant que nous ne sortions de l'appartement une minute plus tard, nos manteaux enfilés, nos paquets cadeau dans un sac que je tenais à la main. Heureusement Sanji avait préparé le repas chez Nami, il avait passé presque toute la journée chez elle pour cuisiner afin qu'il n'ai pas à tout apporter plus tard. J'avais un peu tenté de demander à Sanji ce qu'était mon cadeau mais il n'avait rien dit et tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était qu'il était bien plus gros que celui que j'avais pour lui mais également très léger.

Nous descendîmes les marches rapidement et rejoignîmes Cora-san dans sa voiture, qui démarra sitôt nos ceintures attachées. Sur le trajet, le grand blond avait faillit rentrer dans un panneau stop et quelques voitures à cause de la neige sur la route et je lui demandai de bien vouloir nous faire arriver vivants chez Nami, sous les rires de ce dernier et de l'autre blond.

C'est elle qui nous ouvrit la porte, habillée d'une robe moulante rouge et de talons noirs, ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules, ce qui ne laissa pas Sanji de marbre, évidemment, et qui se mit presque à baver en la voyant.

« Sanji-kun, Tra-o, Corazon, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en nous invitant à entrer.

-Même le Marimo est arrivé avant nous ? S'étonna Sanji. On est plus en retard que ce que je pensais... »

J'esquissai un sourire et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement. La rousse avait demandé à tout le monde de faire un effort vestimentaire car d'après elle « ce n'est pas parce qu'on fête ça entre nous qu'ils faut venir habillés comme des clochards ». Elle avait accompagné sa tirade d'un regard insistant sur le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, qui n'en avait rien eu à faire à ce moment là mais qui était lui aussi habillé pour l'occasion, même s'il n'avait pas lâché son éternel chapeau. Ainsi, tout le monde était sur son 31, même Zoro qui avait mis une tenue semblable à la mienne mais sans cravate. Je desserrai discrètement la mienne quand j'étais sûr que Sanji ne me voyait pas, je m'en serai bien passé mais ce dernier m'avait pratiquement forcé à la mettre.

Un sapin d'environ un mètre vingt avait été décoré d'or et de rouge et installé dans un coin du petit séjour, près de la fenêtre. À son pied reposaient déjà les cadeaux de tout le monde et j'allais y déposer les nôtres ainsi que celui de Cora-san. Je vis que les murs étaient décorés de guirlandes imitant des branches de sapin avec des boules dorées et rouges accrochées dessus, la lumière étaient tamisée et une musique douce servait de bruit de fond, couverte en grande partie par les discussions bien que nous n'étions pas nombreux. Nami emmena nos manteaux dans une chambre et pendant ce temps notre petit groupe de trois rejoignit les autres.

« Oi, Sanji ! Tra-o ! Venez prendre l'apéritif avant que Zoro ne boive tout et que Luffy ne fasse une razzia sur les amuse-bouche ! Nous interpella Usopp. »

Nous le rejoignîmes et pûmes constater qu'une grande partie des assiettes qui étaient probablement censées contenir toasts et autres canapés avaient été vidées par Mugiwara tandis que Zoro avait déjà une bouteille de rhum à la main. La soirée promettait d'être animée au moins. Je pris le verre que me tendait Zoro et trinquais avec lui avant de boire une gorgée tandis que lui buvait une longue rasade d'alcool directement à la bouteille.

Tout le monde continua de discuter, de boire et de grignoter. Cora-san était en pleine conversation animée avec Robin et Chopper, Ace venait de s'endormir dans un coin avec un toast au saumon dans la main pendant que Mugiwara et Usopp riaient en tentant de voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller avant de le réveiller. Il ne manquait que Sanji, qui était parti dans la cuisine pour terminer les derniers préparatifs du repas et Nami qui lui tenait compagnie. Ils m'avaient d'ailleurs fait comprendre subtilement que ma présence n'était pas désirée en me renvoyant avec les autres lorsque j'étais entré dans la pièce, interrompant leur conversation.

Un peu plus tard nous mangeâmes la dinde farcie, ou plutôt les dindes, car il y en avait trois, dont une rien que pour Luffy et peu de temps avant le dessert vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

« Tout le monde, il est minuit ! S'exclama Nami. »

Les trois plus jeunes se mirent à crier en chœur, me perçant sans doute un tympan au passage, et tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers le petit sapin, le chapeau de paille en tête. Ce dernier attrapa un des paquets, emballé sommairement avec du papier rouge et rejoignit son ami au long nez pour lui tendre ledit paquet. Celui-ci l'ouvrit impatiemment et nous découvrîmes un masque jaune avec trois sortes de cornes autour et dont la partie supérieur gauche était bleu foncé. Une moustache était également dessinée au feutre noir au-dessus d'une bouche peinte en rouge.

« Oh, merci Luffy ! Il est génial ! S'écria-t-il.

-Shishishi, je savais que ça te plairait ! »

Il mit le masque et partit dans des délires et autres bêtises dans lesquelles son ami entra mais je n'y fis pas attention longtemps car pendant ce temps, les autres avaient commencé à également échanger leurs cadeaux alors je pris le mien et m'approchai de Sanji. Lui avait déjà récupéré son paquet et nous échangeâmes nos cadeaux puis il m'encouragea à d'abord ouvrir le mien sous son regard.

J'étais curieux de savoir ce que c'était depuis quelques jours et en ouvrant le papier je touchais quelque chose de doux. Je finis de déballer mon cadeau et découvrit une casquette presque aussi grosse que celle de Shachi, en fourrure blanche avec des tâches presque noires tout autour, exactement dans le même style que mon bonnet. Je relevais la tête vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

« Merci beaucoup Sanji-ya !

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il. Quand je l'ai vu au centre commercial j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais ce style...

-Bien sûr, je l'aime beaucoup ! Lui répondis-je en riant. Et puis ça faisait un moment que je voulais un nouveau bonnet. »

Il me regarda avec un sourire radieux, visiblement heureux que son cadeau me plaise. Je le trouvais encore plus mignon lorsqu'il me souriait comme ça. Je mis la casquette sur ma tête, m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue afin de remercier encore une fois et il me regarda, surpris. Je l'invitai d'un geste à ouvrir le petit paquet qu'il avait dans les mains et le regardai le déballer. Il s'agissait d'un gros zippo doré avec une femme stylisée gravée dessus que j'avais vu dans la vitrine d'un magasin qui vendait des objets de collection. Il m'avait plu et je savais au moins qu'il lui serait utile.

Il me jeta de nouveau un regard heureux et me remercia en me disant qu'il appréciait vraiment son cadeau et que j'avais bien choisi, ce qui me rassura. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient également ouvert leurs présents. Zoro brandissait un sabre dont le nom était « Shusui » d'après Robin et qu'il avait appartenu à un célèbre samouraï il y avait très longtemps. Moi-même amateur de katana, j'avais déjà entendu parler de celui-ci et trouvais magnifique sa lame noire décorée de pics rouges sur toute la longueur et son fourreau noir avec des symboles violets.

Nami avait reçu de Cora-san un carnet de cartes maritimes et Ace avait offert à ce dernier une chemise rose pâle à cœurs rouges car il trouvait cela amusant par rapport au nom de « Corazon ». Usopp avait offert au frère de son ami un chapeau orange surmonté de deux smileys, l'un souriant et l'autre triste, attachés par des perles rouges et du chapeau pendait une sorte de badge en bois avec un crâne à cornes. Ace, légèrement alcoolisé, le mit sur sa tête et alla rire avec son frère car il avait maintenant un chapeau lui aussi.

Luffy avait reçu des bons pour le buffets à volonté d'un restaurant de grillades de la part de Nami et Robin un manuel sur les civilisations d'Europe du XIIIè siècle que je l'avais vue commencer immédiatement après par Chopper. Enfin Zoro avait offert à ce dernier un livre sur les plantes médicinales et des techniques médicales traditionnelles japonaises que je comptais lui emprunter un de ces jours, car même si j'étais plutôt adepte des méthodes de soin moderne, cela ne faisait pas de mal de se cultiver un peu.

« Oi, Marimo ! l'interpella Sanji. T'as été faire un tour dans une librairie ? Je savais pas que les algues savaient lire !

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis _K'so-_ Cook ? »

Ils commencèrent à se battre sous les rires de Mugiwara et l'attention de tous les autres se détourna rapidement sur autre chose, ils avaient l'habitude. Nous nous remîmes ensuite à table pour manger la bûche glacée que Sanji avait préparée avant de retourner dans le séjour pour profiter du reste de la soirée et tout le monde rentra chez soi à une heure avancée de la nuit, la plupart raccompagnés par Cora-san, qui avait prit son rôle de chaperon très au sérieux.

~O~

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me glissai dans mes draps et après un instant de réflexion, malgré la fatigue et mon taux d'alcool encore assez élevé, j'envoyais un message au Marimo. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion ni le courage de lui parler en face ces derniers jours et j'avais un peu moins honte de lui poser des questions d'ordre personel par messages.

« _Oi Marimo, tu dors ? »_ Envoyai-je.

« _Non, qu'est ce que tu veux sourcil en vrille ? »_

Il avait répondu dans la seconde, je n'avais plus le choix... j'hésitais un instant sur la façon d'aborder le sujet.

« _Je peux te poser une question ? »_

 _« C'est à propos de Law ? »_

 _« Oui... tu te foutra pas de moi ? »_

Il mit quelques instants à répondre et je craignais qu'il ne se soit endormi avant que mon portable ne vibre dans ma main.

 _« Abrège, je veux dormir. »_

Pas très engageant... Je prenais une grande inspiration et commençai à rédiger mon message.

 _« J'y connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine, surtout avec un mec et je flippe un peu alors je me demandais... Comment c'est de coucher avec un autre homme ? »_

Je regrettais presque aussitôt de l'avoir envoyer car je me sentais stupide et il mit du temps à répondre, je commençais à sérieusement douter d'avoir une réponse aujourd'hui et espérai presque ne pas en avoir. Au bout de longues minutes, alors que je sentais que je glissais peu à peu dans le sommeil, la vibration de mon téléphone me tira de ma somnolence. J'ouvrais son message, un peu inquiet.

« _T'es vraiment en train de me demander ce que ça fait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre mec ? Ah ah ! Je pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi un jour ! »_

C'était certainement parce qu'il était en train de se foutre de moi qu'il avait mis autant de temps à répondre... j'allais lui lancer une réplique acerbe lorsque je reçus un deuxième message venant de lui.

« _Plus sérieusement, je vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais pour commencer et pour être honnête avec toi, je pense pas qu'entre toi et Law ce soit toi qui domine. »_

 _« C'est-à-dire ? »_

J'étais un peu largué, là, je n'étais pas tout a fait sûr de comprendre son histoire de dominance.

 _« C'est-à-dire que je pense pas que ce soit toi qui lui mettra, c'est plus claire comme ça ? »_

Je piquai un fard, seul dans mon lit comme un idiot, voyant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

 _« Du coup, je suis pas expert pour ton cas, faudrait plutôt que tu demande à Ace, il dit qu'il serait ravi de te donner des conseils. »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, quelle générosité de sa part... j'allais lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine et que je pouvais très bien m'en passer avant de recevoir un nouveau message.

 _« Ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce sera pas agréable au début. »_

 _« Pas agréable comment ? »_

Il ne me rassurait pas du tout là... il me faisait encore plus peur en me disant ce genre de choses cet imbécile. Ce n'était pas censé être un moment génial ?

« _Je sais pas si Law à l'habitude de faire les choses de manière douce, mais dans tous les cas tu vas avoir mal, voir très mal mais je peux t'assurer que quand tu t'y sera fait et s'il est doué tu pourrais très vite devenir accroc au cul. »_

Charmant... Je plaignais Ace, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours avec Zoro. J'y voyais un peu plus claire même si je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancé mais la perspective de souffrir ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Je le remerciais tout de même pour ses « conseils avisés » et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil presque immédiatement.

Je garderai un très bon souvenir du réveillon de Noël de cette année. C'était la deuxième fois que nous le passions tous ensemble et l'avoir passé également avec Law m'avait fait plaisir et le rendait encore plus spécial en quelque sorte. Mon affection pour lui était toujours plus forte et j'étais de plus en plus déterminé à ce qu'il le sache malgré l'appréhension que cela me provoquait. Nous partions trois jours plus tard, le soir du 28 décembre pour arriver le lendemain matin afin de profiter au maximum de notre séjour.

Je sortis de mes draps après quatorze heures car j'entendais du bruit venant de la cuisine, chose assez inhabituelle. Je me tenais la tête, un mal de crâne commençant à m'assaillir dès que je me mis debout et lorsque je passais la porte je vis Law qui faisait la vaisselle. Lorsque nous étions partis de chez Nami en fin de soirée, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, j'avais récupéré les plats que j'avais amené afin de faire le repas pour que nous n'ayons pas à faire d'aller-retour et avais prévu de nettoyer l'énorme masse de vaisselle dans l'après-midi.

« Bonjour Sanji-ya ! Me lança-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Bien dormi ?

-Ça peut aller, j'ai juste mal au crâne et toi ?

-Ça va, l'aspirine est dans le tiroir de la salle de bain. »

Je le remerciais et allais prendre un comprimé avant de revenir dans la cuisine où mon colocataire essuyait un dernier plat avant de reposer le torchon qu'il tenait dans ses mains et de s'appuyer contre l'évier pour me faire face.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire la vaisselle, je comptais m'en occuper cet après-midi, lançai-je en m'appuyant contre la table.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est toujours toi qui le fait après tout, je voulais t'aider un peu.

-Merci, mais...

-Chut, pas de « mais ». C'est normal, m'interrompit-il. Mais si tu tiens tant à me remercier j'ai bien une idée... »

Il s'était approché jusqu'à se coller à moi et avait fini sa phrase presque en murmurant à mon oreille. Je voyais à peu près ce qu'il entendait par « remercier » et je rougis immédiatement sans pour autant chercher à m'éloigner de lui. Il mordit mon oreille tout en me tenant contre lui et en passant ses mains dans mon dos avant de me relâcher et de se diriger vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sanji-ya, je plaisantais, me dit-il. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, profiter de toi sans ton consentement n'est pas dans mes intentions. »

Il me sourit et je restais sur place, à l'observer. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose dans le genre, et je devais bien avouer que malgré moi je commençais à y prendre goût. J'aimais le sentir près de moi, mais une question persistait dans mon esprit. Qu'étions nous, un couple ? J'en doutais. Il agissait comme si nous sortions ensemble mais nous ne parlions jamais de ces choses là.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça avec moi Law ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-il. Et que j'apprécie ta compagnie, voilà tout. »

Sur ces mots il partit dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres, me laissant au milieu de la pièce, un peu abasourdi. Est ce qu'il se moquait encore de moi ? Je retournais vers ma chambre pour chercher des vêtements avant d'aller prendre une douche et ensuite aller rendre visite à Zeff, lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et lui annoncer notre départ prochain pour Alabasta. Cela faisait plutôt longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu en dehors du cadre du travail.

* * *

Voilà ! Je spoil un peu, mais dans le prochain chapitre c'est enfin le début du séjour de ce joli petit groupe à Alabasta x) donc on se retrouve pour voir ça dans trois ou quatre jours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'ici ou comment vous penser qu'elle va évoluer, ça me ferait super plaisir ;) Bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne année 2019 à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année, tout ça tout ça, vous connaissez la chanson x) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 13 de cette fic alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XIII**

C'était le jour J, nous partions ce soir avec tout le monde pour Alabasta, les valises avaient été bouclées dans l'après-midi et nous faisions avec Law un dernier inventaire pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Nous y allions avec un minibus que nous avions loué pour la durée du séjour et avions environ neuf heures de route qui nous attendaient. Les seuls ayant le permis parmi nous étaient Robin et Ace, ils allaient donc conduire tous les deux pendant le voyage et j'avoue que l'idée que le frère de Luffy conduise m'inquiétait un peu, car il avait tendance à s'endormir n'importe quand. Nous partîmes à minuit pour rejoindre les autres devant chez Nami et Robin et ainsi arriver à destination dans la matinée.

Nous n'étions pas les derniers arrivés car il manquait encore Ace et le Marimo qui ne répondaient pas au téléphone, mais après cinq appels à Zoro et presque une dizaine à son frère, Luffy avait enfin réussi à avoir ce dernier au bout du fil. Nous l'entendîmes s'exclamer qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure et s'étaient endormis après leur « séance de sport » et c'est donc avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, comme d'habitude, que les deux retardataires arrivèrent. Nous pûmes démarrer après avoir mis leurs valises dans le coffre plein à craquer et c'est Robin qui prit le volant.

Malgré la modique somme que nous avions déboursé pour notre véhicule, je devais bien admettre qu'il était plutôt confortable, il y avait juste assez de places pour nous tous mais nous n'étions pas trop serrés. Robin, qui conduisait, discutait avec Chopper qui se trouvait entre elle et Luffy. Derrière eux se trouvaient Zoro et Ace, qui s'étaient rendormis à peine la voiture démarrée, ainsi que Nami et au dernier rang il y avait Usopp, qui avait fait de même que les deux autres, Law et moi. Nami avait tenu à ce que les trois plus jeunes ne se retrouvent pas à côté afin de préserver la tranquillité de chacun et nous lui en étions tous reconnaissants.

Je regardais le paysage nocturne par la fenêtre depuis peut-être une heure et mes paupières commençaient à s'alourdir de plus en plus lorsque je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête et compris que Law s'était endormi et sa tête reposait sur moi mais je ne voyais que ses cheveux bruns et ses épaules qui se soulevaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Nami se retourna vers moi et me sourit en levant un pouce en l'air puis prit part à la conversation entre Chopper et Robin. J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre et finit par m'endormir aussi quelques secondes après pour tout le reste du voyage.

« Saaaaaanji ! Réveille-toi on est arrivés !

-Luffy arrêtes de hurler comme ça ! Et vous, attendez au moins d'être dans une chambre, vous n'êtes pas des animaux ! S'indigna Nami. »

Je fus réveillé par la voix de Luffy, me rendant compte que la voiture n'était plus en mouvement et que le soleil brillait. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que j'étais le seul encore dans la voiture, tous les autres étaient dehors en train de s'étirer, bailler ou s'embrasser pour certains puis j'ouvris la portière afin de les rejoindre. La chaleur me frappa de plein fouet, mon épaisse veste m'étouffa bien vite et je la retirai, comme les autres qui étaient tous en t-shirt.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la voiture où ils étaient rassemblés, s'occupant de sortir les valises du coffre, et attrapai la mienne quand une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis près de deux ans s'éleva derrière nous.

« Tout le monde! Vous êtes déjà là !

-Vivi !

-Vivi-chan ! »

Cette dernière se trouvait sur le pas de la porte d'une grande villa et commençai à se diriger vers nous, à une quinzaine de mètres, de l'autre côté du portail ouvert. Notre groupe se déplaça vers elle également même si Zoro, Ace et Law étaient restés un peu à l'écart. Je me tournais vers lui et lui fit signe de nous rejoindre, ce qu'il fit nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Nous saluâmes tous Vivi et cette dernière se tourna vers Law lorsqu'il arrivait à mes côtés.

« Bonjour, lui lança-t-elle. Tu dois être Trafalgar-san ? Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance !

-De même, répondit-il. Merci de m'avoir invité aussi.

-Oh c'est normal voyons ! Sourit-elle. Je voulais rencontrer le nouvel ami de Sanji. »

Après un regard plein de sous-entendus m'étant adressé, elle fit la bise à Law et nous invita tous à entrer. Nous pénétrâmes dans la vaste demeure dont Vivi nous fit faire le tour, et je remerciai intérieurement notre amie d'avoir allumé la climatisation car la température estivale régnant dehors était étouffante. Il y avait en tout trois étages : au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient le large séjour avec des baies vitrées donnant sur la terrasse, la cuisine, une buanderie ainsi que deux chambres, au premier étage il y avait deux autres chambres et deux salle de bain spacieuses. Enfin, au deuxième étage se trouvaient les deux dernières chambres, un espace ressemblant à un autre salon avec des étagères pleines de livres et une télévision murale. Enfin, sur pratiquement tout un mur à côté de cet espace il y avait une baie vitrée menant sur le toit de la villa, où se trouvait une deuxième terrasse.

Je vis Vivi discuter à voix basse avec Nami pendant que nous montions les escaliers du second étage et les coups d'œil peu discrets que me lançait la rousse me conforta dans l'idée qu'elles préparaient quelque chose de louche à mon sujet.

La visite terminée, Nami déclara que la chambre individuelle au deuxième étage était pour elle, Vivi avait la sienne au rez-de-chaussée et nous avions donc quatre chambres à nous départager pour huit. Évidemment Zoro et Ace partageraient la leur, Luffy déclara ensuite qu'il dormirait dans la chambre d'Usopp et Chopper demanda à Robin de partager la sienne. Je compris rapidement que j'allais partager ma chambre avec mon colocataire et me demandais s'ils ne l'avaient fait exprès, ils s'étaient mis d'accord un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Zoro et Ace se dirigèrent vers une chambre, Chopper vers celle qui était libre en bas et Luffy enfonça presque la porte de la troisième en quelques secondes. Ne restait plus que la chambre au même étage que celle de Nami. Je montais donc les marches en compagnie de Law qui se trouvait juste derrière moi et poussais la porte de la chambre qui sera la nôtre pendant la semaine à venir.

Je rentrais dans la pièce et me figeais, lâchant mon sac de voyage qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat sur l'épais tapis rouge. Maintenant j'avais la certitude qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès...

« Un problème Sanji-ya ? Me demanda Law qui rentrait dans la chambre à son tour.

-N-Non... Je dois juste.. Vivi-chan ! Criai-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sanji-kun ? Demanda Nami en entrant dans la pièce. »

Je me tournais vers elle et l'entraînais en dehors de la chambre, laissant Law, qui ne comprenait sûrement pas ce qu'il se passait, seul à l'intérieur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un lit double dans cette chambre alors que celle de Luffy et Usopp a deux lits simples ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse.

-Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit-elle. Et ce n'est pas la seule chambre avec lit double, celle que Zoro et Ace ont prise en a un aussi.

-Oui mais ils sont en couple, eux, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Tu me remerciera plus tard, Sanji-kun, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Nous avons tout prévu avec Vivi.

-Nami-san... »

Elle ignora mon ton implorant et sur ces mots elle partit dans sa propre chambre et me laissa là. Je retournais avec Law, qui avait posé sa valise et me regardait en souriant depuis le lit où il était confortablement allongé, les bras repliés sous sa tête.

« Alors c'est ça ton problème Sanji-ya ? Demanda-t-il un fois la porte refermée derrière moi. Tu as peur de dormir avec moi ?

-Je n'ai pas peur... marmonnai-je.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit-il en se levant.

-Je n'ai pas peur, répétai-je plus fort.

-Ah oui ? »

Il se leva et se rapprocha de moi tandis que je reculais vers la porte. Il m'attrapa le bras et me jeta presque sur le lit avant de me rejoindre et de me bloquer en se mettant au-dessus de moi. Je me trouvais sur le dos, lui me regardait dans les yeux d'un air sérieux en retenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête d'une main, son visage tout près du mien. Rougissant et gêné je détournai le regard mais de sa main libre Law me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Sanji-kun si tu veux ça ne dérange pas Luffy de... Oh désolée de vous déranger ! S'interrompit-elle.

-Non, Nami-san ce n'est pas... »

Elle referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte et je rougis de plus belle devant mon colocataire, qui commençait à ricaner. Il me relâcha et se releva avant de se diriger vers sa valise pour ranger ses affaires dans un placard comme si de rien n'était alors que je ne bougeais pas de là où j'étais.

Au même moment un hurlement de Luffy nous parvint de l'étage inférieur.

« Les gars ! Tous en maillot, on va à la plage ! »

Trois ou quatre cris d'approbation y répondirent et je me levai afin de prendre ce qu'il me fallait dans ma valise. Dix minutes plus tard nous étions tous dans le salon, prêts à sortir. La villa se trouvait au bord de la plage, dont une partie faisait partie de la propriété et nous avions donc une plage privée rien que pour nous. Luffy courrait sur le sable avec une énorme bouée en forme d'orque, suivi de près par Usopp qui en avait une en forme de donut dont un bout aurait été mangé. Le duo, accompagné de Chopper se jeta à l'eau sans plus de cérémonie après avoir lancé leur serviette là où nous étions.

Nous posâmes tous nos serviettes, les filles s'installèrent sur des chaises longues au soleil pendant que Zoro était chargé de planter un parasol dans le sable et après avoir retiré ma chemise je me dirigeais vers la vaste étendue bleue en compagnie du Marimo, Ace et Law, me forçant d'ailleurs à ne pas trop observer ce dernier. Je plongeais dans l'eau transparente et ressortais quelques mètres plus loin, près des trois idiots qui s'envoyaient de l'eau. Les trois autres nous avaient rejoints également et Luffy avait commencé à se battre avec son frère, se poussant et se jetant dans l'eau comme des enfants.

Quelques mètres plus loin, mon regard fut attiré par Law ressortant de l'eau en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière. Sa peau matte ainsi que les gouttes d'eau qui y glissaient ressortaient sous le soleil d'Alabasta et ses mèches noirs arboraient de légers reflets bleutés sous sa lumière.

« Oi Cook, m'intima Zoro en arrivant près moi. Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par gober des mouches. »

Avant que je ne réagisse il m'avait fait un croche-pied et je me retrouvais sous la surface. Sous la surprise je bus la tasse et me redressais sur mes jambes en toussant, l'eau salée me brûlant la gorge.

« Enfoiré ! M'étranglai-je. Espèce de Marimo de mes deux ! C'est de te retrouver dans ton habitat naturel qui te rend aussi con ? »

Nous commençâmes à nous battre sous les rire de Luffy, qui comptait les points pour lui-même chaque fois que l'un de nous se retrouvait sous l'eau. Je tentai de le faire tomber mais il avait plus de force que moi et avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille ne me permettait pas d'utiliser mes jambes correctement.

Nous voyant comme ça, Usopp proposa de faire des duels par équipe de deux quelques minutes plus tard. Nous demandâmes à une des filles de nous rejoindre pour pouvoir faire quatre équipes et Vivi accepta avec entrain de jouer avec nous.

Luffy décida de faire équipe avec son frère, Zoro avec Vivi, Usopp avec moi et Law avec Chopper. Un petit tournoi se décida. Le premier duel opposa Ace et Luffy à Chopper et Law.

Luffy grimpa sur les épaules de son frère et Chopper en fit autant sur celles de Law. Nous commençâmes à faire nos paris et donnions Ace et Luffy vainqueurs car ils formaient réellement une bonne équipe lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose ensemble mais contre toute attente le jeune brun tomba dans l'eau au bout de quelques minutes de lutte. Chopper et Law avaient une bonne coordination et ce dernier était plus agile que je ne le pensais.

En tournant autour de leurs adversaires pour trouver une faille Chopper avait finit par pouvoir attaquer Luffy par surprise et le faire tomber. Usopp et moi gagnâmes contre Zoro et Vivi, celle-ci n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour faire tomber Usopp de mes épaules malgré les attaques rapides que le vert lançait car je parvenais à le contrer efficacement. Depuis le temps que nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre, je connaissais sa façon de bouger alors je n'avais pas trop de mal à le contrer.

Le duel de Zoro contre Ace se solda par la défaite de ce dernier car il perdit misérablement l'équilibre en se prenant une vague, emportant son frère dans sa chute et Usopp et moi gagnâmes contre Law et Chopper après un long duel. Le brun était très rapide pour se déplacer et Chopper était léger mais Usopp était parvenu à le pousser grâce à une feinte. Nous perdîmes ensuite contre Ace et Luffy, fatigués du match précédent et l'équipe de Law gagna contre celle de Vivi. Chacun avait fait trois match et l'équipe de Law et Chopper avait deux victoires, à égalité avec Usopp et moi, ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait une autre manche entre nous.

Usopp monta sur mes épaules une dernière fois et je me mis face à mon adversaire brun qui me fixait en souriant, le plus jeune installé sur ses épaules. Il paraissait un peu trop sûr de lui alors je lui rendis son sourire et Luffy lança le départ avec enthousiasme. Je commençai à tourner autour de Law, encouragé par Usopp et pendant plusieurs minutes nous ne fîmes qu'attaquer à tour de rôle, feinter et Chopper faillit même tomber une fois. J'avais l'impression que nous étions tous les quatre aussi déterminés que si nous étions en plein combat.

Je vis Law échanger quelques mots avec Chopper à voix basse et ce dernier hocha la tête avant que le plus vieux ne s'arrête d'un coup de bouger. Je tenais fermement les jambes d'Usopp au cas où Law ne décide de me foncer dessus soudainement et m'approchai de lui, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, il m'envoya de l'eau au visage et je tournais la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, ce qui me provoqua un vif mouvement de recul. J'avais desserré ma prise sur Usopp et perdis l'équilibre, l'emportant avec moi dans ma chute.

« Tricheur ! Cria mon camarade en émergeant.

-Personne n'a dit que c'était interdit, Hana-ya, répondit l'autre, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ce n'était qu'une ruse comme une autre.

-Les vainqueurs du tournoi sont Tra-o et Chopper ! Déclara Luffy en sautant dans l'eau. »

Les deux vainqueurs se tapèrent dans la main et Law me fit un clin d'œil discret en me tirant la langue tout en se dirigeant vers la plage avec les autres, ce que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver mignon. Luffy avait faim et il était l'heure de déjeuner donc nous retournâmes manger à la villa, sur la terrasse, avant de revenir à la plage afin d'y passer tout l'après-midi.

Dans l'après-midi nous fîmes un match de volley auquel tout le monde participa, excepté Robin et Chopper qui préféraient se charger de l'arbitrage et ce fut l'équipe formée de Law, Ace, ma Nami chérie et moi-même qui gagna face à Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Vivi. De peu, car contre toute attente, ce furent les tirs précis d'Usopp qui nous posèrent le plus de soucis et non la force de la tête d'algue. Mais notre coordination et la grande taille de Law étaient à notre avantage.

Nous passâmes la soirée tranquillement car nous étions tous plus ou moins fatigués par le voyage et notre journée. Pour ma part j'étais si épuisé que je m'endormis dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que Nami me réveille. Je me levais donc et allais me coucher, tout comme Robin. Je laissais les autres discuter après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et me dirigeais vers l'escalier au radar, encore à moitié endormi. Je n'allumais même pas la lumière en ouvrant la porte de la chambre et me dirigeais vers le lit en me déshabillant, lançant au hasard mon short et mon t-shirt pour me retrouver en caleçon. Je me glissai ensuite dans les draps frais du lit et fermai les yeux avant de rejoindre le monde des rêves presque immédiatement.

* * *

Le soleil, la mer… ça doit être cool des vacances comme ça entre amis… enfin bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre d'arrivée à Alabasta vous a plu. Maintenant la question est, Sanji va-t-il avoir le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Law durant ce séjour ? Vous le saurez bientôt ne vous en faites pas x) Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt, ciao ! ;P


	14. Chapter 14

Salut, salut ! Voilà venu le chapitre 14 ! Mine de rien ça avance… allez, bonne lecture, enjoy ~ !

* * *

 **XIV**

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Nami et Usopp, qui étaient les seuls encore présents dans le salon avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Les autres étaient couchés depuis près d'une heure mais nous avions continué de discuter de nos études respectives et de choses et d'autres pendant un long moment.

Je poussai doucement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller Sanji, qui devait dormir depuis longtemps et la refermai aussi silencieusement que possible avant de me diriger vers la grande armoire à l'aveugle, tâtonnant pour ne pas tomber. Mes yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité et la faible lumière nocturne qui filtrait à travers les rideaux ne me permettait pas encore d'y voir grand chose alors je me pris les pieds dans l'épais tapis et tombai à genoux sur le sol en lâchant malgré moi une petite exclamation de surprise. Je me relevai en grognant puis pris mon portable afin de savoir là où je mettais les pieds et mis un certain temps à enfiler un jogging pour dormir, toujours sans faire de bruit. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le lit qui se trouvait derrière moi et l'éclairais afin de voir de quel côté Sanji dormait.

Étonnement ce dernier était allongé en plein milieu du lit, les couvertures à moitié rejetée sur le côté et uniquement vêtu d'un boxer sombre. J'ignorais s'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul ou s'il l'avais fait exprès mais je devais bien avouer que la vue de Sanji dormant à moitié nu ainsi était très alléchante et ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je le trouvais très attirant bien sûr mais dans le cas présent, j'avais surtout besoin de dormir, j'avais toute une semaine pour penser à ce genre de choses. Après avoir hésité quelques instants à redescendre dormir sur un canapé en bas pour le laisser tranquille je tentai de me glisser du côté droit du lit, où il y avait un peu plus de place, en prenant soin de ne pas le déranger.

Une fois installé confortablement, je fermai les yeux mais sentis quelques minutes plus tard le bras chaud de Sanji sur ma taille découverte. Je me tournais vers lui, pensant qu'il était réveillé mais constatais à sa respiration lente et régulière qu'il dormait toujours. Je tentai de l'enlever en douceur mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher et chaque fois que je le posais à côté, il le remettait à sa place en grognant.

J'abandonnai au bout de quelques minutes et le laissai faire. Je me tournais face à lui et décidai de passer mes bras autour de son corps. Après tout, même s'il était endormi c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire alors autant ne pas se gêner. Je l'enlaçai, son visage au niveau de mon cou, et respirai son odeur tandis qu'il rapprochait inconsciemment son corps du mien, enlaçant ses jambes aux miennes. J'entendis un son sortir de sa bouche et approchai légèrement la tête afin de mieux entendre ce qu'il disait.

« L...re...pr...oi, gémit-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Sanji-ya ? Chuchotai-je, pensant que je l'avais réveillé.

-Reste près de moi, entendis-je alors dans un soupir. Law... »

Il répéta mon prénom et je compris finalement qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. Peut-être qu'il rêvait de moi... Cette pensée m'amusa, je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sanji-ya, je ne bouge pas... murmurai-je. »

Je l'embrassai sur le front et refermai les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et m'endormis bien vite, bercé par la respiration du blond contre moi.

À mon réveil, Sanji était toujours dans mes bras et j'avais extrêmement chaud d'être resté collé à lui toute la nuit même avec la climatisation mais je pris quand même quelques secondes pour observer son visage endormi. D'après la lumière du soleil visible à travers les rideaux, ce dernier était levé depuis longtemps alors il devait être assez tard. J'étendis le bras vers la table de chevet derrière moi pour attraper mon téléphone et voir l'heure qu'il était mais la lumière de l'écran me fit mal aux yeux et mis plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à lire qu'il était à peine plus de huit heures.

J'en fus étonné avant de me souvenir que nous étions dans une région estivale et que nous étions donc perpétuellement en été. Mon colocataire, lui, dormait toujours à poings fermés et je repris ma place malgré la chaleur, mais alors que je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour me rendormir un peu il remua et ouvrit les paupières. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore à moitié endormi avant que son attention se porte sur moi et qu'il ouvre d'un coup de grands yeux en tentant de s'éloigner de moi.

« L-Law ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ton lit Sanji-ya, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Il jeta des regards un peu perdus autour de lui et sembla se souvenir d'où il se trouvait mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et je vis ses joues rosir dans la pénombre lorsqu'il tenta de s'éloigner de moi, ce que je l'empêchais de faire en resserrant mon étreinte.

« Est-ce-que tu veux bien me lâcher ? Demanda-il, gêné. Ce n'est pas parce que nous dormons dans le même lit qu'il faut que tu en profites comme ça...

-Oh mais c'est toi qui dormait au milieu du lit et qui est venu te coller à moi à peine m'étais-je couché, Sanji-ya, répliquai-je. Tu me demandais de rester près de toi, je n'ai fais que t'obéir.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les ordres ? Et puis je ne t'ai rien demandé ! S'écria-il.

-Chut, tu veux réveiller toute la maison ou quoi ? Tu parles dans ton sommeil, repris-je après quelques secondes. Et je sais faire des exceptions parfois, je voulais bien obéir à celui-ci. »

Il essaya à nouveau de me repousser mais cette fois je le laissais faire, me détournai et décidai finalement de me lever pour enfiler un short noir à taches oranges et un t-shirt blanc à la place de mon jogging, laissant Sanji là avant de sortir de la chambre. Je retrouvais Robin, Chopper, Nami et Vivi dans la cuisine, une tasse à la main malgré l'heure matinale. Je les saluai et me servis un thé avant de m'asseoir avec eux pour discuter.

« Sanji-kun n'est pas encore réveillé ? Demanda Nami.

-Il émergeait quand je suis sorti de la chambre, peut-être qu'il s'est rendormi, répondis-je.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? S'enquit la cousine de la première.

-Très bien, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Et je penses que c'est pareil pour lui. »

Au même moment nous entendîmes du bruit dans les escaliers, indiquant que quelqu'un d'autre se levait. Il s'agissait de Sanji, qui arriva dans la cuisine en baillant avant de se joindre à nous avec une tasse de café et prit part à la conversation. Il répondait avec enthousiasme lorsque Nami ou Vivi lui posaient une question et je le vis poser furtivement son regard sur moi lorsque notre hôte lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

Petit à petit tout le monde se leva et ce ne fut que vers 11h00 que Zoro et Ace arrivèrent enfin. Cela n'étonna personne évidemment car l'un passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et l'autre pouvait tomber de sommeil à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Puis nous nous doutions quand même qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas fait que dormir cette nuit et je devais bien avouer que je les enviais un peu.

Les filles proposèrent que nous occupions notre journée en allant visiter Alubarna, la capitale se trouvant au nord d'ici. Ou plutôt, la rousse avait lourdement insisté pour que nous y allions à cause du nombre important de boutiques qu'il y avait dans cette ville. Nous prîmes donc un déjeuner léger avant de partir dans le minibus en direction d'Alubarna, à environ une heure et demi de route de la villa d'après Vivi.

Les paysages d'Alabasta étaient surtout désertiques en dehors des villes et nous n'évitions la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur que grâce à la faible climatisation que notre véhicule était capable de nous fournir. Cela me faisait d'ailleurs bizarre de penser que nous mourrions de chaud alors que deux jours plus tôt c'était la neige qui recouvrait tout et que la température était négative.

Après plus d'une heure de trajet le paysage changea, de l'herbe remplaçait de plus en plus le sable et nous passâmes bientôt des remparts qui délimitaient la ville. Je ne voyais par la fenêtre que de grands bâtiments et des palmiers le long de la route, contrastant avec le décor que nous avions traversé et sur notre droite se dressait un grand château. Robin parvint à trouver une place de parking non loin du centre de la ville et nous sortîmes tous. Comme chacun voulait faire quelque chose de différent nous décidâmes de partir par petits groupes.

Nami alla faire les boutiques bien sûr, en commençant par une rue marchande juste à côté en compagnie d'Ussop, Vivi et Mugiwara qui lui était plus intéressé par les stands de nourriture que par les vêtements. Zoro et Ace partirent de leur côté et Robin, Chopper, Sanji et moi allâmes faire un tour dans la ville pour visiter en nous promenant.

Nous étions tous plus ou moins fatigués en rentrant, notre groupe avait fait le tour des places importantes de la ville, Nami avait les mains aussi pleines de sac de courses que l'était l'estomac de Mugiwara de nourriture et j'avais cru comprendre que Zoro s'était perdu et que Ace avait passé presque tout l'après-midi à tenter de le retrouver. En somme, nous avions passé une journée agréable et après le dîner chacun s'occupa comme il en avait envie.

Les filles discutaient dans le salon, les autres jouaient aux cartes sur la grande table de la cuisine et j'avais quant à moi décidé de m'isoler un peu sur le toit de la villa. J'appréciai grandement le calme environnant qui contrastait avec le bruit perpétuel que pouvait faire le groupe se trouvant deux étage au-dessous de moi.

D'ici, seul le son de la mer à quelques mètres en face de moi me parvenait et la vue que j'avais était magnifique, la lune se reflétait sur la surface ondulée de l'océan et sa lumière se réfléchissait légèrement le sable blanc. Il ne faisait pas si chaud que pendant la journée, j'avais fermé les yeux pour profiter de la brise tiède qui me caressait le visage lorsque le bruit de la porte de la terrasse derrière moi me parvint.

« Te voilà ! Lança Sanji derrière moi. Les autres sont partis se coucher, je pensais que tu en avais fait autant mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

-Non, répondis-je. Je vous aurais prévenus. Tu me cherchais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pas vraiment, je me demandais juste où tu étais.

-Je te manquais déjà Sanji-ya ? Plaisantai-je. »

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de venir à côté de moi, s'appuya contre le muret, et alluma une cigarette avec le briquet que je lui avais offert. J'esquissai un sourire.

« Quoi ? Demanda-il.

-Rien, je constate simplement que tu utilise le cadeau que je t'ai offert, ça me fait plaisir. »

Il sourit à son tour avant de recracher un nuage de fumée et regarda face à lui, comme moi quelques instants plus tôt.

« Alors, commença-t-il. Alabasta te plaît ?

-Oui, beaucoup. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette chaleur alors qu'il faisait si froid chez nous, répondis-je.

-Tant mieux ! Pas trop dur de vivre sous le même toit qu'une bande de fous ?

-Ah ah ! Un peu, heureusement que Nami-ya est la pour tempérer, même si j'admets que c'est assez fatiguant de subir l'énergie de Mugiwara-ya toute la journée.

-Si tu savais... soupira le blond. Je le trouve plutôt calme pour l'instant, attend que nous fêtions le nouvel an, tu verra ce que c'est quand Luffy est vraiment fatiguant. »

Nous commençâmes à rire ensemble puis nous discutâmes un peu avant d'aller dans notre chambre pour dormir. Il était déjà tard et nous voulions être en pleine forme pour la journée du lendemain, qui risquait d'être chargée. J'étais déjà couché et Sanji allait faire de même lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il lut le message reçu et je le vis écarquiller les yeux et rougir de plus en plus alors qu'il fixait son écran d'un air médusé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en me penchant pour tenter de voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

-Rien ! »

Il éteignit rapidement son téléphone avant que je n'ai pu voir quoi que ce soit de plus que le nom de Zoro et se leva précipitamment en direction de la porte, sous mon regard étonné.

« J-J'avais oublié, mais j'ai quelque chose à demander au Marimo, me dit-il.

-Je vois... et quelle est cette chose qui ne peut pas attendre demain matin ?

-R-Rien d'important, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il sortit de la chambre en vitesse et j'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier lorsqu'il descendit à l'étage inférieur puis lorsqu'il tapa contre une porte. Le bruit étouffé de leurs voix quelques secondes plus tard venant de la chambre du dessous m'indiquait qu'ils parlaient fort mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, je supposai qu'ils se disputaient encore. Quelques instants plus tard un éclat de rire sonore, celui de Ace, rejoint par celui de Zoro me parvint avant que le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque ne se fasse entendre.

Sanji entra de nouveau dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, les sourcils froncés et les joues encore rouges puis, sans un mot, il s'allongea dans le lit en me tournant le dos et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Étonné, je ne lui posais toutefois pas de questions car je ne pensais pas avoir de réponse et fermais les yeux tandis que les cris de Nami, qui demandait ce qui se passait à cette heure, ne résonne dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

Alors je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit une ligne de dialogue aussi claire et explicite que Sanji qui parle dans son sommeil xD je devrais essayer de faire une conversation entière comme ça un de ces jours…

Bon j'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, si ce n'est qu'on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et voir ce qui se passera pour la soirée du nouvel an à Alabasta ;) à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui, le début de semaine a été un peu chargé avec la reprise des cours… m'enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Voici donc le chapitre 15 !

* * *

 **XV**

J'ouvris les yeux et fus rassuré de constater que je n'étais pas dans les bras de Law cette fois. J'avais eu un peu de mal à m'endormir la veille, énervé à cause de la tête d'algue. Cet abruti m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec Law mais que si je voulais nous pourrions les rejoindre pour nous amuser un peu. C'était donc tout naturellement que j'étais descendu pour une énième joute verbale qui se termina par les deux autres se foutant royalement de moi. Je savais que ce n'était que pour me taquiner, comme d'habitude, mais j'avais paniqué quand Law avait failli voir ledit message et j'avais eu besoin de cacher ma gêne en quittant la chambre.

Je me tournais vers lui, qui dormait toujours puis me levai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Sanji-ya, me lança Law d'une voix encore endormie. Déjà levé ? »

Raté. Je me tournais vers lui, qui se redressait au milieu des draps et malgré moi mon attention fut tout de suite attirée par les mouvements de son tatouage sur son torse nu alors qu'il s'étirait en baillant.

« Euh oui... bien dormi ? Demandai-je en relevant finalement les yeux vers son visage.

-Ça peut aller, quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt dix heures, répondis-je. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner, tu viens ? »

Il hocha la tête puis sortit du lit rapidement et me suivit hors de la chambre en enfilant un t-shirt. Arrivés en bas, je fus surpris de constater que tout le monde, était déjà levé excepté Ace et Luffy. Je saluais mes Melorines comme il se doit et les autres avant de passer en cuisine pour préparer des pancakes pour tout le monde. Zoro me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en souriant moqueusement.

« Alors Ero-Cook, bien dormi ? Lança-t-il.

-Toi la ferme ! M'énervai-je, sans hausser le ton pour ne pas ameuter tout le monde. Je te retiens, toi et tes messages à la con !

-Oh ça va, c'était juste pour rire...

-Je m'en fout de ça, mais Law a failli voir tes conneries !

-Et alors ? Si ça se trouve il aurait pas été contre.

-Moi oui, abruti ! »

Il continua de sourire mais se retint de me répondre et se contenta de soupirer, ce n'était pas le moment de se battre. Il repartit donc rejoindre les autres sans un mot et j'allais poser une assiette de pancakes tout chauds sur la table autour de laquelle tout le monde était assis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Nous finîmes de manger rapidement avant que Nami ne décide d'aller réveiller les deux frères qui dormaient toujours pour commencer nos préparatifs de la soirée, la journée promettait d'être chargée si je me fiais à mes souvenirs des deux années précédentes. J'étais en train de débarrasser la table quand la rousse prit la parole en revenant dans la pièce, suivit d'un Luffy et d'un Ace encore a moitié endormis et préférant visiblement être dans leur lit.

« Bon ! Tout le monde, il faut qu'on se prépare pour ce soir. Sanji-kun ?

-Oui, Nami-swan ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lançai-je depuis la cuisine.

-Tu n'auras pas à faire le repas pour ce soir, Vivi et moi allons commander tout ce qui est nourriture chez un traiteur donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Je la remerciais, même si cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de passer l'après-midi à préparer le dîner, j'avais l'habitude. J'aurai peut-être simplement regretté de ne pas le passer à la plage avec Law...

Nami continua ses explications, nous informant que Vivi allait également inviter quelques personnes puis donna son rôle à chacun comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et tout le monde s'attela à sa tâche après le déjeuner. Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Ace et moi-même embarquâmes donc dans la voiture afin d'aller acheter les boissons pour toute la soirée pendant que les autres restaient à la villa pour ranger un peu et que les filles passaient les commandes de nourriture le temps que nous n'étions pas là.

Les bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcool et autres sodas et jus de fruit nous fûmes de retour à la villa sur les coups de quinze heures. Nami, Vivi et Robin discutaient autour de la table de la cuisine, Law lisait sur un des canapés du salon et Luffy dormait sur un autre, probablement en train d'économiser son énergie pour la soirée. Ce dernier se réveilla quand il remarqua que nous étions rentrés et proposa de passer l'après-midi à la plage. Les filles refusèrent, afin de trouver une tenue convenable, et quittèrent la villa avec la voiture de Vivi pour faire du shopping en ville. Nous autres de sexe masculin allâmes nous changer pour enfiler un short de bain et sortîmes sur le sable chaud. J'étais vraiment heureux de ne plus devoir supporter la neige et le froid pour quelques jours.

Après un moment passé à chahuter dans l'eau et alors que nous étions tous assis sur le sable Zoro proposa de faire du surf.

« Et comment tu compte faire du surf sans planche, abruti ? Lançai-je.

-Y'a des planches dans un débarras de plage derrière la maison, répondit Ace avant que Zoro ne me saute dessus et que l'on commence à se disputer une nouvelle fois.

-C'est génial ! Mais comment vous savez qu'il y a un débarras ? Demanda innocemment Chopper. On a jamais été voir derrière la maison.

-Hum...En se baladant.»

Ledit Marimo ne savait pas quoi répondre de plus au pauvre Chopper, qui était trop innocent pour se douter de la véritable raison. Ace levait les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et je vis un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres de Law et Usopp esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Je me moquai alors lourdement du vert avant de me prendre une poignée de sable en plein visage de sa part. Nous avions une bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle ils savaient qu'il y avait un débarras et j'avais d'ailleurs été étonné de ne pas entendre de bruits suspects en provenance de leur chambre depuis que nous étions arrivés. Ceci expliquait cela. Luffy en revanche n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la gêne de son frère et l'amusement de Law, peut-être trop idiot pour faire le lien quant à lui.

Nous allâmes donc chercher des planches dans la petite cabane, et retournâmes sur la plage pour nous essayer aux joies du surf. Chopper abandonna au bout de quelques chutes puis se contenta de nous encourager depuis le bord et Luffy enchaînait les gamelles en éclatant de rire, emportant Usopp qui s'en sortait pourtant mieux que lui dans ses chutes la plupart du temps. Zoro et moi étions en compétition, comme à notre habitude et m'en sortais plutôt bien pour une première fois. Après quelques ratés nous parvenions tous les deux à rester en équilibre sur nos planches assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague un peu plus grosse que les autres ne me fasse tomber.

« Bah alors Ero-Cook, on a du mal à tenir debout ? Railla le vert de loin, avant de lui-même se prendre une vague qui le déséquilibra.

-Tu peux parler Marimo, même dans ton habitat naturel t'es pas foutu de t'en sortir mieux que moi, répondis-je. »

Il commençait à s'approcher de moi lorsque Ace passa rapidement entre nous deux, parfaitement en équilibre sur sa planche, emporté presque jusqu'au sable, suivi de Law. Si je trouvais que le Marimo et moi nous en sortions pas si mal, nos deux aînés maîtrisaient parfaitement leurs mouvements. Ace nous confia qu'il en faisait depuis des années dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et Law en avait fait en vacances avec Cora-san quelques années auparavant. J'avais vraiment l'impression que mon colocataire était doué pour tout ce qu'il faisait et plus j'en apprenais sur lui, plus j'étais admiratif... et intéressé.

Après quelques heures de glisse, quand le soleil était descendu un peu dans le ciel et qu'il était devenu un peu moins brûlant nous décidâmes de rentrer pour commencer à nous préparer. Les fille étaient déjà rentrées et discutaient autour d'une tasse de café dans le séjour. C'était dans ce genre de moments que j'étais heureux de savoir que la maison possédait trois salles de bain pour dix. Les filles réquisitionnèrent celles du bas et nous nous partagions donc celles du premier étage. L'une d'elle fut immédiatement occupée par Usopp avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'assaut pendant que Ace et Zoro rentraient ensemble dans la seconde.

« Oi, Tête de mousse ! Criai-je en montant au deuxième. Vous avez intérêt à pas prendre deux heure là-dedans vous êtres pas tous seuls !

-La ferme sourcil en vrille ! Me répondit-il en fermant la porte. On prendra le temps qu'on prendra et c'est tout. »

Nous n'aurions peut-être qu'une seule salle de bain pour cinq finalement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient prendre leur temps. Arrivé dans la chambre j'ouvris un placard pour prendre mes vêtements et étais en train de prendre une chemise quand Law entra dans la pièce, vêtu de son short de bain, une serviette jetée sur l'épaule, mouillé et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau salée. Je le dévisageais plusieurs secondes sans m'en rendre compte avant de reprendre mes esprits.

« Law, tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant ou je peux y aller ?

-On pourrait y aller ensemble ? Me taquina-t-il après m'avoir fixé de longues secondes. »

Je le regardais sans dire quoi que ce soit, essayant de voir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était un peu sérieux. J'avais presque envie de lui dire oui mais en même temps cette situation serait on ne peut plus gênante. J'allais ouvrir la bouche sans savoir quoi lui répondre quand il reprit la parole.

« Détend-toi, je disais ça pour rire, lança-t-il en souriant. Tu peux y aller, je vais attendre. »

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la chambre pendant que lui allait à son tour fouiller dans un tiroir. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, je retirais mon short encore trempé et plein de sable pour l'abandonner dans le lavabo avant d'entrer dans la large douche aux parois vitrées. Je me lavais rapidement, heureux de me débarrasser du sel et du sable collé à ma peau et restais un moment sous le jet d'eau à réfléchir. J'avais vraiment eu envie de dire oui à Law pendant une seconde, et me retrouver avec lui ici. Les yeux fermés je repensais à la fois où il m'avait embrassé lorsque nous étions encore chez nous, dans notre salle de bain. Peut-être que je lui aurais effectivement dit oui s'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il plaisantait.

Mon esprit commença à vagabonder et je me mis à imaginer Law avec moi dans la douche, nos deux corps trempés collés l'un à l'autre en train de nous embrasser comme cette fois-là. J'imaginai le contact de sa peau contre la mienne sous le jet d'eau et au souvenir de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur moi une douce chaleur se répandait lentement jusque dans mon bas-ventre.

« Sanji-ya ? Appela Law en frappant à la porte. Tu as bientôt fini ? Ace-ya et Zoro-ya sont toujours dans l'autre salle de bain et je pense qu'ils en ont encore pour un moment. »

Je sursautai et sortit de mes pensées en entendant sa voix, il ne manquait plus que ça.

« O-Oui ! Criai-je pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Je sors dans deux minutes !

-Merci. »

Je l'entendis s'éloigner et soupirai en baissant la tête. Eh merde. _.._ Mon imagination était un peu trop fertile. Je passai quelques instants sous l'eau froide pour calmer mon excitation et sortis de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'essuyais rapidement et me dirigeais vers la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille car j'avais oublié d'emporter mes vêtements avec moi en sortant. Law était assis sur un fauteuil, une serviette sous lui pour ne pas le mouiller et lisait quelque chose sur son portable. Il leva les yeux vers moi quand je passais devant lui, et je fis un effort conséquent pour ne pas y prêter attention alors que je lui indiquais que la salle de bain était libre. Il me remercia et sortit de la chambre, non sans que son regard ne s'attarde sur moi une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Je m'habillai d'une chemise blanche, un jean noir et pour une fois, une paire de baskets blanches à la place de mes chaussures habituelles. En sortant de la chambre je croisais Law, une serviette autour de la taille comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt et ne pus m'empêcher de repenser une nouvelle fois à ce moment dans notre salle de bain, où il était exactement dans la même tenue. Je me mis une claque mentale en quittant la pièce pour arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses.

Quand j'arrivais dans le séjour, je pus constater que Zoro et Ace avaient enfin terminé de se préparer, les filles étaient également apprêtées et il ne manquait plus que Luffy et Law. Je remarquai également que quelques personnes supplémentaires étaient présentes, certaines que j'avais sans doute déjà croisé car leurs visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas.

« Nami-san, Vivi-chan, Robin-chan ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! Leur dis-je en m'approchant d'elles. Je vais vous faire des cocktails !

-Merci Sanji-kun ! »

Je me dirigeais vers la grande table du séjour, où se trouvaient les bouteilles que nous avions ramené et une quantité impressionnante de nourriture avait été disposée. Il y avait une multitude de brochettes, toasts canapés et autres bouchées, beignets en tout genre, de la viande grillée et plusieurs salades, de quoi nourrir un régiment. Je préparai des cocktails au jus de fruit à mes trois princesses et pris un verre pour moi.

« Oi, _K'so_ Cook ! Et nous ? M'interpella Zoro.

-Si tu veux un verre tu te bouges et tu te le fais toi-même ! Répondis-je sans même le regarder. »

Quelqu'un, probablement Usopp, avait lancé la musique et Luffy qui était enfin descendu, alla se poster près de la table, et donc du buffet, comme à son habitude puis tout le monde commença à discuter, boire ou manger. Zoro avait déjà attaqué les bouteilles d'alcool, j'espérai que nous avions pris assez pour ne pas que cette tronche de gazon ne vide tout le stock. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient arrivées depuis que j'étais descendu et j'avais perdu Law des yeux alors je me mis à le chercher du regard. Je remarquai ce dernier avec Usopp et Vivi en train de discuter dans leur coin. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir et un jean bleu mais je le trouvais encore plus séduisant que jamais et j'avais une envie folle de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés que je devinais encore humides de sa douche.

« Tu vas rester bloquer si tu continue de le reluquer comme ça, lança une voix dans mon dos. »

Je sursautai et tournai la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Zoro, qui s'était approché de moi, une bouteille à la main et qui avait l'air de trouver quelque chose particulièrement drôle.

« Hein ? J-Je reluque personne... tentai-je de me défendre en rougissant.

-On peut pas dire que tu sois très discret, se moqua-t-il. Dès qu'il est en face de toi tu peux pas t'empêcher de baver.

-Bon fous-moi la paix Marimo, t'as rien d'autre à faire que me casser les pieds ? »

J'en avais assez qu'il se moque de moi à longueur de temps, il arrivait toujours quand il ne fallait pas. Et puis je n'avais pas l'impression de le regarder si souvent que ça... où alors je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

« -Y'a peut-être un moment où il va falloir te bouger et mettre les choses au claire avec lui tu crois pas ? Reprit-il.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais je sais pas comment...

-Ah ah ! T'es pire qu'une nana mon pauvre vieux ! »

Il se mit à rire dans mon dos tandis que je rejoignais Nami, Robin et Chopper qui discutaient ensemble avec une séduisante jeune femme qui m'était inconnue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Bon j'espère que cette fanfic plait toujours à ceux qui la suive, et je vous remercie d'ailleurs de le faire x) avec le prochain chapitre on aura déjà atteint la moitié de l'histoire, j'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte que ça fait déjà presque 2 mois que je poste… bref merci encore de lire cette fanfic et comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou journée et à la prochaine, salut !


	16. Chapter 16

Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 16, la soirée du nouvel an continue ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **XVI**

Peu avant minuit, certains comme Usopp et Ace, qui avaient voulu faire un concours de boisson avec Zoro étaient déjà bien alcoolisés, de même pour les gens qui s'étaient laissés entraînés là-dedans sans savoir ce qui les attendait. Ils m'avaient proposé de les rejoindre mais j'avais décliné leur invitation, je n'avais pas envie de finir dans le même état qu'eux et pour ma part je n'avais bu que deux ou trois verres d'alcool, préférant plutôt le remplir de jus de fruit ou de soda. Depuis que j'avais embrassé Sanji sans en garder le moindre souvenir j'avais décidé de ne plus trop boire quand il était présent. Si quoi que ce soit devait se passer avec lui je voulais m'en souvenir dans les moindres détails et être pleinement conscient de mes actes, alors je me contrôlais.

« Les amis ! Cria Vivi pour couvrir la musique. Venez sur la terrasse du haut il y a une surprise ! »

Notre large groupe se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les escaliers pour sortir, certains peinant à monter les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage et arrivés sur la terrasse, tout le monde prit place sur des chaises qui étaient placées là, tournées vers la mer.

« Ça devrait commencer d'un instant à l'autre... dit-elle en regardant l'océan. »

Nous suivîmes son regard et restâmes dans le silence de la nuit quelques secondes quand une détonation retentit au loin. Une fusée monta sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'exploser en un tas d'étincelles dorées. Mugiwara et Chopper furent les plus admiratifs, et le montrèrent comme à leur habitude, comme des enfants. Nami et Robin débouchèrent des bouteilles de champagne et commencèrent à servir, même le plus jeune eu droit à son verre rempli pour l'occasion puis tout le monde trinqua sous le feu d'artifice qui continuait d'exploser au-dessus de l'eau. Je jetais un œil à Sanji, qui lui regardait le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision était plus attendrissante que je ne voulais bien l'avouer et j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne année pendant que les explosions de couleur continuaient de se succéder face à nous, se reflétant dans l'océan et sur son visage.

« Bonne année les amis ! Lança Vivi en levant son verre.

-Bonne année ! Répondit tout le monde en cœur. »

Finalement, je n'avais pas vu grand chose du feu d'artifice, trop occupé à observer le visage de Sanji, qui lui avait gardé son regard tourné vers le ciel jusqu'à la fin et après le bouquet final tout le monde redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

« Nami, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour toi ! Lança Vivi en arrivant en bas. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une mallette noire qu'elle déposa ensuite sur une table libre et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un paquet de cartes et des dizaines de jetons.

« Oh, une mallette de poker ! C'est parfait Vivi ! S'exclama Nami. _Yosh !_ Qui veut se faire plumer ? »

Vivi s'installa à côté de sa cousine, puis Robin vint s'ajouter autour de la table suivie de Ace qui s'approcha également d'elles en compagnie de Zoro et de quelques curieux.

« Oh, un poker ? S'étonna le brun. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur toi Nami, je joue ! »

Voyant le petit attroupement qui s'était formé, Mugiwara s'approcha également de la table pour regarder la partie, une assiette remplie de viande à la main.

« Ça va encore mal finir mais je tente quand même le coup... se lamenta Usopp en s'installant.

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal finir Hana-ya ? Demandai-je en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Crois moi Trao, si Nami gagne au poker tu le saura bien assez tôt, me répondit-il avec un air grave.

-Oh Trao tu joue aussi ? Demanda la rousse.

-Bien sûr, mais ne crois pas que ça va être si facile de me plumer Nami-ya. »

Elle semblait euphorique de voir quelqu'un de nouveau pour jouer au poker. Même si de l'argent n'était pas en jeu ses yeux commencèrent à briller lorsque Vivi, qui prit le rôle du croupier, se mit à distribuer les jetons.

« Permettez-moi de me joindre à vous, j'adore le poker, déclara une femme à la longue chevelure verte.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit la bleue. »

Je sentais le regard de la nouvelle arrivante posé sur moi mais même après un regard d'avertissement silencieux de ma part elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux alors je me mis plutôt à l'ignorer.

Après à peine trois manches Usopp fut forcé de quitter le jeu, complètement à sec, et quelques manches plus tard Robin le rejoignit. Il restait donc encore Nami, Ace, la femme inconnue et moi. La première avait amassé une coquette somme et avait un large sourire victorieux au visage depuis, le second était presque fauché, la femme se faisait discrète et moi je continuais d'observer le jeu de la rousse assez sereinement tout en me méfiant de l'autre.

« Alors Trao, je croyais que tu n'étais pas facile à plumer, me provoqua-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la partie n'est pas encore terminée Nami-ya. »

Quelques tours après, Ace avait perdu sur un coup de bluff et la rousse semblait être en difficulté, j'étais bien remonté et j'avais maintenant un peu plus de jetons qu'elle mais celle aux cheveux verts avait gagné du terrain. Une dizaine de personnes restaient autour de nous, intéressés par le duel qui se jouait et nos amis s'étonnaient de voir la rousse perdre alors qu'il était question d'argent, même si aucun n'était vraiment en jeu. D'un accord discret, Nami et moi décidâmes d'éjecter la verte de la partie et finîmes par réussir au bout de quelques manches supplémentaires, même si ça n'avait pas chose aisée.

« J'ai perdu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Je m'incline. »

Deux ou trois personnes la félicitèrent d'avoir tenu jusque là et elle quitta la table pour se fondre dans la foule de personnes qui dansaient un peu plus loin mais je me concentrais rapidement sur la rousse. Je voyais que celle-ci était extrêmement déterminée, son attitude victorieuse avait disparu, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard ne cessait de passer des cartes qu'elle avait en main à moi. Soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage quand sa cousine découvrit la dernière carte du centre.

« Tapis ! Dit-elle en poussant son tas de jetons devant elle. »

J'hésitais avant de suivre, elle n'avait pas l'air de bluffer et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse me battre mais elle pensait certainement que je n'avais pas une bonne main. Ou en tout cas moins bonne que la sienne. Malheureusement pour elle, si elle tentait de lire sur mon visage ou ma façon de jouer c'était peine perdue, je savais garder le même visage impassible quoi qu'il arrive et je m'efforçais de l'induire en erreur depuis un moment. Je poussais à mon tour mes jetons devant moi et quoi qu'il arrive, la partie était terminée.

L'air triomphant, elle dévoila les cartes qu'elle avait en main et je constatai qu'elle avait un full. Je pris un faux air déçu.

« Pas mal... lâchai-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Allez Trao, ne t'en fais pas tu auras peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois. »

Elle allait s'emparer de tous les jetons avec un immense sourire quand je l'arrêtais.

« Pas si vite, Nami-ya. J'ai dis que je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'ai pas dis que j'avais perdu. »

Je posais alors mes cartes sur la table avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Une quinte flush ?! C'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-elle. »

Un silence régna pendant à peine une seconde puis Usopp et Mugiwara éclatèrent de rire tandis que je m'emparais des jetons sur la table et que Nami n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Nami a perdu au poker ? S'étonna Vivi. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça...

-Un verre pour Trao pour fêter ça ! s'exclama Mugiwara.

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma et se servit à boire avant de s'éloigner de la table. Je me levai moi-même et pris le verre de vodka-pomme que le tendais Usopp, laissant la rouquine qui fixait toujours les cartes et le tas de jeton devant elle sans rien dire avec Robin et sa cousine. Je posai une main sur son épaule avant d'aller m'asseoir sur un des canapés pour m'éloigner un peu des éclats de voix de Luffy en soupirant et but une gorgée de ma boisson, satisfait d'avoir gagné la partie puis j'entendis quelqu'un arriver quelques instants plus tard.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué au poker, je crois que c'est la première fois que Nami-san perd une partie. »

Je levais la tête vers Sanji, qui revenait de la terrasse en soufflant un nuage de fumée et qui posa son verre sur la petite table avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Il y a encore bien des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, dis-je, taquin.

-Où as-tu appris à y jouer comme ça ?

-C'est Doflamingo, le frère de Cora-san qui m'a appris quand j'étais enfant. Ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup que son frère m'apprenne à jouer à des jeux d'argent d'ailleurs, répondis-je. Il m'a également appris à tricher, mais je préférais gagner à la loyale contre Nami-ya, ajoutai-je avec un sourire. »

Sanji sourit à son tour et nous restâmes simplement comme ça pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux éclats de voix ne retentissent à l'autre bout de la pièce, couvrant la musique et le brouhaha ambiant.

« _Ooooooii_ ! Saaanji ! Trao ! Venez jouer au bière-pong ! Cria Mugiwara. Aïe, Nami ! Mais j'ai rien fait, pourquoi tu me frappe toujours ? »

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant de nous lever. Je finissais mon verre d'une traite et retournai vers les autres avec le beau blond.

« Je joue à condition que ce ne soit pas contre Usopp ! Lança Sanji en arrivant à côté de la table préparée.

-Je vais me contenter de vous regarder, dis-je. Je préfère garder quelques souvenir de la soirée. »

Je lançai un regard à Sanji, qui leva les yeux vers moi et j'étais presque sûr que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée mais il se détourna rapidement. En fin de soirée, aux alentours de quatre ou cinq heures du matin, presque toute la nourriture avait disparue et il en était de même pour l'alcool. Mugiwara, Usopp et Nami, ivres morts, étaient en train de discuter de façon incompréhensible sur l'un des canapés du séjour et Chopper et Robin étaient déjà partis dormir depuis un certain temps. Zoro était à côté du peu de boissons restantes, une bouteille à la main, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecté alors que c'était probablement lui qui avait vidé la grande majorité de ce qu'il y avait et Ace mangeait ce qu'il restait dans les plats. Une partie des gens que notre hôte avait invités étaient repartis mais il en restait encore la majorité, dont la femme aux cheveux verts que j'avais surpris à me regarder plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, comme si elle me surveillait. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver car je ne la connaissais pas, j'ignorais ce qu'elle me voulait et maintenant elle était en train de discuter avec Sanji, minaudant et battant des cils devant lui pour tenter de séduire le blond, _mon_ blond.

Je les observais pendant quelques minutes, ce dernier souriant bêtement, la boisson aidant sans doute même si je savais qu'il était comme ça dès qu'une femme entrait dans son champ de vision. Une pointe de jalousie et de colère me piqua alors je me dirigeais vers eux d'un pas rapide. Lui ne me remarqua pas, évidemment, trop occupé à admirer la femme face à lui et sursauta quand je passai un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers moi.

« Tiens, vous voilà, dit-elle.

-Law ? S'étonna Sanji. On parlait justement de toi. Monet-chan me demandait depuis combien de temps on se connaissait et...

-Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? Rétorquai-je en la fusillant du regard.

-Simple curiosité, intervint-elle. Vous m'intéressez Trafalgar Law.

-Ce n'est par réciproque, lâchai-je. »

Elle gardait ce sourire qui se voulait innocent aux lèvres mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je n'aimais pas cette femme, sans trop savoir pourquoi. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de la façon dont Sanji la regardait et lui parlait. En tout cas j'étais déterminé à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

« Law, quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda le blond.

-Tout va très bien, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Je lâchai Sanji pour attraper son poignet et le tirer avec moi loin d'elle.

« Eh, attend ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Il se dégagea et je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face. Il me regardait, sourcils froncés, toujours sous le regard de Monet. J'avouais que je ne savais pas tout à fait ce qui me prenait, mais j'avais commencé à voir rouge quand j'avais remarqué Sanji en compagnie de cette femme, la contemplant comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

« Je la sens pas, répondis-je assez haut pour qu'elle m'entende.

-Quoi ? Monet-chan est très gentille puis...

-Tu ne la connais pas, le coupai-je. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Je peux te retourner la question. »

Je ne répondis rien et prenant probablement mon silence pour un manque d'argument il tourna les talons, un peu chancelant pour reprendre sa conversation avec la verte, qui me lança un regard que je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se moquait de moi et qu'elle avait envie que je m'énerve.

« Très bien, lançai-je. »

N'ayant pas envie de satisfaire cette femme je leur tournais le dos et entendis Sanji s'excuser pour moi avant de me diriger vers la terrasse du deuxième étage pour prendre l'air et me calmer. J'attrapai une bouteille à moitié vide qui avait survécu en passant à côté de la table et avalais une longue rasade d'alcool en montant les escaliers.

À peine sorti, la légère brise et l'air doux de la nuit me fit un bien fou. Même si je n'avais pas bu autant que les autres, ma tête tournait un peu et je commençais à avoir chaud à cause de ce que je venais de boire. Je me rapprochais du bord et m'appuyais sur le rebord, face à l'océan où se reflétait la lune et je pouvais déjà voir le ciel commencer à changer de couleur, se teintant doucement d'un bleu plus clair. Mon agacement, bien qu'encore présent, se calma face à ce spectacle. La vue était agréable, et j'ignorais pendant combien de temps je restais comme ça, à regarder le paysage face à moi et à savourer le calme qui m'entourait. J'entendais encore la musique venant du rez-de-chaussée d'ici, bien qu'étouffé. Au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour et rejoindre les autres en bas, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait tout en espérant pour que la verte ai quitté les lieux, j'entendis la porte de la terrasse coulisser dans mon dos.

« Ah, tu es là ! S'exclama Sanji. Décidément, je te retrouve toujours ici. »

Je me tournais vers lui, qui me rejoignit en s'allumant une cigarette et je remarquai que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges à cause de l'alcool.

« Tu n'es plus avec l'autre harpie ? Lâchai-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu es jaloux ? lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

-Et si c'était le cas ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui avouer que c'était le cas, que j'étais jaloux de cette femme parce qu'il la regardait d'une façon particulière et qu'il avait voulu passer du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi.. Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de garder le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Je savais que c'était puéril et que c'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool que je réagissais comme ça mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je soupirai au bout d'un moment avant de briser le silence.

« Alors, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Demandai-je. »

Je le sentis tout à coup gêné et commençai à douter d'obtenir une réponse à cette question aussi mais il se tourna finalement vers moi, le regard déterminé après avoir terminé sa cigarette.

« J-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, hésita-t-il.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà... ça fait quelques mois que l'on se connaît et tu sais que tu es un véritable ami pour moi, commença-t-il. Voir plus.. »

Je me tournais vers lui et l'invitais à continuer d'un mouvement de tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Je voulais te dire que... poursuivit-il, de plus en plus rouge malgré la lumière lunaire. J-Je voulais simplement que tu saches...

-Qu'est ce qui te fait aussi peur Sanji-ya ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une attaque. Respire. »

-Je... L-Laisse tomber, je n'ai rien dit, dit-il en se détournant de moi, les joues cramoisies. Excuses-moi.

-Pas si vite beau blond. Tu as commencé, alors termine. »

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir et il me fixa, étonné, et peut-être aussi un peu paniqué. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait à me dire mais s'il avait commencé, autant finir maintenant car je n'étais pas certain de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire si je le laissais s'en aller et j'avais le sentiment que c'était important. Je le regardais dans les yeux et nous nous fixâmes ainsi pendant de longues secondes sans que l'un de nous ne parle ou que lui ne tente de s'éloigner à nouveau. D'un coup ses sourcils se froncèrent, son bras libre passa derrière ma nuque et il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser.

J'ouvris de grand yeux, surpris car de tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours moi qui avait engagé les choses même s'il se laissait faire sans se plaindre. C'était toujours pour satisfaire mon envie du moment et céder à la tentation lorsqu'elle était trop forte mais aussi et surtout parce que j'adorais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mais ce baiser était totalement différent de tous ceux que nous avions échangés jusqu'ici, infiniment plus tendre, plus doux et je m'y perdais sans m'en rendre compte en fermant les yeux pour mieux le savourer. Je lâchai son bras que je tenais toujours et à la place je plaçais l'une de mes mains sur sa joue que je me mis à caresser doucement et l'autre dans ses mèches blondes alors que les siennes s'accrochaient à mon t-shirt. Je ne tentai même pas de prendre le dessus dans ce baiser, préférant laisser Sanji faire ce qu'il désirait, trop heureux qu'il fasse le premier pas, et il eut l'air de le comprendre car il m'embrassait avec de plus en plus de passion et quémanda l'accès à ma bouche en me mordillant la lèvre, ce que je lui accordais bien volontiers. Nos langues valsèrent ensemble un moment avant que nous ne nous séparions, tous deux essoufflés. Il glissa son visage dans mon cou, où je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me chatouiller la peau et tandis que ses bras étaient noués autour de de ma nuque. Les miens étaient redescendus dans son dos et je le serrais délicatement contre moi.

« C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Demandai-je en riant doucement.

« Non, murmura-t-il contre mon cou. Je t'aime, idiot. »

* * *

J'entend d'ici les "hallelujah" x) Je suis probablement quelqu'un d'horrible pour terminer le chapitre sur ça mais je pouvais pas résister xD Je vous cache pas que j'espère avoir quelques réactions sur ça en attendant la suite ;P Enfin bref, comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonsoir et bon week-end ! Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fanfic, l'ont mise en favorite ou qui postent des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ensuite, désolée si je spoil légèrement le chapitre en disant ça mais disons que le rating M va (enfin) être justifié x) la partie concernée sera mise entre des lignes comme ça ceux qui ne veulent pas lire de contenu trop explicite peuvent sauter cette partie. Bon, et bien voilà le chapitre 17, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XVII**

Après avoir laissé Monet seule, hésité une bonne demi-heure et bu deux ou trois verres pour me donner du courage, j'étais enfin parti à la recherche de Law mais j'avais failli abandonner en voyant qu'il n'était nulle part. Je n'y avais cru qu'à moitié en montant ici mais mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine en le voyant seul sur la terrasse à travers la baie vitrée. Zoro avait raison, il fallait que je lui parle et je n'aurais probablement pas de meilleure occasion que celle-ci pour le faire. Malheureusement tout mon courage s'était évaporé au moment où j'avais voulu lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur et j'avais tenté de prendre la fuite tel un lâche, mais c'était sans compter sur le brun, qui m'avait retenu. Après avoir plongé dans ses prunelles orageuses, j'avais rassemblé le peu de cran qu'il me restait et l'avais embrassé, tentant de faire passer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui dans ce baiser avant d'enfin l'exprimer à haute voix.

J'avais été soulagé d'avoir enfin lâché ça, mais maintenant j'avais peur. Nous ne bougions plus ni l'un ni l'autre depuis de longues secondes et je me cramponnais à la nuque de Law, le visage enfouit dans son cou car je n'osais pas affronter son regard. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que même lui devait le sentir mais il ne disait rien et je ne voulais pas relever la tête et risquer de voir du rejet dans ses yeux, alors je restai aussi immobile qu'une statue, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose.

~O~

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me figeai. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'essayais de le séduire depuis près de trois mois mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je m'imaginais seulement qu'il allait finir par succomber à mon charme et accepter de partager mon lit mais pas qu'il tomberait amoureux de moi. Malgré cela, une douce chaleur que je ne connaissais pas se diffusa dans mon corps à ses mots et je me sentis sourire malgré moi, heureux de les entendre. Nous restâmes sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, je n'avais rien répondu à sa déclaration et à vrai dire je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureux de lui, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais. Je tenais énormément à lui, ça j'en était sûr, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais énormément d'expérience concernant ce genre de situation.

La dernière déclaration que quelqu'un m'a faite venait d'un type de ma classe à la fac, Marco, qui m'avait avoué ses sentiments après que nous ayons passé une nuit ensemble mais cela ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et j'avais continué ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

C'était différent avec Sanji, le fait qu'il m'avoue m'aimer me rendait vraiment heureux, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre moi simplement pour le plaisir de le savoir tout près. J'aurais voulu voir son visage lorsqu'il avait dit ces mots. Je n'étais pas indifférent, bien au contraire mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça jusqu'à maintenant alors j'étais un peu perdu. Les mots de Cora-san et son sourire énigmatique me revinrent alors en tête. « _J'ai vu comme tu le regardes Law._ »Je pensais comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire à présent, c'était juste que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tenta de se décoller de moi mais je le tenais maintenant fermement contre ma poitrine.

« Law... J-Je n'attends pas forcément de réponse, dit-il hésitant. C'était juste pour que tu le saches et...

-Tais-toi Sanji-ya, l'interrompis-je. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrassai, le coupant dans sa phrase. Je le bloquai entre moi et le rebord derrière lui puis le soulevai légèrement du sol pour l'asseoir dessus sans briser notre baiser. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça me revint en mémoire alors je souriais contre ses lèvres. Plus les secondes passaient et plus notre baiser se faisait pressant et plein de désir. Cette fois je ne pensais pas avoir la volonté nécessaire pour m'arrêter à un baiser s'il faisait ça. Pas après ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses mains passèrent sur mes épaules puis mon torse tandis que je caressais avec envie ses cheveux et son dos.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux... continuer ça ailleurs, haleta-t-il entre deux baisers. »

Je me décollais de lui quelques instants pour le regarder, étonné. Ses joues étaient rougies mais son regard vrillé au mien me fit rapidement comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Tu veux dire que...

-Oui. »

Je voyais bien qu'il tentait de paraître sûr de lui alors qu'il ne l'était pas et je trouvais ça d'autant plus touchant alors je ne pouvais pas refuser.

« Avec plaisir. »

Je le serrais plus fort contre moi afin de le porter tout en continuant de l'embrasser pour nous mener jusqu'à notre chambre qui était heureusement juste à côté. Je le déposais devant afin d'en ouvrir la porte et à peine celle-ci refermée à clé je repris possession de ses lèvres et nous envoyâmes valser nos chaussures puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le large lit sur lequel je le poussais doucement avant de me positionner au-dessus de lui. Je le sentis se tendre légèrement sous moi et je libérai sa bouche afin de pouvoir le détailler.

Sanji était un véritable appel à la luxure avec ses joues rouges, ses mèches blondes en désordre, sa respiration erratique... je ne pensais pas qu'il en avait conscience mais tout en lui me donnait envie de le toucher, le caresser ou l'embrasser. Son regard sombre posé sur moi était hésitant et je pouvais y lire de la peur malgré l'excitation alors je passai mes doigts sur sa joue pour le rassurer avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Si tu ne veux pas Sanji-ya dis le moi, tu sais que je ne t'obligerai pas.

-Non, dit-il doucement. Je veux le faire. Si c'est avec toi je veux le faire. »

Je lui souris et, pris d'une bouffée d'affection je l'embrassai de nouveau tendrement. Ses mains passèrent sur mon t-shirt avant de le soulever, probablement pour appuyer ses dires. Je me séparai de lui le temps de passer le vêtement au-dessus de ma tête et il commença aussitôt à faire glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre timidement, puis sur mon torse et je remarquais qu'il suivait les lignes de mon tatouage, l'air concentré sur sa tâche. Il releva les yeux vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien, où devait se lire tout le désir et l'affection que je ressentais pour lui.

« Tu es beau, Law, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

-Je sais, répondis-je, taquin. On me le dit assez souvent.

-Pff, vantard... rit-il. »

Sanji m'embrassa encore puis commença à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise mais j'étais impatient et trouvant que ce n'était pas assez rapide, je tirais dessus d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons restants.

« J'aime bien cette chemise, se lamenta-t-il. T'abuses...

-Je recoudrai les boutons si tu veux, répondis-je tout en envoyant voler son vêtement plus loin.

J'étouffais son rire en l'embrassant encore une fois et je pus enfin me coller à lui et sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je lâchai ses lèvres un peu à contrecœur et découvris enfin ce corps que je désirais depuis tout ce temps. J'embrassai doucement son cou, le mordillai comme j'aimais le faire et les soupirs qui commençaient à franchir les lèvres du blond me donnèrent d'autant plus envie de continuer. Mes mains passèrent sur les muscles de son ventre, frôlèrent ses flancs puis remontèrent taquiner un bout de chair rose tandis que je jouais sur l'autre de ma langue et de mes dents, la respiration rapide de Sanji emplissant mes oreilles. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture je décidai qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et me redressais légèrement, en appuie sur mes mains juste au-dessus de lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il me regarda, surpris, et peut-être déçu que je m'arrêtes là mais je le rassurai d'un regard et lui laissai une dernière chance de changer d'avis.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je à nouveau doucement. »

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de hocher la tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comme tu voudras... »

Cette fois c'est lui qui passa sa main sur ma joue en me souriant. Je parvint à déceler du désir dans le regard qu'il posait sur moi et je déposais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de m'occuper d'autre chose.

~O~

* * *

/!\

* * *

Malgré tout l'amour et le désir que je ressentais pour Law, un sentiment d'appréhension ne voulait pas quitter le creux de mon ventre alors que le brun défaisait sa ceinture. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation et j'étais sûr qu'il s'était rendu compte de mon état de novice. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes et le jeta comme nos autres vêtements dans un coin de la chambre pour se retrouver uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir. Ma gêne, déjà bien présente, augmenta lorsqu'il commença à ouvrir le bouton de mon propre pantalon pour lui faire subir le même sort mais je relevai le bassin afin qu'il puisse me le retirer plus facilement et il se colla complètement à moi une fois chose faite pour m'embrasser avec impatience.

« J'ai adoré te voir dans ce jean ce soir, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Mais permet-moi de te dire que tu es bien mieux sans. »

Ce vile flatteur savait toujours quoi dire pour me mettre dans l'embarras dans les pires moments, et j'étais persuadé qu'il trouvait ça amusant. Ses paroles ainsi que la chaleur de son corps contre ma peau me provoqua des frissons incontrôlables et je pouvais sentir son excitation contre la mienne lorsqu'il vint doucement se serrer encore plus contre moi. À ce contact un gémissement m'échappa contre sa bouche et je rougis plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je sentais ses mains passer sur chaque parcelles de mon corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, l'une d'elle caressait ma gorge et ma nuque tandis que l'autre voyageait de mon ventre à mes cuisses, s'attardant sur mes fesses. Je me figeais malgré moi contre lui lorsque les doigts de Law glissèrent sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement pour mieux les caresser mais il dut le sentir car les baisers qui pleuvaient sur ma peau se firent encore plus doux, comme pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je tentais de me détendre quand je sentis le dernier rempart me protégeant de la nudité glisser le long de mes jambes pour finir son parcourt sur le sol mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Law se redressa à genoux au-dessus de moi, me détaillant avec insistance et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner la tête de gêne en tentant de cacher ma virilité qui commençait à se réveiller avec une main mais assis à cheval sur mes cuisses, Law m'en empêcha.

« Ne te cache pas Sanji-ya, dit-il à voix basse. »

Je rougis, toujours sans le regarder et sans répondre puis je sentis le poids qui était sur moi me quitter alors je tournai la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais il vint prendre possession de mes lèvres doucement. Il me poussa ensuite avec douceur afin que je recule légèrement, ce que je fis, et je me retrouvais le dos appuyé contre les oreillers et la tête de lit, presque assis, et lui à genoux devant moi. Avant que je ne puisse m'interroger ce qu'il comptais faire il empoigna mon sexe et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-viens. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir et il vint ensuite m'embrasser une énième fois. Mes yeux étaient fermés afin de mieux profiter de ses baisers et de ses caresses et le plaisir que je ressentais montait de manière exponentielle alors que je m'abandonnais complètement à lui.

Au bout d'un moment il lâcha mes lèvres et les mouvements qu'il appliquait sur mon membre devinrent plus lents, me donnant un plaisir teinté de frustration. J'étais prêt à lui demander d'accélérer mais il s'en ficherait sûrement, donc je gardai le silence alors que ses lèvres glissaient à nouveau sur ma gorge. Je sentais sa main libre qui effleurait ma peau, se déplaçant doucement un peu partout sur moi. Une chaleur incroyable parcourait mon corps, venant de mon bas ventre et se diffusant partout pendant que je peinais à réprimer les gémissements qui tentaient de s'échapper de mes lèvres, sans grand succès. Il continua sa douce torture durant un long moment et j'étais plus frustré que jamais, tentant de bouger pour accélérer la cadence mais plus je bougeais, plus il ralentissait alors je tentais de ne plus trop bouger.

Mes mains étaient solidement agrippées aux cheveux de Law, je devais probablement lui faire mal mais je n'y pouvais rien, et je me rendis compte que je murmurais son nom comme une litanie au milieu de mes soupirs. Ce qu'il était en train de me faire n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le sang battait à mes oreilles et j'avais chaud, j'étais au bord de la délivrance et tout ce que je sentais était la main de Law s'activant de plus en plus rapidement sur mon membre, celle qui se baladait sur ma taille ou mon ventre et ses lèvres qui laissaient une traînée brûlante là où il m'embrassait. N'y tenant plus, je finis par me libérer sans parvenir à retenir un râle de plaisir avant de rouvrir les yeux et rencontrer les prunelles ardentes du brun face à moi.

Ce dernier soutint mon regard en me souriant avant de se lever et se dirigea vers sa valise, me laissant seul, pantelant sur le lit et tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une petite bouteille que j'identifiais rapidement.

« Pourquoi tu as amené du lubrifiant dans ta valise ? M'étonnai-je. Tu avais prévu de me...

-Je me prépare à toutes les éventualités, coupa-t-il. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Je rougissais tout en le regardant verser quelques gouttes du liquide transparent sur ses doigts puis il posa le récipient sur la table de chevet et se rapprocha de moi. Même si je n'étais pas un spécialiste, je savais à peu près que ce qui allait suivre était l'étape désagréable de la chose dont m'avait parlé le Marimo, et le nœud qui m'avait quitté reprit sa place dans mon estomac.

« Maintenant Sanji-ya il faut que tu te détende. Ce ne sera pas très agréable, me dit-il avec douceur. Mais si on ne passe pas par là je risque de te faire encore plus mal après. »

Je hochai la tête et m'installai aussi confortablement que possible face à lui. J'essayai de me détendre au maximum comme il me l'avait demandé mais j'appréhendai beaucoup ce qui allait se passer étant donné que je n'étais pas spécialement fan de la douleur. Law se pencha sur moi et je sentis quelque chose pousser sur mon intimité. Je me crispai légèrement lorsque quelque chose me pénétra et Law m'encouragea de nouveau à me relaxer alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de va-et-viens lent à l'intérieur de moi. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais finalement, simplement dérangeant, inhabituel et je me relâchai assez facilement. Il accéléra un peu le mouvement et je sentis au bout d'un moment qu'un second doigt avait rejoint le premier ce qui, cette fois encore n'était pas très agréable mais largement supportable en terme de douleur.

Law observait toutes mes réaction, il m'embrassa et me rassura du mieux qu'il put. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si avenant, cette pensée me fit sourire mais il ne le remarqua pas. La sensation de gêne était toujours présente mais de moins en moins dérangeante jusqu'à s'en aller pour être remplacée par quelque chose proche du plaisir. Mon amant ajouta alors un troisième doigt et la souffrance arriva cette fois, bien que largement supportable. Law commença à me masturber en me disant de me concentrer sur ça et non sur ses doigts, ce que je fis et après quelques instants, le plaisir provoqué par ses mouvements sur mon membre avait totalement éclipsé la douleur, mon bassin bougeait maintenant de lui-même afin de rencontrer les doigts de Law plus profondément en moi.

Mes soupirs de plaisir emplissaient à nouveau la pièce lorsque tout à coup, tout mouvement cessa et Law retira ses doigts, provoquant une sorte de vide en moi. Il se redressa, retira son boxer qui était toujours en place et je le vis attraper de nouveau la bouteille de lubrifiant afin d'en recouvrir son sexe tendu. Il se repositionna alors à genoux entre mes jambes, relevant mon basin afin qu'il soit au niveau du sien et demanda mon accord d'un regard avant de presser son érection sur mon intimité. Elle était bien plus grosse que ses doigts et je me doutais que malgré le lubrifiant et ma préparation j'aurai mal mais je ne pensais pas que la douleur serait si forte. Je serrais les dents, ayant l'impression que chaque centimètre de son membre qui entrait en moi me déchirait de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrêta enfin totalement de bouger une fois complètement entré, au bout de longues secondes.

« Détend-toi Sanji-ya, me dit-il, la voix rauque. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais ça va passer.

-Facile à dire pour toi, haletai-je. »

Il se pencha sur moi et je m'accrochai à son cou alors qu'il passait ses lèvres sur mon visage et mon cou afin de me distraire de la douleur, bien présente et il continua également à caresser mon érection, qui se redressa vite sous ses doigts experts. Peu à peu la douleur diminuait et je ne faisais pratiquement plus attention à cette dernière car le plaisir que me procurait Law sur mon sexe accaparait toute mon attention. Il avait commencé à bouger très lentement, ravivant légèrement la douleur qui était bien moins forte et au fur et à mesure de ses coups de rein je ressentais de plus en plus de plaisir mêlé à celle-ci, qui finit par ne plus du tout m'importer. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes gémissements, qui résonnèrent dans la pièce, bien vite rejoins par ceux plus discrets de mon amant près de mon oreille.

« Law... gémis-je. Plus vite... »

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra ses mouvements, mais un coup qu'il donna me fit soudain crier de plaisir et de surprise.

« Trouvé...dit-il dans un souffle en souriant. »

Il continua de frapper au même endroit encore et encore, me faisant voir des étoiles dans mon champ de vision. Je m'accrochai d'autant plus fort à ses épaules, ma tête nichée dans son cou afin d'étouffer mes cris de plaisir, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas risquer que l'on nous entende mais les sensations était trop intenses. Il aurait probablement des marques demain, mais ni lui ni moi en avait quelque chose à faire pour l'instant. Law continuait d'embrasser mon cou et mon visage puis empoigna ma verge de nouveau. Mon plaisir était de plus en plus fort, arrivant par vagues et je finis par me libérer dans un cri de jouissance avant que quelques va-et-viens plus tard, Law ne me rejoigne dans l'orgasme avec un râle de plaisir.

Il avait les joues rouges et certaines de ses mèches noires étaient collées à son front par une fine pellicule de sueur, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange alors que j'attirai son visage au mien afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'affala ensuite sur mon torse et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de le serrer contre moi. Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, sans que lui ou moi ne dise quoi que ce soit, je caressai simplement les courts cheveux sur sa nuque alors que nos respirations redevenaient normales. Nous profitâmes de ce moment quelques instants puis il se redressa, sortant de moi. Je sentis alors quelque chose de chaud couler entre mes cuisses une seconde plus tard.

« Hum... hésitai-je.

-Je reviens Sanji-ya, je vais chercher de quoi nous nettoyer. »

Je hochai la tête et me relevai sur mes coudes, le regardant se lever et sortir de la chambre discrètement après avoir enfilé quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité au cas où il croiserait quelqu'un. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux serviettes, dont une qu'il me tendit. J'essuyais mon ventre, maculé de ma semence et après avoir vérifié que Law ne me regardait pas, mon entre-jambe et mon intimité. Il laissa sa serviette au sol et me rejoignit sur le lit puis il attrapa celle que j'avais dans les mains pour l'envoyer rejoindre la première.

* * *

/!\

* * *

Il tira la couverture sur nous et à travers les rideaux je voyais que le ciel avait prit une teinte plus claire, le jour commençai à se lever. Je me collai à lui, posant la tête sur son torse tandis qu'il passait un bras dans mon dos et je fermai les yeux, tout à coup assailli par la fatigue mais alors que j'allais sombrer dans le sommeil j'entendis Law murmurer.

« Je t'aime aussi Sanji-ya. »

Je relevais aussitôt la tête vers lui, surpris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je ne le dirais pas si ce n'étais pas vrai, répondit-il en souriant. »

Je continuai de le regarder une seconde puis reposais ma tête où elle était un instant plus tôt et comblé, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà, Sanji a succombé ! x) j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attend avec impatience de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre lemoneux ;P

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve d'ici quelques jours pour la suite des aventures de Law et Sanji, salut salut !


	18. Chapter 18

Hello ! Légèrement en retard mais voilà le chapitre 18 ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **XVIII**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux Sanji était encore allongé à côté de moi, la tête posée sur mon torse. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent en tête et j'esquissai un sourire en passant mes doigts dans les cheveux blonds de mon nouvel amant. Il remua la tête et ouvrit légèrement les paupières quelques minutes plus tard avant de tenter de se relever mais il tressaillit et se laissa retomber sur moi.

« Apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve, grogna-t-il.

-Non, ça n'en était pas un, dis-je en riant. Bien dormi ?

-Ça peut aller, et toi ?

-Très bien. Évite les mouvements brusques aujourd'hui Sanji-ya, dis-je après quelques secondes.

-Je m'en étais rendu compte oui, rétorqua-t-il. Merci du conseil. »

Il se redressa, plus lentement cette fois, en grimaçant pour venir m'embrasser doucement. Ma main passa instinctivement sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se décolle de moi.

« Mais je ne le regrette pas, ajouta-t-il. »

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et posa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une question ne me vienne à l'esprit et que j'ai envie de le taquiner un peu.

« Alors, pas trop déçu de ta première fois avec un homme ? Lançai-je. J'imagine que c'est différent avec une femme. »

Il ne répondit pas et je pensais qu'il s'était rendormi jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête vers moi, un peu hésitant.

« Hum... Je sais pas, dit-il simplement.

-Tu sais pas si le sexe avec un homme ou une femme est différent ? Dans ma position peut-être mais pour toi...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, me coupa-t-il. Je me doute que ce n'est pas la même chose, évidemment. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de coucher avec une femme...

-Donc... Tu n'avais jamais couché avec personne jusqu'à hier soir ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non... avoua-t-il.

-C'est un honneur que tu me fais !

-Ne te moque pas, _Baka_!

-Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi, le rassurai-je. Je suis très sérieux. Je suis plutôt content de savoir que je suis le seul jusqu'à présent à avoir pu profiter de ça. »

En disant cela je posais une main sur son postérieur rebondi avant de glisser lentement vers son entrejambe. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir légèrement et de détourner les yeux en enlevant ma main de là où elle se trouvait. Il était si mignon quand il était gêné, j'espérais au fond de moi que si nous devenions encore plus proches à l'avenir, il garderait toujours cette facette de sa personnalité avec moi. Ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant dès que je l'embrassais ou évoquais quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe étaient adorables. Je pris son menton entre le pouce et l'index et le relevait afin de l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser et l'approfondit tout en posant une main sur mon torse, commençant à rapidement me donner envie de plus lorsque je fus coupé par les grondements de mon ventre. Un peu gêné, je me séparai de Sanji, qui arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

« Apparemment j'ai besoin de combler un autre besoin naturel... »

Il se mit a rire et tenta de se lever. Je pus avoir une vue de premier choix sur son corps nu dans la faible luminosité de la chambre avant qu'il n'enfile un sous-vêtement puis pendant qu'il cherchait de quoi s'habiller. Tout à coup quelque chose me revint en mémoire.

« Au fait, Sanji-ya, commençai-je.

-Hmm ? Fit-il tout en continuant de fouiller dans ses affaires.

-C'était quoi ce qui t'as fait quitter la chambre presque en courant l'autre soir ? J'ai cru comprendre que Zoro-ya était responsable... »

Il tressaillit avant de reprendre ses recherches comme si de rien n'était.

« Rien du tout, finit-il par dire sans se retourner. Une blague de mauvais goût. »

Je me levai et allais me coller à lui en passant mes bras autour de son torse.

« Allez, tu n'aurais pas été lui chercher des noises au moment de dormir si ce n'était rien, surtout vu la tête que tu faisais. »

Je caressais son ventre et mordit le lobe de son oreille doucement avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

« Il.. Il m'a dit de te demandé si on voulait aller les rejoindre pour... enfin tu vois... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je compris de quoi il voulait parler. Ça voulait donc dire que Zoro, et par extension Ace, était au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Sanji et moi. J'éclatai alors de rire, mais lui était gêné au possible.

« C'est tout ? Demandai-je en riant toujours. C'est pour ça que je les ai entendus rire quand tu es remonté.

-C'est pas drôle ! Tenta-t-il de se défendre. Je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, coupai-je. Je ne compte pas te partager avec qui que ce soit. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'éloigner pour pouvoir l'observer quelques secondes supplémentaires.

« Tu ne veux pas t'habiller pour qu'on descendre au lieu de me reluquer ? Bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder Sanji-ya... surtout pas avec cette vue là. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais je ramassai malgré tout un short et attrapais un t-shirt au hasard avant de suivre Sanji hors de la chambre.

~O~

Arrivés dans la cuisine, je vis que presque tout le monde était déjà levé et je fus surpris de constater que Zoro était là, discutant avec Usopp, accoudé au bar et soutenant sa tête d'une main. Il ne manquait que Ace, mais ça ce n'était pas très étonnant, en revanche même Luffy était déjà attablé avec les autres. Je saluai tout le monde et jetai un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine en entrant dans la pièce. Elle indiquait presque quatorze heures mais nous n'avions pas dormi tant que ça finalement. Je sortis tout ce qu'il me fallait des placards pour préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom malgré l'heure tardive quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Croyant que c'était Law je ne me retournai pas pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire mais ce n'était pas la voix du beau brun qui parvint à mes oreilles.

« Bien dormi Ero-Cook ? Demanda Zoro. »

Je me tournais vers lui, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres et avais comme une impression de déjà-vu...

« Très bien et toi face de gazon ? Rétorquai-je machinalement. »

Il ne répondit même pas à ma provocation et se contenta de s'approcher de moi pour me parler à voix basse.

« Oh j'en doute pas, mais vu ta démarche la nuit n'a pas du être de tout repos. Law est un bon coup ? Ricana-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je. »

Le rouge commençait à me monter aux joues et je tentais de le cacher en me concentrant sur ce que je faisais. J'avais mal aux reins lorsque j'étais debout et que je me tenais droit et je devais faire un gros effort pour marcher sans que ça ne se voit mais apparemment Zoro avait un sens de l'observation plus développé que ce que je croyais. Décidément, c'était toujours quand je ne le voulais pas que ses sens et son intelligence se réveillaient.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne penses pas que les autres le remarqueront, où alors ils ne feront sûrement pas le lien, sauf Ace, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, Marimo, mais je m'en passerai volontiers.

-Comme tu veux, je dis ça pour toi. »

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la table à côté de moi sans rien dire de plus, il m'observa simplement en silence, ce qui me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? M'agaçai-je.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Quelle question ?

-Law, commença-t-il. Il est doué ou pas ? »

Je me figeai, non mais franchement il n'avait aucune gêne celui-là, à poser des questions de ce genre... Les sensations que j'avais ressenti cette nuit parcouraient encore mon corps quand j'y repensais et malgré la douleur qui ne voulais pas quitter mes reins j'étais prêt à recommencer quand il le voulait, même immédiatement s'il me le demandait, alors bien sûr qu'il était doué ! Évidemment je ne pouvais pas dire ça comme ça à Zoro mais vu la tête qu'il faisait en attendant ma réponse, cela devait se lire sur mon visage.

« Ça te regarde pas, sabreur de mes deux, lui envoyai-je finalement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

-Tu parles ! Rit-il. C'est moi que tu es venu voir en premier quand tu pensais être amoureux de lui et pour savoir la marche à suivre pour t'envoyer en l'air, K _'so_ Cook. J'ai bien le droit de savoir si au final il sait se servir de sa...

-Ça va, ça va ! Pas si fort ! Le coupai-je, honteux. »

Il avait parlé de plus en plus fort, et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie que les autres entendent ça.

« O-Oui... avouai-je. Il est doué.

-Je m'en doutais, railla-t-il. De ce que j'ai pu entendre tu avais l'air d'apprécier. »

Je me figeai de nouveau. Et en plus il écoutait aux portes ! Lorsque nous étions arrivés et que Usopp s'était plein en disant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de bruits suspects venant de la chambre voisine à la sienne, Nami l'avait rassuré en lui disant que les pièces étaient isolées. Ce n'était pas si vrai que ça apparemment. Je priais pour que Zoro soit le seul à avoir entendu quelque chose car dans le cas contraire, j'allais probablement mourir de honte dans la journée. Je devais faire une tête bizarre car le Marimo se sentit obligé de me rassurer.

« Respire Cook, me dit-il. On a la chambre juste en dessous et j'ai de bonnes oreilles. Nami, Luffy et Usopp se sont endormis en bas et sont pas remonté dans leurs chambres, personne ne vous a entendu à part moi. »

Il resta encore une seconde appuyé contre la table avant de rejoindre les autres et je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre ma préparation. J'apportai une assiette pleine de gaufres à table et tous se jetèrent dessus avant même que je ne sois assis. J'esquissai une grimace de douleur quand mon postérieur rencontra la chaise, ce qui fit pouffer mon voisin aux cheveux verts qui reçut un coup discret dans les côtes. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupés à manger, à part Law, qui esquissa un sourire amusé. Il avait l'air d'être fier de lui le bougre.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, ce dernier m'aida à débarrasser la table en compagnie de Chopper pendant que les trois qui avaient passé la nuit dans le salon étaient resté à table, semblant souffrir le martyr en se tenant la tête et regrettant probablement d'avoir bu autant la veille.

Il était encore tôt, et chacun s'occupa comme il pu, sauf Nami et Usopp qui restèrent couchés sur les canapés durant une grosse partie de l'après-midi à cause de leur mal de crâne. Luffy quant à lui était fidèle à lui même et était parti à la plage avec son frère et Chopper.

M'isolant sur la terrasse du dernier étage en fin de journée, je décidai d'appeler Zeff pour lui souhaiter une bonne année et finit par discuter avec lui pendant un long moment à propos des quelques changements qu'il voulait apporter au restaurant pendant l'année. Il eut même le culot de me demander de réfléchir à de nouveaux plats avant de revenir travailler... Après avoir raccroché, je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon et m'appuyais sur la rambarde pour contempler le soleil aux reflets rouges juste au-dessus de la mer.

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais là quand des bras tatoués vinrent enserrer ma taille et que je sente un corps chaud se coller à mon dos. Je sursautais légèrement car je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver mais ne bougeai pas, et aucun de nous ne dit un mot pendant un moment. Law vint mordiller doucement la peau sensible de mon cou, me déclenchant un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant d'embrasser cette même zone puis de continuer d'alterner entre morsures et baisers. Il avait rapidement compris que je n'étais pas insensible à ce genre de traitement, et en profitait dès qu'il le pouvait. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant et levai le bras afin de pouvoir passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il cessa de torturer mon cou, où une trace rouge avait sûrement pris place et posa simplement sa tête sur mon épaule en me tenant contre lui. Nous restâmes enlacés comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, comme seuls au monde, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de ses dernières lueurs orangées.

La voix de Luffy résonna soudain dans la maison, appelant mon nom et celui de Law ainsi que ses pas précipités dans l'escalier. Par réflexe je tentais de repousser le brun, qui se décolla de moi avec un soupire, sûrement déçu que je le fasse et que ce petit moment soit terminé.

« Sanji ! Tra-o ! s'écria-t-il en passant la tête par la porte-fenêtre. Vous êtes là ! Venez, Nami a encore envie de jouer au poker ! »

Il repartit aussitôt, nous laissant seuls de nouveau mais sachant que les autres nous attendaient en bas je me tournais vers la direction que Luffy avait prit.

« Au fait, m'interpella Law. Cora-san a appelé tout à l'heure, il te passe le bonjour et te souhaite une bonne année.

-C'est gentil de sa part, répondis-je avec un sourire. »

Law tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Eh Law ! Repris-je après quelques secondes. Ça ne me dérange pas que Luffy nous voit comme ça, c'est juste que...

-C'est rien Sanji-ya, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas.

Même s'il disait ça et même si je savais qu'il ne m'en voulais pas, je devinais qu'il était tout de même un peu déçu que je ne veuille pas que mes amis nous voit trop proches. C'était simplement que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position. Alors avant qu'il ne quitte la terrasse je l'attrapai par le coude et le tirai vers moi puis l'embrassai sans réfléchir en nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde au baiser avec fougue. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me serra contre lui puis nous nous séparâmes de longues secondes plus tard, manquant d'air. Il me sourit tendrement puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur après un nouveau cri de Luffy qui nous demandait ce qu'on faisait.

En arrivant en bas je vis que ce dernier se frottait la tête face à une Nami, le poing levé, lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir nous déranger, accompagnée de Vivi. J'avais l'impression que la rousse et sa cousine avaient presque autant envie que moi que j'ai quelques moments d'intimité avec Law et le pauvre Luffy n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il se faisait crier dessus. J'esquissai un petit sourire amusé en les dépassant pour aller m'asseoir.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai pas grand chose à ajouter alors je vous dis simplement à la prochaine x)


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 19ème chapitre, bonne lecture :) (petite scène lemoneuse encore une fois mais promis, c'est vraiment pas long x))

* * *

 **XIX**

Les derniers jours de notre séjour à Alabasta passèrent tranquillement entre plage, visite des environs et moments passés dans la villa tous ensembles mais le moment de rentrer chez nous arriva rapidement

« Vous allez me manquer ! S'exclama Vivi. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez, faites bon voyage ! »

Elle prit sa cousine dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux pendant que Sanji et Zoro se disputaient encore tout en rangeant les bagages de tout le monde dans le coffre du minibus et à part ces deux là, tout le monde était réuni autour de notre hôte de quelques jours. Les au-revoir terminés, nous montâmes en voiture, prêts pour les longues heures de route qui nous attendaient et je parvins à dormir pendant presque la totalité du voyage.

Robin nous déposa, Sanji et moi, devant notre appartement en début de soirée et en sortant de la voiture nous ressentîmes la morsure du froid hivernal pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Nous n'étions plus franchement habitués à ça. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol et les toits des maisons, nous étions bien loin des températures estivales d'Alabasta...

Plus habitués à profiter du sable chaud et de la mer et encore en t-shirt, Sanji et moi sortîmes nos sacs du coffre en vitesse et nous saluâmes tout le monde avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble au pas de course, mon cher blondinet en tête. En voyant son postérieur se mouvoir juste sous mon nez pendant qu'il montait les marches, je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le faisait exprès mais il était en train d'attiser doucement une flamme qu'il ne serait probablement pas capable d'éteindre facilement.

En entrant dans l'appartement je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pendant que mon colocataire entrait dans la sienne. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en fermant les yeux quelques instants après avoir balancé mon sac de voyage dans un coin de la pièce, heureux d'être rentré chez moi.

J'entendis Sanji sortir de sa chambre, aller dans la salle de bain avant d'en ressortir, certainement pour prendre des affaires de rechange pour ensuite y retourner et fermer la porte sans toutefois la verrouiller. J'entendis quelques secondes plus tard l'eau couler et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer une multitudes de gouttes d'eau couler sur le corps nu de Sanji, retraçant ses muscles saillant dans ma mémoire. Je devais bien avouer que cette vision était plus qu'alléchante. Je n'avais pas pu le toucher comme je voulais depuis cette fameuse nuit du nouvel an et je devais bien avouer que j'étais plus frustré que jamais.

Je l'étais même encore plus qu'avant car maintenant que j'y avais goûté je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'avais dû me contenter de baisers volés et même si j'avais pu profiter de son corps près du mien pendant la nuit je n'avais pas pu le toucher de trop près durant quatre longues journées et surtout quatre longues nuits car Sanji avait peur que les autres ne nous entendent. Maintenant que nous étions de retour chez nous, nous pouvions faire autant de bruit que nous le souhaitions car personne ne pouvais nous entendre ou en tout cas personne ne viendrait se plaindre.

Je comptais bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à mon très cher colocataire, et ce dès maintenant. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que je me levai et me déshabillai afin de le rejoindre discrètement sous sa douche. J'ouvris et refermai la porte sans un bruit, heureux de constater que ma « proie », dos à moi, ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, il était en train de chantonner tranquillement. Je pris quelques secondes pour le détailler et admirer son dos et son fessier musclés et si appétissants avant de le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau. J'effleurai son flan du bout des doigts avant de passer plus franchement les mains sur son ventre pendant que mes lèvres allaient rejoindre la peau tendre de sa gorge. Il sursauta entre mes bras.

« L-Law ?! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de se tourner vers moi, ce que je l'empêchais de faire en collant mon torse contre son dos et en le serrant contre moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'ai sous le nez sans pouvoir te toucher comme je veux... dis-je pour toute réponse. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi, là tout de suite. »

Il ne répondit rien et ne bougeait plus, alors j'en profitais pour caresser son torse offert, satisfait de lui arracher quelques soupirs d'aise au milieu de ses pauvres contestations. Je taquinais, caressais ses deux boutons de chair rose tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille car je savais qu'il était sensible à ces endroits. Je n'étais pas peu fier d'avoir découvert les zones le faisant réagir le plus aussi rapidement. Peut-être inconsciemment, alors que des gémissements de plaisir commençaient à franchir ses lèvres, ses fesses venaient frotter contre mon bas-ventre qui peu à peu, prenait de la vigueur.

« Ça te manquait tant que ça ? Souffla-t-il d'un ton amusé quand un râle m'échappa.

-À toi aussi apparemment, glissai-je à son oreille. »

J'entamais de lents mouvements de va-et-viens sur lui, passant ma main libre sur sa cuisse pour finalement atteindre son postérieur que je massai allègrement avant de commencer à le préparer doucement, lui arrachant une petite plainte d'inconfort. Il m'attira pour m'embrasser en posant l'une de ses mains sur ma tête et c'est avec joie que nos lèvres se joignirent.

Je brisai le baiser après de longues secondes en même temps que je retirai mes doigts de son intimité et avant que Sanji ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit je le retournai pour qu'il me fasse face et le soulevai contre la paroi de verre de la douche. Un grognement passa ses lèvres quand son dos entra en contact avec la surface froide mais il fut bien vite étouffé par ma bouche qui reprenait possession de la sienne.

J'attrapai ses jambes pour les relever et coinçai totalement son corps entre le mien et la paroi de la douche. Il les enroula autour de ma taille alors que j'entrai lentement en lui et grimaça à cause de la douleur mais ni lui ni moi ne bougea pendant quelques instants tandis que nous continuions de nous embrasser voracement.

Il finit par amorcer un léger mouvement de hanches et j'entamai donc des va-et-viens, d'abord lent puis ne pouvant plus tenir ce rythme j'accélérai la cadence sous les gémissements que poussait Sanji dans mon cou ou sur mes lèvres. Il émit tout à coup un cri de plaisir pur, et je m'appliquai à toucher encore et encore ce point qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, de plus en plus excité par les sons sensuels qu'il faisait. Il se libéra finalement dans un cri plus puissant que les autres, et je ne tardai pas à le suivre dans la jouissance après quelques coups de rein.

De nouveau tous deux immobiles au milieu de la buée formée par le jet d'eau brûlant qui nous tombait toujours dessus, nous reprenions notre souffle tant bien que mal et je lâchai Sanji pour le laisser se remettre debout avant de le prendre dans mes bras et embrasser son front.

« Je vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi Sanji-ya, soupirai-je. »

Je le sentis rire doucement contre ma peau et le relâchai après quelques secondes puis nous prîmes une douche rapide avant de sortir de la salle de bain, mon regard toujours attiré avec envie par les courbes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se rhabille.

Pour épargner la cuisine à Sanji après le long trajet que nous avions fait dans la journée, j'avais décidé, et ce malgré les protestations de mon très cher cuisinier personnel, de commander des pizzas, que nous avions mangé devant la télévision en discutant.

Plus tard, étouffant un énième bâillement, je me levai du canapé, forçant Sanji qui s'était endormi la tête posée sur mes genoux, à faire de même. J'éteignis la télévision et me dirigeais vers ma chambre tandis que lui allumait une cigarette à la fenêtre du séjour comme à son habitude. Je me mis en sous-vêtement et me glissai dans mes draps frais, heureux de retrouver mon lit. Après quelques minutes et alors que j'étais prêt à m'endormir, je me relevai car je n'entendais pas Sanji et me demandais ce qu'il faisait. Ayant une petite idée derrière la tête, je sortis de ma chambre et entrai dans la sienne sans prendre la peine de frapper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Lui lançai-je en croisant les bras.

-Euh... je vais me coucher ? Hésita-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais idiot.

-J'aurais espéré que tu comprenne seul mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Poussant un soupire faussement blasé, je m'approchai de lui et le soulevai pour le porter sur mon épaule et le conduire à l'extérieur de la pièce en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière au passage puis l'entraînai dans ma chambre sans un mot. Une fois dans celle-ci, après avoir repoussé la porte derrière nous et je me dirigeai vers le grand lit et le lâchais dessus avant de m'y glisser de nouveau. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me retournai vers lui avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus dormir avec moi ? Le taquinai-je.

-S-Si si, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais que je vienne m'incruster dans ton lit sans rien dire, répondit-il en passant lui aussi sous la couette.

-Bien sûr que si, _Baka._ Allez viens. »

Je me mis à rire doucement. En réalité depuis le début de notre séjour à Alabasta je ne pensais plus être capable de m'endormir sans sentir Sanji près de moi et surtout, je n'en avais pas envie. J'appréciai la chaleur qu'il dégageait et le simple fait de le savoir là m'apaisait. Nous nous couchâmes et nos deux corps lovés l'un contre l'autre, je sombrais dans le sommeil rapidement, bercé par la respiration de Sanji.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin je pus constater que j'étais seul en tâtant la place froide à côté de moi et le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement m'indiquait que Sanji était déjà parti travailler. Je me levai en baillant pour attaquer cette journée, la dernière de mes petites vacances.

J'aurais très bien pu les prolonger encore de quelques jours car j'avais la chance de jouir d'un traitement de faveur exceptionnel mais j'allais très vite m'ennuyer si je ne faisais rien. En effet, un étudiant en huitième année de médecine interne en chirurgie dans un hôpital ne devrait pas avoir la possibilité de sécher le travail aussi souvent que je le faisais. Mais heureusement, comme j'étais aussi, voire plus doué que certains médecins qui exerçaient depuis des années et que mon dossier était excellent je me permettais de rester dans mon lit ou de prendre quelques jours de repos quand bon me semblait. Je savais que la fac comme l'hôpital fermaient les yeux sur mes petites absences si je prenais la peine de prévenir, par moi-même ou par le biais de Shachi ou Penguin alors je ne me gênais pas de temps en temps.

Pour aujourd'hui je profitai de mon temps libre pour lire le livre prêté par Chopper durant notre voyage, celui que Zoro lui avait offert, mais bien vite mes pensées dérivèrent sur autre chose de plus intéressant et je ne retenais plus ce que je lisais depuis quelques minutes. Ces derniers temps mes pensées étaient presque exclusivement tournées vers Sanji, Je me remémorais la ligne de ses lèvres lorsqu'il me souriait, les mouvements agiles de ses mains lorsqu'il cuisinait, ses joues rouges lorsque je faisais exprès de le mettre mal à l'aise, les courbes de son corps et les traits de son visage lorsqu'il s'abandonnait au plaisir... Je soupirai à ces souvenirs. J'étais en train de devenir accro au beau blond, mais cela me plaisait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il passe la porte afin que je puisse le voir, lui parler, le toucher, le sentir, je m'étais attaché à lui plus que ce que je pensais, c'était indéniable, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais même heureux de ce constat, car il me rassurait en quelque sorte, sur ma capacité à ressentir autre chose que de l'indifférence ou de l'agressivité envers les gens autre que Cora-san, Penguin et Shachi et à m'attacher à quelqu'un, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'avais rencontré mes amis.

Je fus sorti de mes agréables réflexions par la sonnerie de mon portable. Sur l'écran se trouvait un numéro que je ne connaissais pas alors je décrochais, méfiant.

« Allô ?

-Trafalgar. »

Je reconnaîtrai cette voix entre milles, malheureusement je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre.

« Eustass-ya, soupirai-je. Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

-J'ai gentiment demandé à ton ami à la casquette verte de me le donner.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? M'impatientai-je.

-Des informations. »

Et puis quoi encore ? Il devait bien avoir des gens à payer pour en avoir au lieu de me déranger, j'étais persuadé que certains de ses gars se feraient un plaisir d'aller fouiner je ne sais où pour lui faire plaisir.

« Des informations sur quoi ? demandai-je tout de même.

-Sur Doflamingo, quelques uns de ses gars ont encore tué les miens et je compte pas laisser passer ça alors...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis pas ton informateur, coupai-je. Donc si tu veux savoir deux ou trois trucs sur lui tu te démerde comme un grand, moi j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et reposais mon téléphone, qui vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Je soupirai à nouveau avant de lire le message de Kid.

 _« Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te faire la peau Trafalgar »_

Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'impressionnait avec ce genre de lui répondis d'aller mourir dans un coin et de me foutre la paix car s'il avait décidé de chercher la guerre avec Doflamingo grand bien lui fasse, mais qu'il me laisse en dehors de ses histoires. Je ne comptais pas l'aider à se faire tuer, qu'il le fasse tout seul sans m'embarquer là-dedans, je ne voulais pas être mêlé à ça.

J'envoyai tout de même un message à Cora-san pour le prévenir. Il n'allait sûrement pas en parler à son frère, mais je voulais qu'au moins lui soit au courant que Kid avait peut-être l'intention d'agir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve en danger à cause des querelles du roux et de Doffy et c'était d'ailleurs principalement pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas aider l'autre idiot à se venger. Cet abruti serait capable de le blesser pour tenter d'atteindre son frère et ça je ne le permettrais pas. Cora-san me répondit quelques minutes plus tard pour me remercier et pour me dire qu'il surveillerait le roux tout en restant prudent, son message accompagné de cœurs et autres bêtises sur plusieurs lignes.

Après un repas rapide, je continuai ma lecture pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, sans que Kid ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne me dérange.

* * *

Et voilà, la prochaine fois c'est déjà le 20ème chapitre, je trouve que ça passe vachement vite x) on se retrouve donc d'ici quelques jours pour savoir ce qui attend Law et Sanji :) Salut !


	20. Chapter 20

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 20 x) j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 **XX**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et bientôt le mois de février touchait à sa fin et c'était la première fois de ma vie que suivre une routine me rendait si heureux. Tous les matins je me réveillais auprès de Sanji, allais au travail et rentrais dans la soirée lorsque je n'étais pas de garde à l'hôpital. J'attendais ensuite que mon colocataire rentre du restaurant pour que nous passions la soirée ensemble, de façon plus ou moins reposante.

Cora-san était venu nous rendre visite plusieurs fois et avait été la première personne au courant de la nouvelle relation que j'entretenais avec le charmant cuisinier. Il avait presque sauté de joie en nous enlaçant, ou plutôt en nous étouffant, avant de lamentablement s'étaler au sol, nous emportant dans sa chute. J'avais également fini par en parler à Shachi et Penguin un matin car ils trouvaient bizarre que je n'ai plus le même air renfrogné que d'habitude depuis quelques temps. De son côté, je savais que Sanji en avait parlé à ses amis il y avait un certain temps. En conclusion, seules les personnes de notre entourage proche étaient au courant, je n'avais jamais été du genre à crier ma vie sur tous les toits donc cela me convenait parfaitement.

J'étais à l'hôpital pour la nuit, tout était calme et Shachi et Penguin n'étaient pas de garde avec moi pour passer le temps alors je m'ennuyais dans une pièce, seul. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin et je commençai à somnoler quand mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de ma blouse, me sortant de ma léthargie. Je l'en sortis et, surpris, lut le nom de mon père adoptif avant de décrocher.

« Cora-san ? Demandai-je, étonné. C'est rare que tu appelle à cette heure. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Law... souffla-t-il. Désolé de t'embêter à cette heure... tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non, je suis à l'hôpital mais il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à cette heure, tout va bien ? »

Sa respiration semblait difficile, comme s'il souffrait à chaque inspiration ou qu'il manquait d'air. Un léger stress commençait à s'emparer de moi, c'était déjà assez inhabituel qu'il m'appelle en pleine nuit, encore plus dans cet état.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais... tenta-t-il de répondre avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux. Je vais bien...

-Ne mens pas, je suis médecin je te rappelle. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es blessé ?

-Juste un petit soucis... Répondit-il vaguement après avoir repris sa respiration au bout de quelques secondes. Je voulais simplement discuter un peu avec toi. »

Sa voix était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de parler et que ça lui était douloureux. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait d'air mais c'était difficile à dire en entendant seulement sa voix au téléphone. Le sentiment de malaise que j'avais ne faisait que s'accentuer car s'il avait des ennuis son frère était forcément impliquer, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Quel genre de soucis ? C'est en rapport avec Doffy ? »

Mon inquiétude devait se ressentir à travers ma voix car je l'entendis rire doucement avant de tousser de nouveau alors que je prenais déjà la direction de la sortie d'un pas rapide.

« Tu veux bien me rendre un service, Law ? Éluda-t-il la question.

-Oui, évidemment, lui répondis-je surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne fais rien de stupide, d'accord ?

-Quoi ? M'étonnai-je en m'arrêtant en plein couloir. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dis-moi où tu es.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de...

\- J'ai dis, dis-moi où tu es ! répétai-je d'un ton autoritaire. »

J'avais presque crié, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais poussé une porte plus violemment que nécessaire faisant tomber l'infirmière qui se trouvait derrière et cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour m'insulter mais en voyant que je m'en fichais elle continua sa route. Cora-san soupira avant de finalement me répondre.

« Minion Island...

-Mais encore... ? Le pressai-je.

-Une ruelle... derrière le château.

-J'arrive tout de suite, dis-je en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, marchant rapidement dans le couloir. »

Je l'entendis étouffer une nouvelle quinte de toux à l'autre bout du fil juste avant que je ne raccroche alors que je me précipitait dehors en courant sans prendre la peine d'emporter un manteau. Minion Island était un petit quartier à l'intérieur même de North Blue au milieu duquel se dressait un énorme manoir. Ce n'était pas très loin, peut-être moins de dix minutes si je me dépêchais. Une fois dans la rue je commençai à courir, mes poumons et ma gorge me brûlaient mais malgré ça je poursuivais ma course. Malgré l'arrivée du mois de mars qui était assez proche, le temps hivernal était toujours là, la neige tombait fort et je faillis tomber plus d'une fois en glissant sur l'épaisse couche de poudreuse sur le trottoir mais je ne ralentissais pas. Durant ma course, tous les scénario imaginables tournaient dans ma tête et je priais intérieurement pour que Cora-san aille bien.

Arrivé dans la zone indiquée quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'hôpital, à bout de souffle, je tentais de regarder dans toutes les rues si je ne voyais pas la silhouette géante du blond dans un coin. Je l'appelais en criant, passant probablement pour un fou, et guettais sa réponse dans le silence de la nuit. Dans un état de panique avancé, je commençais à perdre définitivement le peu de calme et de patience que j'avais encore quand je remarquais une large forme sur le sol en passant en courant devant une ruelle mal éclairée à priori vide. Je fis demi-tour et me précipitai dans cette direction pour découvrir une vision qui me glaça le sang.

Allongé dans la neige et partiellement recouvert par cette dernière, Cora-san gisait au sol au milieu d'une large tâche pourpre. Je me précipitai et m'agenouillais à ses côtés pour évaluer son état.

« Cora-san ! Oi, Cora-san ! Criais-je, affolé. Tu m'entends ? »

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres peintes.

« Law... tu es là... dit-il simplement. Tu n'as même pas de manteau... »

C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis, mais même dans un moment comme celui-ci il pensait à ce genre de détails. Je me fichais bien de geler sur place si ça pouvait me permettre de l'aider. En acquiesçant j'ouvris les pans de son manteau noir pour découvrir sa chemise imbibée de sang qui d'ordinaire rose pâle, était maintenant d'un rouge profond. J'attrapai le scalpel que je gardais toujours dans la poche de ma blouse et m'en servis pour couper les boutons de la chemise afin d'aller plus vite et ne pas trop le bouger tant que je ne connaissais pas l'étendue des dégâts car je ne voyais rien à cause de son vêtement poisseux. Une fois la chemise ouverte, je me figeais le temps d'une seconde. Son torse était criblé de balles, il y avait six blessures et elles saignaient encore beaucoup. À cet instant je me maudis de n'avoir rien apporté pour l'aider.

« C-Cora-san, il s'est passé quoi ici ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ? Réponds-moi je t'en prie ! »

Mes mains tremblaient, tout comme ma voix et pour la première fois je ne savais pas quoi faire pour soigner un patient. Je retirai ma blouse et m'en servis pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie en pressant ses blessures avec mais elle se teinta de rouge à une vitesse effrayante. Si je le laissais comme ça il allait se vider de son sang dans cette ruelle crasseuse, il en avait déjà perdu une quantité énorme et j'ignorais comment il était possible qu'il soit toujours conscient. Je composais rapidement le numéro des secours et leur indiquais son état et l'endroit où nous étions puis raccrochais après leur avoir dit de se dépêcher. Le blond ouvrit la bouche.

« Law... chuchota-t-il, probablement à bout de force. Ça ne sert plus à rien...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Le coupai-je, sentant ma gorge se serrer. Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui je te le promet, alors reste éveillé ! »

J'ignorais qui de moi ou lui j'essayais de convaincre en disant ça car d'un avis de médecin, avec les blessures qu'il avait il était peu probable de survivre, surtout après avoir perdu autant de sang. Même pour lui la quantité était énorme. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Si j'avais été à l'hôpital j'aurais pu le soigner facilement, mais ici, sans aucun matériel je ne pouvais rien faire. Je continuais de presser ses plaies tout en lui parlant pour le maintenir conscient et je sentis d'un coup la large main de Cora-san sur ma tête alors je levais les yeux vers son visage. Il me fit un sourire bienveillant en frottant mes cheveux mouillés par la neige.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi, Law... mais c'est trop tard, souffla-t-il. »

Je secouais la tête, refusant d'y croire malgré l'évidence.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Criai-je alors que je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux. Une ambulance va arriver et on va te soigner. »

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement et je voyais bien qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Excuse-moi de t'abandonner...

-Non, non, non, non, non ! Le coupai-je alors que des larmes commençaient à glisser sur mes joues. Tu n'abandonne personne ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas pas crever dans cet ruelle merdique !

-Je t'aime Law... continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dis, une larme coulant également au coin de ses yeux. Je suis content d'avoir pu te voir une dernière fois. »

Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, brouillant ma vision, mais je continuais d'appuyer sur ses blessures alors que sa main glissait de ma tête et que ses paupières se fermaient lentement.

« Cora-san ? Cora-san ! Sanglotai-je. Reste avec moi ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! Oi ! »

Prenant sa main dans les miennes je tentais de le réveiller en le secouant doucement et le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux mais ces derniers restaient désespérément clos. Je posai mon oreille sur son torse pour entendre les battements de son cœur mais ce dernier ne battait plus. Je continuais d'appeler son nom en entamant un massage cardiaque même si je savais que ça ne servait à rien.

Je finis par arrêter au bout de quelques minute pour prendre son pouls avant de laisser retomber ma main en constatant qu'il n'en avait plus. Je m'effondrai sur son torse et en hurlant ma peine et ma colère, je pleurais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années dans cette ruelle vide, mes cris partiellement étouffés par la neige qui nous recouvrait peu à peu.

J'entendis les sirènes de l'ambulance qui retentissaient au loin quelques instants plus tard mais cela ne servait plus à rien. Cora-san n'était plus là. Ce constat me déchira le cœur et je continuais de pleurer sur le corps sans vie de la personne qui comptais le plus au monde pour moi, répétant son nom jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent finalement après quelques minutes. Je me détestais pour ne pas les avoir prévenu quand Cora-san m'avait appelé. C'était de ma faute, j'aurais pu le sauver si j'avais réfléchi une seconde et cette pensée ne me quitterai probablement jamais.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de moi pour que je m'éloigne de Cora-san mais je refusais de le laisser. Ils me relevèrent eux-même et m'emmenèrent un peu plus loin pendant que trois autres personnes s'occupaient de Cora-san. L'un d'eux me demanda si j'allais bien, question à laquelle je ne répondis même pas. Comme si je pouvais aller bien. Je n'étais même pas certain d'être capable de parler, ma gorge me brûlait mais c'était certainement d'avoir trop crié. Une femme me demanda ensuite si j'étais blessé, auquel je répondis en secouant simplement la tête, le regard fixé sur la tâche pourpre dans la neige. Je baissai la tête et ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai que mes mains et mes vêtements étaient couverts de sang, de son sang. Je fixai alors mes mains rouges et tremblantes un instant avant que quelqu'un ne me guide jusqu'à leur véhicule afin de prendre la direction de l'hôpital.

~O~

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla, alors j'ouvris un œil pour regarder le nom affiché sur l'écran, la lumière me brûlant les yeux puis décrochai rapidement.

« Allô ? Lançai-je d'une voix endormie.

-Sanji ? Demanda une voix masculine familière. C'est Shachi, excuse-moi de te réveiller si tôt.

-Ah, bonjour Shachi. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Law ?

-En quelque sorte... Tu pourrais venir à l'hôpital ? Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais je pense que Law a besoin de toi.

-Je pars immédiatement.

-Merci Sanji. »

Pris de panique et complètement réveillé je me levai et enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main avant de sortir de la chambre que je partageais maintenant avec Law et sortit de notre appartement. Courant presque dans les escaliers, je faillis dévaler une volée de marches tête la première dans ma précipitation. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'arriver là-bas en passant par les urgences alors je ralentis jusqu'à arriver en bas.

Dans la rue je courais vers l'arrêt de bus pour arriver le plus rapidement possible, me demandant ce qui était arrivé. Peut-être un patient instable qui l'avait blessé, il était déjà rentré avec la lèvre fendu car un homme n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Law lui avait parlé, ce que je pouvais comprendre, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que quelqu'un l'ai frappé une nouvelle fois mais de là à ce que Shashi soit obligé de m'appeler, ça devait être important.

À peine sorti du bus je me remis à courir et c'est essoufflé que j'arrivai devant l'imposante bâtisse blanche et passai les portes automatiques pour me diriger directement dans un coin du hall où j'avais repéré Shachi et Penguin en train de discuter. Ces derniers s'approchèrent de moi lorsqu'ils me remarquèrent, la mine sombre, faisant s'amplifier la peur qui me tordait le ventre depuis que j'avais quitté mon lit.

« Penguin, Shachi ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Law ? Les apostrophai-je en arrivant près d'eux.

-On sait pas vraiment, mais viens, me répondit Penguin après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Shachi. »

Sans un mot de plus, ils tournèrent les talons et me conduisirent dans un couloir puis s'arrêtèrent devant une des porte du fond d'où l'on n'entendait pas un bruit à travers l'épais battant après avoir dépassé un policier qui dormait sur une chaise. Je craignais le pire en me stoppant également. Par la petite vitre que je devinais sans teint se trouvant sur la porte je pus voir des tables et des chaises au sol dont certaines étaient cassées et au milieu de ce bazar se trouvait Law, assis contre le mur de droite, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête cachée entre ses bras.

« Oi ! Lança-t-il en relevant la tête vers la porte. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière alors ouvrez la porte et laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! »

Je n'avais jamais entendu autant de rage dans sa voix et c'était la première fois que je l'entendais menacer quelqu'un aussi férocement alors je reculais d'un pas, un peu impressionné et je me tournais vers mes deux camarades.

« Pourquoi il est enfermé là-dedans ? Demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet. Je croyais qu'il était blessé ? Et pourquoi il est aussi énervé ?

-On en sait pas plus que toi, avoua Shachi d'un air triste. On a pas pu lui parler. Quand on est arrivés on a vu pas mal de monde dans le couloir. Il était déjà là-dedans et la porte est fermée à clé donc on à rien pu faire...

-Un commissaire ? M'étonnai-je. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que Law soit enfermé comme un fou et qu'un commissaire ai besoin de le voir ? »

J'avais posé cette dernière question plus pour moi-même mais les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, aussi perdus que moi. Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers Law, qui semblait totalement vidé d'émotions et d'énergie. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Lança une voix derrière moi. L'accès est interdit à tout le monde ! »

L'homme qui dormait quelques secondes auparavant s'était apparemment réveillé. Il mit les poings sur ses hanches en attendant une réponse.

« Je suis son... ami, répondis-je. Pourquoi est-il enfermé là-dedans ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce taré a été mis là parce qu'il a blessé trois personnes et que je dois le surveiller jusqu'à ce que le commissaire arrive, répondit-il. Dégagez de là maintenant.

-Il faut que je le vois, dis-je en me forçant à ne pas réagir à l'insulte.

-Y'a quoi que vous comprenez pas quand je vous dis de dégager ? Allez, circulez ! »

Je serrais les poings en soupirant pour me retenir de le frapper ou de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter mais il s'approcha de moi et me bouscula pour me forcer à partir. Shachi et Penguin restaient en retrait et l'un d'eux posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'emmener plus loin.

« Allez viens Sanji, me dit Penguin. On reviendra voir plus tard...

-Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il en me poussant à nouveau. Dég... »

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le plaquait au mur derrière lui, le coupant dans sa phrase et le soulevant de quelques centimètres.

« Écoutez moi bien, crachai-je alors qu'il me lançait un regard apeuré. Je dois voir la personne qui se trouve là-dedans alors vous allez me laisser rentrer, maintenant ! »

Il hocha la tête et je le relâchai. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et déverrouilla la porte avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Shachi s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire amical.

« Vous voulez pas allez prendre quelque chose à la cafet' ? Lui dit-il. Ça va certainement durer un moment.

-Je...

-Vous inquiétez pas, intervint Penguin. Il ne va rien faire de grave, ils vont seulement discuter un moment. »

L'homme sembla hésiter un instant avant de hocher la tête et tourner les talons. Sans attendre une seconde de plus j'ouvris doucement la porte, faisant à peine réagir Law qui tourna malgré tout les yeux vers moi. Je pénétrais dans la pièce et repoussais le battant. Le regard de Law, vide quelques secondes auparavant, changea rapidement et se chargea de soulagement lorsqu'il me reconnut puis il tenta de se lever doucement. Je me laissai tomber à genoux près de lui et le prit dans mes bras sans un mot. Il se laissa faire sans pour autant me rendre mon étreinte alors je le relâchai et m'éloignai de lui de quelques centimètres, avant de remarquer que ses vêtements, ses mains et ses avant-bras étaient couverts de sang séché. Il en avait même un peu sur la joue.

« Law, c'est quoi tout ce sang ? T'es blessé ? M'inquiétai-je. »

Pour toute réponse il secoua la tête sans me regarder.

« Alors tout ça c'est le sang de qui ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est celui de Cora-san, répondit-il d'une voix brisée.

-Cora-san ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Mon cœur se serra, il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave pour que Law soit dans cet état, je commençai à douter qu'il me donne une réponse quand il reprit la parole.

« Il m'a appelé aux alentours de quatre heures et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, commença-t-il. J'ai réussi à lui faire dire où il était et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu pour le rejoindre. Je l'ai trouvé étendu dans la neige au milieu d'une énorme flaque de sang et à peine conscient. Quand je l'ai vu comme ça... j'ai rien pu faire, j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement et il est mort sous mes yeux. »

À mesure qu'il parlait, ses poings se serraient et sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots alors qu'il avait dit tout ça d'un ton sans émotion. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et ma gorge déjà nouée se serra d'autant plus, retenant mes propres larmes. Je mis quelques secondes à prendre conscience de ce qu'il me disait avant de le prendre dans mes bras encore une fois, où Law commença à pleurer franchement.

« C'est de ma faute... sanglotait-il en s'agrippant à ma veste.

-C'est pas ta faute Law, tentai-je de le calmer. T'y es pour rien.

-Si j'avais été capable de l'aider... si j'avais prévenu quelqu'un avant de partir de l'hôpital il ne serait pas... »

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et cela me brisait le cœur de le voir comme ça, le fait d'apprendre la mort de Cora-san et que Law se retrouve en larmes de la sorte me faisait mal. Lui qui était habituellement si sûr de lui et provocateur, il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Je le fis asseoir au sol avec moi, sa tête contre mon épaule et je caressais doucement son dos et ses cheveux en bataille en tentant de le rassurer jusqu'à ce que, de longues minutes plus tard, son corps arrête de trembler et que ses larmes arrêtent de couler.

« Ça va aller Law, je suis là, soufflai-je. »

Je le sentis hocher la tête contre mon épaule et le serrais plus fort contre moi.

Un long moment plus tard, un haut gradé de la police voulant voir Law m'obligea à sortir de la pièce. Ce dernier avait radicalement changé d'expression et était devenu aussi froid qu'un iceberg malgré ses yeux rouges et son air fatigué quand il avait vu l'homme pousser la porte, un certain Sengoku, et m'avait demandé de partir. J'ai donc rejoins Shachi et Penguin à la cafeteria de l'hôpital après que la porte ne se refermée sur moi. Là-bas, je leur expliquais ce que je savais.

* * *

Pitié me tapez pas, moi aussi je l'aimais bien mais j'étais obligée :x j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite x) bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine du coup :)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello ! :) Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à produire l'effet que je voulais avec le dernier chapitre x) je vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps alors voilà le chapitre 21, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXI**

Une fois Sanji sorti, Sengoku ramassa une table renversée ainsi que deux chaises avant de s'asseoir sur l'une d'elle puis il m'invita d'un geste à prendre place sur la deuxième en me fixant sans dire un mot, espérant probablement que je parle le premier. Je me levai lentement et m'assis sur la chaise face à lui en me contentant de le regarder, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il me voulait car j'avais déjà dis à ses collègues ce qu'il s'était passé, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre était que c'était en lien avec Cora-san. Je ne voyais pas de quel autre sujet il aurait voulu me parler après tout, ils étaient tous deux de la police et se connaissaient depuis très longtemps.

« Trafalgar... je te présente mes condoléances pour Rossinante, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne comptais pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos condoléances, crachai-je. Si vous n'êtes venu que pour ça vous pouvez repartir, j'ai déjà donné mon témoignage à la police.

-En fait, continua-t-il comme si je ne l'avais pas insulté. Je suis venu te voir pour te proposer un marché. »

Il piqua ma curiosité, et il dût le remarquer car il continua sur sa lancée.

« Comme tu le sais probablement, je connaissais Rossinante depuis de nombreuses années.

-Oui je suis au courant, il m'en a parlé il y a longtemps. »

Cora-san m'avait raconté il y a un certain temps que Sengoku l'avait sauvé pendant l'une de ses missions alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, à une époque où Doflamingo avait abandonné son petit frère et celui qui est maintenant un commissaire de police l'avait élevé comme son propre fils depuis lors. Même si je savais que la peine de l'homme en face de moi était semblable à la mienne, en témoignaient son air fatigué et ses yeux cernés, j'étais trop en colère et épuisé pour compatir. Après tout, personne n'avait été là pour Cora-san quand il était en difficulté, et j'étais certain qu'il travaillait au moment où il a été attaqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se balader seul dans des ruelles désertes en pleine nuit.

« Écoutez, je compte pas partager ma peine avec vous alors trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Trafalgar, je suis venu te proposer quelque chose.

-Oui ça vous l'avez déjà dit, m'agaçai-je. Et si vous commenciez par me dire pourquoi j'ai retrouvé Cora-san en train de se vider de son sang dans une ruelle sombre ? Lançai-je, glaciale. »

Il dût comprendre que je ne l'écouterai pas à moins qu'il me dise ce que je voulais entendre car il poussa un soupir résigné et commença à me raconter ce qui était arrivé à Cora-san la veille.

« Tout d'abord, Rossinante était, et ce depuis des années, en mission d'infiltration dans le gang mafieux de son frère et...

-Je sais tout ça, le coupai-je. Alors abrégez, venez en au fait.

-Hier soir, reprit-il sans montrer le moindre signe d'agacement. Il m'a appelé pour me dire que Doflamingo et toute sa « famille » allait donner une leçon à une autre bande, les « Pirates du Kidd » car ils auraient tué plusieurs membres de la Donquixote Family en début de soirée. D'après lui son frère voulait se débarrasser de Eustass Kidd depuis quelques mois. »

Je tiquais à ce nom et serrais les poings, Eustass-ya s'était encore foutu dans des emmerdes pas possibles. S'il était responsable en quoi que ce soit dans le meurtre de Cora-san je le lui ferait payer, ça il pouvait en être sûr. Cet abrutit avait juré de se venger de la Donquixote Family malgré mes avertissements et s'il avait décidé de cibler mon père adoptif et s'en était sorti vivant, il pouvait être certain qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Tout d'abord parce que Doffy ne laisserait pas passer que l'on tue son petit frère, mais surtout car je me ferai un plaisir de le torturer et de le tuer de mes mains si j'en avais l'occasion.

« C'est un des hommes de Kidd qui a fait ça ? Demandai-je.

-C'est très probable, répondit-il en joignant les mains devant lui. Mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Si la couverture de Rossinante avait été mise en péril je pense qu'il l'aurait remarqué et m'en aurait informé. »

Je me mis à réfléchir, la couverture de Cora-san n'était pas vraiment compliqué à garder pour lui. La seule chose à laquelle il devait faire attention était que son frère ne découvre pas le double jeu qu'il jouait en tentant de le mettre derrière les barreaux et je savais qu'il était extrêmement prudent à ce propos. De plus, après avoir failli le tuer il y a des années il se disait sûrement que Cora-san le craindrait trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

« Le seul problème c'est que quelque chose ne colle pas... repris l'homme en face de moi au bout de quelques secondes. Si c'était effectivement Eustass Kidd ou l'un de ses hommes qui avait tiré sur Rossinante, pourquoi Doflamingo l'aurait laissé mourir ?

-Vous... vous pensez que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? Devinai-je. C'est impossible ! Même lui ne ferait pas ça à son propre frère !

-Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune piste. »

Il avait raison dans un sens, ce n'était pas logique. En temps normal Doffy aurait sauvé Cora-san, il me l'aurait peut-être même amené pour que je le soigne moi-même, la famille était ce qui importait le plus pour lui alors le fait que Cora-san soit mort seul dans la neige comme un vulgaire chien n'était pas normal.

« Trafalgar, dit-il après quelques instants de silence. Es-tu au courant de quoi que ce soit de plus qui pourrait nous aider à trouver qui a fait ça à Rossinante ? »

Sa voix était suppliante et lorsque je relevais les yeux vers son visage je pus voir la peine qui imprégnait ses traits. Je commençai à ressentir de la compassion pour lui tandis que je cherchais dans ma mémoire si Cora-san m'avait parlé de quelque chose récemment qui aurait pu le mener à ça mais en général lorsqu'il me rendait visite nous ne parlions pas de ce genre de choses alors rien ne me venait.

En réalité il prenait soin de ne pas trop me parler des affaires de son frère ou de son travail mais j'arrivais toujours à voler son téléphone pour lire ses messages l'espace de quelques minutes afin de vérifier qu'il ne se mettait pas en danger inutilement et je n'avais rien vu de suspect ces dernières semaines.

« Non, je vous l'ai dit, j'ai déjà tout raconter aux agents qui m'ont interrogé quand on m'a amené ici. »

Il me jaugea quelques instants et je repris la parole.

« C'est quoi votre fameuse proposition ? Demandais-je, las.

-Comme tu le sais peut-être, le but de Rossinante était de mettre son frère derrière les barreaux et c'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter que c'est parce que ce dernier l'a appris que... que ce qui est arrivé est arrivé.

-Mais encore... ? Le pressai-je.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refuse, continua-t-il sans se démonter. Mais j'aimerai que tu nous aides pour arrêter Doflamingo et sa Family une bonne fois pour toute. »

Si je comprenais bien il voulait m'utiliser comme substitut de Cora-san pour arrêter le frère de ce dernier, le tout sans savoir pourquoi il était mort. Je savais bien que c'était sa tristesse et probablement l'envie de rendre honneur à Cora-san qui parlait mais je n'aimais pas franchement qu'on me prenne pour un outils. Je me levais et posais mes mains sur la table en me penchant vers lui.

« Écoutez-moi bien, crachai-je de ma voix la plus calme et froide. Quand je saurai qui à fait ça à Cora-san, et je le saurais ça j'en suis sûr, n'espérez pas le mettre en prison. Parce que tout ce que vous pourrez espérer trouver de lui ce sera son cadavre, que ce soit Doflamingo ou non. »

Je vis un éclair passer dans son regard mais ne fus pas capable de l'identifier.

« Dans ce cas tu sera toi aussi un criminel...répondit-il calmement. Je ne penses pas que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu...

-Me sortez pas ce refrain là, l'interrompis-je. J'en ai rien à foutre d'être un criminel, parce que l'enfoiré qui a fait ça n'aura eu que ce qu'il mérite. »

Il soutint mon regard un moment et soupira.

« Bien, je vais te laisser et ordonner qu'on te laisse sortir, déclara-t-il en se levant comme si je ne venais pas de lui dire que je prévoyais un meurtre. Si tu as la moindre information qui pourrait nous aider je te prierai de m'en faire part, de mon côté je te préviendrai quand nous auront du nouveau si tu le souhaite. Au revoir Trafalgar.

-Je sais, dis-je avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce en me laissant retomber sur ma chaise. »

Il se retourna et me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je sais que Cora-san ne voudrait pas être vengé. Il est... était bien trop gentil pour vouloir que je me salisse les mains pour lui. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que la personne qui a fait ça s'en sorte simplement en allant en prison, c'est beaucoup trop facile. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Il me toisa pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, peut-être de me dire qu'il était d'accord avec moi avant de finalement tourner les talons et s'en aller en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sengoku parti, je me mis à réfléchir et mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Le fait que j'ai retrouvé Cora-san dans la ruelle signifiait soit que la Donquixote Family était trop en difficulté pour le sauver, soit que Doflamingo avait lui-même décidé de le supprimer. Comme je n'étais pas assez stupide pour aller demander à ce dernier si c'était lui ou l'un de ses hommes le coupable, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait m'aider et j'espérai pouvoir la trouver dans l'hôpital.

Un homme en uniforme ouvrit la porte quelques instants plus tard et m'informa que je pouvais sortir. Je me levais sans un mot ni un regard pour lui et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir on me rendit mon téléphone, que je fourrais dans ma poche sans même le rallumer. Mes vêtements étaient encore tâchés du sang de Cora-san et je voulais vraiment prendre une douche pour m'en débarrasser mais au lieu de sortir de l'hôpital, je me dirigeais vers les urgences. Dans le hall tout le monde me regardait de travers à cause de mes vêtements maculés de rouge mais je m'en fichais, me contentant de lancer un regard assassin à ceux qui me fixaient trop longtemps.

« Avez-vous un Eustass Kidd parmi les patients qui ont été admis aux urgences très tôt ce matin ? Demandai-je à la première infirmière que je croisais sans même lui dire bonjour. »

J'avais tenté de ne pas prendre une voix trop agressive et elle me détailla un instant d'un regard apeuré avant de me répondre.

-Hum...A-Attendez un instant, je vais vérifier. »

Elle partit et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une liste. Elle la survola rapidement avant de me répondre.

« Oui, Eustass Kidd, il a été déplacé en chambre 105 il y aune heure mais... Eh ! Attendez ! Il ne peut recevoir aucune visite ! »

J'étais déjà parti en direction de la chambre avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase et j'attrapai une blouse pour cacher les tâches de sang ainsi qu'un scalpel que je fourrais dans ma poche en entrant dans une des salles de réserve sur mon chemin. Arrivé dans le couloir, je vis deux hommes devant la porte où figurait le numéro 105 et deux autres dans la chambre voisine, que je supposais être celle de Killer. Ils durent me reconnaître car les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas un muscle quand je poussai la porte, ou alors ils étaient de très mauvais gardes du corps.

Dans la pénombre je voyais la large poitrine du roux se soulever doucement à chacune de ses respirations, j'avais de la chance de le trouver endormi. Je m'approchais doucement du lit jusqu'à me retrouver à côté de sa tête et remarquai qu'il avait de nombreux bleus et coupures sur son visage et je me doutais que le reste de son corps devait se trouvait dans le même état. Je sortit mon scalpel de ma poche et le plaquais sur sa gorge tout en posant mon autre main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne fasse du bruit. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se préparait à se battre avant de pousser une plainte de douleur étouffée et de sentir la lame froide contre sa peau. Une fois que je le jugeais calmé et qu'il m'avait reconnu, je retirais ma main de sa bouche sans pour autant ranger mon outils.

« Trafalgar, qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Ferme-là Eustass-ya, lui ordonnai-je. Tout le monde va t'entendre.

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on m'entende ? Qu'est ce que tu compte me faire, espèce de taré ? Lança-t-il avec dégoût, en baissant tout de même la voix.

-Ça dépendra de toi, mais je suis pas d'humeur. Je viens te poser des questions. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je t'avais dit de pas t'approcher de la Donquixote Family !

-Comment j'étais censé savoir que ces cons faisaient parti du gang du gros flamand rose ? S'énerva-t-il. Ils sont venus nous chercher des noises, j'en ai descendue trois ou quatre avant qu'ils se barrent en courant et ils ont...

-Je m'en fout de tes petites histoires, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Doflamingo cette nuit ? C'est un de tes mecs qui a tué Cora-san ? »

Je sentais la colère monter et malgré moi ma pression sur le scalpel se raffermit, faisant couler une goutte de sang sur le cou du rouquin en entamant sa peau.

« Oï, oï ! Calme-toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Et c'est qui celui-là ? »

Lui aussi s'énervait, quoiqu'un peu paniqué mais je m'en fichais, je voulais des réponses.

« Un homme, de la même taille que Doflamingo, un maquillage de clown sur le visage et un manteau en plumes noires. »

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de me répondre.

« Ouais... Je me souviens de lui, mais c'est pas un de mes gars qui l'a tué, alors vire ça de ma gorge ou tu vas le regretter !

-Le scalpel ne bougera pas de là, alors abrège ou je t'égorge Eustass-ya, le menaçai-je froidement. J'ai vraiment pas de patience aujourd'hui.

-Ça va, ça va... ton mec là, le clown, c'est Doflamingo qui l'a buté.

-Te fout pas de moi ! Pourquoi Doflamingo l'aurai tué ? Grondai-je.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est un malade ce type alors pourquoi pas ? Lâches-moi maintenant je t'ai répondu, merde ! »

Il tentait de se débattre mais ses faibles forces et les multiples tuyaux, bandages et points de suture l'empêchaient de réellement y mettre du cœur. Quant à moi je ne bougeais pas, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

« Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi il lui a tiré six balles dans la poitrine ? Il a bien dû faire quelque chose ! Jamais Doffy ne tuerai quelqu'un de sa famille sur un coup de tête !

-J'en sais rien, je te dis ! Répéta-t-il encore une fois. Il a dit un truc comme quoi il en avait marre de ses conneries et il a tiré, moi j'en ai profité pour me casser de là avec mes gars avant de me faire descendre aussi.

-Et qu'est ce qui me fait croire que tu dis pas ça uniquement pour pas que je t'ouvre la gorge ?

-Tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu n'avais pas au moins un doute. »

Je réfléchissais quelques instants, écartant la lame de mon scalpel de la gorge du roux qui en profita pour m'insulter copieusement mais je ne faisais déjà plus attention à lui. Doffy était au courant depuis très longtemps que Cora-san était dans la police, ce n'étais pas comme s'il l'avait appris cette nuit mais comme le cadet faisait son possible pour mettre son frère derrière les barreaux même si cela l'attristait la donne avait sans doute changé. Peut-être que durant la nuit Cora-san avait tenté d'en finir et il avait commis une erreur qui permit à Doflamingo de savoir ce qu'il cherchait à faire et de le tuer. Kidd n'était pas encore au-dessus de tout soupçons mais sans informations supplémentaires je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

À l'intérieur, la rage bouillonnait. Quelqu'un avait osé le tuer, avait osé tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde. Je comptais bien me venger de la personne qui avait fait ça pour ce qu'il avait fait mais le tuer serait trop simple, je voulais le faire souffrir. En quittant la chambre je n'écoutais même pas ce que disait le roux et claquais la porte avant d'abandonner ma blouse sur un chariot qui traînait là, tout à coup submergé par la fatigue. Un bus arriva heureusement au moment où je sortais de l'hôpital et je montai dedans rapidement puis tombais mollement sur un siège, épuisé. Je rallumais alors mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Sanji pour le prévenir que la police m'avait laissé partir et que je rentrais directement à la maison.

il me répondit quelques secondes plus tard en me disant qu'il était à la cafeteria avec Penguin et Shachi et me demandant ce que « Le grand Buddha » me voulait. Je lui répondis brièvement que je lui en parlerai plus tard et fermais les yeux quelques instants.

En arrivant chez moi je marchais mécaniquement jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'arrêtais devant le miroir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Mon sweat était maculé de rouge sur les manches et l'avant, ainsi que mon jean. Mes mains et mes avants bras étaient aussi couverts de sang séché et même mon visage était tâché. Ne supportant pas la vue de ce sang sur moi je me déshabillais rapidement en jetant rageusement mes vêtements dans un coin avant d'entrer dans la douche en allumant l'eau chaude presque au maximum.

Même en frottant encore et encore ma peau j'avais l'impression de toujours y voir du sang et de sentir encore son odeur ferreuse, me donnant envie de vomir. Je respirais profondément et fermai les yeux en posant mon front contre le carrelage frais du mur pour tenter de calmer ma nausée mais l'image de Cora-san étendu dans la neige me hantait dès que je fermais les paupières. Je serrais le poing et frappais contre le mur en tentant de chasser cette image de mon esprit alors que je sentais de nouvelles larmes me piquer les yeux.

~O~

Après avoir reçu le message de Law, je prévenais ses deux amis que ce dernier était libre et qu'il rentrait chez nous alors ils m'encouragèrent à rentrer moi aussi. Je leur avais raconté ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque nous étions dans la pièce tous les deux et Shashi comme Penguin avaient été très attristés par la nouvelle de la mort de Cora-san.

« Vas-y Sanji, me conseilla Penguin. Je ne pense pas que Law devrait rester seul pour le moment.

-Tu as raison... je vais y aller alors. À plus tard ! »

Je me levai, laissant mon café à moitié plein et me dirigeais vers la sortie, que j'atteignis au moment où le bus pour rentrer partait, me forçant à attendre le suivant. J'arrivai en bas de l'immeuble plus d'une demi-heure plus tard et lorsque je poussais la porte d'entrée j'entendis le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. J'enlevais mes chaussures, posais ma veste et allais frapper à la porte close.

« Law, c'est moi, dis-je. Je peux entrer ? »

L'eau arrêta de couler mais aucune réponse ne me parvenant, je poussais le battant malgré tout. Une vague de chaleur m'arriva en plein visage et je vis Law qui sortait à peine de la douche et enroulait une serviette autour de ses hanches puis je remarquai que sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient ses vêtements tachés de sang jetés négligemment. Il me faisait maintenant face, attendant sans doute que je dise quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il me regardait, les yeux fatigués, ses cheveux gouttant sur son visage et ses épaules mais il ne bougeait pas.

Je m'approchais de lui sans un mot et attrapai une serviette sèche au passage puis, un peu hésitant, je lui posais sur la tête et commençais à lui frotter les cheveux pour les sécher. Étonnement il se laissa faire sans broncher, le regard tourné vers le sol et frissonna, sans doute à cause du courant d'air froid venant de la porte ouverte.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres, tu vas attraper froid si tu reste comme ça trop longtemps. »

Je reposais la serviette à sa place et sortis de la pièce sans attendre de réponse de sa part pour revenir quelques instants plus tard un jogging et un t-shirt dans les mains avant de sortir de la pièce à nouveau en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et préparai deux tasses de chocolat chaud puis allai m'asseoir sur le canapé pour attendre Law. Je posais les tasses sur la table basse et il me rejoignit au même moment puis, toujours sans un mot il s'assit à côté de moi, posa la tête contre le dossier et fixa le plafond.

Je n'osais toujours pas parler. J'aurais voulu savoir de quoi avait parlé le grand policier qui ressemblait à un Bouddha et lui quand j'étais sorti de la pièce mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes de plus et je m'apprêtais à allumer la télévision afin de combler le silence lourd et gênant qui s'était installé quand Law ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Merci, dit-il simplement en attrapant sa tasse.

-Oh, je... ce n'est pas grand chose... c'est le moins que je puisse faire... répondis-je.

-Non je veux dire, merci d'être là. »

Je me tournais vers lui. Penché en avant il regardait à l'intérieur de la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme s'il y cherchait une réponse.

« Tu veux en parler ? Demandais-je finalement. De ce dont vous avez parlé toi et Sengoku. »

Il hocha la tête et me raconta finalement ce que le policier lui avait dit.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous dis à la prochaine et bonne journée/soirée/nuit comme d'habitude :) (Et merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette fic, la suivent, la mettent en favoris ou qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ;D)


	22. Chapter 22

Yahou ! Voilà le chapitre 22, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **XXII**

Je racontais ce que Sengoku m'avait dit à Sanji : ses condoléances et sa proposition de l'aider à arrêter la personne qui avait assassiné Cora-san mais passais sous silence mes véritables intentions et ma petite visite à Kidd ainsi que ce qu'il m'avait dit. À la fin de mon récit Sanji me regardait avec des yeux tristes.

« Et... qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me demanda-t-il doucement après quelques minutes de silence. Tu vas l'aider ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'engager dans une enquête policière. »

Ce n'était pas faux, en aidant Sengoku à coincer Doflamingo je risquais de me mettre en danger alors que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit responsable de la mort de son frère mais c'était surtout pour Sanji que je m'inquiétais désormais et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre lui aussi. Si Doffy était impliqué et me voyait faire ami-ami avec la police il pourrait penser que je sais quelque chose et tenter de m'atteindre à travers le peu de gens qui comptent pour moi alors qu'en agissant par moi-même je serais bien plus discret et moins suspect.

Même si Kidd m'avait dit que c'était Doflamingo qui avait tiré sur Cora-san je n'étais pas encore sûr à cent pourcent de cette version. L'hypothèse qu'il m'ait menti pour que je ne l'égorge pas sur son lit d'hôpital et que c'était lui qui l'avait tué n'était pas à exclure. Le blond me regardait toujours.

« Law, je sais que je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aider la police. On ne sait jamais tu pourrais être blessé... ou pire.

-Je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver, déclarai-je en posant ma tasse sur la table basse.

-Pas moi, répondit-il fermement.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, étonné. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi en dehors de Cora-san. Il avait toujours les yeux posés sur moi, inquiet, et un petit sourire triste étira mes lèvres.

« Si je n'ai pas envie de l'aider c'est parce que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. »

Je me tournais vers lui et posais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il me regarda avec un air étonné.

« Tu es l'une des seules personnes qui comptent pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Je pensais pas que tu étais si romantique, me taquina-t-il. »

Je lui souris faiblement et attirai son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser doucement avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il passa les siens dans mon dos et je posai ma tête à la naissance de son cou, où je pouvais sentir son odeur apaisante. Je fermai les yeux et nous restâmes pendant de longues minutes enlacés jusqu'à ce que Sanji finisse par me lâcher.

« Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, il est plus de 9h, dit-il à voix basse.

-Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une bonne idée mais je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à dormir pour le moment.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, allez viens. »

Sans attendre de réponse il se leva et attrapa ma main pour me mener jusqu'à la chambre puis me poussa doucement jusqu'au lit défait. Je me laissais faire sans résister car je n'en avais pas la force, depuis que j'étais rentré j'étais vidé de toutes mes forces. Sanji s'allongea à mes côtés et rabattit la couette sur nous avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et je me retrouvais contre son torse. Je fermais les yeux en me concentrant sur son souffle près de mon oreille et sa chaleur contre moi pour tenter de m'endormir mais malgré la fatigue, derrière mes paupières closes tout ce que je voyais était le corps sans vie de Cora-san étendu au milieu d'un large cercle pourpre dans la neige.

~O~

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de dormir si longtemps mais quand je me réveillais il était plus de 14h et Law était toujours auprès de moi, il dormait encore à poings fermés. Il avait mis un certain temps à s'endormir mais j'avais senti sa respiration ralentir après un long moment et j'avais fini par m'endormir moi aussi.

Je sortis du lit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller puis quittai la chambre en refermant la porte doucement derrière moi. Au moins quand il dormait il n'avait pas cet air vide que je lui avais vu ce matin, alors je préférais qu'il se repose. Cora-san n'était plus là et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que Law ressentait en ce moment. Si Zeff mourrait, je ne pensais pas être capable m'en remettre complètement un jour, plus encore s'il avait été tué. J'aurais probablement envie de trouver celui qui avait fait ça à tout prix. Perdre de cette manière la personne qui vous avait élevé pendant quinze ans comme un père était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas vivre.

Je chassais ces pensées morbides de mon esprit et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, de m'occuper quand je ne me sentais pas bien et actuellement, on pouvait dire que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Je me mis donc à nettoyer mes ustensiles, aiguiser mes couteaux et au final je commençai à couper des légumes, de la viande, du poisson même si nous étions en plein après-midi et que le dîner était dans plusieurs heures.

Law sortit de sa chambre environ une heure plus tard, l'air un peu plus reposé et me rejoignit dans la cuisine avant de s'asseoir à table. Je lui préparais une tasse de thé que je posais ensuite devant lui.

« Bien dormi ? Lançai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Mieux que ce que je pensais, sans doute grâce à toi. Tu as décidé de faire un festin pour ce soir ? Aux dernières nouvelles on est que deux.

-Je voulais te faire un bon repas, t'as rien avalé depuis hier soir.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai pas faim Sanji-ya et...

-Je sais, mais il faut que tu mange quelque chose alors t'as pas vraiment le choix, le coupai-je. Et tu le fera même si je dois t'attacher et te donner à manger de force.

-Oh, tu veux m'attacher ? J'aimerai bien voir ça... »

J'avais fais exprès de lui tendre cette perche en espérant qu'il la saisirai et il me lança ce sourire plein de sous-entendus dont j'avais l'habitude, bien que je sentis que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. J'étais quand même content qu'il pense à autre chose, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes.

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça...

-C'est entièrement de ta faute. »

Je secouais la tête en souriant et retournais à ma cuisine. Pendant plus d'une heure, je me forçais à discuter avec lui de nos amis, du Baratie et d'autres sujets légers pendant que je continuais de préparer le repas. J'espérais lui changer un peu les idées. Après le dîner, dans la soirée, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, lui assis et moi allongé, la tête reposant sur ses cuisses pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux d'une main, la télé diffusait un bruit de fond qui meublait le silence. Après plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, la question que je n'osais pas poser à Law depuis ce matin franchis mes lèvres.

« Comment tu te sens, Law ? »

Sa main dans mes cheveux s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il réfléchissais à sa réponse et je commençais à me demander s'il m'avait entendu.

« Vide, répondit-il finalement en soupirant. Et en colère. Contre la personne qui a fait ça et contre moi-même. »

Je me relevais en position assise pour lui faire face. Il avait les sourcils froncés et regardait vers le sol.

« Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir, tentai-je de le rassurer tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste il serait sûrement toujours là, dit-il en tournant son regard vers moi. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller seul sans prévenir qui que ce soit. J'aurai pu le sauver...

-Ne dis pas ça, tu étais inquiet, c'est normal que tu sois parti immédiatement. Alors arrête de penser à ça. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol à nouveau. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour briser le silence ou pour le consoler et cet air triste me troublait alors je l'enlaçai en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Les siens passèrent autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui et j'espérai que ce simple contact l'aide ne serait-ce qu'un peu à se sentir mieux, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là pour lui.

« Merci de ne pas me laisser seul, dit-il à voix basse.

-C'est normal, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne te lâcherai pas Law. »

~O~

Ça faisait cinq jours que je n'avais pas été à l'hôpital et Sanji avait décidé de rester à l'appartement avec moi durant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas non plus été travailler depuis, probablement pour être sûr que je ne déprime pas seul dans mon coin et il avait même demandé à ses amis d'annuler la fête d'anniversaire qu'ils lui organisaient depuis quelques semaines car il trouvait que le moment était mal choisi. C'était également lui qui s'était occupé en majeur partie de tout ce qui concernait l'enterrement de Cora-san qui avait lieu aujourd'hui et je lui en était infiniment reconnaissant car je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage de le faire seul.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et allais enfiler mon costume qui pendait à un cintre dans mon armoire, même si je n'avais jamais autant détesté un vêtement. Sanji était déjà prêt et Shachi et Penguin nous attendaient dans la voiture de ce dernier en bas de l'immeuble alors nous sortîmes de l'appartement et montâmes à l'arrière de la voiture. Je saluai brièvement mes deux amis et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Arrivés sur les lieux, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment de plus à passer.

C'était probablement l'une des pires matinées de ma vie mais comme si l'univers avait décidé de se moquer de moi, il y avait un soleil radieux sans le moindre nuage dans le ciel. Au cimetière se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde, des collègues policiers de Cora-san pour la plupart, et je ne remarquais Robin et Nami que quand elles s'approchèrent de moi pour me saluer et me présenter leurs condoléances, suivis du reste du groupe. Chacun avait un air grave ou triste sur le visage, même Mugiwara. Lui qui était d'habitude si joyeux avait une mine déconfite, et Chopper avait les yeux brillants, tout comme la rousse. Sanji serra ma main dans la sienne pour me montrer son soutiens et je le remerciais d'un regard, je ne savais vraiment pas si j'aurais pu traverser la semaine qui venait de s'écouler sans lui.

Je vis au loin Sengoku qui discutait avec d'autres hommes, il leur serra la main et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, il s'avança vers moi.

« Bonjour Trafalgar, me dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. »

Je lui répondit par un hochement de tête et serrai sa main tendu. Je ne l'appréciais pas mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être entièrement antipathique, pas aujourd'hui. J'avais décidé de faire un effort par respect pour Cora-san. Comprenant sans doute qu'il voulait me parler, le groupe de Mugiwara accompagné de Penguin et Shachi s'éloignèrent, me laissant avec Sengoku, seul Sanji s'attarda.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non ça va aller, le rassurai-je. Merci Sanji-ya.

-D'accord, je vais les rejoindre dans ce cas. »

Il s'éloigna et je me retrouvais seul avec le policier.

« Je sais que le moment n'est pas très bien choisi, mais l'enquête avance petit à petit, dit-il. Pourrais-je en parler avec toi après la cérémonie ?

-Écoutez je vous ai déjà dis que je ne comptais pas vous aider...

-Je veux seulement te montrer quelque chose, ce ne sera pas long.

-Très bien, soupirai-je. Vous pouvez faire ça maintenant dans ce cas. »

Il sortit un petit carnet de la poche intérieure de sa veste puis l'ouvrit pour sortir une photo qu'il me montra.

« Nous ne savons pas encore dans quelles conditions Rossinante a été tué, énonça-t-il. Mais voici les balles que nous avons extraites de son corps lors de l'autopsie. Est-ce-que tu vois quelque chose de particulier ?

-À part le fait qu'elles soient rondes vous voulez dire ? Demandai-je d'un ton ironique.

-C'est justement ce détails qui pourrait nous aider à savoir qui a fait ça. Je sais que des hors-la-loi viennent se faire soigner dans l'hôpital où tu travaille, est-ce-que l'un d'eux s'est déjà fait tirer dessus avec ce genre de balles ? »

Je regardais la photo plus en détails. Les balles, rondes comme celles des armes à feu anciennes étaient parfaitement lisses et brillantes, sûrement en acier. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs si un des sales types que j'avais déjà soigné avait été blessé par des balles du même style sans succès. Pourtant j'étais sûr d'en avoir déjà vu de semblables.

« C'est possible, finis-je par répondre. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, peut-être il y a longtemps. »

Sengoku me regarda pendant quelques secondes, dans l'espoir de déceler un mensonge sur mon visage peut-être, avant de finalement hocher la tête et ranger la photographie d'où il l'avait sortie.

« Je te remercie de ton aide, je te contacterai s'il y a du nouveau, au revoir Trafalgar. »

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre trois hommes, dont un avec un chapeau et des lunettes et un autre avec une casquette et un regard pas aimable. De mon côté j'allai rejoindre le groupe de mes amis et remarquai que Mugiwara lançait parfois des regards haineux vers l'homme à la casquette qui discutait avec Sengoku.

« Alors, il te voulais quoi ? Demanda Sanji quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

-Me montrer les balles de l'arme qui a tué Cora-san pour me demander si j'en avais déjà vu des pareils, répondis-je. Pourquoi Mugiwara-ya regarde le type à casquette de cette manière depuis tout à l'heure ? On dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus. »

Il leva les yeux vers son ami et suivit son regard.

« Oh, parce que c'est lui le flic qui les a envoyé, Ace et lui à l'hôpital il y a deux ans. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

-Je vois... »

Un homme arriva et tout le monde s'approcha de l'énorme cercueil. Quelqu'un invita les proches du défunt à dire quelques mots avant la mise en terre mais je ne me sentais pas de faire un discours à propos de l'homme qui m'avait élevé et aimé pendant plus de quinze ans devant un tas d'inconnus. Certains de ses amis policiers que je connaissais vaguement de vue prononcèrent quelques mots, ainsi que Sengoku quand une énorme silhouette attira mon attention. Je ne pensais pas le voir ici mais Doflamingo se trouvait derrière la foule et je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là, il était certes énorme mais bien moins visible sans son épais manteau rose. Il portait un costume noir sobre et des lunettes de soleil noires également.

J'étais étonné que lui, un criminel recherché, ose se montrer devant autant de policiers, même s'il s'agissait de l'enterrement de son frère. Derrière lui se trouvaient ses « lieutenants », Trébol, un homme pataud, un peu plus petit que lui avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs, une barbe de trois jours et des lunettes noires lui-aussi, Diamante presque aussi grand que Doffy et qui avait tabassé Kidd plusieurs mois auparavant, et Pica, une énorme armoire à glace à l'air pas aimable qui ne parlait presque jamais. Je n'avais pas vu ces trois la depuis des années mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Je détournais mon attention d'eux pour me concentrer sur l'homme qui parlait au micro.

Ce dernier repartit quelques secondes plus tard pour être remplacé par Doflamingo. Il commença à parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment car en le voyant avec ses trois larbins derrière lui un éclair se fit dans mon esprit. Les balles que Sengoku m'avait montré, je n'avais pas rêvé, je les avais déjà vues il y a bien longtemps, alors que j'étais encore enfant.

À cette époque je vivais avec les deux frères et après une de leurs petites « réunions » j'avais trouvé un pistolet ancien sur la table un matin. En me voyant avec dans les mains, Cora-san l'avait récupéré et avait crié après son aîné en lui demandant de ne pas laisser traîner des armes dans la maison, que cela pouvait être dangereux etc... Ce dernier avait alors récupéré le pistolet, vérifié s'il était chargé et rétorqué d'un air blasé qu'il ferait attention.

Des balles se trouvaient dans le pistolet, rondes et argentées comme celles que Sengoku venait de me montrer. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, plus personne ne se baladait avec ce genre d'arme. Kidd n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas un de ses gars qui avait tiré sur Cora-san. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit là, mais la seule chose dont je pouvais être sûr était que les balles qui avaient tué mon père adoptif étaient celles de l'arme de Doflamingo et il y avait peu de chance que qui que ce soit ai pu s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour le désarmer.

Je serrais les dents en le voyant parler, cette pourriture avait assassiné son propre frère et osait venir parler en son honneur à son enterrement. La colère monta en moi et j'aurai probablement fait quelque chose de stupide si Sanji n'avais pas été là.

« Eh Law, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras. Tu vas bien ? »

Je tournais les yeux vers lui, me rendant compte que j'avais serré les poings et que je fixai Doflamingo d'un regard assassin depuis plusieurs secondes. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

« Oui... désolé je repensais juste à quelque chose. Tout va bien. »

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu, mais je sentis son regard toujours posé sur moi.

Doflamingo arrêta de parler et retourna se poster avec ses trois chiens de garde. Je le vis s'éloigner et s'en aller alors que le cercueil de son cadet était déposé dans sa tombe. Tous ceux encore présents passèrent devant pour y déposer une rose rouge ou blanche et dire un dernier mot à Cora-san avant qu'il ne repose définitivement ici. Je passais en dernier, tous les autres s'éloignaient pour quitter le cimetière et j'étais seul tandis que Sanji, Shachi et Penguin m'attendais un peu plus loin, Mugiwara et les autres étaient déjà partis eux aussi.

En me penchant au-dessus du trou je vis le large cercueil noir brillant couvert et entouré de dizaines de roses auxquelles vint s'ajouter la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au moment où je l'avais découvert, entouré de rouge et de blanc comme aujourd'hui. Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux me piquèrent alors que je tentais de retenir mes larmes en faisant des adieux silencieux à Cora-san. En repensant à ma dernière conversation avec lui et alors qu'une larme d'amertume coulait sur ma joue, je me jurais de m'occuper de son frère. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ça, il me l'avait dit lui même _« Ne fais rien de stupide, d'accord ? »._ Peut-être qu'il avait deviné que je réagirais comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Doflamingo s'en sortir après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je te vengerai Cora-san, je te le promet, déclarai-je doucement. »

J'essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manche et alors que je rejoignais mes amis et Sanji, je décidai qu'il était temps pour Kidd que je lui rende une petite visite.

* * *

Bon, eh bah voilà x) je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine ! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon week-end, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 23 :) Enjoy ! ~

* * *

 **XXIII**

L'enterrement s'était déroulé un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant et notre quotidien était peu à peu redevenu normal. Law avait rapidement repris son travail à l'hôpital et j'étais moi-même retourné au Baratie. Le jour où j'avais repris, Zeff et la plupart de mes collègues m'avaient demandé comment allait Law, s'il tenait le coup et je leur étais reconnaissant de s'en préoccuper, particulièrement Zeff qui avait fini par deviner que j'étais beaucoup plus proche de Law que je voulais bien l'avouer il y a quelques temps.

Ce matin là, j'avais quitté la maison plus tôt que d'habitude car Zeff nous avait dit qu'il voulait que le restaurant soit nickel la veille et comme j'avais raté plusieurs jours de travail récemment j'avais décidé d'arriver bien en avance pour m'en excuser. Je m'étais donc levé à peu près en même temps que Law, aux alentours de 6h30.

Malgré l'air triste ou le visage fermé que je lui voyais parfois quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, il était redevenu lui-même : aguicheur, provocateur et moqueur alors je m'autorisais à penser que tout allait bien.

« Oi, petit morveux ! M'interpella Zeff quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. Tu as été jeté du lit ce matin ? »

Je grognais une réponse en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que lui partait dans un éclat de rire sonore puis je le rejoignis pour nettoyer les plans de travail et nous commençâmes à discuter. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui de cette manière et la situation de Law me rappela que j'avais de la chance que Zeff soit là alors j'en profitais. Les autres finirent par arriver les uns après les autres, la bonne humeur régnait dans les cuisines du Baratie et vers 10h, une fois le ménage terminé, tout le monde commença les préparatifs pour le service du midi. Les premiers clients commencèrent à arriver au compte goutte plus d'une heure plus tard et le service se termina un peu après 14h. Je profitais de ce moment de calme pour sortir sur le parking à l'arrière du restaurant afin de fumer une cigarette et prendre un peu l'air malgré le froid qui persistait en ce mois de mars déjà bien avancé.

Au même moment mon portable vibra. Je le sortis de la poche de ma veste pour voir que c'était un message de Law, qui m'en envoyait rarement pendant le travail.

« _Sanji-ya ! Je m'ennuie. Quelque chose de nouveau à raconter pour me distraire ? »_

Je souris. Ce n'était pas fréquent que Law s'ennuie au travail, Shachi et Penguin ne devaient pas être avec lui.

 _« Pas vraiment, le service s'est passé tranquillement. Tu n'as personne à recoudre ou d'organes à greffer ? »_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Non, pas même un nez qui saigne ou un bras cassé... dis-moi, tu es où exactement ? »_

J'ai toujours trouvé amusante la façon que Law avait de se plaindre que les gens ne se blessent pas plus. J'esquissai un sourire en secouant la tête face à mon écran avant de lui répondre.

 _« Je prend ma pause sur le parking des employés, pourquoi ? »_

Il mit un peu plus de temps à répondre cette fois, j'avais terminé ma cigarette et m'apprêtai à retourner à l'intérieur quand mon portable vibra de nouveau.

 _« Simple curiosité. »_

J'allais lui envoyer un autre message quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière. Je sursautais et allais envoyer un coup de pied derrière moi quand je reconnus les mains tatouées de Law autour de ma taille.

« Law ! M'écriai-je. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? J'ai failli t'envoyer un coup de pied mal placé...

-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es un peu violent mais je pense qu'on aurait regretté tous les deux que tu fasses ça... susurra-t-il à mon oreille. »

Il mordit le lobe de mon oreille tout en tirant ma chemise hors de mon pantalon d'une main pour passer l'autre sur mon ventre.

« Law... soupirai-je. On va pas faire ça ici... quelqu'un pourrait arriver et je dois retourner travailler. »

J'essayais de le repousser sans grande conviction mais je sentis mes jambes devenir faible et je craignais qu'elles ne me lâchent quand ses lèvres commencèrent à se balader dans mon cou.

« Ça n'en est que plus excitant non ? Et puis tu peux bien prendre cinq petites minutes de plus...

-J'aurais plutôt dit gênant, surtout si c'est Zeff qui.. hmm ! »

Je me mordais les lèvres pour éviter qu'un autre gémissement ne m'échappe quand d'un coup Law m'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un coin du parking qui ne soit pas à la vue de tous et me plaqua contre le mur avant de m'embrasser sauvagement. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos pour venir ensuite se caler sur mon postérieur tandis que les miennes envoyaient son épaisse casquette en fourrure au sol pour se glisser dans ses cheveux. Plus ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes, plus j'oubliais où nous nous trouvions et plus mon désir montait mais malheureusement nous fûmes interrompus par la porte d'entrée du personnel qui claqua contre le mur à trois mètres de nous.

« Oi ! Sanji ! Hurla Patty en me cherchant du regard tout en sortant. On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Il te faut combien de temps pour fumer une pauvre cigarette ? »

Je me séparai de Law à contrecœur et passai l'angle du mur pour faire face à mon collègue, sous le regard amusé du brun.

-Ça va, j'arrive ! Répondis-je en tentant de parler de façon naturelle, même si mes cheveux ébouriffés et mes joues brûlantes me trahissaient sûrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'endroit d'où je sortais et où Law se trouvait toujours.

-Je fumais, il y avait trop de vent devant, dis-je simplement. »

Il me lança un regard mauvais et j'eus peur qu'il avance et qu'il découvre Law mais il ne bougea pas.

« Ouais... bah si tu veux bien te donner la peine de revenir faire ton boulot au lieu de glander je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Aïe... je remarquai du coin de l'œil que Law s'était redressé à côté de moi et qu'il ne souriait plus, il avait l'air de vouloir dire deux mots à mon collègue et même si moi non plus je n'aimais pas le ton que prenais Patty je lui fis discrètement signe de ne pas bouger. J'aimais son côté protecteur mais je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, j'avais l'habitude de gérer ce genre de choses.

« Oui, oui, je vais y aller, soupirai-je. J'en ai pour deux minutes alors fous-moi la paix, j'arrive.

-Grouille, la plonge va pas se faire toute seule et ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que t'es sorti. »

Je luttai pour garder mon calme et manifestement Law en faisait autant pendant que mon cher collègue retournait à l'intérieur, nous laissant de nouveau seul. J'étais frustré qu'il nous ai interrompus mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Law aurait bien été capable de me déshabiller sur ce parking alors ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal finalement.

« Bon... bah il faut que j'y retourne, déclarai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers le brun. Si je ne me dépêche pas c'est le vieux qui va s'énerver.

-Tu lui as dit que tu prenais encore deux minutes, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi et colla sa bouche à la mienne, ne voulant certainement pas gâcher une seconde, et j'accueillis son baiser avec joie avant que nous ne nous séparions de nouveau pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, soufflai-je.

-C'est dommage, mais je finirai ce que j'ai commencé ce soir ne t'inquiète pas, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. À plus tard Sanji-ya. »

Sur ces mots il m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du parking. Je fis quant à moi demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur en passant par les vestiaires pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Mes cheveux étaient complètement en bataille, mes joues encore roses et ma chemise complètement sortie de mon pantalon. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et une fois de nouveau présentable je me dirigeais vers les cuisines.

~O~

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté Sanji et ayant repris le chemin de l'hôpital, je reçus un appel.

« Shachi ? T'as réussi à avoir ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, mais je comprend pas pourquoi t'as besoin de ça et pourquoi t'as pas cherché par toi-même.

-Parce que tu es le meilleur, voyons, lançai-je.

-Bon... Tu peux le trouver dans un des vieux entrepôts derrière Shabondy Park, mais c'est plein de gars mauvais Law, tu vas pas aller là-bas quand même ? Tu vas te faire tuer !

-T'inquiète pas Shachi, ça va, le rassurai-je. Merci du coup de main.

-Law, attend ! Lança-t-il avant que je ne raccroche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Méfie toi de Kidd, c'est pas parce que c'est toi qu'il vient voir dès qu'il a besoin de se faire recoudre quelque chose que ce type t'aime bien.

-Oh ça je le sais, déclarai-je en me souvenant de notre dernière entrevue. Merci de t'inquiéter Shachi mais je vais m'en sortir, je gère.

-Bon... comme tu veux. T'en a pas parlé à Sanji, ajouta-t-il après une seconde. »

J'arrêtais de marcher, surpris. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Bah... je pense pas qu'il serait fan de l'idée que t'aille discuter de dieu sait quoi avec un chef de gang dans un quartier pourri où t'as de grandes chances de te faire égorger, mais je peux me tromper... ironisa-t-il. »

Il avait raison, je devais bien l'avouer mais c'était justement pour cette raison que je n'avais rien dis à Sanji. Je refusais de le mettre en danger ou de l'inquiéter.

« Bon... à plus tard Shachi, dis-je au bout d'un moment, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-Oui, fais attention Law. »

Il raccrocha et je changeai de direction pour me mettre en marche vers le Shabondy Park. Ce n'était pas si loin que ça, heureusement. J'avais préféré demander à Shachi de me trouver l'endroit où je pouvais trouver Kidd plutôt que de demander à ce dernier car j'étais persuadé qu'il ne m'aurait pas répondu.

Arrivé sur place, je pus constater que Shachi n'avait pas menti, l'endroit était complètement abandonné, des gens normaux du moins, et je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit ait envie de s'aventurer là-dedans. À vrai dire j'avais même envie de faire demi-tour, mais si je n'avais pas le choix, je n'aurais sûrement pas l'occasion de parler avec Kidd en le menaçant avec un scalpel sur son lit d'hôpital une nouvelle fois. Le soucis était que s'il me tenait rigueur pour cette fois-là il pourrait me tuer sans que personne n'ai son mot à dire.

Je ne savais pas exactement dans quel entrepôt les « pirates du Kidd » se trouvaient mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour ça, il me trouveraient probablement avant que je ne les trouve.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis que j'étais suivi par au moins trois personnes alors tout en gardant mon calme, j'arrêtai de marcher. Je vis trois hommes sortir de ruelles adjacentes devant moi et je devinais que d'autres se trouvaient derrière moi. Tous ceux que je pouvais voir étaient tendus, une main à leur ceinture où dans leur dos où devait se trouver un revolver ou un couteau, prêts à mon tirer dessus ou se jeter sur moi.

« T'es qui toi ? Me lança l'un d'eux. »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un accueil chaleureux mais tentai tout de même de garder ma répartie et mon sarcasme pour moi afin de conserver mes chances de quitter ce taudis en un seul morceau, ou au moins de voir le rouquin.

« Trafalgar Law. »

Je les détaillais un par un, les voyant parler à voix basse entre eux en me lançant des regards mauvais pendant de longues secondes.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu viens foutre ici ? demanda un homme derrière moi.

-Sa tête me dit quelque chose, ajouta un grand chauve à ma droite.

-C'est normal abruti, lançai-je finalement, agacé. C'est moi qui rafistole ton chef chaque fois que vous vous faites tabasser par les autres bandes.

-Répète un peu, pour voir ! S'écria une vois féminine à ma gauche. »

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, tous ces idiots qui m'encerclaient me tapaient sur les nerfs, j'avais l'impression d'être entouré d'imbéciles. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi en sortant une lame de sa ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'un autre, un grand aux longs cheveux blancs, des tatouages de ronces autour du cou et le long de ses bras ne le retienne en posant simplement sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Oui, je le reconnais ! S'exclama quelqu'un à ma droite cette fois. C'est le médecin qui s'occupe toujours du patron et de Killer ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce n'étaient définitivement pas des lumières mais au moins ils me reconnaissaient.

« On attend toujours de savoir ce que tu fous ici, me rappela celui qui m'avait posé la question une première fois.

-Je viens voir Eustass-ya, dis-je simplement.

-Tu lui veux quoi ?

-Rien qui te concerne, je veux le voir c'est tout. »

Celui qui avait stoppé l'homme ayant été pris d'une envie de me faire la peau un instant plus tôt sortit un téléphone de sa poche et le colla à son oreille.

« Patron, c'est Heat. On a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir... Trafalgar Law. »

Il écouta la réponse et rangea son téléphone quelques secondes plus tard puis fit un simple mouvement de tête aux autres, qui sans se détendre pour autant, baissèrent un peu leur garde en s'éloignant de moi. Ils commencèrent à marcher et je suivais la marche, toujours encerclé. En lançant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de moi je pus constater que j'étais observé de partout, que ce soit sur les toits des entrepôts ou aux fenêtres cassées des immeubles, des hommes avec des armes regardaient autour d'eux et surveillaient notre petit cortège.

Je fus emmené devant un entrepôt plus gros que les autres, et surtout mieux gardé. Je levai les yeux et vis qu'un vieux drapeau noir arborant un crâne blanc avec des lunettes de soudeur, la même tignasse que Kidd et une lame surmontait l'entrée de ce dernier. Cet idiot se prenait vraiment pour un pirate...

Avant de pénétrer dans la vieille bâtisse l'un des gardes s'avança vers moi pour me fouiller sans délicatesse et je faisais un effort conséquent pour ne pas faire de remarque. Comme si j'étais assez idiot pour venir ici armé... Une fois chose faite l'un de ceux dans mon dos me poussa pour que j'avance mais je ne bougeai qu'après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

À l'intérieur de ce taudis se trouvaient quelques personnes autour de plusieurs tables dans un sale état et au fond, sur un fauteuil rouge un peu défoncé placé sur une estrade se trouvait Eustass Kidd, nonchalamment installé sur celui-ci. En me voyant arriver, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et il descendit de son « trône » pour m'accueillir.

« Oh ! Mon médecin fait des visites à domicile maintenant ? Lança-t-il. »

Quelques-uns se mirent à rire mais je ne fis pas attention à eux et ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Il vint se poster devant moi, me prenant de haut mais loin de me démonter, je soutenais son regard sans rien dire. Un poids s'écrasa soudain sur mon visage et je tombai au sol avant de comprendre que Kidd m'avait collé un coup de poing. Tout le monde ricana de nouveau tandis que je me relevai.

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir menacé avec un scalpel, dit-il. »

Je tentai de ravaler ma colère et me contentai de porter une main à ma pommette. Ce salaud avait frappé assez fort pour m'entailler la peau, mais j'étais venu de moi-même pour une affaire importante et j'aurais sans doute fait pareil dans sa position alors je ne répondis rien et me contentais de le fixer froidement.

« Me regarde pas comme ça Trafalgar, railla-t-il. Tu crois me faire peur ? »

Je ne dis rien, je n'étais pas vraiment en position de faire le malin. Il fit un signe à celui qui s'appelait Heat avant de tourner les talons, puis je vis Killer sortir d'un coin pour se poster à ses côtés. Le plus grand m'attrapa par le bras et suivit les deux autres, me menant vers un escalier que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. Ce dernier menait à une passerelle qui passait au-dessus du grand espace où nous nous trouvions un instant plus tôt et nous pénétrâmes dans une sorte de bureau dans lequel se trouvaient seulement une table en bois et une chaise. Kidd prit place sur celle-ci et se tourna vers moi, les coudes posés sur la table, son menton reposant sur ses mains jointes dans l'attente de ce que j'avais à lui dire pendant que les deux autres se postaient dans mon dos. Quelle charmante compagnie.

« Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

-C'est à propos de la dernière fois, commençai-je.

-Mais encore ? Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis.

-Quand je t'avais dis de ne pas t'approcher de la Donquixote Family.

-Oui je me souviens bien, répondit-il, attendant visiblement la suite de ce que j'avais à dire.

-J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il me détailla un instant d'un regard interrogateur et peut-être méfiant, attendant que je poursuive alors je pris une grande inspiration et vissais mon regard au sien avant de continuer.

« Je veux qu'on fasse équipe pour éliminer Doflamingo, déclarai-je finalement. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'aime bien finir mes chapitres avec un peu de suspens… x) enfin bref, on se retrouve très vite pour savoir ce que Kidd va répondre à ça alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

Hello ! J'aurais du poster hier mais j'étais un peu overbooké avec mes devoirs, désolée… m'enfin, voici le chapitre 24 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXIV**

Kidd me regarda comme si j'étais fou pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Ses deux sbires derrière moi restèrent de marbre et il se calma avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici si c'était le cas ? Soupirai-je. J'ai mieux à faire...

-Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-L'homme qui s'est fait tué dont je t'ai parlé, je veux le venger.

-Et donc tu ne compte plus m'égorger ? Pourquoi tu me crois maintenant ?

-Parce que j'ai la preuve que c'est bien Doflamingo qui l'a tué. »

Il me jaugea un instant.

« Je trouve que c'est un peu facile de venir me voir pour mon aide après m'avoir envoyé chier la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé des infos et m'avoir menacé.

-Je ne te ferai pas d'excuses si c'est ce que tu attend, crachai-je.

-Ben voyons ! Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper du flamand rose ?

-Je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi et je pense savoir comment le coincer mais je ne peux pas agir seul. »

Son regard était pesant. Il me détaillait depuis plusieurs secondes, jugeant probablement le pour et le contre dans sa tête, ce qui me sembla prendre des heures.

« Bon ok, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. À condition que tu me dise d'où un médecin, aussi peu aimable soit-il, connais quelqu'un comme Doflamingo. Tu m'as l'air trop bien informé pour être honnête. »

Je soupirai. Je n'étais pas venu ici pour parler de moi mais pour obtenir son aide... Malheureusement il semblait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'avais besoin de lui pour mettre mon plan à exécution et pour ça il fallait qu'il me fasse un minimum confiance.

« Je comptais pas te raconter ma vie en venant ici... lâchai-je.

-C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, rétorqua-t-il. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu le connais.

-L'homme qui est mort était le frère de Doflamingo. j'ai vécu avec eux deux pendant un certain temps donc je connais les lieutenants de sa « famille » ainsi que leurs rôles. Et grâce à des gens comme toi j'en apprend un peu de temps en temps à l'hôpital. Lançai-je avec un petit air moqueur. Je me suis toujours méfié de lui donc j'essaie de rester au courant. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, ignorant complètement ma petite provocation.

« C'est la meilleure celle-là ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. »

Je le laissai rire autant qu'il le voulait, exaspéré. S'il comptait se foutre de moi chaque fois que je disais quelque chose je sentais que j'allais très vite perdre patience, j'en venais presque à regretter d'être venu lui demander son aide. Je ne serais d'ailleurs même pas venu si j'avais eu une meilleure solution... Il finit par redevenir sérieux quelques instants plus tard.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton plan pour te débarrasser de Doflamingo ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Il y a un type qui s'appelle Cesar avec lui. Il était scientifique mais il fabrique des drogues et ce genre de choses pour lui maintenant.

-Et donc ? Je vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir. Tu veux le buter ce type ? »

Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pas mais s'il me laissait poursuivre au lieu de commenter peut-être qu'il aurait un peu moins de mal. Je secouai la tête et tentai de lui expliquer sans trop lui montrer qu'il m'exaspérait car après tout il pouvait encore me descendre s'il le voulait donc il valait mieux rester patient, je comptais bien sortir d'ici en un seul morceau.

« Une grande partie de l'argent que Doflamingo amasse vient de là. Si on a Cesar on peut déjà commencer à le mettre en difficulté alors plutôt que de le tuer bêtement, il faudrait le capturer... »

Je tentai de lui expliquer simplement ce que je voulais faire. Ce n'était pas très compliqué : dans les grandes lignes il suffisait de trouver où se cachait Cesar, le kidnapper, peut-être le torturer au passage si le besoin ou l'envie s'en faisait sentir et ainsi lui faire avouer un moyen de nous rapprocher et toucher Doflamingo. Contrairement à ce qu'avait l'air de croire le roux, il ne suffisait pas de se pointer à l'une de ses planques, où qu'elles puissent être, et espérer tomber sur le grand blond seul et désarmé, attendant de se faire tuer gentiment. Évidemment Kidd se demanda pourquoi ne pas tout simplement tuer le scientifique au lieu de juste l'enlever mais je gardais la suite de mon plan pour plus tard pour l'en informer en temps voulu.

Je pus enfin quitter le dépotoir qui servait de planque au roux et ses hommes une bonne heure plus tard et j'étais bien content d'enfin m'éloigner de ce quartier miteux et d'avoir réussi à obtenir le soutien de Kidd. Il était encore assez tôt alors je consultais mon portable avant de choisir si je retournais où non à l'hôpital. J'avais un message inquiet de Shachi qui me demandait si tout allait bien et un autre où il me disait que mon absence avait été remarquée et qu'il avait été obligé de dire que je ne me sentais pas bien pour me couvrir. Je lui envoyais donc un message pour le rassurer ainsi que pour le remercier et décidai quand même de rejoindre mes ami à l'hôpital, même si j'allais certainement devoir faire face aux questions de Penguin qui ne savait pas où j'avais passé une partie de l'après-midi.

POV Sanji

Quand je poussai enfin la porte de l'appartement en fin de soirée je ne fus pas étonné de le retrouver vide. Je me mis à l'aise et me préparai un petit en-cas car mon ventre criait famine depuis que j'avais quitté le restaurant mais je n'avais pas la force de préparer un vrai repas. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir peu de temps après que j'ai fini mon sandwich et me levai pour accueillir Law.

« Law, _Okaeri_! Lançai-je en arrivant dans le vestibule.

- _Tadaima_! Répondit-il en refermant la porte. »

Il se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire, l'air fatigué.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? M'inquiétai-je en portant une main à sa joue. »

Sa pommette était entaillée et un bleu commençait à s'étendre.

« Oh, ça... c'est un patient qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié ma façon de faire... répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai déjà fait désinfecté par Penguin, c'est juste une égratignure.

-Et tu as fais quoi pour mériter de t'en prendre une ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Il paraît que je manque de délicatesse...

-Hmm... Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, raillai-je.

-Comme si ça te dérangeait. »

Disant cela, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tout en me collant contre le mur un peu durement. Je fermai les yeux et d'instinct mes mains passèrent dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il s'éloigna de moi quelques secondes plus tard, sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Je t'avais dis qu'on finirait ça ce soir... me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller. »

Je me mis à rougir, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il m'avait dit ça. Il m'attrapa et me jeta presque sur son épaule sans que j'ai mon mot à dire tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

« Oi, Law ! M'écriai-je. Attend deux minutes, tu viens à peine de rentrer. Tu veux même pas manger quelque chose ?

-Si, toi. »

Je soupirai et secouais la tête, il était pire qu'un gosse quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Il poussa la porte entrouvertes d'une main et me lâcha sans ménagement sur le lit avant de m'y rejoindre, recouvrant ma peau de baisers. Il était bien plus doux que ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire, me contentant de l'apprécier... une partie de la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, après le service du soir au Baratie je sortis des cuisines surchauffées pour souffler un peu, prendre l'air et fumer une cigarette avant d'y retourner pour ranger la cuisine en compagnie de Zeff.

Au moment où j'écrasai mon mégot et allais entrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment un miaulement faible attira mon attention et c'est en regardant au sol, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres que je vis un chat au pelage blanc et épais. Attendri, je me baissai et tendis la main pour l'attirer. D'abord timide, il finit par s'approcher et se frotta à ma main avant de la lécher et je souris puis caressais sa petite tête, le faisant ronronner.

Je relevai la tête pour tenter de voir s'il y en avait d'autres mais de toute évidence il était seul. Il avait probablement faim et les odeurs venant de la cuisine l'avaient attiré là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais un chat affamé s'approcher du restaurant de la sorte et celui-ci avait l'air plutôt jeune alors, ne pouvant pas le laisser comme ça je retournai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers les cuisines avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un poisson frais resté dans le frigo après le service. Le petit chat était toujours là et me regarda avec curiosité lorsque je posai ce que j'avais dans la main au sol. Le félin s'approcha doucement, renifla ce que je lui avais amené, l'attrapa dans sa gueule et partit le dévorer ailleurs en courant.

« Même pas un remerciement... lâchai-je pour moi-même. »

Je me relevai et allais rejoindre Zeff à l'intérieur mais mon téléphone sonna au même moment.

« Salut Penguin, lançai-je en décrochant. Tu vas bien ? »

-Ça peut aller. Law est avec toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

-Non, je sors à peine du restaurant, répondis-je. Mais il m'a dit qu'il rentrerai probablement tard alors il doit être occupé. »

-Ah... d'accord, ça doit être pour ça... répondit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

-Ce n'est rien. Attend, il y a un problème avec Law ? »

Il ne répondit pas pendant un moment, et je commençai à me demander si j'allais obtenir une réponse quand il reprit enfin la parole.

« Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il est bizarre ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il. Je pensais que c'était à cause de la mort de Corazon, après tout c'est encore récent...mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Non, pas vraiment... il est comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

-C'est sûrement rien mais je le voyais faire des messes basses avec Shachi cette semaine et ils ne veulent rien me dire alors je me posais la question.

-Tu veux que je lui en parle ? Demandai-je tandis que la voix de Zeff résonnait depuis les cuisines.

-Non ça ira ne t'en fais pas... merci Sanji, finit-il par dire. À plus tard.

-À plus tard. »

Il raccrocha immédiatement. C'était bizarre, Penguin n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter en général. Je haussai les épaules et poussai la porte en entendant Zeff crier après moi à l'intérieur. Ce n'était sans doute rien de grave.

POV Law

En voyant le nombre de personnes se succéder sans cesse aux urgences j'avais fini par croire que j'allais passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Même si l'heure à laquelle je pouvais partir était passée depuis longtemps, en tant que médecin, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'en aller en laissant des gens entre la vie et la mort tout en sachant que j'aurais pu les aider. Même mon indifférence avait ses limites mais quand j'avais constaté que le nombre d'arrivants n'augmentait plus j'en avais profité pour m'éclipser. J'avais enfin pu quitter l'hôpital quand mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de ma poche pour y lire le nom de Kidd et j'espérai au moins qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer car je n'avais pas forcément envie de discuter avec lui tout de suite...

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Eustass-ya ? Demandai-je d'un ton las.

-Mes gars l'ont trouvé, annonça-t-il simplement.

-Déjà ? m'étonnai-je. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si efficaces.

-Nous prend pas pour des amateurs Trafalgar, on avait aucune raison de laisser traîner. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kidd et sa bande parviennent à trouver Cesar aussi rapidement. J'avais parlé du plan avec lui à peine quelques jours plus tôt et m'étais dis qu'il mettrait quelques semaines à trouver où ce rat se cachait mais apparemment son réseau d'informations et d'espions était plus large et plus compétent que je ne le pensais.

« On en fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna-t-il.

-Poses-lui des questions, fais-en ce que tu veux.

-Comment ça « ce que t'en veux » ? s'écria-t-il dans le téléphone. On s'est cassé le cul à enlever ce type dans un labo caché dans les souterrains de la ville pour rien ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Calme-toi Eustass-ya, le but c'était simplement que Doflamingo soit au courant que Cesar avait disparu et à l'heure qu'il est il doit certainement déjà le savoir. Garde-le et essaie de lui faire dire où sont les membres importants de la Donquixote Family si tu t'ennuies.

-Et pourquoi tu viendrai pas le faire toi-même ? Je suis pas à tes ordres je te signale. »

Je soupirai. Cela aurait été un plaisir de l'interroger et passer mes nerfs sur lui, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intérêt que Cesar me voit. Je doutais qu'il sache exactement qui je suis mais je préférais éviter tout risque que Doflamingo apprenne que je travaille de concert avec Kidd. Bien sûr j'en avais déjà parlé avec lui, mais le rouquin était du genre à ne se souvenir que de ce qu'il voulait bien.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, si Cesar me voit avec toi et me reconnaît je suis un homme mort, dis-je. Alors que toi t'es déjà dans le viseur de Doflamingo, t'as rien à perdre.

-Je vois que c'est pas la compassion qui t'étouffe, grogna-t-il. »

Malheureusement si Doflamingo apprenait que je voulais lui nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre ce n'était pas moi qui était en danger mais mes amis. Ce fourbe ne s'en prenait jamais directement à quelqu'un, il s'occupait d'abord des personnes qui comptaient pour elle et il venait ensuite l'achever.

Pour moi, ces personnes étaient au nombre de trois et Shachi était le seul à avoir vaguement une idée de ce qu'il se passait car après que je lui ai demandé de me trouver l'endroit où je pouvais rencontrer Kidd il avait insisté pour savoir ce que je comptais faire. Je lui avais seulement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que j'allais simplement discuter avec le roux sans entrer dans les détails et il avait évidemment tenté de m'en dissuader. En voyant que je n'allais pas abandonner comme ça il s'était résolu à m'aider pour me surveiller et Penguin quant à lui ne savait rien de tout cela, de même pour Sanji. Je ne voulais mêler aucun des trois à cela, et surtout pas l'homme que j'aimais.

« Fais-le parler Eustass-ya, c'est dans ton intérêt à toi aussi, conclus-je avant de raccrocher. »

je savais que Kidd n'appréciait pas que je lui parle comme ça mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis car j'avais la certitude qu'il ferait quand même ce que je lui disais puisqu'il savait que j'avais raison. Je repris donc mon chemin, un sentiment de satisfaction montant en moi. Nous ne pouvions plus retourner en arrière, nous avions commencé à briser l'engrenage que Doflamingo avait si bien mis en place durant toutes ces années.

* * *

Voilà ! x) Bon ça va un peu vite pour l'enlèvement de Cesar mais je me voyais mal faire traîner ça en longueur sur un ou deux autres chapitres, au moins comme ça on avance un peu mieux ;) sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à ce Week-end pour la suite, ciao !


	25. Chapter 25

Salut ! J'espère que vous passez un bon Week-end ! En espérant que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour vous, voici le chapitre 25 ! :) Bonne lecture

* * *

 **XXV**

J'avais des nouvelles de Kid tous les jours, me disant la plupart du temps que Cesar se contentait de le menacer, que Doflamingo le tuerai quand il apprendrai qu'il l'a enlevé et maltraité et ce genre de choses. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le scientifique était entre les mains du roux, qui voulait à tout prix savoir où trouver Diamante et Dellinger pour se venger, et s'il ne travaillait pas pour Doffy j'aurai presque eu de la peine pour Cesar car Kidd n'était pas du genre avenant.

J'étais en compagnie de Shachi et Penguin à l'hôpital pendant la pause déjeuner quand il m'appela. Je regardai le nom qui s'affichait sur mon téléphone et me levai sans un mot puis quittai mes amis, qui me regardaient d'un air curieux tandis que je m'éloignai d'eux à la recherche d'un endroit plus calme que la cafeteria pour lui répondre.

« Eustass-ya, du nouveau ? Demandai-je.

-Il a fini par cracher que le grand et l'autre à talons hauts étaient dans un camp caché dans les souterrains pas très loin de là où il était alors j'ai envoyé des gars en repérage.

-Dans quel état est Cesar ?

-Pas très frais, rit-il. Je pense pas qu'il puisse nous dire grand chose de plus, je vais demander à Killer de s'occuper de lui cette nuit...

-Ne fais pas ça, le coupai-je. Maintenant qu'il t'a dit ce que tu voulais entendre libère-le et...

-Mais ça tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-il. Tu pense que je vais le laisser partir maintenant ? Et à quoi ça a servi de faire tout ça si c'est pour le laisser se barrer ?

-Laisse-moi finir, m'impatientai-je. C'est là tout l'intérêt de l'avoir enlevé. Il fallait semer le chaos dans les rangs ennemis. »

J'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir et mon plan était assez simple, Kidd devait simplement commettre volontairement une erreur dans la garde de Cesar et que ce dernier y voit une occasion pour s'échapper. Celui-ci irait très certainement tout raconter à Doflamingo : qui l'a enlevé, pourquoi, et les questions qui lui avaient été posées. Connaissant le blond, même en apprenant que Diamante et Dellinger étaient visés il ne changerait rien car il avait bien trop confiance en ses hommes et en lui-même pour craindre qu'ils ne se fassent tuer, et surtout pas par quelqu'un comme Kidd. Ils se prépareraient donc à une attaque imminente de sa part, attaque qui, bien entendu, aura lieu mais le but maintenant était de faire en sorte que même en sachant ce qui allait arriver, Doflamingo ne puisse rien faire.

J'expliquai tout ça à Kidd rapidement avant de rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendaient toujours à la cafeteria. Je repris ma place à côté de Penguin et continuais de manger comme s'il ne s'était rien passé tout en sentant leurs regards interrogateurs.

« Quand est-ce que tu compte nous dire ce que tu fais ? Demanda Shachi.

-À quel propos ? Fis-je innocemment.

-Nous prend pas pour des idiots, Law. Ça fait un moment que tu nous cache des choses, on est pas aveugles. »

Je baissai la tête en soupirant. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Penguin nous observait silencieusement en relevant la tête, son regard passant de moi à Shachi et ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille.

« Écoute, ce n'est rien de grave, mais je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça...

-Trop tard, répondit-il. Tu m'as mêler à ça quand tu m'as demandé de te chercher où se trouvait Kidd.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ? S'exclama Penguin, jusque là silencieux. Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Shachi »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Si Penguin s'y mettait aussi c'était perdu d'avance pour moi.

« Écoutez, vous voulez pas en parler plus tard ? »

Les deux secouèrent la tête en signe de négation et ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger alors je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et remarquai que quelques unes des personnes présentes autour de nous regardaient dans notre direction. Je soupirai de nouveau et me levai.

« Bon, vous voulez bien qu'on aille au moins en parler ailleurs ? »

Après une seconde ils se levèrent tous les deux et me suivirent à l'extérieur de la cafeteria. Je les conduisis dans la première pièce vide que je voyais et refermai la porte à clé derrière moi pour être sûr que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. Ils voulaient savoir ce que je comptais faire mais je ne voyais pas comment leur expliquer que j'avais passé un accord avec Kidd pour enlever un homme avec pour objectif final de trouver Doflamingo et lui faire sa fête sans trop les affoler.

« On t'écoute, lança Shachi en croisant les bras. »

Ce dernier s'était assis sur la table la plus proche, Penguin avait pris place sur un tabouret à côté de lui et tous deux me regardaient en attendant que je commence à parler. Apparemment je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais à peu près comment ils réagiraient à la fin de ma tirade mais je commençai tout de même à leur raconter. J'allai directement à l'essentiel, je n'avais pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails et une fois que j'avais fini de parler, j'attendis que l'un d'eux ne dise quelque chose mais ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

« Mais t'es un grand malade ! Finit par s'écrier Shachi en se levant. Si j'ai bien compris, t'as été voir Kidd dans son trou à rats pour participer à leur petite guerre de gang et venger Corazon ? Si j'avais su je t'aurais jamais aidé !

-En gros, oui on peut dire ça...

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, ajouta Penguin plus calmement alors que Shachi tapait dans un tabouret. T'as plus de chances de te faire tuer par l'un ou par l'autre que de réussir ce que tu as prévu de faire.

-Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, dis-je. Ce qui peut m'ar...

-Si tu oses dire que tu te fous de ce qui peut t'arriver je te frappes, Law, menaça Shachi en faisant un pas vers moi. Arrête d'être si égoïste. »

Je n'ajoutai rien, voyant bien que Shachi était en colère. Penguin quant à lui n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de nous regarder, Shachi et moi et personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes.

« Sanji n'est au courant de rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Lâcha tout à coup Penguin. »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de secouer doucement la tête pour toute réponse.

-Pense un peu à lui, ajouta-t-il. Imagine ce qu'il ressentirait si tu étais blessé, ou pire... même si tu n'en as rien à faire d'être blessé ou tué ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, Law. »

Je savais qu'ils avaient raison, et il était normal qu'ils s'inquiètent mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arrêter maintenant. La machine était déjà lancée et Cora-san méritait que je continue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère, soupirai-je. Je voudrais juste que vous n'en parliez pas à Sanji-ya.

-Ben voyons, grogna Shachi. Et tu penses que tu vas réussir à lui cacher que tu compte t'occuper de Doflamingo et de ses hommes avec Kidd pendant combien de temps ? Il n'est pas idiot... il va bien finir par remarquer que quelque chose cloche.

-S'il vous plaît... dis-je d'un ton presque implorant.

-D'accord, répondit Penguin.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Shachi.

-À condition que tu nous laisses t'aider, ajouta-t-il. »

Shachi et moi le regardâmes, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Vous êtes aussi malades l'un que l'autre, lança Shachi en secouant la tête. Je suis le seul à penser qu'on devrait appeler Sengoku pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe et le laisser s'en occuper ?

-Au moins si on l'aide on sait ce qu'il fait, et on ne passera pas notre temps à nous inquiéter pour rien, répondit l'autre. »

Shachi le toisa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête et je finis par acquiescer au bout de quelques instants avant que nous ne sortions tous les trois de la pièce pour retourner travailler. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que Penguin et Shachi voulaient faire pour m'aider mais malgré l'inquiétude de les avoir embarqués dans cette histoire j'étais heureux de pouvoir compter sur eux dans ces circonstances.

~O~

Ne travaillant pas cet après-midi j'avais rejoint Luffy, Zoro et Usopp chez les deux colocataires. Il y avait toujours un bazar monstre là-dedans, heureusement que Usopp était là pour ranger un peu de temps à autre car je n'osais pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait l'appartement de Luffy s'il vivait seul. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seulement tous les quatre à discuter et depuis quelques temps le Marimo et moi ne nous battions presque plus. Nos rapports étaient de moins en moins violents, sans pour autant devenir tout à fait amicaux et cela me faisait presque peur même si les surnoms débiles étaient toujours d'actualité.

« Oi, au fait sourcil en vrille, m'interpella-t-il. Comment ça se passe avec le doc' ? »

J'étais prêt à lui envoyer une remarque acerbe en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires quand je me rendit compte qu'il parlait de son état par rapport à la mort de Cora-san. L'esprit mal placé de Law commençait à déteindre sur moi...

« C'est vrai, s'enquit Usopp. Il tient le coup ?

-Ça va, répondis-je après une seconde d'hésitation. C'était un peu compliqué les premiers jours, il n'allait pas très bien, forcément. Mais petit à petit il est redevenu comme d'habitude.

-Donc vous avez recommencé à vous envoyer en l'air ? Demanda Zoro d'un ton léger.

-Ça te regarde pas, tête de gazon ! Lançai-je en rougissant.

-Oi, Zoro, s'exclama Usopp tandis que Luffy éclatait de rire. Ça se pose pas ce genre de question !

-Non mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que si Law est d'humeur pour ça c'est qu'il va bien, se justifia-t-il. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire moqueur, bras croisés, attendant visiblement ma réponse, tout comme les deux autres qui étaient également intéressés apparemment.

« Bon... oui d'accord de ce côté là aussi c'est redevenu comme d'habitude, lâchai-je finalement en regardant le sol. »

Luffy se mit de nouveau à rire bruyamment et Usopp me servit un nouveau verre de jus de fruit pour « fêter ça ». Ils étaient impossibles parfois, mais c'était aussi pour ça que j'appréciais leur compagnie.

« Si Tra-o va mieux c'est le principal, déclara Usopp. Il avait l'air en colère à l'enterrement non ?

-C'est vrai ! Répondit l'autre brun. Il avait l'air vachement énervé quand le grand blond à lunettes parlait ! C'était qui lui d'ailleurs ?

-Le grand frère de Corazon, répondis-je. C'est lui qui était venu chercher mes affaires avec Law le jour où j'ai déménagé.

-Si c'est le frère de Corazon pourquoi il faisait cette tête là ? Il ne l'aime pas ?

-Pas vraiment, Law m'a parlé de lui, commençai-je. C'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, il traîne dans des affaires de la mafia et ce genre de choses alors j'imagine que ça doit être lié.

-Dis donc il connaît des gens dangereux Law, lança Zoro. »

J'acquiesçai tandis que le visage d'Usopp avait commencé à blêmir quand j'avais prononcé le mot « mafia ». Mais Luffy avait raison, c'était en voyant Doflamingo que Law avait commencé à être tendu durant l'enterrement. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il le détestait car il avait gravement blessé Corazon il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était dans la police mais je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Après tout, je trouvais normal qu'il se soit déplacé pour l'enterrement de son petit frère, même si ça ne plaisait pas à Law. L'appel de Penguin me revint également en mémoire. Si lui ou Shachi trouvait que Law agissait bizarrement il devait y avoir une raison, ils le connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Je sortis de l'appartement de mes amis près de deux heures plus tard et allumai une cigarette avant de partir en direction de chez moi. Je me doutais qu'il était inutile de chercher à poser la question à Law, il ne me dirait probablement rien si je lui disais que Penguin s'inquiétait de quelque chose. Je pourrais peut-être demander à ce dernier s'il avait du nouveau ou en parler à Shachi... Je soufflai une bouffée de fumée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. De toute manière si quelque chose d'important se passait, j'osais espérer que l'un d'eux trois me préviendrai.

En même temps, j'avais l'impression de m'inquiéter pour rien. Law était un grand garçon, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il m'avait bien dit qu'il n'aiderait pas la police, Sengoku avait seulement dit à Law qu'il le tiendrai au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête donc en somme il ne risquait pas de se mettre en danger. Je secouai la tête et arrêtai de penser à ça en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble avant de monter les marches rapidement.

Quand je rentrai dans l'appartement j'eus la bonne surprise de voir que Law était déjà là, c'était rare qu'il rentre aussi tôt mais j'étais heureux de le voir. Ces derniers temps nous n'avions pas pu passer tellement de temps ensemble tranquillement alors en le voyant allongé sur le canapé avec un livre à la main, je me dirigeai automatiquement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui pris l'ouvrage des mains et le déposai sur la table à côté de lui sous son regard curieux avant de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit bien vite au baiser tout en passant un bras autour de ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui alors je me laissai faire et fermai les yeux, faisant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène que j'adorais caresser.

« Ce livre était intéressant, Sanji-ya... souffla-t-il entre deux baisers d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Et tu m'as perdu la page.

-Oh, dans ce cas je peux te laisser reprendre ta lecture, lançai-je en faisant mine de m'éloigner de lui.

-Je n'ai pas dis que j'en avais envie. »

Il me retint par ma cravate et tira dessus pour coller à nouveau sa bouche à la mienne. Je souris contre ses lèvres, il était aussi accro que moi à ça. Il se redressa ensuite pour se mettre en position assise et me fis asseoir sur lui puis il profita que je sois à cheval sur ses cuisses pour venir balader ses mains dans mon dos et finir, évidemment, plus bas sans cesser de m'embrasser. Après quelques instants, à bout de souffle, je posai simplement ma tête sur son épaule en l'enlaçant alors que ma conversation avec mes amis me revint en tête.

« Dis, Law... commençai-je après plusieurs secondes. S'il se passait quelque chose ou que tu avais un problème tu m'en parlerai, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je le sentis se tendre presque imperceptiblement contre moi avant qu'il ne me réponde.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il. »

Je n'ajoutai rien, mais je commençais à penser que je ne m'inquiétais peut-être pas pour rien finalement, cette seconde d'hésitation en était la preuve. Ça ne servait à rien que je demande des détails à Law maintenant, de toute évidence il se passait quelque chose et il n'avait pas l'intention de m'en parler et je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il me cache des choses, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi.

Ce n'était pas grave, je pouvais aller discuter avec Shachi et Penguin, même si ce dernier était inquiet quelques jours auparavant il en savait peut-être plus que moi. Et puis ils seraient certainement plus faciles à faire parler que la tête de mule me servant de colocataire et petit-ami qui gardait tout pour lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu x)

Normalement la suite devrait arriver mardi ou mercredi mais j'ai une semaine assez chargée qui m'attend alors le chapitre 26 risque d'avoir un peu de retard, je m'en excuse d'avance. Dans tous les cas on se retrouve vite, ciao !


	26. Chapter 26

Hello ! J'ai réussi à finir ce que j'avais à faire assez tôt pour pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant alors… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXVI**

En passant les portes de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard et en arrivant dans le hall je priais pour trouver Shachi et Penguin et pour ne pas tomber sur Law, ce qui en théorie allait s'annoncer assez compliqué. S'il me voyait je pouvais toujours dire que je profitais de mon jour de repos pour lui rendre visite, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas lui qui m'intéressait aujourd'hui... Je passais devant l'homme à l'accueil sans lui parler et me dirigeai vers la cafeteria, car il fallait bien commencer à chercher quelque part même si je n'avais pas grand espoir de les trouver là. Ce bâtiment était assez grand et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais trouver les deux amis. Je déambulais donc dans les couloirs des étages, jetant un coup d'œil dans les chambres ouvertes et commençant à sérieusement me demander ce que je faisais là. J'aurai sûrement mieux fait d'appeler l'un ou l'autre.

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir je remarquai une silhouette que je connaissais bien sortir d'une pièce à l'autre bout de celui-ci et qui se dirigeait droit vers moi. Un peu paniqué, je me cachai en entrant dans la pièce la plus proche pour ne pas que Law ne me remarque. Je le vis passer devant cette dernière sans s'arrêter et me dirigeai ensuite vers l'endroit d'où il venait, espérant tomber sur ses deux amis. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnus une casquette verte en passant devant ce qui semblait être une salle de repos. J'y pénétrai pour découvrir les deux personnes que je cherchais en train de discuter et qui se tournèrent vers moi en me voyant entrer. Il arrêtèrent de parler pour échanger un regard interrogateur lorsqu'ils me reconnurent tandis que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

« Sanji, m'accueillit Penguin en s'approchant de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Je crois qu'on doit parler, dis-je en tournant le verrou de la porte et en m'appuyant sur cette dernière, bras croisés.

-À quel sujet ? Demanda Shachi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Law ? Lançai-je de but en blanc. »

Je n'avais pas le temps de poser la question de façon innocente, leur sourire s'évapora et aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, ils se contentèrent de me regarder. La main que Penguin s'apprêtait à poser sur mon épaule pour me saluer se stoppa dans les airs avant de retomber mollement le long de son corps. Si quelques doutes subsistaient, j'étais maintenant convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose dont je n'étais pas encore au courant.

« Comment ça ? Hésita Shachi, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il n'y a rien de particulier.

-Je ne suis pas stupide les gars, l'autre jour Penguin m'appelle en me disant que Law est bizarre et maintenant il n'y a rien ? J'ai l'impression que vous faites quelque chose dans mon dos et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce que c'est. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard entendu, puis se tournèrent dans ma direction au bout de quelques instants.

« Il n'y a rien de grave, hésita Penguin. C'est juste qu'il s'est disputé avec Eustass Kidd il y a quelques jours, je ne sais pas si Law t'as déjà parlé de lui... »

Je hochais la tête.

« Disons que vu la personne qu'est Kidd, il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter avec ce genre de choses, continua Shachi.

-Et c'est tout ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

-Oui, affirma le premier en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. »

Je continuais de les scruter, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qu'ils mentaient car j'avais un peu de mal à y croire. De toute évidence personne ne voulait me dire ce qu'ils manigançaient et cela m'énervait car j'avais l'impression qu'ils me prenaient pour quelqu'un de fragile qu'il fallait protéger ou indigne de confiance. Si ce n'était que ça Law n'aurait eu aucun mal à m'en parler.

« Si vous voulez bien arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile pendant deux secondes et me dire vraiment ce que...

-Oi Shachi, Penguin, vous êtes toujours là-dedans ? Vous comptez me laisser faire tout le boulot tout seul ? »

C'était la voix agacée de Law qui résonnait dans mon dos. Il tapa contre le battant et tentait de tourner la poignée en vain en demandant à ses deux amis de lui ouvrir.

« On en reparlera plus tard, leur lançai-je d'un ton sévère. Même Usopp ment mieux que vous. »

Ils parurent bien trop soulagés pour être honnêtes mais sans leur laisser le temps de me répondre je m'écartai de la porte et ouvrit le verrou, permettant à Law d'entrer dans la pièce. Il allait probablement leur lancer une remarque plus ou moins acerbe mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil et me lança un regard surpris.

« Sanji-ya, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je te cherchais, répondis-je avec un sourire. Et j'ai fini par tomber sur eux.

-Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pas spécialement, répliquai-je en regardant furtivement les deux hommes à côté de moi. Mais finalement je vais vous laisser travailler, Luffy et Zoro veulent me voir.

Je m'approchais de lui et posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de le dépasser pour me diriger vers le couloir mais il m'attrapa par le poignet pour me tirer vers lui pour m'embrasser plus profondément.

« Il y a quelque chambres de garde libres dans le couloir vous savez, lança Shachi.

-On peut vous laisser si vous voulez, renchérit Penguin. »

C'était rare que Law ne fasse des démonstrations d'affection comme ça en public alors quand il me lâcha au bout de plusieurs secondes, ignorant les commentaires de ses amis, j'étais encore un peu dans les nuages.

« Bon, lançai-je. Je vais y aller, à plus tard ! »

Ils me saluèrent et je pris le chemin des escaliers pour m'en aller, frustré de ne toujours pas savoir ce qu'ils me cachaient.

~O~

Quand Sanji fut hors de vue je demandai ce qu'il était réellement venu faire ici à mes deux amis et ces derniers m'avouèrent qu'il avait voulu les voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait donc des doutes et savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne lui disais pas.

« Je t'avais dis que ça arriverait, lança Shachi.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, déclara Penguin. S'il a des doutes je ne pense pas qu'il abandonne comme ça. Il serait même capable d'aller demander directement à Kidd s'il sait quelque chose. »

Je réfléchissais. Ils lui avaient dit que je m'étais embrouillé avec Kidd pour qu'il les laisse tranquille, alors connaissant la nature tenace de Sanji il était effectivement capable de faire quelque chose comme ça mais je préférerai qu'il s'abstienne d'aller voir cet idiot.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. En attendant venez, je vais pas m'occuper de tout le monde tout seul. »

Je sortis de la pièce, mes deux amis sur les talons.

Quelques temps plus tard, après de longs jours de préparation c'était enfin le jour J, nous nous étions mis d'accord avec Kidd pour qu'il attaque le repaire de Diamante aujourd'hui. Ce dernier savait que le roux allait finir par venir grâce à Cesar, qui avait pris la fuite dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, comme prévu. Cela faisait des jours que des hommes de Kidd traînaient discrètement autour de l'endroit et ils avaient réussi à lui fournir un plan étonnamment détaillé des lieux, nous permettant ainsi de préparer au mieux notre offensive. Doflamingo devait s'attendre à ce qu'une brute comme Eustass ne lance un assaut de front, comptant sur la force brut pour éliminer les hommes qui lui barraient la route sans prendre en considération un nombre important de choses. Hélas pour lui, celui qui préparait ça était moi, et non pas Kidd qui avait effectivement prévu de foncer dans le tas comme la brute épaisse qu'il était sans se soucier de rien et voir ce qui arriverait.

Je ne connaissait pas par cœur les habitudes de Doflamingo bien entendu, ni de Diamante ou même de Dellinger mais je connaissais assez bien sa façon de fonctionner. Cora-san m'en avait étonnamment déjà parlé quelques fois lorsque j'étais un peu plus jeune et j'avais surpris de nombreuses conversations téléphoniques entre lui et ses collègues à propos de son frère durant les années où j'avais vécu avec lui où quand il me rendait visite quelques fois. Alors je savais que Doffy était intelligent et s'adaptait en fonction de la personne qui était visée ou qui le visait. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour nous, ce dernier avait beaucoup trop confiance en lui.

J'avais donc proposé à Kidd de dire à ses hommes de boucher deux des trois entrées menant à la planque qu'ils avaient trouvé et de balancer des fumigènes à l'intérieur. S'agissant d'une cache souterraine, l'air circulait logiquement moins bien qu'en surface et avec une seule sortie il était plus facile de contrôler l'ennemi car ceux-ci sortiraient sûrement dans la précipitation pour éviter d'étouffer à l'intérieur. Dehors, d'autres hommes les attendraient pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les simples types sous les ordres de Diamante, faciles à maîtriser. Ensuite Kid n'avait qu'à attendre Diamante et Dellinger et les blesser à distance pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et il devrait ensuite avoir la possibilité d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Eh ben Trafalgar, railla le roux pendant que je lui exposait ma stratégie. Depuis quand tu te passionne pour les plans d'attaques ?

-Depuis que l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus chère au monde s'est fait tuée, répondis-je, froid, sans quitter le plan posé sur la table des yeux. »

Il ne répondit rien, il devait avoir compris que je n'étais pas là pour plaisanter avec lui et se concentra lui aussi. Avec un peu de chance ceux-ci ne comprendraient pas tout de suite que l'attaque venait de Kidd car il ne devait pas être de notoriété publique que ce dernier réfléchissait avant d'agir. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas accompagner le roux dans sa vendetta, il n'était pas encore temps que je m'implique physiquement dans tout ça si je pouvais l'éviter, alors j'allais simplement travailler comme d'habitude, attendant de recevoir un appel pour savoir si Kidd s'était fait tué ou s'il avait réussi. J'avais également été forcé par Shachi et Penguin de les informer de chaque chose qui se passait alors j'avais dû leur faire un briefing détaillé en arrivant à l'hôpital.

Je reçus un message du roux en début de matinée m'annonçant qu'il commençait, comme je le lui avais demandé. Je tentais alors d'imaginer la progression de son groupe à travers le dédale de couloirs souterrains que je l'avais forcé à apprendre par cœur pour éviter que cet idiot ne se perde ou fasse foirer tout le plan que je lui avais préparé, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je retournai ensuite à mes occupations, attendant de ses nouvelles avec un certain stress. Je les eus avant midi, de Killer, me demandant de venir. Je soupirai. Quelque chose n'avait pas dû se passer comme prévu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Penguin.

-Killer veut que je vienne.

-Tu crois que quelque chose s'est mal passé ? Interrogea Shachi, un peu inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Je pense que si c'était quelque chose de grave Killer aurait été plus pressant, ou plus là pour me demander de venir, ajoutai-je.

-On te couvre, lança Penguin. Vas-y. »

Je le remerciai et pris le chemin de la sortie pour voir ce que me voulait Kidd, emportant tout de même un peu de matériel au cas ou il était blessé et arrivé là-bas je fus accueillis plus aimablement que lors de ma première visite et emmené vers le roux. Quelqu'un m'amena dans une pièce où se trouvaient seulement une table, une chaise et un large lit où se trouvait Kidd, étendu. Je m'appuyais sur l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras et le regardais. L'espèce de bandage probablement fait avec un vêtement déchiré qu'il avait autour de l'abdomen était déjà imbibé de sang et je pouvais voir quelques coupures superficielles ailleurs sur son corps malgré son épais manteau toujours sur ses épaules.

« T'es dans un état pitoyable Eustass-ya, lançai-je. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Pas trop mal, sourit-il avec une grimace.

-Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui te retrouve dans cet état ? Demandai-je en m'approchant. »

Il me lança un regard exaspéré mais ne répondis pas, je pris alors la chaise et m'assis près du lit afin de regarder plus en détails l'étendu des dégâts tandis que ce dernier me faisait un résumé des événements.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-On est arrivés, on a balancé les fumigènes et on a attendu dehors comme prévu, commença-t-il. Plein de gars ont commencé à sortir et on s'en est occupé jusqu'à ce que ceux qui nous intéressent ne sortent aussi. Ils se sont foutus de moi en disant que j'avais même pas été foutu de garder Cesar et que j'espérais battre Doflamingo. »

Il grogna quand l'alcool entra en contact avec sa plaie mais continua malgré tout en se contentant de me lancer un regard réprobateur que j'ignorais, j'avais l'habitude avec lui maintenant et n'y faisait même plus attention.

« Et donc ?

-Ça m'a foutu en rogne et j'ai foncé sur le grand, répondit-il.

-Ça explique tout ça... dis-je en montrant ses blessures. »

Diamante était adepte des lames, ce n'était pas étonnant que Kidd se retrouve avec autant de coupures s'il lui avait foncé dessus.

« Mais j'ai fini par lui régler son compte. Killer s'est occupé de l'autre. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, étonné. Je m'étais presque attendu à ce qu'il me dise qu'ils avaient battu en retraite en le voyant dans cet état mais finalement ça s'était plutôt bien passé si on oubliait qu'à quelques centimètres de profondeur près, la large blessure qu'il avait au ventre lui aurait été fatale et Kidd se retrouvait avec les intestins à l'air libre.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ils t'ont ramené ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital ? Finis-je par demander. »

Il me regarda une seconde comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots, chose dont je n'avais pas franchement l'habitude avant que je ne comprenne et qu'il me réponde.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai passé la nuit à l'hôpital après avoir liquidé deux de ses lieutenants ? Tu me prend pour un abrutit ?

-Tu as peur de lui ? Me moquai-je. »

Je savais qu'il avait raison, j'avais peut-être légèrement oublié que si Doflamingo ne savait pas que j'étais impliqué dans tout ça ce n'était pas le cas pour Kidd. Se doutant qu'il pouvait être blessé, le premier endroit où Doflamingo l'aurait cherché était probablement l'hôpital, au cas où. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ce dernier ne savait pas encore où se trouvait la planque du roux. Si Shachi avait réussi à trouver cette information relativement vite, Doflamingo avec ses moyens aurait déjà dû envoyer quelqu'un ici depuis longtemps pour s'occuper de lui. Je finissais de m'occuper de Kid avant de me lever et le laisser, je devais retourner à l'hôpital pour rejoindre Shachi et Penguin qui, d'après les vibrations que j'avais senti dans ma poche une bonne dizaine de fois, devaient vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et être inquiets.

Sur le chemin je me mis à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas me réjouir autant que je l'aurais voulu de la disparition de Diamante et Dellinger, cela impliquait maintenant que Doflamingo serait très en colère, et Eustass n'était pas vraiment en état de riposter s'il voulait l'attaquer tout de suite.

En arrivant à l'hôpital j'expliquai rapidement ce qui s'était passé à mes deux amis qui, loin d'être heureux, étaient de plus en plus soucieux mais le reste de la journée se passa sans incident et je rentrai chez moi en fin de soirée, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Voilà ! On se retrouve ce week-end pour la suite, bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine ! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, c'est déjà les vacances pour ceux d'entre nous qui étudient x) pour fêter ça voilà le chapitre 27 ! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **XXVII**

« Oi, petit morveux bouge toi ! Cria Zeff. On a du monde en salle, c'est pas le moment de te la couler douce. »

Je grognai une réponse et me dépêchais de terminer les plats qui devaient être servis. Il y avait un monde fou ce soir, et bien qu'il était déjà plus de 21h la cadence était assez difficile à tenir même pour moi et le fait que mon esprit soit ailleurs ne m'aidait pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Carne m'interpella depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Sanji ! Les clients de la table 12 demandent à te voir ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, surpris, car il était rare qu'un cuisinier ne soit demandé dans la salle. Je lui demandai en passant près de lui si c'était pour une réclamation mais il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Je posai alors mon tablier et allais en direction de la salle pour me diriger vers la table en question qui, d'après ce que je voyais en m'approchant, était occupé par un couple. L'homme était rond, avec des cheveux noirs étrangement dressés sur sa tête et des dents plus que proéminentes, me faisant penser à un castor et accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Lançai-je automatiquement d'un ton charmeur, m'adressant principalement à la femme.

-Vous êtes Sanji, le cuisinier ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

-C'est exact, répondis-je étonné. Vous me connaissez ?

-Ne soyez pas si modeste, dit-elle. Un chef aussi doué que vous, bien sûr que nous vous connaissons ! C'est spécialement pour goûter vos plats que nous sommes venus ici. »

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un venait au Baratie spécialement pour goûter mes plats, et je devais bien avouer que c'était assez plaisant.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, qu'en dîtes-vous, c'est délicieux n'est-ce-pas ? Demandai-je, un grand sourire fier plaqué aux lèvres.

-Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses, toi ? Demanda-elle en regardant l'homme l'accompagnant. »

Ce dernier, la bouche pleine, se contenta de hocher la tête en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa viande et je me tournais de nouveau vers la femme, satisfait, quand j'entendis Zeff m'appeler depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, dis-je. Je suis heureux que ma cuisine vous plaise mais je vais devoir retourner travailler. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne fin de soirée. »

Je m'inclinai légèrement devant elle et ils reprirent leur conversation pendant que je prenais la direction des fourneaux afin de rejoindre mon poste. Je sentis leur regard me suivre pendant que je me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle pour retrouver mes collègues mais n'y fis pas plus attention que ça.

Je sortis du Baratie assez tard car le service s'était prolongé plus que d'habitude à cause de l'affluence inhabituelle et nous avions eu un problème dans la cuisine. Je discutai quelques minutes avec Zeff avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et écrasai la cigarette que je venais de terminer avant de quitter le restaurant pour prendre le chemin de l'appartement largement après minuit. Je constatai en arrivant à l'arrêt le plus près que plus aucun bus ne passait pour me ramener chez moi à cette heure là et Zeff était déjà parti, j'étais donc obligé de rentrer à pied alors je me mis en route avec en soupirant. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues et j'étais parti depuis à peine cinq minutes quand j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être suivi. J'avais fini par distinguer une large silhouette derrière moi en jetant quelques regards discrets dans mon dos mais avais fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. En prenant des rues au hasard ne menant pas du tout à l'appartement et en tournant en rond pendant un certain temps j'eus la certitude que la personne se trouvant une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi me suivait bel et bien.

Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors que je prenais une petite ruelle à ma droite et me précipitais pour me cacher derrière un mur. L'adrénaline commençait à monter, faisant trembler mes mains. Je me plaquais au mur en espérant que mon poursuivant ne m'ait pas remarqué et tentai de ne pas faire de bruit tout en respirant profondément alors que j'entendais des bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et les bruits de pas se trouvaient maintenant juste à quelques mètres de ma cachette. Grâce à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la ruelle, l'homme ne me vit pas à moins de trois mètres de lui, j'en profitai donc pour discrètement voir un peu mieux qui était à ma poursuite. C'était un homme avec des lunettes de soleil mesurant plus de deux mètres qui malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit ne portait qu'une veste sans manche ouverte sur son torse où je pouvais distinguer un tatouage rond, avec beaucoup de lignes mais ne parvenais pas à y voir vraiment clair car il se retournait pour scruter les alentours. Deux grosses cicatrices ornaient les côtés de son visage de son front à sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air aimable et regardait autour de lui en marmonnant.

Voyant qu'il s'approchait de ma cachette et allait me remarquer d'une seconde à l'autre, je me rendis compte qu'il n'allait probablement pas me laisser tranquille et faire demi-tour comme j'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais j'allais très vite le découvrir. Au moment où l'homme arrivait à mon niveau, je profitai de l'effet de surprise pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre aussi fort que je le pouvais, l'envoyant voler contre le mur opposé avant qu'il ne s'échoue sur le sol dans une plainte de douleur.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? Lançai-je, passablement énervé, en m'approchant de lui. »

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de tousser en tentant de se relever. Je le frappai une nouvelle fois pour qu'il reste au sol et reposai ma question.

« Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu me suivais. Qu'est ce que tu me veux, _Teme_ ? »

À genoux et plié en deux, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me répondre, il se mit même à rire, toussant en même temps. J'envoyais une nouvelle fois mon pied pour le frapper et qu'il arrête de se foutre de moi mais il se retourna et me frappa avec une bouteille en verre qui devait traîner par terre avant d'agripper ma cheville d'un geste vif et me mettre à terre. Sous la surprise, j'eus le souffle coupé un instant quand mon dos heurta le sol puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mon visage. L'autre se releva d'un coup comme s'il était monté sur ressort et me souleva en m'attrapant par le col de ma chemise. Il m'envoya un coup de genou dans le côté avant de me jeter au sol, où je toussai et tentai de reprendre de l'air tout en essayant de me relever. Sans me laisser de répit il m'attrapa encore d'une main, à la gorge cette fois pour me plaquer contre le mur le plus près, m'étouffant au passage. Je me débattais et luttais pour reprendre mon souffle et le faire lâcher prise quand il m'envoya son poing dans le ventre et en plein visage une fois, puis une deuxième, me sonnant une seconde avant d'envoyer de nouveau son genou, visant le même endroit que la première fois.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin malgré ma position de faiblesse et la douleur qui me vrillait le flanc. Lui souriait d'un air vicieux.

« Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi... Sanji, cracha-t-il. Comme ça Law apprendra peut-être enfin à rester à sa place. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment nous connaissait-il Law et moi ? Il y avait peu de chances qu'il me réponde si je lui posai la question et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais en position de dire quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lui lancer un regard noir tout en luttant pour respirer. Sa prise se resserrait autour de ma gorge, ma tête commençait à tourner sévèrement et ma vision devenait floue mais je devais continuer de lutter car si je perdais connaissance maintenant, je ne savais pas où j'allais me réveiller, ou même si j'allais me réveiller d'ailleurs. Mais cette grande brute avait l'air déterminée à m'emmener quelque part alors je n'allais sûrement pas mourir maintenant. Je le vis prendre son élan pour me frapper une nouvelle fois, et j'en profitai pour lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait. Il me lâcha d'un coup et se plia en deux de douleur et jurant bruyamment tandis que je tombai au sol en toussant et en me tenant la gorge, reprenant difficilement et douloureusement mon souffle.

« Espèce de salaud... l'entendis-je articuler. »

Des points noirs apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans mon champ de vision mais je me relevai lentement en prenant appuie sur le mur à cause de ma tête qui tournait toujours. Appuyant mon dos contre le mur, je portais mes doigts à mon visage et les retirais pleins de sang, résultat du coup de bouteille je supposais. L'autre main sur mon flanc meurtri, je crachai le sang que j'avais dans la bouche avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'es ni ce que tu me veux, mais t'as choisi la mauvaise personne à emmerder, _K'so yaro_ , lançai-je difficilement en m'approchant de lui. »

Il se releva péniblement et si je n'étais pas moi-même aussi mal en point j'aurai sûrement esquissé un sourire en le voyant garder une main sur son entrejambe endolori. Il se redressa et s'avança vers moi brusquement, pensant sûrement me surprendre, et tenta de me mettre un coup de poing que j'évitai de peu en me baissant. Je posais mes mains au sol pour prendre appuie dessus et lui envoyai un coup de pied dans la mâchoire puis voyant qu'il était un peu sonné j'en profitai pour prendre mon élan et lui en mettre un autre en plein visage en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur dans mon flanc droit. Il tomba lourdement au sol mais ne tenta pas de se relever cette fois, assommé.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer mes vertiges avant d'allumer une cigarette en soupirant de soulagement. Je crachai un nuage de fumée et tournai la tête vers l'homme au sol qui ne bougeait plus. Je me baissai près de lui et commençai à le fouiller, ne sachant pas si je cherchais quelque chose en particulier. Il n'avait pas de portefeuille, même pas de téléphone pour me permettre de savoir qui était cet homme ou ce qu'il me voulait mais heureusement je ne trouvai pas non plus d'arme sur lui. Je jetai un œil à son tatouage maintenant qu'il était immobile, allongé sur le dos, il s'agissait d'une sorte de smiley avec un bandeau, qui me fit un peu penser à celui que Law avait dans le dos. Je jetai ma cigarette juste à côté de lui et quittai les lieux avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je pouvais au moins avoir la satisfaction de penser qu'il aurait un énorme mal de crâne et le nez cassé quand il reprendrais conscience. Je marchais aussi vite que je le pouvais pour rentrer à l'appartement, jetant des regards méfiants derrière moi chaque fois que je tournais pour prendre une nouvelle rue, sur mes gardes. Si ce type n'était pas seul je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose dans mon état actuel alors c'est soulagé que j'arrivai enfin en bas de l'immeuble.

Monter les marches jusqu'au troisième étage était une vraie torture mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer chez moi. Je glissai la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Je la poussai et la refermai derrière moi avant de me diriger directement dans le salon, où se trouvait Law, confortablement installé en train de lire.

~O~

Je tournai la tête vers Sanji lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et me levai immédiatement quand je vis l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. De ce que je voyais, la partie gauche de son visage et ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, il avait la lèvre fendue et sa pommette ainsi que le tour de son œil commençaient déjà à virer au violet. Je m'avançai vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé car je voyais qu'il avait du mal à marcher et prit place à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? M'inquiétai-je en commençant à l'ausculter.

-Un type, il me suivait quand je suis sorti du restaurant... et on a réglé ça... souffla-t-il pendant que je lui retirai lentement sa veste. »

Je découvris des traces violacées autour de son cou, que j'effleurai doucement avec un regard préoccupé. Il avait également reçu un choc à la tête mais il n'aurait qu'une bosse. Je me levai ensuite pour aller chercher la trousse de soin et revenir m'occuper de lui. Je passai doucement une compresse humide sur son visage pour le nettoyer et fus soulagé de constater que finalement tout ce sang venait d'une coupure à la tempe, c'était moins grave que ce que je pensais. Il grimaça à peine quand je posai une nouvelle compresse, imbibé de désinfectant cette fois, sur ses blessures.

« T'es plutôt délicat quand tu soigne tes patients finalement, dit-il alors que je finissais de suturer sa plaie.

-C'est seulement pour toi Sanji-ya, les autres n'ont pas droit au même traitement de faveur, souris-je. »

Il se mit à rire et grimaça en se tenant le côté. Je lui donnai une poche de glace pour le bleu sur sa pommette et fronçai les sourcils avant d'ouvrir sa chemise tâchée de sang pour découvrir un large hématome qui commençait à se former sur son flanc droit. Je palpai délicatement cet endroit, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace et une plainte de douleur.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de côté fêlée, remarquai-je. Il ressemblait à quoi ce type ?

-Plus de deux mètres, blond avec deux grosses cicatrices sur le visage. »

Ça ne me disait pas grand chose, je ne connaissais personne qui corresponde à cette description.

« Il se baladait torse nu et avait un gros tatouage sur le torse, continua-t-il.

-Quel genre de tatouage ?

-C'était un énorme smiley qui sourit, avec comme un bandeau sur l'œil je crois. Tu m'excuseras j'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir pendant qu'il me tabassait... »

Je m'interrompis dans ce que je faisais et serrai les poings, sentant la colère monter. Cette enflure... Je ne savais pas exactement qui avait fait ça à Sanji mais je savais que cet homme travaillait pour Doflamingo. Ce tatouage était l'insigne de sa bande et la majorité des gens qui travaillaient pour la Donquixote Family arboraient fièrement ce symbole. Le problème était que je ne savais pas pourquoi un des larbins de Doffy s'en était pris à Sanji, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit une coïncidence mais il ne devrait pas savoir que j'étais impliqué dans la mort de Diamante et Dellinger alors pourquoi attaquer mon colocataire ? Après tout Doflamingo n'était pas non plus censé être au courant que nous étions ensembles, seulement que nous vivions dans le même appartement et il savait également que je n'étais pas du genre à me préoccuper des gens, en général je me fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres.

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda Sanji. »

Il me regardait comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose et je me rendis compte que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Comment tu à réussi à le semer dans cet état ? Demandai-je finalement.

-Le semer ? S'étonna-t-il. Pour qui tu me prend ? Je lui ai réglé son compte, annonça-t-il. Deux trois coups de pied bien placés, et j'ai profité qu'il soit dans les vapes pour m'en aller. »

Je le regardai un instant, étonné. J'étais conscient que Sanji savait se défendre depuis le temps que je le voyais se battre avec Zoro, et qu'il avait des jambes puissantes pour des raisons totalement différentes. Malgré ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en apprenant qu'il s'était occupé d'un des sous-fifres de Doflamingo. Mais je culpabilisai également, c'était sûrement de ma faute si Sanji avait été attaqué. À cause de ce que j'avais fait je l'avais sans doute mis en danger et je m'en voulais terriblement, même si j'ignorais encore la raison exacte de cette attaque. Il allait falloir que je discute avec Kidd le plus tôt possible.

« Inutile de faire cette tête Law, me dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'en ai vu d'autres, je vais bien.

-Je sais bien, tu es solide, plaisantai-je. »

Je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras doucement. Je l'entendis grogner à cause de ses côtes douloureuses mais il ne fit aucun commentaire pour que je le lâche. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants avant que Sanji ne me repousse pour s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant.

« Bon, maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu me dise quelle connerie tu as faite pour que ce type me tabasse dans une ruelle, lâcha-t-il tout à coup. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis désolée pour ce pauvre Sanji :x reste à voir ce que Law va lui dire... pour ça c'est comme d'habitude, on se retrouve vite ! Salut salut, à la prochaine ! :)


	28. Chapter 28

Hello ! Désolée, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier mais j'étais super occupée et j'ai zappé... du coup voici le chapitre 28 avec un peu de retard ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **XXVIII**

Law tenta de me faire croire qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais d'un regard, mais cette fois je comptais bien savoir ce qui se passait. J'avais bien vu sa réaction quand je lui avais parlé du tatouage du type, il savait quelque chose. Je n'étais pas idiot.

« Pourquoi ce gars m'a attaqué ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

-J'en sais rien...

-Me prend pas pour un con, l'interrompis-je durement. Ce type ne m'a pas attaqué par hasard. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. Je soutins son regard, bien déterminé à lui faire avouer ce qu'il me cachait depuis quelques semaines, car j'étais sûr que ça avait un rapport avec mon agression. Je me calai mieux contre le dossier du canapé, tentant de prendre une position qui me faisait moins souffrir avant de reprendre.

« Juste avant que ce taré n'essaie de m'étrangler il a dit qu'il voulait m'emmener quelque part, dis-je.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Il connaissait nos noms à toi et moi. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et il a dit quoi exactement ?

-Que j'allais venir avec lui et que ça t'apprendrai à rester à ta place, tentai-je de me souvenir. Alors qu'est ce que t'as fait qui ai assez énervé ce type pour qu'il me suive, me tabasse dans une ruelle et veuille m'enlever ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants sans rien dire, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement relever les yeux vers moi d'un air coupable plus d'une minute plus tard.

« D'abord, commença-t-il. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour te protéger, je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.

-Trop tard, lançai-je en croisant les bras. C'est pas vrai Law mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? M'impatientai-je en voyant qu'il ne comptais pas me répondre. »

Il me fixa quelques secondes, détaillant rapidement mes blessures avant de soupirer.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui est en colère... commença-t-il.

-Alors qui ? »

Après un nouveau soupir il me raconta alors enfin ce qu'il se passait et plus il parlait plus je trouvais que c'était une histoire de dingue. J'appris donc qu'il avait découvert que la personne ayant tué Corazon était Doflamingo le jour de l'enterrement et voulait se venger de lui, alors il avait passé un accord avec Eustass Kidd pour parvenir à ses fins. Il m'avoua également ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent et je l'écoutai sans dire un mot, abasourdi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce qu'il me disait, j'avais du mal à imaginer que la même personne qui me rendait heureux depuis quelques mois, qui m'embrassait avec amour lorsqu'il rentrait du travail m'avait également menti et prévoyait de commettre un meurtre par vengeance. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon dont je devais réagir.

Malgré ça j'arrivais à comprendre son point de vue, et si je lui en voulais c'était principalement pour ne m'avoir rien dit, et pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible. À la fin de son récit il se contenta de me regarder sans rien ajouter de plus, attendant probablement que je brise le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« Écoute, commença-t-il. Si tu...

-La ferme, le coupai-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. C'est pas vrai... soupirai-je ensuite en me prenant la tête dans les deux mains. T'es encore pire que Luffy... »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et je chassai sa question muette d'un geste de la main.

« Shachi et Penguin sont au courant ? Demandai-je finalement.

-Depuis peu, oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé, à moi ? Lançai-je d'un ton accusateur. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'était pour te protéger, répéta-t-il.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dis que j'étais sûrement plus en danger en ne sachant pas que quelqu'un pouvait m'attaquer comme ce soir ? M'énervai-je en haussant le ton. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te mettes dans des emmerdes pareil sans rien me dire ! J'aurais pu t'aider ! »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me regarder d'un air coupable, mais j'étais trop en colère contre lui pour compatir. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour me parler. J'avais conscience qu'il y avait certains côtés de Law que je n'avais pas encore vu, et qu'il était peut-être différent de la personne que je pensais connaître mais malgré ça je voulais découvrir ces facettes de lui, je voulais tout savoir de lui sans secrets, sans mensonges parce que je l'aimais.

Alors au bout de plusieurs minute de silence à tenter de ravaler la colère, le sentiment de manque de confiance que je ressentais et surtout l'envie de lui en mettre une, je tentai de lui parler d'une voix calme après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

« Si j'ai bien compris, lançai-je. Personne n'est censé savoir que tu as joué un rôle dans la mort des deux gars de Doflamingo à part Kidd, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

-Et tu es certain que le type qui m'a attaqué ce soir travaille pour Doflamingo. »

Il hocha la tête de nouveau, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de conversations avec lui, comme quoi tout peut arriver...

« Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait te remettre à ta place ? Ça n'a aucun sens, lançai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, mais avec Doflamingo je ne peux être sûr de rien, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle à Eustass-ya, je veux savoir s'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de stupide comme parler de moi devant Cesar. »

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine tout en portant son téléphone à son oreille afin d'appeler Kidd, probablement mais il revint quelques secondes plus tard et j'en déduisis à sa mine agacée que ce dernier ne répondait pas. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la porte d'entrée tout en tapant rapidement sur son portable.

« Oi, l'interpellai-je en le suivant difficilement dans le vestibule. Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Vois Eustass-ya, il ne me répond pas et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain. »

J'attrapai ma veste et me préparais à aller avec lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Au cas où tu aurais oublié, un mec de deux mètres m'a attaqué ce soir et lui ainsi que tous ceux qui travaillent pour Doflamingo savent certainement où on habite, alors je viens avec toi, lançai-je. Et puis vu ta capacité à trouver les ennuis c'est hors de question que tu aille ou que ce soit seul.

-Quoi ? Non, répondit-il en enfilant son manteau. J'ai envoyé un message à Shachi, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes avec Penguin, je ne te laisse pas seul ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et l'attrapai par le col de son manteau pour le forcer à me regarder.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, _Baka_ ! m'écriai-je. »

Il me regarda quelques instants, étonné, puis me sourit doucement et colla son front au mien dans un geste rassurant en posant une main sur ma nuque.

« Merci de te faire du soucis pour moi Sanji-ya, souffla-t-il. »

Je relâchai ma prise sur ses vêtements et il me prit dans ses bras puis nous restâmes comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Law ne se mette à sonner. Il me lâcha pour le sortir de sa poche et décrocha rapidement.

« Shachi ? Vous êtes déjà là ? »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse mains le visage de Law s'assombrit en une seconde. Il continua pendant quelques secondes d'écouter ce que lui disait Shachi avant de lui répondre.

« Dis à Penguin de faire le tour et attendez nous devant la porte du local poubelle lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Changement de plan Sanji-ya, dit-il en se tournant vers moi cette fois. Tu viens avec moi. »

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone avant de m'attraper par le poignet pour m'entraîner rapidement dans les escaliers après avoir refermé la porte derrière nous.

~O~

J'entraînai Sanji aussi vite que je le pouvais dans les escaliers, serrant son poignet entre mes doigts.

« Law ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Shachi t'as dis quoi ?

-Il vient d'arriver avec Penguin, répondis-je. Ils ont remarqué des gens suspects traîner devant l'immeuble donc je pense que le type que tu as assommé a fini par se réveiller et a été chercher des renforts. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de me suivre en silence. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, je nous conduisis vers l'arrière de l'immeuble plutôt que la sortie principale, où je pus voir cinq hommes à travers la porte vitrée, afin de rejoindre mes amis. Malheureusement les personnes à l'extérieur nous remarquèrent et brisèrent la vitre dans des éclats de voix afin d'entrer dans le hall avant que je n'atteigne la porte du local poubelle. Je poussai celle-ci rapidement, Sanji sur mes talons, et me tournais vers ce dernier pour remarquer que les larbins de Doflamingo se trouvaient juste derrière nous. Je tirai sur le bras de Sanji pour ne pas que l'un d'eux ne le touche mais celui-ci avait tourné la tête et vu que nos poursuivants étaient à moins de trois mètres de lui. Il se dégagea de ma prise, s'arrêta d'un coup et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme le plus proche et qui fonçait sur lui, le projetant vers un autre, qui tomba au sol sous son poids.

Alors que Sanji se retournait vers moi, une main sur le côté et une grimace de douleur sur le visage, un troisième se rapprochait de lui, un couteau à la main. Je dépassai le blond et le poussai à l'intérieur du local pour décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme armé, dont le crâne alla frapper l'encadrement de porte en métal à côté de lui dans un bruit sourd avant de s'écraser au sol. Les deux autres, qui étaient un peu à la traîne, arrivèrent en face de moi, tous deux étaient armés d'un canif et foncèrent dans ma direction en même temps. J'esquivai le premier et le poussai plus loin mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour complètement éviter le second, qui m'entailla légèrement la joue avant que je ne lui envoie mon poing en plein visage, le déséquilibrant avant de l'envoyer au sol avec un chassé.

Je me retournai et refermai la porte avant de la bloquer à l'aide de l'énorme benne à ordure se trouvant à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Sanji. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le fond et ouvrit l'autre porte pour sortir, m'éloignant ainsi de l'odeur répugnante qui régnait dans le local et cherchais des yeux la voiture de Penguin qui devait se trouver là. Ce dernier était garé à une dizaine de mètres de nous.

Je jetai un œil à Sanji à mes côtés et me hâtai vers le véhicule de mon ami. À peine nos portières refermées ce dernier démarra en trombe et je pus voir des hommes contournant l'immeuble tenter de nous tirer dessus dans le rétroviseur.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Shachi en se tournant vers nous. Pourquoi Sanji est dans cet état ?

-Je vais bien... grogna ce dernier en gardant tout de même une main sur son côté.

-Un des types aux ordres de Doflamingo l'a agressé quand il rentrait du Baratie, répondis-je. C'était pour que vous restiez avec lui pendant que j'allais voir Kidd que je t'ai appelé.

-J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, commenta le blond en s'allumant une cigarette et en ouvrant sa vitre.

-Doflamingo ? S'étonna Penguin sans quitter la route des yeux. Il sait ce que t'as fait ? Law, t'es dans de sacrées emmerdes là ! Comment il peut être au courant ?

-J'en sais rien... soufflai-je.

-Et du coup, Sanji... commença Shachi. »

Je compris qu'il me demandai si ce dernier était au courant de toute l'histoire et me contentais de hocher la tête pour lui répondre avant qu'il ne se retourne. Au bout de quelques minutes je reconnus l'itinéraire que prenait Penguin et compris qu'il nous emmenait chez lui.

« Change de direction Penguin, dis-je. Il doit certainement savoir où tu habite, on ne serait pas en sécurité très longtemps là-bas.

-Qu'est ce que tu propose dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cora-san avait un appartement dans West Blue, lançai-je après un instant de réflexion. Son frère n'est pas au courant donc il ne nous cherchera pas là-bas. »

Je le vis hocher la tête et lui indiquais le chemin à suivre au fur et à mesure. Je demandai à Penguin d'abandonner sa voiture sur le chemin et il se gara sur le bord de la route et coupa le contact avant que nous ne sortions tous. Nous finîmes le chemin à pied et j'aidai Sanji à marcher malgré ses protestations jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant un immeuble assez ancien. Je m'approchai de la porte et tendis la main vers Shachi, qui compris rapidement ce que je lui demandai puisqu'il sortit deux épingles à cheveux de la poche de son pantalon et me les donna. Je crochetai la serrure rapidement et pénétrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment suivi des trois autres.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais crocheter les serrures, remarqua Sanji en me regardant d'un air étonné.

-Grandir avec un chef de gang et un policier dans les parages à ses avantages, répondis-je en entrant à l'intérieur. »

Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage puis j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement comme je l'avais fait pour celle du hall et fus soulagé de constater que l'électricité fonctionnait en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Je n'étais venu ici que deux ou trois fois il y a quelques années avec Cora-san, qui avait tenu à ce que je sache qu'il y avait un endroit où nous pouvions nous cacher si quelque chose tournait mal d'une façon ou d'une autre avec son frère. Je ne pensais pas avoir à venir ici sans lui, je sentis la douleur étreindre ma poitrine en entrant dans le séjour et en voyant les affaires de mon père adoptif un peu partout autour de moi. Sanji dût remarquer mon trouble car il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et une légère odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air, signe que personne n'était venu ici depuis plusieurs semaines mais malgré cela, l'appartement était assez propre et confortable et suffirait largement à nous héberger le temps qu'il faudrait.

« Il y a deux chambres et l'un de nous peut dormir ici, énonçai-je en montrant le canapé. Vous pouvez vous reposer tranquille. »

Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin si j'en croyais la pendule au mur en face de moi et Sanji devait être épuisé. Il était à côté de Penguin et Shachi mais se tenait toujours le côté d'une main et rester debout devait le faire souffrir alors pendant que mes deux amis s'asseyaient sur le sofa en soupirant je le conduisis vers une des chambres. Il s'assit sur le lit et releva la tête vers moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en le rejoignant sur le lit. D'abord il faut que je parle à Eustass-ya, mais ni lui ni Killer ne répond à mes messages et mes appels, peut-être qu'ils ont des ennuis eux aussi. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le sol pendant quelques instants tandis que je réfléchissais, avant de s'allonger et de m'attirer avec lui. Je tombai sur le matelas moelleux et Sanji en profita pour poser sa tête sur mon torse et enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

« Ça ne sert a rien de penser à tout ça plus longtemps ce soir, déclara-t-il. Toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir et tes problèmes seront toujours là demain.

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ? Questionnai-je au bout d'un moment en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Bien sûr que oui, rétorqua-t-il. Je t'en veux surtout d'avoir gardé tout ça pour toi, et je t'en aurais sûrement collé une si tu ne m'avais pas soigné et que je n'avais pas l'impression qu'un camion m'avait roulé dessus. »

J'esquissai un sourire mais ne répondis rien, me contentant de caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions.

* * *

Voilà ! :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve normalement ce week-end pour la suite. En attendant bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Hello ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais xD voilà le chapitre 29, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **XXIX**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin j'étais seul, j'en profitai alors pour repasser dans ma tête tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais avec un peu de recul, cette histoire me paraissait encore plus dingue que quand Law me l'avait raconté quelques heures auparavant. Il m'avait recommandé de rester éloigné de Doflamingo il y a plusieurs mois de ça, ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre, mais j'aurai vraiment apprécié qu'il suive ses propres conseils avant d'essayer de tuer les membres de son gang tout en s'alliant avec un autre type pas plus fréquentable pour se venger. Il avait dit ne pas vouloir s'engager dans une enquête policière pour retrouver le meurtrier de Corazon, mais si c'était pour s'en occuper soi-même et risquer de se faire tuer aussi bien par la personne qu'il vise que par celle qui est censée l'aider ce n'était pas la peine.

Je soupirai et tentai de me lever mais la douleur était encore pire que lorsque je m'étais couché et j'avais des courbatures partout dans le corps. Au bout de trois bonnes minutes et quelques essais ratés je réussis enfin à sortir du lit et partis à la recherche d'une salle de bain pour voir à quoi je ressemblais maintenant que la nuit était passé, même si je me doutais que je ne devais pas avoir bonne mine.

Je fronçai les sourcils en rencontrant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'imaginais pas la tête que je devais avoir avant que Law ne s'occupe de moi la veille. Un pansement sur ma tempe cachait la plaie qu'il avait recousue et des hématomes violacés s'étendaient sur ma pommette gauche et ma gorge, témoins du traitement quelque peu violent que j'avais reçu. En ouvrant ma chemise tâchée de sang je pus constater qu'un autre hématome foncé recouvrait mon flanc, là où l'armoire à glace s'était acharné à coups de genou et de poing. Je grimaçai de douleur en touchant ma peau contusionnée et soupirai. Le seul réconfort que je pouvais avoir était de penser que celui qui m'avait fait ça s'en était sorti à peu près dans le même état mais je regrettais maintenant de ne pas en profité quand il était assommé pour le rouer de coups un peu plus... Je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers le salon, où j'espérai trouver Law.

Voyant Penguin dormir sur le canapé, je tentai de ne pas faire de bruit en traversant la pièce pour ne pas le réveiller et cherchai mon compagnon du regard sans un mot. Il faisait jour mais à travers la fenêtre je vis que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, j'en déduisis donc qu'il était encore assez tôt et que je n'avais pas tant dormi que ça. J'entrai dans la cuisine, où Law était assis, ses sourcils froncés, une tasse posée devant lui et son téléphone en main. Il releva la tête vers moi quand il remarqua ma présence et son regard s'attarda d'abord sur mes blessures avant de rencontrer le mien.

« Du nouveau ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant lentement face à lui.

-Non, répondit-il. Pas de nouvelles, Eustass-ya doit avoir un sérieux problème de son côté, j'ai dû essayer de l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois. »

Je résistai à l'envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes et il se leva puis me servit une tasse de café qu'il posa ensuite devant moi quand son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa rapidement mais il hésita en regardant son écran.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je. Qui est-ce ?

-J'ai bien une idée, mais j'espère me tromper. »

Avant que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit il me fit signe de garder le silence et décrocha mais ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes.

~O~

« Law... lança une voix menaçante. Tu es un gamin bien embêtant, tu le sais ? Et si tu arrêtais de te mêler des affaires des grandes personnes ? »

Je serrai les dents et un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale quand je reconnus cette voix, j'aurais préféré en entendre une autre. Sanji dut comprendre qui était la personne qui appelait en voyant ma réaction mais ne dit rien et resta assis sans bouger, son regard soucieux vissé sur moi.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux m'accuser mais je n'ai rien fais, crachai-je.

-Voyons Law, dit-il en riant. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu me mens alors ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, tu veux ? »

Malgré son ton amusé je savais que sa menace était sérieuse.

« J'aimerai que tu choisisse mieux tes fréquentations et que tu cesses tes bêtises.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Allons... ne te fais pas passer pour plus idiot que tu l'es déjà, tu commences à m'énerver Law. Tu crois vraiment que je ne te surveille pas et que je ne sais pas que tu es responsable de ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Tout amusement avait quitté sa voix, ne restait qu'un avertissement mais au moins je savais maintenant pourquoi Sanji s'était fait attaqué.

« Je vais faire preuve de bonne foi, reprit-il. Tu fais parti de la famille après tout, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi alors je suis prêt à prendre sur moi et faire un effort en étant clément avec toi pour ce qui est arrivé à Diamante et Dellinger si tu me donnes Eustass Kidd. Tu sais bien que Corazon n'aimerait pas que tu traîne avec de genre de personne. »

La colère monta en moi d'un coup en entendant le nom de Cora-san, cet enfoiré n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son nom, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Je t'interdis de parler de Cora-san ! Grondai-je. La famille ne signifie rien pour toi, autrement tu n'aurai pas tué ton propre frère !

-Il est vrai que je partageais le même sang que Rossinante, répondit-il. Mais il avait fait l'erreur d'essayer de me doubler et de détruire ma famille, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser passer ça, de quoi aurais-je eu l'air ? Maintenant je souhaiterai que tu ne fasse pas la même faute que lui. Je lui avais déjà pardonné une fois, il savait très bien à quoi il s'exposait en recommençant. »

Il avouait donc que c'était bien lui qui l'avait tué, il n'essayait même pas de nier. Je gardai le silence quelques secondes et me retenais de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante. Je ne devais surtout pas perdre mon calme.

« Tu as une façon bien étrange de montrer de la clémence aux gens, lançai-je finalement. Les hommes que tu as envoyé chez moi hier soir n'avaient pas l'air très sympas.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions Law, la seule clémence dont je pourrais faire preuve avec toi c'est de te tuer sans trop de souffrance, n'espère pas avoir la vie sauve, déclara-t-il en riant.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, rétorquai-je. Et je te conseille d'envoyer des personnes plus compétentes la prochaine fois si tu espère en finir. »

Sanji me fit comprendre silencieusement qu'il trouvait que le provoquer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées que j'ai eu mais je m'en fichais, j'étais trop en colère contre Doflamingo pour rester calme. J'entendis d'ailleurs ce dernier ricaner dans mon oreille.

« D'ailleurs je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Bellamy rentre dans cet état, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ton petit copain savait se défendre, mais ce n'est que partie remise ne t'en fais pas, je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

-Laisse Sanji-ya en dehors de ça, m'écriai-je. Ne t'avise pas de le blesser une nouvelle fois parce que je te promet que tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Il se mit à rire franchement cette fois, et ne répondit qu'un moment plus tard.

« Tu oses me menacer, petit merdeux ? Demanda-t-il, tout à coup sérieux. Je crois que tu ne te rend pas bien compte de la position dans laquelle tu te trouve. Tu es tout seul, Law ! Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit tu crois que même s'il en avait la possibilité Kidd ferait quoi que ce soit pour toi, même si sa vie était en jeu ? Dis-moi où il est et peut-être que je ne prendrais pas trop mon temps lorsque je me débarrasserai de toi! »

Si je comprenais bien, Kidd avait effectivement eu un problème de taille tout compte fait, et c'était probablement parce qu'il se cachait que je n'arrivais pas à le joindre mais au moins il était vivant et Doflamingo ne savait pas où il se trouvait alors rien n'était perdu, bien au contraire. Il devait avoir encore plus envie de se venger de lui maintenant.

« Vas te faire voir, lançai-je froidement. Même si je savais où se trouvait Eustass-ya je ne te dirais rien, débrouille-toi !

-Je trouve que tu as bien trop confiance en toi pour un sale gamin, s'énerva-t-il. Soit sûr que je m'occuperai d'abord de tes amis et surtout de ton cher Sanji avant que ce ne soit ton tour. Je te conseille de te méfier, Law. »

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter et je me tournai vers Sanji, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais je compris à son visage qu'il comprenait en partie ce que Doflamingo avait dit.

« Oi, Law qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shachi en entrant dans la cuisine, encore à moitié endormi. Je t'ai entendu crier depuis l'autre bout de l'appart'.

-Avec qui tu étais au téléphone ? Renchérit Penguin, qui le suivait de près.

-Doflamingo, répondis-je simplement. »

Ils eurent tous deux une exclamation de surprise et je leur racontais rapidement ce que je savais de nouveau. Il semblait que Doflamingo avait attaqué Kidd pendant la nuit, probablement en même temps que les cinq hommes venaient chez nous et ce dernier se cachait maintenant ailleurs. Mais si Kidd avait été attaqué cela signifiait que Doffy savait où se trouvait sa planque, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas attaqué avant ? Cela faisait des mois que roux empiétait sur ses plates-bandes, il aurait pu faire ça depuis bien longtemps. À moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il apprenne que je travaillais avec lui qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais si c'était ça cela signifiait que Doflamingo se méfiait de moi, et il avait bien raison. Il fallait que je mette tout ça au clair et que je parvienne à contacter Eustass, ou au moins Killer et pour ça tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est aller voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose dans sa planque.

~O~

« C'est bizarre, lança Law. Il n'y a personne ici.

« C'est vraiment là que tu venais pour voir Kid ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, mais plusieurs de ses hommes auraient déjà dû venir à notre rencontre.

-Pas très accueillant... commentai-je. »

Après avoir fait plusieurs détours, vérifié que nous n'étions pas suivis ou surveillés, nous étions finalement arrivés dans un quartier délabré se trouvant derrière le Shabondy Park où il y avait principalement des entrepôts à l'abandon autour de nous ainsi que des immeubles dans le même état. Il n'y avait visiblement personne qui habitait ici depuis des années, ou du moins pas officiellement, mais en tout cas nous étions seuls pour l'instant.

« Et à quel moment tu venais ? Continuai-je en marchant à côté de lui. Tu travaillais toujours tard et dès que tu avais un moment libre nous étions ensembles. »

Pour toute réponse il me lança un regard désolé comme pour me faire comprendre que la réponse était évidente. Je haussai un sourcil puis compris rapidement qu'il ne travaillait peut-être pas autant que je le pensais on dirait.

« Je vois...

-Désolé, dit-il. »

Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons un hangar plus grand que les autres, surmontés d'une sorte de pavillon de pirate. Je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée pour regarder autour de moi.

« Il s'y croit vraiment celui-là, lançai-je plus pour moi-même en levant la tête. Il se prend vraiment pour un pirate en fait.

-Viens Sanji-ya, m'interpella Law, qui avait continué d'avancer. Je préférerai ne pas m'éterniser ici. »

Je le rejoignis à l'intérieur et me figeai un moment en voyant ce qu'il y avait en face de moi. Je supposais qu'en temps normal les tables étaient disposées au centre mais actuellement, elles étaient toutes au sol et portaient pour la majorité des impacts de balle. Mais ce qui me perturba le plus en entrant était les corps étendus tout autour de moi, il y en avait des dizaines, certainement des hommes de Kid, mais j'en vis également un bon nombre portant l'emblème de Doflamingo. Certains étaient criblés de balle, d'autres avaient de larges entailles sur le corps ou sur le visage et une quantité impressionnante de sang recouvrait le sol. J'avançai en regardant droit devant moi et en tentant de faire abstraction de l'odeur ferreuse qui me donnait la nausée et suivais Law dans le fond du bâtiment sans un mot. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air tellement choqué par ce qui nous entourait et je me demandai tout à coup ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie pour être si peu affecté par ce carnage.

Nous fouillâmes quelques pièces avant que Law n'ouvre une porte et que nous ne pénétrions dans une pièce bien plus petite, où se trouvait un large bureau en bois renversé, comportant quelques impacts de balle lui aussi. La fenêtre derrière ce dernier était brisé et à la lumière du jour des traces rouges étaient visibles sur le verre. Law contourna le bureau, inspecta les débris de verre à l'extérieur et en me postant à côté de lui je remarquai une flaque de sang à moitié séché sur le parquet. La même puanteur que dans la partie centrale que nous avions traversé m'assaillit et je fis un pas en arrière automatiquement en me couvrant le nez. Pendant ce temps Law, lui, ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par les effluves de sang et était plus intéressé par le sol, appuyant à certains endroits comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Je quittai le mur contre lequel je m'étais appuyé pour ne plus sentir l'odeur désagréable d'hémoglobine et m'approchai à nouveau de lui après un moment, l'observant en me demandant ce que le plancher pouvait avoir de si intéressant.

« Sanji-ya, tu ne vois rien qui ressemble à une ouverture ? Demanda-t-il. »

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche depuis tout à l'heure ?

-L'endroit par où est sorti Eustass-ya pour quitter cet endroit, répondit-il.

-Si tu veux mon avis il s'est barré par la fenêtre, dis-je en pointant vers cette dernière. Il y a du sang sur le rebord.

-Non, regarde, dit-il en se relevant. Il n'y a pas de sang dehors, il a dû fait croire qu'il était parti par là mais vu la quantité qu'il a laissé ici il doit y avoir quelque chose là-dessous

-Ça m'a l'air plutôt réfléchi. Je croyais que Kidd était un abrutit ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'en est un, affirma-t-il. Mais quand il s'agit de survivre il peut se montrer assez malin. »

Il s'accroupit de nouveau en passant sa main sur le sol quand je remarquai espace un peu plus large entre deux planches couvertes de sang. Je le lui fis remarquer et qui passa ses doigts à cet endroit puis parvint à soulever l'une de ces planches puis une seconde et en retirant quelques uns de plus autour, une sorte de trappe assez large était ouverte devant nous. J'échangeai un regard avec Law.

« Bon, bah finalement il y a des chances qu'il ne soit pas sorti par la fenêtre... déclarai-je. »

Law éclaira l'intérieur avec le flash de son téléphone et descendit une échelle dont certains barreaux étaient maculés de rouge. Je soupirai et le suivis, ne sachant pas trop dans quand je m'embarquais.

* * *

Voilà ! On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite, le chapitre 30 ! :) bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine


	30. Chapter 30

Salut, salut ! C'est déjà (ou enfin, ça dépend du point de vue) le chapitre 30 ! On se rapproche de la fin, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est passé vite x) Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXX**

Nous commençâmes à avancer dans un tunnel, sûrement creusé par Kidd et ses hommes en cas de problème pour s'échapper rapidement. Le plafond était soutenu par quelques poutres pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre et de toute évidence ce passage n'avait pas été construit dans la précipitation, le roux avait tout prévu. Nous marchâmes en silence, Sanji juste derrière moi, pendant un peu plus de quinze minutes en suivant les légères traces de sang que je voyais au sol et je commençais à me demander si cette galerie avait une fin avant que nous n'atteignons une nouvelle échelle. J'échangeai un regard avec lui puis commençai à grimper les barreaux et arrivé en haut je tendis l'oreille, tentant de savoir si quelqu'un se trouvait juste au-dessus de nous.

« Law, chuchota Sanji en-dessous de moi. Qu'est ce que tu attend ? »

Avant que je ne lui réponde, le son de voix étouffées me parvint, m'informant qu'au moins deux personnes nous attendaient en haut. Je montai les derniers barreaux avant de taper sur le plancher au-dessus de moi pour signaler ma présence et les voix devinrent un peu plus claires.

« Oi, Killer, tu m'avais dit qu'il ne restait plus personne de vivant là-bas, lança une voix, que je devinais être celle du rouquin.

-C'est le cas Boss, répondit l'autre. J'ai été plus tôt dans la matinée avec Wire, il ne restait pas un seul gars vivant là-dedans, allié ou non. »

Le silence régnait maintenant et je poussai sur l'une des planche, qui céda, avant d'en retirer une autre et de sortir du trou.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, lui ? S'exclama Kidd dans mon dos d'un ton exaspéré.

-Heureux de voir que tu es en vie aussi Eustass-ya, lançai-je, sarcastique, en me tournant vers lui. »

Il était dans un sale état. N'étant pas remis de son affrontement qui datait d'à peine vingt-quatre heures je m'étonnai même qu'il soit encore en vie, il avait quelques bandages de plus autour de l'épaule, du torse et sur le visage et sa peau était encore plus pâle d'ordinaire, mais il était bien vivant. J'aidai Sanji à sortir à son tour et il se posta à côté de moi, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je vois qu'on est pas les seuls à avoir passé une sale nuit, commenta le roux dont le regard passa de moi à Sanji.

-On en a quand même moins bavé que vous, visiblement, répliquai-je. »

Je supposais que nous nous trouvions dans une autre usine ou hangar à l'abandon et que cette pièce avait été reconvertie en infirmerie de fortune. Kidd ainsi que sept autres personnes se trouvaient dans des couches alignés et Killer se tenait à côté de son chef, comme un garde du corps, bien qu'il ai quelques bandages lui aussi.

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste de tes hommes ? Demandai-je.

-Wire et cinq autres gars surveillent les alentours, répondit le masqué. Mais sinon, oui. »

De ce que j'avais pu voir les fois où j'étais venu voir Eustass pour nos plans, ce dernier devait avoir pas loin d'une cinquantaine de personnes à ses ordres, Doflamingo avait donc réussi à tuer presque la totalité d'entre eux en une nuit et même si les pertes de son côté devaient être équivalentes, proportionnellement ce n'était rien comparé au nombre de ses hommes.

« Trafalgar, m'interpella le roux pendant que je regardais autour de moi. Comment tu as su ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-J'essayais de te joindre depuis hier soir, répondis-je. Ni toi ni Killer ne répondait et ce matin Doflamingo m'a appelé pour me demander de lui balancer où tu étais donc je me suis dis que tu devais avoir quelques ennuis. »

-Attend, Doflamingo t'as appelé ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ? Se méfia-t-il.

-D'aller se faire voir, répondis-je simplement. »

Son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge et il grimaça de douleur en portant une main à son ventre.

« Et comment t'es venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il. L'entrée est cachée.

-Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que les hommes de Doflamingo, rétorquai-je. Le coup de la fenêtre cassée et du sang sur le verre a peut-être suffit pour leur faire croire que tu t'étais barré par là mais il en faut plus pour m'avoir. »

Il me toisa un instant puis haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Sanji n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions descendus dans le tunnel et était maintenant appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et une cigarette pas encore allumée à la bouche. Kidd le détailla quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Et c'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-il en me montrant le blond d'un signe de tête.

-Mon coloc', répondis-je sans entrer dans les détails. Un des gars de Doflamingo l'a attaqué aussi.

-Oh, je vois, c'est ta petite amie, se moqua-t-il.

-Tu veux que je finisse le travail de Doflamingo, _Teme_ ? Menaça l'intéressé en lui lançant un regard noir sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

-Oi, dis à ta copine de se calmer, Trafalgar. »

Je fus tenté de laisser Sanji faire à cause de cette dernière remarque mais le retins tout de même en m'interposant et en lui demandant de ne pas entrer dans son jeu quand il avança d'un pas dans sa direction. Je l'avais prévenu que Kidd était un idiot, il était inutile de l'encourager et je savais que mon blondinet était capable de lui faire très mal, même encore blessé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien et je vis Killer se détendre en voyant qu'il n'allait rien faire de plus. Sanji retourna contre le mur et alluma sa cigarette sous le regard du roux sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux et nous pûmes continuer de parler comme des gens civilisés.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Demandai-je alors pour changer de sujet. »

Kid me raconta que dans la nuit, alors que lui et ses gars étaient presque tous dans le hangar principal de leur planque, fêtant leur victoire du jour, un groupe de mecs armés avait débarqué et ouvert le feu sur ses hommes. Ils avaient eu du mal à se défendre car ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'attaque, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'y ai pas eu plus de victimes dans le camp de Doflamingo et une partie de ses hommes étaient déjà blessés.

Après cela Sanji et moi reprîmes le chemin que nous avions pris pour venir et prîmes la direction de l'appartement où Shachi et Penguin nous attendaient. Durant tout le trajet il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et regardait le sol, les sourcils froncés alors arrivés en bas de l'immeuble je l'attrapai doucement par le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers moi.

« Sanji-ya, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est partis de là-bas.

-Rien, répondit-il.

-Arrête, vu la tête que tu fais il y a forcément quelque chose.

-C'est juste que... commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre. C'est juste que je l'aime pas, et j'aime pas la façon dont il te parle... »

Il était mignon quand il pensait comme ça. J'esquissai un sourire et ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer vers moi pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser doucement pendant quelques secondes avant de monter. J'avais hâte que cette histoire finisse et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, je voulais vivre tranquillement avec Sanji, sans craindre Doflamingo ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

~O~

En arrivant en haut, Law commença à parler à Shachi et Penguin de ce dont il avait discuté avec Kidd et ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant la nuit et un peu plus tard dans la journée je reçus un appel de Usopp.

« Sanji ! Lança-il joyeusement. Ça fait trois jours que personne n'a de tes nouvelles, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, mentis-je. J'ai été assez pris par le travail.

-Notre sortie de ce soir tient toujours ? »

J'avais complètement oublié que nous devions sortir tous ensemble dans la soirée, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille mes amis et les sorties que nous avions prévues m'étaient complètement sortis de l'esprit.

« Hum, désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir venir.

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, je suis juste fatigué, Zeff m'a demandé de trouver de nouvelles recettes à mettre sur la carte alors je suis assez occupé aujourd'hui, répondis-je. Allez-y sans moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bon... comme tu veux, on se reparlera peut-être plus tard. »

Je le saluai avant de raccrocher, j'aurais dû me douter que mentir au plus menteur d'entre nous n'allait pas être facile. Je n'étais pas convaincu qu'il m'ait cru mais je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions que ça. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Zeff afin de le prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir travailler pour une durée indéterminée et me laissais tomber sur le matelas. Law m'avait dit que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'aller nous balader en ville même pour aller travailler car nous n'étions pas en sécurité à l'extérieur de l'appartement et que je risquai de me faire attaquer encore une fois n'importe quand, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je n'aimais pas devoir me cacher comme un animal apeuré et ne pas pouvoir faire ma vie comme je le voulais et j'avais essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais il avait menacé de m'attacher à une chaise si je tentai de sortir d'ici seul et sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

Ça ne me plaisait pas de cacher des choses à mes amis mais je n'avais pas l'intention de les impliquer là-dedans alors que ça ne les concernait pas. Luffy était beaucoup trop turbulent pour le mettre au courant d'un problème tel que celui que nous avions et cela ne faisait aucun doute que s'il apprenait ce qu'il se passait il voudrait s'en mêler et finirait par foncer tête baisser en plein dans les ennuis comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sauf que là ce n'était pas ce genre d'approche qui nous aiderait. Ce devait être le genre de raisonnement qu'avait eu Law depuis quelques semaines en voulant me laisser en dehors de ça, et je culpabilisais encore plus de garder ça pour moi car je savais ce que ça faisait. Je soupirai à ce constat et me levai pour rejoindre les autres dans le séjour mais eus une grimace de dégoût baissant les yeux et en voyant l'état de mes vêtements.

Je portais les même depuis la veille, ma chemise normalement blanche était abîmée et tâchée de sang et mon pantalon avait des traces de saleté que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, pas étonnant que le peu de personnes que nous ayons croisés ce matin nous ai regardé d'une façon bizarre. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et restai sous l'eau chaude un long moment. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en prendre une depuis la veille avant de partir au Baratie, et me sentir à nouveau propre me fit me sentir beaucoup mieux, même si j'avais toujours mal aux côtes. J'empruntai ensuite des vêtements que je supposais être à Law dans la penderie et entrai dans le salon, où lui, Shachi et Penguin avaient une mine sombre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement ? Demandai-je en arrivant face à eux.

-Un problème de plus, répondit Shachi.

-Rien de grave, lança Law au même moment. »

Il lança un regard accusateur à son ami et je les regardais tous les trois, attendant une explication. Law soupira, se leva et s'approcha de moi avant d'effleurer ma tempe du bout des doigts.

« Il faut que je te refasse un pansement, dit-il.

-Il faut surtout que tu me dise c'est quoi ce problème dont parle Shachi, répliquai-je. »

Il me fit asseoir sur le canapé et alla chercher de quoi faire un pansement propre puis s'assit sur le bras du sofa, à côté de moi.

« Sengoku m'a appelé, dit-il en terminant de s'occuper de moi. Ou plutôt il m'a laissé un message parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? M'étonnai-je.

-La police a été prévenu de la tuerie derrière Shabondy Park, il voulait me poser quelques questions à ce propos et est passé à l'appart' mais évidemment il n'y avait personne.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je. Tu n'as rien à voir avec un règlement de compte entre bandes, pas officiellement du moins.

-La police a dû relever plein d'indices et d'ADN différents sur place et on craint que Law n'ait laissé quelque chose qui le lie à ça, intervint Penguin. »

Effectivement c'était problématique si la police venait à découvrir que Law avait été dans la planque de Kidd, cela le liait au massacre qu'il y avait eu la nuit dernière et en plus de Doflamingo il se retrouverait avec la police sur le dos. Dans la situation dans laquelle nous étions nous n'avions pas besoin de ça.

« Tu compte faire quoi si la police te recherche ? Demandai-je.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de risque qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit à moi là-bas, c'est pour cette raison que je dis qu'il n'y a rien de grave. S'il m'a appelé c'est certainement parce que ça concerne Kidd et Doflamingo et qu'il veut m'en informer, rien de plus.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais parler à Sengoku ? Lâchai-je au bout d'un moment. Vu la situation il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

-Il a raison, approuva Shachi. La police serait plus apte à arrêter Doflamingo que nous.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi Sengoku pourrait m'aider, je n'ai aucune preuve concrète que c'est Doflamingo qui a tué Cora-san et de toute manière la prison serait une fin bien trop douce pour cette ordure. »

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et un silence lourd s'installa. Law avait les sourcils froncés et semblait perdu dans ses pensées et les deux autres regardaient le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Même si je pensais pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ressentait je n'avais pas envie qu'il parvienne au bout de ce qu'il voulait faire et c'est à cet instant que je me promis intérieurement de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'empêcher de tuer Doflamingo. Il méritait peut-être de mourir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais je refusais de laisser Law s'en occuper, quitte à le faire moi-même. Je ne le laisserait pas se salir les mains pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine tel que cet emplumé de flamand rose.

Un peu moins d'une semaine passa, Shachi et Law avaient été acheter de quoi manger et quelques vêtements de rechange mais je commençai à en avoir assez de rester enfermé. J'avais reçu plusieurs messages de Nami, Chopper, Usopp et même Zoro ainsi que de Zeff me demandant si tout allait bien mais je ne pouvais pas leur répondre honnêtement, et ça m'agaçait. J'étais complètement rétabli et j'allais probablement devenir fou si je ne prenais pas l'air plus souvent. Je savais également que Kidd et Law avançaient dans leurs petites stratégies, même si ce dernier m'en disais le moins possible, mais cela ne me réjouissais pas, bien au contraire. J'avais alors pris une décision qui ne lui plairait probablement pas s'il l'apprenait.

* * *

Bon, eh bah je vous dis à la prochaine pour savoir ce que Sanji compte faire x) en attendant je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis :) Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit, ciao ! ;P


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 31 ! :) Bonne lecture

* * *

 **XXXI**

Finalement, le fait d'être venu dans l'appartement caché de Cora-san avait été une idée encore meilleure que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Tout ce qu'il avait sur son frère : que ce soit des notes, plans et schémas de cachettes où il avait été, informations sur certains clients au marché noir, tout étaient sur l'ordinateur qu'il avait laissé ici. Tout était assez vague ou brouillon, donc j'ignorais si ce que Cora-san avait ici avait été partagé avec ses collègues mais cela m'aidait beaucoup. Grâce à son travail j'avais pu apprendre où se trouvait la résidence principale de Doflamingo et ainsi préparer un plan avec Kid pour l'attaquer dès que nous le pourrions.

L'envie de vengeance du roux était encore plus forte maintenant que la majorité de ses hommes avaient été tués, contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Doffy et il avait probablement autant envie que moi que la vie de ce dernier ne s'arrête. J'ignorai comment Cora-san avait eu accès à autant d'informations censées être secrètes alors que son aîné savait qu'il était dans la police mais cela nous était bénéfique donc je ne me plaignais pas.

Je savais que bientôt j'allais de nouveau être libre de faire ce que je voulais car une fois Doflamingo disparu tout rentrerai dans l'ordre et je pourrais retourner chez moi avec Sanji mais ce dernier m'inquiétait un peu ces derniers temps. J'étais conscient qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça, il me l'avait répété assez de fois au cours de la dernière semaine et je le comprenais mais on ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. C'était trop tard depuis le moment où Doflamingo a su que j'étais impliqué. Cela faisait un jour ou deux qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant du strict nécessaire lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi. Il était évident qu'il m'en voulait toujours et cette situation ne me plaisait pas, même si je savais que j'en étais responsable.

« Sanji-ya, l'interpellai-je depuis l'entrée. Je vais rejoindre Shachi et Penguin, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en sortant du séjour. Vous en aurez pour longtemps ?

-Ça devrait être assez rapide, on sera sûrement rentrés dans deux heures. »

Il acquiesça et j'attendis quelques secondes de voir s'il allait faire un mouvement vers moi mais il ne bougea pas alors je sortis pour me diriger vers la planque de Kid, faisant toujours attention à ne pas être suivi en prenant quelques détours.

~O~

La porte à peine refermée je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour voir Law sortir de l'immeuble quelques secondes plus tard et attendis qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue avant d'attraper mon téléphone. Lorsque j'étais seul ici comme c'était le cas maintenant, et vu que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire j'avais commencé à fouiller un peu l'appartement sans but particulier et étais parvenu à mettre la main sur le numéro personnel de Sengoku dans les notes de Corazon. Un peu stressé, je le composai et priai intérieurement pour qu'il me réponde rapidement car je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre. Les sonneries se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement quelqu'un décroche.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix grave, un peu méfiante.

-Sengoku-san, je suis Sanji, dis-je, mal assuré. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi.

-Sanji... sembla-t-il réfléchir. Ah, monsieur Vinsmoke, l'ami de Trafalgar Law. Personne n'est censé avoir ce numéro, comment l'avez-vous eu ? »

Je supposai qu'il utilisait ce ton prudent et dur lorsqu'il menait des interrogatoires, et tentai de lui répondre avec la même intonation.

« Ce n'est pas très important, assurai-je. Est-ce que vous êtes seul actuellement ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Où est Trafalgar ? J'ai essayé de le joindre et suis passé chez lui il y a peu mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours.

-Écoutez, il faut que je vous parles et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, annonçai-je.

-Hum... Qu'y a-t-il ? Finit-il par dire.

-Pourrait-on se rencontrer à Little Garden dans une demi-heure ? »

Il mit du temps à me répondre, sans doute en train de considérer ma demande.

« D'accord, j'y serais.

-Venez seul, et je voudrais que vous gardiez ce que je vous dirais pour vous, je ne tiens pas à ce que toute la police soit au courant.

-Entendu. »

Soulagé, je raccrochai et allais chercher un sweat dont je rabattis la capuche sur ma tête avant de sortir à mon tour pour me diriger vers le parc où j'avais demandé à Sengoku de me rejoindre. Assis sur un banc près de l'entrée, je vis sa large silhouette arriver quelques minutes après moi et il sembla me remarquer car il se dirigea dans ma direction avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc.

«Law a besoin de votre aide, lançai-je de but en blanc en me tournant vers lui.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas contacté lui-même, dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'il est borné, qu'il veut toujours faire les choses lui-même et qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec vous. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais me lança un regard interrogateur, ne voyant probablement pas où je voulais en venir et m'encourageant à continuer. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontais le strict minimum qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Je lui dis que Law savait que le coupable de la mort de Corazon était le frère de ce dernier car il avait reconnu les balles qu'il lui avait montré et qu'il cherchait à se venger avec l'aide de Kidd. Je savais que dire à un policier que mon petit-ami prévoyait de commettre un meurtre n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, mais c'était la seule que j'avais et je comptais sur le lien qu'était Rossinante entre Law et Sengoku pour que ce dernier ne réagisse pas trop mal. J'omis évidemment de lui dire où Penguin, Shachi, Law et moi nous cachions depuis maintenant une semaine lorsqu'il me posa la question car pour notre sécurité personne ne devait savoir, pas même la police. Après mon discours il regarda le sol un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

-Je veux empêcher Law de tuer Doflamingo, et vous êtes probablement l'une des seules personnes qui puisse m'aider. Puis même si je n'ai pas connu Rossinante très longtemps, je sais qu'il aurait été triste de le voir faire ça et je suis persuadé que Law le sait lui aussi, affirmai-je. Mais il est trop aveuglé par la colère... »

Il me regarda un instant avec de grands yeux.

« Je me doute que vous-même vous voulez que la personne qui a fait ça paie, continuai-je. Mais en tant que policier vous voudriez le voir derrière les barreaux, n'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est exact, dit-il. Je vous avoue qu'en allant voir régulièrement Trafalgar pour l'informer de l'avancement de l'enquête j'espérais obtenir des informations ou de l'aide de sa part. Il me l'avait dit, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Je pensais qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, je n'imaginais pas qu'il chercherait réellement à tuer le coupable de la mort de Rossinante. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dis-je en me levant. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous étiez prêt à nous assister, je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à empêcher Law de faire une erreur. »

Je lui serrai la main et m'en allais, le laissant seul dans le parc. Il me restait à peine une demi-heure avant que les autres ne rentrent alors je devais faire vite. Je marchais rapidement, jetant parfois des regards par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que j'étais bien seul et poussai la porte de l'immeuble avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire une fois rentré, je me dirigeai automatiquement vers la petite cuisine pour préparer quelque chose avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Si Law apprenait que j'avais pris contact avec Sengoku il m'en voudrait probablement, d'autant plus s'il savait que c'était pour contrecarrer -en quelque sorte- ses plans et changerai ceux-ci immédiatement. Alors pendant les jours qui suivirent j'envoyais seulement quelques messages au policier pour lui donner des informations sur les plans de Kidd et Law jusqu'à ce que finalement ces derniers ne décident du bon moment pour attaquer Doflamingo. Ce « bon moment » se trouva être seulement deux semaines plus tard car d'après eux les chances de réussite seraient optimales. À partir de ce moment la, une boule s'installa et ne quitta pas dans mon estomac, ne faisant que s'alourdir au fil des jours. Mes amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus et je dû leur promettre de tout leur raconter plus tard pour qu'ils cessent de poser des questions pour le moment, car cela ne servait à rien de continuer à mentir en disant que tout allait bien. Zoro et Luffy étaient même passé chez nous pour espérer me voir mais étaient bien sûr restés devant une porte close.

Lorsque je regardais le visage de Law ces derniers temps, j'y voyais surtout de la détermination alors que moi, j'étais mort de peur. Après tout, l'homme que j'aimais allait attaquer un chef de gang qui nous a menacé de mort quelques jours auparavant avec à peine une quinzaine d'hommes avec lui, cette situation surréaliste avait de quoi me faire paniquer. Même si ça ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, j'avais tout de même réussi à le convaincre de ne pas me laisser seul en partant sans moi se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je n'aurais pas supporter de devoir attendre seul ici sans être savoir si j'allais le voir rentrer vivant mais je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant. J'espérais vraiment que Sengoku allait tenir parole et se rendre lui aussi à la base de Doflamingo pour empêcher Law de se faire tuer ou de commettre un meurtre.

La veille du jour J je n'arrivais évidemment pas à dormir, l'angoisse me tordant le ventre à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain, et je devinais que Law non plus car je le sentais se retourner sans arrêt dans mon dos. Je lui fis face et posai mon regard sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne se tourne et me regarde sans dire un mot. Tout à coup, une question que je me posai depuis quelques mois me revint à l'esprit.

« Dis Law, je peux te poser une question ? Dis-je à voix basse. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre ce n'est pas grave...

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tu tiens énormément à lui alors je me demandais... comment tu as rencontré Corazon ? »

Il me regarda dans la pénombre pendant quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots avant de me répondre.

« Tu connais Flevence ? »

J'acquiesçai, Flevence était un énorme quartier dans North Blue, ressemblant plus à une ville à l'intérieur même de la ville.

« Je suis né là-bas, déclara-t-il. J'y vivais avec mes parents et ma petite sœur jusqu'à mes dix ans environ.

-Mais... c'est impossible, lâchai-je.

Je me relevais en position assise pour mieux voir son visage dans la faible lumière nocturne, attendant plus d'explications. Frappés d'une épidémie plus de quinze ans auparavant, presque tous les habitants de Flevence étaient tombés malades et pour protéger les quartiers alentours, l'armée ainsi que la police avaient décidé d'envoyer des soldats pour « purifier la zone ». J'avais vu ça aux informations il y avait quelques années et avais déjà été scandalisé par ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque. Je me souvenais encore des images de maisons en flammes et de militaires armés se déplaçant dans les rues que j'avais vu à la télévision, filmés en cachette par un journaliste qui s'était introduit dans la zone. Tous ceux ayant vécu là-bas étaient soit morts tués par la maladie soit par l'armée et le quartier était aujourd'hui sous quarantaine et extrêmement bien surveillé afin que personne ne puisse y entrer. Il était donc impensable que Law puisse être là aujourd'hui.

« Je te passe les détails glauques, mais pour faire court, ma famille est tombée malade et ne s'en sont pas sortis à cause des incendies causés par les soldats mais je suis parvenu à m'enfuir, dit-il. J'ai fini par tomber sur Cora-san et son frère dans un quartier mal famé alors que j'étais seul, malade et désespéré. Ils m'ont prit sous leur aile et j'ai vécu avec la Donquixote Family pendant un certain temps puis Cora-san a décrété que ce n'était pas un environnement normal pour un enfant et nous avons déménagé ailleurs tous les deux. »

Je voyais un léger sourire triste flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait de Corazon, et fus pris de l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Je commençai maintenant à comprendre pourquoi la scène que nous avions découvert dans les entrepôts derrière le Shabondy Park ne l'avait pas affecté, il avait du voir des choses assez similaire en tentant de fuir le massacre que ça avait été à Flevence.

« Je ne l'aimais pas au début tu sais, poursuivit-il. À cause de ce qui s'était passé je ne faisais confiance a personne, surtout pas à quelqu'un de la police. Mais au bout de deux ans ma maladie a empiré et il a décidé de m'emmener voir tous les médecins de la ville s'il le fallait, mais il voulait me soigner.

-Ça lui ressemble bien, commentai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Toujours dans la démesure... acquiesça-t-il. Mais il a fini par réussir, après plus de six mois de recherches. J'ai alors vu que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et je lui serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie et de s'être occupé de moi alors que je n'avais plus envie de vivre, à l'époque. »

Mon ventre se serra et je tournais le visage vers lui. Allongé sur le dos, Law regardait le plafond, l'air impassible et perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant que je l'observais. J'avais la gorge serrée en l'imaginant à douze ou treize ans, orphelin et sans espoir alors je lui pris la main et la serrai doucement dans la mienne. Après un court moment il reprit.

« Après ça j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir à lui et il est devenu comme un second père pour moi, il était ma nouvelle famille, continua-t-il avec un air nostalgique. Mais je t'avoue que vivre avec Cora-san n'était pas de tout repos, je ne compte plus les fois où il a failli mettre le feu ou qu'il a cassé quelque chose.

-Law... murmurai-je.

-C'est pour cette raison que je fais tout ça. Après tout ce qu'il m'a apporté... Sans lui je ne serais même pas là aujourd'hui alors je lui dois bien ça... »

Il s'interrompit un instant et tourna son regard vers moi en se redressant avant de poursuivre.

« Dans la situation actuelle, je veux surtout te protéger. Doflamingo t'as menacé et je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne le supporterai pas. »

Il posa une main sur ma joue et attira mon visage vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front dans un geste tendre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire après tout ça alors je me contentai de passer mes bras autour de son torse pour me blottir contre lui. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, que j'étais là pour le soutenir même si je n'étais pas forcément très emballé par ses méthodes. Nous nous rallongeâmes et je fermai les yeux, bercé par les mouvements des doigts de Law dans mes cheveux et finit par m'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà x) il va falloir attendre un petit peu pour savoir comment va se passer l'attaque sur le QG de Doflamingo :p j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et on se retrouve dans quelques jours (sûrement ce week-end) et sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine ! ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Salut ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 32 aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J, on va voir comment se passe la petite attaque de Law sur Doflamingo, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **XXXII**

Je me réveillai aux côtés de Sanji qui était toujours endormi, la tête posée sur mon épaule. J'avais une boule au ventre, c'était aujourd'hui que tout allait se jouer. Nous prévoyions cela depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et tout était enfin prêt. D'après les notes de Cora-san, une partie des hommes de son frère, des haut-gradés comme Gladius ou Pika pour la plupart, ne seraient pas en compagnie de Doflamingo aujourd'hui car plusieurs contrats devaient être signés avec ses contacts de la pègre et ce dernier ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. C'était pour cette raison que nous avions choisi ce jour pour en finir, nous avions plus de chances de réussir si une partie de ses larbins les plus ennuyeux n'étaient pas avec lui. J'étais impressionné par la quantité d'informations que Cora-san avait réussi à réunir et avec autant de précision, il savait déjà avec combien de personnes son frère ferait affaire avec plusieurs mois d'avance. C'était d'ailleurs effrayant de voir à quel point Doffy était organisé.

Je tournai mon regard vers la tête blonde à côté de moi, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser afin de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Sanji avait absolument voulu faire partie de cette attaque et avait menacé de me suivre même si je refusais donc j'avais été forcé de céder, je préférais savoir exactement où il se trouvait mais l'idée de le mettre en danger de la sorte me révulsait. Je savais que s'il voulait venir c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et j'étais heureux de savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui, alors je comptais bien faire mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien lorsque nous seront sur place.

Je m'écartai doucement de lui et me levai sans un bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller et rejoignis Penguin attablé avec Shachi dans la cuisine, tous deux silencieux et visiblement pas au mieux de leur forme. Je les saluai et m'installai avec eux sans rien dire de plus. Ces deux-là aussi étaient inquiets, depuis quelques jours une ambiance lourde pesait sur le petit appartement que nous partagions et j'espérai que si cette journée se passait comme prévu tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Je ne voulais pas leur en demander plus que ce que j'avais fais jusqu'à présent, alors j'avais réussi à convaincre mes deux amis de rester en sécurité et de nous informer de ce qu'il se passerait dans les alentours. Durant les deux dernières semaines ils avaient réussi, j'ignorais encore comment, à poser discrètement quelques caméras dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de notre cible pour nous permettre de voir les alentours et ainsi nous préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Nous avions encore environ deux heures avant de devoir rejoindre le roux pour mettre notre plan à exécution, alors j'étais concentré, me repassant les étapes de notre stratégie en boucle dans la tête pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Sanji nous rejoignit une petite heure plus tard et une fois ce dernier préparé, nous étions prêts à partir.

« Law, m'interpella Shachi dans le vestibule. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Tu peux encore laisser tomber...

-On en a déjà parlé, lançai-je. Si on ne fait rien maintenant tout ce qu'on réussira à faire c'est de tous nous faire tuer.

-Mais et si...

-Eh Shachi, le coupai-je. Ça va aller, avec toi et Penguin qui surveillez tout on va y arriver, j'ai confiance en vous deux.

-Vous inquiétez pas les gars, assura Sanji. Je serai la pour le garder à l'œil. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais en voyant sa mine déconfite je posais une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et lui fis une accolade ainsi qu'à Penguin avant de sortir. J'espérai que ce soit la dernière fois que j'ai à faire ça lorsque je vérifiai que nous n'étions pas suivis par quelqu'un de suspect en prenant les différentes rues nous menant jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous avec Kidd. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu paranoïaque ces dernières semaines et rêvai de pouvoir marcher à nouveau dans la rue sans surveiller mes arrières à chaque seconde. Nous rejoignîmes le rouquin et ses hommes presque trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

« C'est quoi ce truc, au fait ? Lança Sanji en montrant ce que j'avais sur l'épaule. »

J'avais été cherché le sabre que Cora-san m'avait offert il y a longtemps, lorsque j'avais commencé à prendre des cours de kendo dans un dojo quand j'étais enfant, et l'avais ramené à l'appartement un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, emballé dans un tissu sombre. À l'époque la lame était presque aussi grande que moi, mais aujourd'hui même si elle était plus longue que celle d'un katana classique je pouvais la manier assez facilement.

« Un katana, répondis-je simplement.

-Tu sais te battre à l'épée ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Probablement pas aussi bien que Zoro-ya mais je me débrouille. »

Il semblait avoir quelque chose à ajouter mais n'en fit rien et jeta un dernier regard à l'objet puis continua sa route en silence.

« Pourquoi on arrive si tôt, au fait ? Demanda-t-il lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la planque de Kidd. Nous sommes censés commencer à midi et il est à peine huit heures, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

-Parce qu'on ne va pas lancer le plan à midi mais à dix heures, répondis-je. On a convenu de ce changement hier avec Eustass-ya.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-Ça ne change rien au plan, tout se déroulera de la même manière.

-Mais, et si certaines personnes qui ne devaient pas être là y sont ? Deux heures ça peut tout changer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tentai-je de le rassurer en frappant à la porte. On ne va pas échouer parce qu'on prend deux heures d'avance. »

Il acquiesça, l'air pas réellement convaincu, mais me suivit tout de même à l'intérieur lorsque Killer vint nous ouvrir. Pendant le temps que nous discutions des derniers détails je voyais Sanji agité même s'il tentait de le cacher, j'arrivais maintenant facilement à savoir quand il était tendu ou qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, et la cigarette qui se consumait seule au coin de ses lèvres m'indiquait que c'était le cas en ce moment.

~O~

C'était une catastrophe. Pendant tout le temps où Kidd et Law discutaient je cherchais un moyen de m'isoler pour prévenir Sengoku qu'il fallait qu'il agisse deux heures plus tôt. Je lui avais envoyé des messages durant les deux dernières semaines pour l'informer de l'endroit et de l'heure à laquelle Law comptait attaquer Doflamingo. Je supposais qu'il avait prévu de venir avec quelques uns de ses hommes pour arrêter Doflamingo et par la même occasion d'empêcher Law de faire une grosse erreur mais il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec deux heures de retard. Alors dès que Kid sortit de la pièce avec les autres sur les talons je sortis mon téléphone rapidement et tapai un message à l'adresse de Sengoku avant de suivre les autres.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes mains, enfoncées dans mes poches, tremblaient en arrivant près de là où se trouvait Doflamingo, contrastant avec le calme de la rue. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment un peu isolé, une sorte de manoir entouré de murs et je savais que même si nous ne les voyions pas des hommes surveillaient les alentours. C'était pour cette raison que nous nous étions séparés en plusieurs groupes, car une quinzaine d'individus passait difficilement inaperçu dans une rue où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Je me trouvais donc avec deux des hommes de Kid et Law, évidemment, car ce dernier ne voulais pas que je sorte de son champ de vision.

Une fois en place Law sortit une sorte d'oreillette de kit main libre de sa poche pour rester en contact avec Penguin et Shachi restés à l'appartement de Corazon.

« Penguin, Shachi, lança-t-il. Vous m'entendez ? La voie est libre ? »

Ils durent lui répondre par l'affirmative car il fit signe aux deux hommes avec nous qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Je m'apprêtai à les suivre mais Law retint mon poignet.

« Law, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? m'étonnai-je.

-Excuse-moi Sanji-ya, dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu entre là-dedans. »

J'entendis un clic métallique et baissai les yeux sur mon poignet, maintenant attaché à un tuyau grâce à une paire de menottes. Je mis une seconde à comprendre qu'il me forçait à rester ici et commençai à tirer sur les menottes qui, bien que peu serrées, ne laisseraient pas passer ma main.

« Détache-moi, ordonnai-je en tirant sur le bracelet métallique. Ne me laisse pas comme ça ici.

-Crois-moi j'aurais voulu utiliser ces menottes dans des conditions bien différentes avec toi mais je préfère te savoir ici que dans ce bâtiment. »

Law m'embrassa rapidement le front et s'éloigna avant que je puisse le retenir en s'excusant encore une fois avant de me tourner le dos et suivre le chemin que les deux autres avaient pris quelques secondes auparavant. Je tentai de l'appeler en lui demandant de me relâcher sans crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais il avait déjà passé le coin de la rue et était trop loin. J'essayai à nouveau de retirer les menottes mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire était de me faire mal au poignet ou à la main. Et puis d'abord où avait-il trouvé des menottes ? Je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi en ruminant, tentant de me calmer et me demandant comment sortir de là pour rejoindre Law, qu'il le veuille ou non tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

~O~

Après avoir quitté Sanji, en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop quand je viendrai le détacher à la fin de ce bazar, je rejoignais l'entrée du bâtiment la plus proche où m'attendaient les deux hommes de Kidd.

« Tu viens vraiment de laisser Sanji en plan, menotté en pleine rue ? Demanda Penguin dans mon oreillette.

-Oui.

-Il est en train d'essayer de se libérer, commenta Shachi.

-Tant mieux si vous le voyez, répondis-je. Gardez un œil sur lui pendant que je suis à l'intérieur. »

Je défis le tissu se trouvant autour de mon arme et jetai ce dernier dans un coin, découvrant le long fourreau noir à croix blanches et la garde à fourrure de mon sabre avant de le poser doucement sur le sol pour crocheter la serrure. La porte déverrouillée, je pris une grande inspiration et la poussai lentement en reposant mon épée sur mon épaule. Notre mission commençait réellement maintenant, il devait y avoir peut-être une centaine de personnes sur les trois étages de la bâtisse et malheureusement Doflamingo se trouvait éventuellement dans une des salles du dernier étage alors il allait falloir chercher partout.

Les notes de Cora-san étaient assez claires, le blond faisait habituellement affaires dans un des salons se trouvant en haut, donc nous allions devoir traverser tout le bâtiment pour espérer tomber sur lui. Mais avant ça nous allions devoir nous débarrasser de ceux qui surveillaient les couloirs en les assommant ou en les réduisant au silence définitivement. Kidd m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il tuerait tous les hommes de Doflamingo qu'il croiserait mais pour ma part je m'en fichais, le seul que je voulais tuer était Doffy, ses subordonnés m'importaient peu. Alors quand je vis un garde à une dizaine de mètres de moi je me précipitai sur lui pour le frapper à la tête avec le bout du fourreau de mon sabre et continuai d'avancer pendant qu'il tombait à terre. Je levai la tête pour tenter de repérer des caméras de surveillance mais n'en voyais aucune, tant mieux, au moins il ne nous voyait pas arriver.

Après quelques minutes, alors que j'allais dans ce que j'espérai être la direction des escaliers, les deux hommes m'accompagnant partirent dans une autre direction sans un mot, me laissant seul. Je m'interrogeai une seconde mais poursuivis ma route en me concentrant sur mon objectif, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'eux. Je montai la première volée de marche que je vis après avoir croisé encore deux ou trois hommes de Doflamingo et arrivai au premier étage. Je n'avais jamais été aussi tendu que maintenant, mon cœur battait plus vite dès que je voyais une silhouette au détour d'un couloir et le fait de me retrouver seul ne faisait rien pour arranger mon état.

En plein milieu du deuxième étage, je m'arrêtai une seconde et pensai à Sanji, attaché à un tuyau à une centaine de mètres d'ici. Penguin ou Shachi commentaient parfois ce qui se passait autour du bâtiment lorsque quelque chose se passait et ce que faisait mon blondinet, donc je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui. J'aurais sûrement trouvé ça amusant de l'avoir menotté dans la rue si ça n'avait pas été pour éviter qu'il me suive dans un endroit où il risquait de se faire tuer. Je repris ma route et cherchai un moyen de monter au dernier étage, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais même pas vu un seul des hommes de Kidd alors que nous étions censés nous rendre tous à peu près au même endroit.

Je finis par arriver tout en haut après m'être débarrassé de quelques gardes de plus et n'ayant pas entendu de cris ou bruits suspects, j'en déduisis que Kidd n'avait pas encore fait de bêtises. Mes main tremblaient légèrement et mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine chaque fois que je poussais une porte, m'attendant à tomber sur Doflamingo derrière chacune d'elles. En passant devant une nouvelle pièce j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur et poussai doucement l'un des battants de la double porte pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, la main serrée autour du fourreau de mon arme. La pièce était très grande, au centre se trouvait un épais tapis avec deux canapés et était plongée dans la pénombre à cause des lourds rideaux tirés. Au fond se trouvait des bureaux et des étagères alignées contre les murs et deux portes simples se faisaient face de chaque côté. Je me détendis aussitôt en découvrant la large silhouette de Kidd à l'intérieur, retournant les tiroirs des bureaux et les étagères en compagnie de Killer.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, grognait le roux. On va pas y passer la journée... »

Aucun des deux ne me vit entrer, trop occupés par leurs recherches et je m'approchais donc de Kid en soupirant et l'attrapai par l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers moi. Il me fit face et en une seconde je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur le plus proche avec un couteau sous la gorge.

« Putain, Trafalgar ! S'exclama-t-il en me reconnaissant. J'ai failli t'égorger, refais plus ce genre de chose ! »

Il me lâcha et rangea son couteau avant de reprendre ses recherches.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? m'énervai-je. »

-Je cherche la liste des contacts du flamand rose, répondit-il en jetant un livre par-dessus son épaule sans me regarder. Aide nous si t'as rien de mieux à faire, plus vite on aura terminé, plus vite on sortira d'ici. »

Je fixai son dos un instant, hésitant entre le frapper puis le traîner ailleurs et m'en aller mais soupirai et les rejoignis de mauvaise foi, attrapant le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main car même si j'avais définitivement mieux à faire je ne pouvais pas continuer sans cet abrutit. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions en milieu ennemi et qu'il pouvait chercher ça plus tard après tout...

« Pourquoi tu veux sa liste de contacts ? Demandai-je en ouvrant un énième bouquin avant de le reposer.

-Une fois qu'il sera mort il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de tous les pauvres clients qu'il va laisser en plan, lâcha-t-il. Et je compte bien me refaire sur le dos de cet enfoiré quand ce sera fini. »

Je soupirai et il se mit à ricaner en continuant ses recherches.

« Tu ne trouve pas que tu vend ma peau un peu trop vite, Kidd ? S'éleva une voix amusée derrière nous. »

Mon sang se glaça et je me figeai, sachant très bien a qui elle appartenait. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon sabre et je me retournai lentement pour découvrir, appuyé contre l'encadrement des doubles portes avec les bras croisés, Doflamingo, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et Trébol à ses côtés.

* * *

Et voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve probablement mercredi pour la suite :) d'ici là portez-vous bien, bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine, ciao ! ;D


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine ! :) Voici le chapitre 33, enjoy ! ~

* * *

 **XXXIII**

Je restai figé quelques instants avant de finalement reprendre mes esprits.

« Doflamingo... grinçai-je.

-Doflamingo ?! S'exclamèrent mes deux amis en même temps dans mon oreille.

-Bonjour, Law, sourit ce dernier. »

C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis l'enterrement de Cora-san et immédiatement mes mains se mirent à trembler, je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et mes muscles se contractèrent d'eux-même. Ma prise se serra autour de mon arme mais avant que je ne réagisse Trébol sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et tira sur Killer, qui s'était déjà jeté sur eux avec Kidd avant de viser ce dernier, stoppé net dans sa course par le premier coup de feu pendant que l'autre tombait au sol dans une plainte de douleur. Doflamingo n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et ne me lâchait pas des yeux, son sourire collé aux lèvres pendant que l'homme à côté de lui se mettait à rire et que quelques hommes armés arrivaient derrière eux. Je jetai un œil à Kidd, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui fixait également les hommes face à nous d'un regard noir après avoir vu que son camarade était toujours en vie.

Doflamingo était très certainement armé lui aussi et avec plusieurs hommes nous tenant en joue nous n'étions pas vraiment en position de force. Je ne savais pas où menaient les portes se trouvant à ma droite et ma gauche mais c'était la seule issue que nous avions pour le moment car fuir par la fenêtre n'était pas vraiment une option depuis le troisième étage. Kidd dut en venir à la même conclusion car il me lança un regard rapide puis jeta un fumigène au centre de la pièce avant de se précipiter vers Killer et de se diriger vers la porte de gauche pendant que j'allais à droite. Des coups des feu retentirent autour de moi mais je parvins à sortir sans difficultés grâce à l'écran de fumée qui rendait leurs tirs hasardeux.

J'arrivai dans une pièce un peu similaire à celle que je venais de quitter et courais vers la porte suivante pour déboucher dans un couloir et poursuivre ma route. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais, je tournais au hasard dans les couloirs, descendais puis montais des escaliers mais au moins je m'éloignais de Doflamingo pour le moment, je doutai qu'il me suive par lui-même. J'entendais Shachi et Penguin crier dans mon oreille en me demandant ce qu'il se passait mais je ne répondis pas, il fallait d'abord que je m'éloigne. Je m'arrêtai en entrant dans une salle bien plus petite et presque vide après quelques minutes, pour reprendre mon souffle, entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloirs derrière la porte contre laquelle je me trouvais. Des dizaines de personne devaient circuler dans les couloirs à notre recherche et j'espérai que Kidd avait réussi à se cacher lui aussi. Notre plan consistant à prendre Doflamingo par surprise était tombé à l'eau mais nous n'allions pas abandonner pour autant, nous avions seulement eu un léger contretemps, il suffisait de s'adapter.

« Law, appela Shachi dans mon oreille. On a entendu plein de coups de feu, tu devrais essayer de partir d'ici, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire tuer.

-Si on partait maintenant on aurait probablement pas de nouvelle occasion comme celle-là, répondis-je à voix basse. Je ne quitterai cet endroit que quand on se sera débarrassé de Doflamingo. »

Je l'entendis soupirer mais il n'ajouta rien. Le calme était revenu dans le couloir derrière la porte et mon cœur battait à nouveau à un rythme à peu près normal. Je réfléchissais à la suite, si je voulais atteindre ma cible, il allait tout d'abord falloir que je fasse en sorte que Trébol ne soit plus un problème, il suivait Doffy partout où il allait et constituait donc une gêne assez conséquente. Je regrettais de ne pas être en contact avec Kidd pour savoir où il était exactement et convenir d'un nouveau plan. J'allais devoir utiliser la bonne vieille méthode et foncer dans le tas car c'était probablement ce que comptait faire le roux.

Je poussai doucement la porte et vérifiais que le couloir était désert avant de sortir. Je tirai mon arme de son fourreau et me préparais à attaquer le premier ennemi sur lequel je tomberai car maintenant que nous étions découverts et que les gardes étaient à l'affût je ne pouvais plus les prendre par surprise et les assommer si facilement. Je marchai dans les couloirs, poussant les portes au hasard en espérant tomber sur le rouquin quand une explosion se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui était capable de toute faire sauter là-dedans alors je me dirigeais dans cette direction rapidement en descendant la première volée de marche que je voyais. Une seconde détonation retentit quelques secondes plus tard, envoyant voler des portes ainsi que deux gardes contre le mur opposé une vingtaine de mètres devant moi alors je me mis à courir vers la fumée sortant de la pièce. Quelques coups de feu résonnèrent et je vis une large pièce semblable à celle où nous nous étions séparés, à la différence que rien n'avait explosé dans la dernière. Dans celle-ci les grandes fenêtres étaient complètement brisées laissant entrer la pluie, des traces de brûlé recouvraient le plafond ainsi que le plancher et des corps gisaient au sol autour de Kidd et cinq de ses hommes qui l'avaient rejoint.

Je mis à terre un homme qui visant le petit groupe en lui faisant un croche-pied puis lui plantai mon arme dans la jambe afin qu'il ne se relève pas puis envoyai son pistolet hors de sa porté d'un coup de pied. Une salve de balles arriva dans la pièce en traversant une porte dans le fond à ce moment là, nous forçant à nous baisser avant que le battant n'aille claquer contre le mur et que de nouveaux larbins de Doffy ne rentrent. Kidd et ses hommes les abattirent rapidement et je m'élançai vers eux quand le roux fit de nouveau exploser quelque chose dans la pièce adjacente et avant qu'une silhouette familière n'apparaisse derrière la vague de nouveaux ennemis. Le boucan qu'avait fait Kidd avec ses explosifs avait attiré Trébol.

Ce dernier restait en retrait, mais le roux l'avait également repéré et s'avançait vers lui en tuant les hommes qui se mettaient sur son chemin d'un balle ou d'un coup de couteau, couvert en même temps par ses camarades. Le bras droit de Doflamingo lui tirait dessus mais aucune de ses balles n'atteignait sa cible et je pus voir son visage se décomposer de plus en plus à mesure que Kidd se rapprochait de lui. Ce dernier attrapa l'autre homme par le col et lui mit son poing en plein visage, le déséquilibrant, mais Trébol se défendit rapidement en le frappant lui aussi. Je me rapprochai également d'eux, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, esquivant les hommes tentant de m'attaquer pour prêter main forte à Kidd dans son duel. Je voulus asséner un coup de sabre au brun mais malgré son gros gabarit, celui-ci était rapide et agile et m'évita dans un éclat de rire.

« Vous allez regrettez de vous en être pris à Doffy ! Lança-il.

-C'est ça ! s'énerva Kidd. Je vais te régler ton compte et ensuite ce sera le tour de ton boss ! »

Il se jeta sur lui avec encore plus de vigueur et je me démontais pas non plus, continuant d'essayer de le frapper, mais un type me fonça dessus d'un coup, me projetant au sol deux mètres plus loin. Je me relevai rapidement et lui envoyait un coup de pied dans le ventre puis le frappait avec mon sabre, lui tranchant le flanc avant de me diriger à nouveau vers les deux hommes qui se battaient avant même que son corps touche le sol.

Trébol était face à Eustass, j'arrivai derrière lui et allais abattre mon arme sur lui mais une énorme silhouette rose entra dans mon champ de vision et fonçait sur Kidd, qui ne le voyait pas arriver.

« Eustass-ya ! Criai-je. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi mais ne bougeait pas assez rapidement, alors je passai Trébol pour le pousser avant que Doflamingo ne le touche, le faisant tomber un peu plus loin. Je ne fus malheureusement pas assez rapide pour parer le coup de lame destiné au roux avec mon sabre et fus légèrement touché à la poitrine. Je grimaçai et fis face au blond.

« Je commence à en avoir marre que tu sois toujours dans mes pattes, grinça-t-il.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, répliquai-je. »

Je repoussai son attaque suivante et allais contre-attaquer mais il fit un bond en arrière hors de ma portée et deux de ses larbins vinrent se mettre entre nous et me foncèrent dessus. Je les expédiai au sol rapidement, où ils se tordirent de douleur et je m'élançais de nouveau sur Doflamingo, qui se contenta une nouvelle fois de m'esquiver en me narguant de son sourire mauvais.

« Arrête de fuir, espèce de lâche ! M'écriai-je. »

Il éclata de rire et me fonça brusquement dessus. J'arrivais de justesse à arrêter ses attaques mais n'avais aucune occasion de frapper, il me surpassait en force et j'avais du mal à suivre sa vitesse. Seul je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose finalement, malgré la courte porté de sa lame je faillis me faire trancher plusieurs fois et je sentais ma peau me piquer partout où il avait réussit à me toucher à chaque mouvement. Je jetai un œil à Kidd mais ce dernier se démenait contre le bras droit de Doffy et quelques autres. Il ne devait plus avoir de munitions car il se servait maintenant de son revolver pour frapper les gars qui s'approchaient trop près de lui, il n'était donc pas plus avancé que moi. Les sous-fifres de Doflamingo étaient trop nombreux pour nous, un ou deux d'entre eux venaient sans cesse sur moi entre deux attaques de leur chef, rendant toute tentative de riposte impossible. Il fallait que je garde mon calme, je savais que le blond attendait que je me déconcentre ou que je m'énerve pour en finir, je ne devais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Le roux n'avait malheureusement pas la tête aussi froide que moi, je l'entendais s'énerver à l'autre bout de la pièce et levai les yeux vers lui juste à temps pour le voir attraper l'une des grenades accrochées à sa ceinture et la lancer sur un groupe d'homme face à lui.

« Oi, calme toi Eustass-ya ! L'interpellai-je.

-Tu devrais rester concentrer sur ce qu'il y a en face de toi, Law ! Me lança Doflamingo. »

Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui au moment où la détonation de l'explosion retentit. Le blond était déjà sur moi, il essaya de me frapper au visage avec son poing et de me lacérer le ventre avec son canif. Je parvenais à bloquer à peu près le premier mais le deuxième me toucha, déchirant mon sweat-shirt et entaillant ma peau à nouveau. Je sentis un peu de sang couler au bout de quelques secondes mais n'y fit pas attention, restant attentif aux mouvements de l'homme face à moi. Aucun de nos coups ne parvint à toucher sa cible convenablement pendant un moment et être assailli à la fois par Doflamingo et par certains de ses hommes m'épuisait. Chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de lui porter un coup un homme apparaissait en face de moi pour me contrer ou simplement se jeter sous ma lame pour protéger son chef, et ce comportement m'énervait au plus au point. Comment ces types pouvaient-ils avoir envie de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

Frustré, je finis par tenter de me jeter sur lui dans une tentative désespérée et au sourire qui étira ses lèvres je devinais que j'avais fais une erreur et qu'il attendait ça depuis le début. Il n'essaya même pas de m'esquiver, et je compris pourquoi quand un énorme colosse me fonça dessus avec force et me repoussa jusqu'à l'une des larges fenêtres au vitres brisées, nous faisant tous les deux passer de l'autre côté. Kidd dût assister à la scène car je l'entendis crier mon nom avant que je ne commence à tomber dans le vide.

J'atterris deux étages plus bas, le souffle coupé par l'impact et complètement désorienté, j'étais en train de me battre contre Doflamingo une seconde plus tôt et je me retrouvais maintenant devant le bâtiment. Je tentais d'ignorer la douleur due à ma chute, bien qu'amortie par l'homme qui m'avait emporté avec lui et me retournai sur le sol trempé en prenant appuie sur mes coudes. Une averse me tombait dessus, je n'avais plus mon katana et je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu l'oreillette me reliant à Shachi et Penguin mais j'ignorais depuis combien de temps. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas très haut et que j'étais tombé sur l'autre type car autrement la chute aurait pu être bien plus douloureuse. Je tournai la tête vers le corps de la personne qui m'avait poussé étendu au sol, n'ayant apparemment pas eu autant de chance que moi. Tant pis pour lui.

En levant la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle je venais de passer, je vis Doflamingo, son éternel rictus hautain sur le visage, avant qu'il ne saute et atterrisse à seulement quelques mètres de moi comme si de rien n'était. Je tentai de m'éloigner de lui pour me relever mais ce dernier posa son genou sur mon dos pour m'en empêcher, me coupant la respiration, et me tira les cheveux vers l'arrière pour que je redresse la tête. Je grimaçai de douleur mais aucun son ne passa mes lèvres.

« Tu m'as causé bien trop de soucis, Law, menaça-t-il en se penchant sur moi. J'en ai marre de jouer, ça ne m'amuse plus. Il est temps d'en finir. »

Sa voix était en partie couverte par le bruit de la pluie battante tombant au sol mais je l'entendis tout de même clairement. Je ne voyais pas comment me sortir de cette situation, Kid était toujours en train de se battre avec ses hommes, j'étais seul, complètement à la merci de Doflamingo et la douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Ce dernier se releva, libérant mon dos et me permettant de respirer de nouveau normalement avant de me frapper d'un coup de pied. Il m'attrapa ensuite par le bras comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon et j'essayai de le frapper mais il m'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin, où j'allais m'échouer au sol encore une fois avant de me relever difficilement. Le voyant s'approcher à nouveau je tentai de le frapper mais il esquiva mon coup en ricanant et me souleva par le col de mon sweat pour que je lui fasse face.

« Tu vas rejoindre Corazon maintenant, sourit-il. Tu devrais être reconnaissant.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Demandai-je faiblement.

-Hm ? Fit-il. Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué espèce d'enfoiré ? Dis-je plus fort. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis après tout ce temps ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, gamin. Notre petit deal tenait parce qu'il facilitait mes affaires, mais il a essayé de me berner. La famille est ce qui importe le plus pour moi et Corazon a voulu la détruire alors il devait mourir. Tout comme toi. »

Je serrai les dents, envahis autant par la colère que par la déception, m'efforçant de refouler les larmes de haine qui montaient. J'avais échoué, c'était même un échec complet. Je n'avais même pas réussi à venger Cora-san, son frère ne serait jamais puni pour ce qu'il avait fait et Kidd allait probablement se faire tuer une fois que Doflamingo en aurait fini avec moi. Ce dernier me lâcha négligemment et je tombai mollement au sol pendant qu'il sortait son arme de sa ceinture. J'avais mal partout, j'arrivais à peine à bouger alors je ne parvins qu'à me mettre à genoux devant lui. Ma tête tournais alors je supposais que j'avais également perdu plus de sang que je le pensais, mais alors que je relevais tout de même la tête, un rire nerveux me secoua quand je reconnus le pistolet pointé sur moi, le même qu'il avait utilisé pour tuer Cora-san. Ce salaud allait m'abattre de la même manière qu'il avait abattu son frère.

Je me calmai rapidement en constatant que mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus correctement et baissai les yeux vers le sol. L'image de Sanji s'imposa tout à coup dans mon esprit et plus que de ne pas avoir réussi, je m'en voulais terriblement de le laisser seul, et lui aussi m'en voudrait probablement aussi d'ailleurs. J'espérais que Shachi ou Penguin irait le détacher quand ils comprendraient que je ne reviendrai pas et qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer eux aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute, eux aussi.

« Adieu, Law, lança Doflamingo. Je regrette que nous en soyons arrivés là et comme tu fais toujours un peu partie de la famille pour moi, je vais faire ça vite. »

Je pus distinguer le sourire dans sa voix malgré ses mots, et l'entendis abaisser le chien de son arme à travers le bruit que faisait la pluie. C'était la fin pour moi, mais j'étais au moins heureux de savoir que Sanji n'était pas là pour voir ça, même si j'aurais aimé le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime une dernière fois.

« Désolé Sanji-ya, murmurai-je. »

* * *

Voilà ! Bon bah comme d'habitude je finis mes chapitres en plein milieu d'une action, c'est pas drôle sinon x) Du coup on se retrouve très vite pour la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit, à bientôt ! ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Hello ! Apparemment je suis cruelle d'avoir terminé le dernier chapitre comme je l'ai fais x) donc du coup voici la suite !

* * *

 **XXXIV**

Je m'acharnais depuis une bonne demi-heure sur la paire de menottes et le tuyau auquel j'étais attaché pour casser ce dernier et me libérer, sans succès jusque là. Law et moi allions avoir une petite discussion lorsque nous serions rentrés. Je tapais une nouvelle fois du pied contre le tuyau en jurant. J'étais frustré et furieux contre Law, à l'heure qu'il est je ne savais pas s'il allait bien ou s'il était même encore en vie à cause de ces foutues menottes. Je continuais de donner rageusement des coups dans le tuyau jusqu'à ce dernier cède finalement et je parvins à me libérer même si j'avais toujours le bracelet métallique autour du poignet et j'avais mal à celui-ci à force de tirer dessus.

Je me mis à courir sous la pluie pour entrer dans le bâtiment dans lequel j'aurais dû être avec les autres plutôt que coincé dans une ruelle, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit exact où était Law dans l'énorme maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, je déambulais dans les couloirs durant de longues minutes, ne croisant presque personne, et faisais quelques allers-retour entre les étages. Cet endroit était encore plus énorme qu'il en avait l'air depuis l'extérieur et j'avais l'impression qu'il était désert. J'avais une boule au ventre en ne voyant personne et me demandais où était Law.

Tout à coup j'entendis une détonation provenant sûrement de l'autre bout du bâtiment et rebroussai donc chemin et descendis jusqu'au premier étage. Au détour d'un couloir je tombais sur un homme que je reconnus rapidement en train de se diriger dans la même direction que moi. Lui aussi sembla se souvenir de moi car son regard se durcit en moins d'une seconde.

« Oh c'est pas vrai... lâchai-je.

-Toi... cracha-t-il. C'est à cause de toi que Doflamingo n'a plus confiance en moi, tu vas me le payer ! »

De toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser ici il fallait que ce soit celui qui m'avait agressé et tenté de m'enlever plus d'un mois auparavant. Il se jeta sur moi mais je l'esquivai assez aisément. Je savais qu'il était assez rapide et que je ne devais pas le sous-estimer, je ne comptais pas le laisser m'avoir comme la dernière fois. Il courut encore vers moi mais une seconde détonation retentit, le stoppant dans sa course alors j'en profitai pour le frapper au visage et n'attendais pas qu'il se relève pour le frapper encore une fois. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec lui, il fallait que je retrouve Law avant qu'il ne se mette dans des emmerdes pas possibles.

« T'en avais pas eu assez la première fois ? Le provoquai-je. Ça se terminera de la même façon, _K'so yaro._

-Espèce d'enfoiré, grogna-t-il. Je vais te faire la peau cette fois ! »

Il se redressa péniblement et me fonça dessus en m'envoyant son poing dans le ventre, auquel je répondis en lui mettant un coup de genou dans les côtes, le faisant se plier de douleur, puis en profitai pour lui en mettre un autre dans la mâchoire. Je profitai qu'il soit au sol pour le frapper à la tête et l'assommer puis m'en allais sans un regard en arrière pour repartir à la recherche de Law. J'étais content de m'être vengé mais j'avais plus important à faire.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, tombant parfois sur d'autres hommes de Doflamingo, ainsi que sur des camarades de Kidd en train de fouiller une pièce. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard au dessus de moi et j'accélérai le pas dans cette direction mais un mouvement à travers la fenêtre devant laquelle je passai attira mon regard et me précipitai vers cette dernière pour voir ce qui était tombé.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Malgré la pluie, j'aurai pu reconnaître la silhouette de Law entre mille, et je savais que c'était lui étendu sur le sol à côté d'une autre personne. Je fis demi-tour et courais aussi vite que possible pour sortir du bâtiment et le rejoindre, priant intérieurement pour qu'il aille bien -ou du moins aussi bien qu'une chute de presque une dizaine de mètres le permettait- et sautai presque la volée de marche menant au rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir. De nouveau sous la pluie je repris ma course pour rejoindre Law au plus vite.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine quand, au loin, je pus distinguer la haute silhouette de Doflamingo tenant Law face à lui avant de le lâcher négligemment au sol. J'avais envie de hurler en voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, se contentant de se mettre à genoux devant le géant mais je n'avais pas assez d'air dans les poumons pour me le permettre. Son nom restait bloqué dans ma gorge. Je tentais de courir encore plus vite, j'avais du mal à respirer et sentais la nausée m'envahir alors que je voyais le blond sortir une arme et la pointer sur l'homme que j'aimais. Dans un coin de ma tête j'étais persuadé que je n'arriverais pas à les atteindre avant que la balle parte mais je continuais de courir. Aucun d'eux ne semblait m'avoir remarqué, le bruit de mes pas sur les graviers était probablement couvert par la pluie battante alors que je parcourais les derniers mètres me séparant d'eux. Je vis alors les lèvres de Doflamingo bouger mais n'entendis rien, mon cœur battait trop fort et la pluie faisait trop de bruit pour que je le puisse.

Je m'élançai alors et frappai le géant aussi fort que je le pouvais, le faisant tomber au sol en même temps que le coup de feu retentit. Je continuais sur ma lancée et le frappais à nouveau car rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que de faire payer la personne qui voulait tuer Law.

À bout de souffle, je me tournais vers ce dernier, qui avait relevé la tête vers moi et me fixai avec de grands yeux, visiblement étonné de me voir là. J'oubliai alors totalement Doflamingo étendu au sol à moins de trois mètres de là.

« Sanji-ya... lança-t-il en tentant de se relever difficilement. Comment... ?

-Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Le coupai-je en m'approchant de lui. »

J'avais presque hurlé et le relevais en le tenant par son sweat, que je remarquais être déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Law me regardais toujours d'un regard incrédule et je luttais pour empêcher les larmes de colère et de soulagement de couler. Des sentiments contradictoires m'envahissaient, j'hésitais entre le frapper parce qu'il m'avait laissé en plan et le prendre dans mes bras parce qu'il avait failli mourir sous mes yeux dix secondes plus tôt. Je choisis rapidement la deuxième option et passais mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais contre moi. Il me rendit mon étreinte faiblement et je ne le lâchais qu'au moment où je me souvenais que nous n'étions pas seuls en entendant des bruits de pas sur le gravier juste à côté de nous.

En effet, Doflamingo s'était relevé et malgré ses lunettes de soleil je devinais la haine dans son regard tourné vers nous. Même si nous étions deux contre lui, il était armé et Law n'avait pas l'air en état de se battre donc nous n'avions pas l'avantage. Malgré cela je n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant de me poster entre lui et Law et lui foncer dessus à nouveau, mettant en pratique les conseils que Zeff m'avait donné il y a bien longtemps.

Me battant au corps-à-corps, j'étais désavantagé si j'affrontais quelqu'un avec une arme à feu et il fallait que je réduise la distance qui nous séparait afin qu'il ne puisse pas me tirer dessus. Il comprit mon intention et contra mon attaque facilement en m'envoyant au sol avant de viser Law, quelques mètres derrière moi. Je me relevai rapidement et parvins à le faire manquer sa cible une nouvelle fois.

Il se tourna vers moi en grognant et m'attrapa à la gorge avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Tu es un parasite aussi agaçant que Law, grogna-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de ton cas en premier si tu le désire tant.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire, lança le brun en s'avançant difficilement vers lui avant de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le flanc. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas le toucher ! »

Doflamingo se plia en deux de douleur, me lâcha et retira la lame de sa peau pour la jeter plus loin avant de se tourner vers lui et de le viser avec son arme. Law donna un coup dans son bras et le fit lâcher son pistolet avant d'envoyer l'arme au loin d'un coup de pied. Je me relevai rapidement et me joignit à Law pour attaquer le géant, qui peinait maintenant à nous contrer tous les deux et même s'il parvenait toujours a esquiver la plupart de nos coups, certains atteignaient leur cible. Nous luttâmes plusieurs minutes et tandis que j'étais à bout de souffle, je jetais un œil vers Law pour voir que ce dernier était déterminé à en finir malgré son épuisement visible et les blessures qu'il avait. Il était sûrement faible mais il envoyait tous ses coups avec autant de force qu'il pouvait. Le blond profita de mon moment d'inattention pour m'envoyer un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire, assez puissant pour me déséquilibrer mais Law parvint à le frapper sur sa blessure alors que je tombais, le faisant poser un genou à terre.

Il profita qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour le frapper au visage autant qu'il le pouvait. L'autre lui en rendit quelques uns mais il était aussi fatigué par son combat et il était blessé, ses coups avaient perdus de leur puissance et l'autre continuait de le cogner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol. Doflamingo était étendu sur les graviers, le visage en sang, ses lunettes brisées gisaient à côté de lui et je l'entendais grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, en vain. Mon colocataire se traîna jusqu'au couteau, le ramassa et se mit sur le géant pour l'empêcher de se lever tout en plaçant l'arme sur sa gorge.

« Law... cracha l'autre. Soit sûr que tu vas souffrir! Tu me supplieras de t'achever espèce de petit merdeux !

-Ferme-la, répondit-il. Je crois que tu ne comprend pas très bien dans quelle situation tu te trouves.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, je vais te... Aah ! »

Il fut interrompu par la pression de Law sur son flanc, où sa plaie saignait toujours, avant qu'il ne gémisse de douleur. Je le vis bouger, il allait probablement trancher sa gorge d'un simple geste mais je me précipitai sur lui pour attraper sa main, faisant tomber son couteau même si j'avais été tenté de le laisser faire pendant une seconde.

« Ça suffit Law, lui dis-je calmement. Il ne peut plus rien faire, c'est terminé.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! »

Il se dégagea de ma prise et ramassa son arme avant de la pointer à nouveau sur la gorge de Doflamingo et j'eus à peine le temps d'attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de le tuer, mais il entailla tout de même sa peau.

« Lâche-moi Sanji-ya, gronda-t-il.

-Compte là-dessus, répliquai-je.

-Il mérite que je le tue comme il l'a tué, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Tu n'aura jamais le cran de le faire, lança le blond avec un rictus. »

Il se mit à rire franchement, d'un rire mêlé à ses plaintes de souffrance. Law lui lança un regard plein de haine et me repoussa avec force, m'envoyant au sol sans un regard pour se concentrer sur l'homme allongé sous lui.

« Lâche ton arme, Trafalgar ! S'écria tout à coup une voix. »

Je me tournais vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, et le soulagement m'envahit quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sengoku. Ce dernier s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de nous et pointa son arme sur Law et Doflamingo.

« Lâche ton arme, répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda Law rageusement en se tournant vers lui.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, coupa le nouvel arrivant. Mais si tu tue cet homme je vais être obligé de t'arrêter, et je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là.

-Ce n'est pas vos affaires, allez-vous-en ! Répondit-il. »

Voyant que Law n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser Doflamingo en vie, Sengoku s'approcha de lui en le visant avec son arme. Fronçant les sourcils, je me relevai et avant qu'il n'égorge Doflamingo je le rejoignis puis l'attrapai par la capuche de son sweat pour le forcer à se relever et serrai le poing avant de le frapper de toute mes forces.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne peut plus rien faire ?! M'écriai-je en retenant de nouveau des larmes de colère alors qu'il tombait au sol. »

Il ne répondit rien et me regarda d'un air stupéfait en posant une main sur sa joue, je n'avais jamais utilisé mes mains pour frapper quelqu'un de ma vie et il le savait.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dis-je en me penchant vers lui et en prenant ensuite son visage entre mes mains. Ne te salis pas les mains pour lui !

-Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, lança-t-il en jetant un regard rageur vers le blond étendu au sol. Cora-san...

-Il te dirait la même chose que moi, l'interrompis-je en le forçant à me regarder. Tu as gagné, c'est fini ! »

Je le retins fermement encore quelques instants et vis la colère quitter peu à peu ses yeux, remplacée par le doute, puis il me regarda sans un mot, seul le bruit de la pluie comblait le silence durant de longues secondes avant qu'un rire étouffé ne s'élève. Nous nous tournâmes vers Doflamingo, à moitié relevé.

« Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, se moqua-t-il. Je te conseille de m'achever maintenant où je te promet que je m'occuperai de votre cas à tous les deux, gamin. »

Law me lâcha et se dirigea vers lui, dont le cou saignait toujours un peu, son sang maculant les plumes de son manteau rose et sa chemise déjà rougie à cause de sa blessure au ventre. Il s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres de lui et le regarda de haut, son couteau toujours en main mais il ne leva pas ce dernier.

« Law... commençai-je en faisant un pas vers lui. »

Il leva une main pour me demander de ne pas m'approcher tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Doflamingo, qui le regardait lui aussi avec un sourire mauvais. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et j'eus du mal à entendre ce qu'il disait, sa voix étant presque couverte par l'averse bien que cette dernière commençait à se calmer.

« Je ne te tuerai pas, lâcha-t-il. Du moins pas maintenant. Mais je veux que tu te souvienne que si tu as la vie sauve aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui, dit-il en jetant un œil vers moi. Je t'aurais tué avec le plus grand des plaisirs s'il ne tenait pas autant à ce que je t'épargne. »

Il jeta sa lame au sol, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers moi.

« Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, Law, lança l'autre rageusement. »

Sans même se retourner, Law lui fit simplement un doigt d'honneur et s'arrêta devant moi pendant que des sirènes se mirent à retentir et que d'autres policiers arrivaient. Je vis alors Sengoku ranger son arme et s'approcher de Doflamingo pour lui passer des menottes. Il le releva ensuite sans douceur et le mena vers les voitures à peines arrivées tandis que certains de ses collègues le félicitait pour avoir attrapé Doflamingo. J'en entendis également quelques uns lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire de nous mais leur supérieur leur ordonna de nous laisser tranquilles et d'encercler le bâtiment afin d'arrêter les hommes du blond qui étaient à l'intérieur et attendre ceux qui n'étaient pas présents pour les arrêter eux aussi.

« Où est Kidd ? Demandai-je à Law une fois éloignés de la police.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est certainement parti dès qu'il a entendu que la police arrivait, répondit-il. Il doit déjà être rentré dans sa planque et on devrait le rejoindre. »

Je hochai la tête et il allait partir quand il trébucha. Je l'empêchais de tomber et passai mon bras dans son dos et le sien sur mes épaules pour le soutenir.

« Non, non, non, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, répondis-je en voyant sa grimace de douleur. Tu dois avoir plusieurs trucs de cassés et tu as une tête à faire peur.

-Non, articula-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Il y a de quoi me soigner sur place.

Il était dans un sale état mais j'avais confiance en lui alors avec un soupir je hochais la tête à contrecœur et l'entraînai loin de la maison.

J'avais du mal à croire que c'était terminé et que nous ne risquions plus rien. Sengoku nous avait dit que Doflamingo allaient être envoyés dans la prison d'Impel Down ainsi que tous ses hommes, donc il n'allait certainement pas revoir la lumière du jour autrement qu'entre les barreaux de sa cellule pour le reste de sa vie.

Nous marchâmes lentement, en silence, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la planque où nous devions rejoindre Kidd, et j'espérai que ce soit la dernière fois que nous ayons besoin d'aller là-bas.

« Merci, lâcha tout à coup Law après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir empêcher de le tuer, répondit-il. Et d'avoir appelé Sengoku, même si j'ignore à quel moment tu as pu le prévenir. »

Tout à coup mal à l'aise je levai les yeux vers son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et vis qu'il me regardait d'un air doux avec un léger sourire, bien que fatigué.

« À ce propos... commençai-je.

-Laisse, me coupa-t-il. Tu as bien fait. Et tu avais raison, Cora-san n'aurait pas voulu que je tue son frère, même s'il le méritait. »

Il ébouriffa mollement mes cheveux trempés de sa main libre et nous continuâmes notre chemin.

Arrivés dans le repaire des pirates du Kidd, nous fûmes accueillis par Shachi et Penguin, qui se jetèrent sur Law en pleurant presque. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à tenir debout seul et je voyais bien que chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir mais il ne fit même pas mine de les repousser.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Quand on a perdu le contact avec toi on s'est inquiété. Sanji à réussi à se détacher puis on a vu les voitures de police arriver et on s'est dit qu'on aurait sûrement plus de nouvelles en venant ici, répondit Penguin. Ensuite Kidd est arrivé avec Killer et...

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Shachi. Vous êtes blessés ! On a entendu des explosions et...

-Calmez-vous les gars, soupira Law. On va bien. »

Il tentait de prendre un air exaspéré mais il était heureux de les voir, et rassuré peut-être, alors un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Comme il l'avait dit, Kidd était déjà là, à côté de Killer se trouvant dans un lit de fortune. J'ignorais ce qui lui était arrivé mais ce n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir été blessé, deux dormaient à côté de lui mais il semblerait que deux autres des hommes du roux manquent à l'appel. Quand ses amis le lâchèrent Law se dirigea vers Kidd, qui avait de nouveaux pansements un peu partout sur le torse et allais quant à moi m'asseoir sur une chaise libre dans un coin.

« Alors, demanda le roux ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est terminé, répondit Law en se laissant tomber contre un mur à côté de lui. Doflamingo est à Impel Down, nous sommes tranquilles.

-Impel Down ? J'aurais quand même préféré qu'il se retrouve six pieds sous terre avec Trébol et tous ceux dont on s'est occupé dans cette foutue baraque, bougonna-t-il après une seconde.

-Tu as finalement réussi à trouver la liste que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-il

-Et comment ! S'exclama l'autre. »

Il fouilla l'une de ses poches et en sortit un petit carnet qu'il lui tendit et Law le feuilleta quelques secondes avant de lui rendre.

« C'est quoi cette liste ? Demandai-je.

-Eustass-ya a failli nous faire tuer parce qu'il cherchait la liste des clients de Doflamingo au lieu de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. »

Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, il avait dit ça comme si de rien n'était et j'allais lui faire remarquer mais j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que le rouquin reprenne la parole.

« J'ai aussi retrouvé ça quand on en a eu terminé avec les larbins de l'autre emplumé, ajouta-t-il en montrant un coin de la pièce. Je me suis dis que tu aimerai le récupérer. »

Je reconnus le long katana de Law qui se trouvait là, reposant contre le mur. Celui-ci se leva difficilement pour aller le récupérer et en caressa rapidement le fourreau avec un léger sourire avant de remercier Kidd puis retourna s'asseoir.

Nous quittâmes ce dernier et ce qu'il restait de ses hommes près d'une heure plus tard en compagnie de Shachi et Penguin après que Law fut forcé de faire soigner ses blessures par ses deux amis, non sans protestations. Miraculeusement il semblait n'avoir rien de cassé alors ce n'était d'après lui pas si grave que ça. Nous passâmes à l'appartement que nous avions occupé ces derniers temps pour récupérer le peu d'affaire que nous avions laissé là-bas et Law daigna enfin enlever la paire de menottes toujours accrochée à mon poignet avant de finalement prendre la direction de chez nous.

En poussant la porte de notre appartement, j'eus l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que nous n'étions pas venus, bien qu'il se soit seulement écoulé un peu plus d'un mois. Étonnement rien n'avait bougé, je m'étais attendu à ce que les hommes de Doflamingo aient complètement retourné l'appartement mais ce dernier était exactement comme il l'était lorsque nous étions partis. Même la trousse de premier soin que Law avait utilisé pour me soigner ce soir là était toujours posée sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

Je me laissai tomber sur ce dernier et fermai les yeux avant de sentir Law s'asseoir à côté de moi alors je posai ma tête sur son épaule puis nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques minutes, en silence. J'étais heureux que tout soit terminé et que nous ayons pu rentrer chez nous, nos soirées à deux m'avaient manqué plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse pour me blottir contre lui et il commença à me caresser les cheveux doucement.

« Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je avec un sourire en relevant la tête vers lui. »

Il m'embrassa en caressant doucement ma joue et un sentiment d'euphorie explosa dans ma poitrine. Je me rendis compte que plus rien ne nous menaçait et nous empêchait d'être heureux tous les deux et je lui rendis son baiser amoureusement. Sachant que rien ne pouvait nous déranger et que rien de grave ne pourrait arriver maintenant que nous en avions terminé avec Doflamingo, je me laissais aller.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis honorée de vous dire que toute les bonnes choses ont une fin et que le chapitre suivant serale dernier de cette fiction, il ressemble d'ailleurs plutôt à un épilogue je trouve. Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à bientôt ! :)


	35. Chapter 35

Bien le bonjour ! Voilà le dernier chapitre, le 35e, qui sert d'épilogue x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXXV**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, j'avais repris le travail au Baratie et Law, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement remis, Shachi et Penguin avaient repris leur poste à l'hôpital alors tout était redevenu normal. J'avais reçu un message de Sengoku quelques jours après l'arrestation de Doflamingo pour nous remercier et pour nous prévenir que pratiquement tous ses sous-fifres qui n'étaient pas présents dans la maison à ce moment là avaient été arrêtés eux aussi. Law avait presque grogné en disant qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas fait pour lui mais avait quand même été satisfait de savoir que la Donquixote Family était définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Ce fait avait d'ailleurs beaucoup arrangé Kidd qui avait déjà repris du poil de la bête et recruté quelques hommes pour refaire de son groupe une bande digne de ce nom.

D'après Law ce dernier avait déjà commencé à contacter quelques uns des anciens clients de Doflamingo pour reprendre ses affaires alors je ne m'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il allait même essayer de devenir propriétaire de plusieurs biens que possédait l'emplumé à lunettes de soleil comme des immeubles tels que celui où nous habitions, mais pour cela il allait devoir réunir pas mal d'argent et cela allait prendre du temps. Avoir encore un chef de gang comme propriétaire ne m'enchantait pas forcément mais Kidd s'entendait plutôt bien avec Law au final alors je pouvais bien faire un effort.

De mon côté, j'avais évidemment été contraint d'expliquer à mes amis ce qu'il s'était passé durant le dernier mois et pourquoi je n'avais pas pu leur en parler plus tôt. Ça avait été un moment difficile à passer, je devais bien l'avouer car je m'étais fais incendié de tous les côtés pour m'être mis dans une situation aussi dangereuse et pour ne rien avoir dit plus tôt. Luffy aurait bien sûr voulu foncer dans le tas pour aider Law et je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait que Ace et Zoro auraient suivi sans réfléchir, et c'était en partie pour ce genre de comportement que j'avais gardé tout ça pour moi, ces gars étaient fous... Zeff avait eu à peu de choses près la même réaction, il m'avait surtout fait comprendre que j'étais un idiot et j'étais de corvée de plonge au restaurant tous les jours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Malgré cela, tout allait bien et il ne restait qu'une seule chose que je voulais que Law fasse mais ce dernier était encore un peu réticent à ce sujet malgré mon insistance.

~O~

Aujourd'hui, et ce malgré mes protestations, Sanji profita d'un jour de repos commun pour me traîner au cimetière afin de rendre visite à Cora-san. Je n'avais pas été sur sa tombe depuis l'enterrement et mon cher et tendre trouvait que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas y aller maintenant que les affaires avec Doflamingo étaient réglées. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, bien au contraire, c'était simplement que je ne pensais pas être déjà prêt à le voir réduit à une plaque de marbre après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi... mais heureusement, je n'y allais pas seul. Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes dans les allées du cimetière et je devenais de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que nous nous rapprochions.

Arrivé devant la pierre tombale au nom de Donquixote Rossinante, je remarquai qu'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches était déjà posé là, probablement placé par Sengoku ou l'un de ses collègues. Je déposai les roses blanches que nous avions amené et Sanji posa un paquet de cigarettes symbolique à côté de celles-ci puis se posta à côté de moi en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Je m'étais presque figé, comme si je réalisai seulement maintenant que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. C'était comme si durant ces semaines où j'avais tout fait pour le venger je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il ne passerait plus le pas de ma porte en trébuchant, qu'il n'enflammerai plus rien, ne casserai plus rien. Ma gorge se serra à ces pensées et la prise de mes doigts autour de ceux de Sanji se resserra également.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restai sans rien dire, simplement à fixer le nom de mon père adoptif inscrit dans le marbre avant que Sanji ne bouge.

« Ça t'aidera pas de simplement rester là sans bouger, dit-il doucement. Je vais te laisser seul un moment. »

Avant que je n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit ou le retenir il lâcha ma main et tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre quelques mètres plus loin puis je le vis allumer une cigarette avant de tourner à nouveau mon regard sur ce qu'il y avait en face de moi. Un peu mal à l'aise, je fourrais mes mains dans mes poches en soupirant.

« Cora-san, commençai-je, me sentant un peu idiot. Je sais que j'aurais du venir te voir bien plus tôt mais j'avais besoin de tenir ma promesse avant. Tu me connais, en me disant de ne rien faire de stupide tu te doutais bien qu'il fallait que j'essaie de faire exactement le contraire. »

Je me baissai et passai doucement mes doigts sur le marbre froid en esquissant un sourire nostalgique alors que ma gorge se serrait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Sanji-ya a su me remettre dans le droit chemin ne t'en fais pas, continuai-je en tournant le regard vers ce dernier. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit là, tu sais ? Il m'a beaucoup aidé, particulièrement depuis que tu n'es plus là et grâce à lui on peut dire que ça s'est plutôt bien terminé. »

Il était toujours contre le tronc de l'arbre, regardant le ciel, puis autour de lui d'un air tranquille. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour moi même si nous ne nous connaissions finalement pas depuis très longtemps. Qui aurait cru que choisir un colocataire finirait de cette manière ? J'ignorais comment se seraient passé les six derniers mois si ce n'était pas avec lui que j'avais décidé de partager mon appartement mais j'étais bien heureux de l'avoir fait. Tout aurait certainement été très différent.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi tant que je le pouvais, continuai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers la tombe. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi, mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi, alors merci. Merci pour tout. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en pensant à toutes ces fois où j'avais refusé de le voir, d'aller boire un verre avec lui car j'étais occupé ou trop fatigué en me disant que nous pouvions faire ça une autre fois. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et au lieu de revoir son corps étendu dans la neige, je me concentrai sur son sourire bienveillant, celui qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il me regardait et me promis de toujours me souvenir de ce sourire lorsque je penserai à lui.

« Tu me manques Cora-san, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Je vais devoir te laisser, mais je reviendrai vite te voir, promis. »

Je passais les doigts sur son nom une dernière fois et me relevai pour rejoindre Sanji, qui se releva et se dirigea vers moi en souriant. Côte à côte, nous quittâmes les lieux et nous dirigeâmes vers le Shabondy Park, où nous devions rejoindre le groupe de Mugiwara qui nous attendait probablement déjà.

« Je te mentirai si je disais que je sais ce que tu ressens, lança-t-il après un moment. Mais je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin.

-Je sais, merci Sanji-ya, répondis-je en souriant. »

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe puis nous continuâmes notre route.

~O~

En rentrant chez nous le soir même j'étais épuisé, Luffy avait passé l'après-midi à nous faire courir dans tous les sens en compagnie de son frère, Chopper et Usopp et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Zoro s'était perdu au moins cinq fois. Cela m'avait longuement fait hésiter à lui acheter une laisse ou quelque chose du genre avant que Robin ne parvienne à me convaincre de ne pas le faire. Après une douche rapide j'allais donc me coucher, heureux de pouvoir enfin me reposer, et fus rejoint par Law quelques minutes plus tard mais apparemment il n'avait pas autant envie de dormir que moi. Il se colla à mon dos et je sentis ses lèvres contre ma nuque pendant que ses mains commençaient à se balader sur mon ventre en soulevant mon t-shirt. Il ne me laisserait visiblement pas dormir de si tôt, il savait que je n'étais pas capable de lui résister quand il faisait ce genre de choses, alors je me tournais pour lui faire face et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il dû prendre ça pour une invitation car il passa au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant maintenant voracement alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus appuyées. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour me faire perdre mes moyens, alors il remonta mon t-shirt et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ma taille puis mes hanches tandis que sa bouche glissait jusqu'à mon cou pour venir y déposer quelques baisers. Son manège dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ma température avait augmenté et je commençai à avoir du mal à retenir les soupirs que ses gestes me procuraient quand une idée germa dans mon esprit.

Je roulais sur le côté en l'entraînant avec moi afin d'échanger nos places et passai une main dans ses cheveux en souriant avant de l'embrasser. S'il voulait s'amuser il allait être servi, il y avait encore quelque chose que je ne lui avais pas pardonné et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre, alors pendant qu'il était trop concentré sur ma bouche contre la sienne et l'une de mes mains qui effleurait son torse, je m'efforçais d'atteindre la table de chevet sans qu'il le remarque. Je parvins à ouvrir le tiroir mais ses mains se baladant sur mon corps rendait l'opération plus difficile. Je finis par attraper ce qui m'intéressait et esquissais un sourire en parvenant à remonter ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour les attacher à la tête de lit. En entendant le cliquetis métallique il éloigna son visage du mien et leva la tête.

« Qu'est ce que... tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis menotté ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Estime toi heureux que ce soit au lit et non à un tuyau, dans la rue et sous la pluie, répondis-je en me redressant. »

Il haussa d'abord un sourcil en m'interrogeant du regard puis un air coupable prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit de quoi je parlais. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et fis un effort conséquent pour garder un visage sérieux en le voyant aussi dépité.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps pour ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé plusieurs fois, lança-t-il. Et puis où est ce que tu as trouvé des menottes ?

-Oh mais ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois, assurai-je. Je les ai simplement prises avec moi quand nous avons quitté l'appartement de Cora-san, je me suis dis que ça pouvais servir.

-Tu ne compte pas me laisser en plan comme ça, au moins ?

-Je ne sais pas. Très honnêtement, j'hésite.

-Sanji-ya, s'il te plaît... se plaignit-il. »

Je devrais le laisser là et aller faire autre chose, pendant peut-être une demi-heure, histoire qu'il regrette un peu plus son geste avant de le relâcher mais je devais bien avouer que la vision que j'avais en face de moi était plutôt attirante. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir ne cachant pas vraiment son excitation naissante, menotté à la tête de lit et il me regardait d'un regard que j'aurai pu qualifier de suppliant s'il ne s'agissait pas de Law. Mon attention fut accrochée de longues secondes par les muscles de ses bras et de son torse tendus sous sa peau à cause de sa position et par le tatouage déformé sur sa poitrine. Tant pis pour mon plan initial, ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'avais Law offert de la sorte, je ne pouvais pas gâcher ça.

Après ces quelques mois de relation j'avais pris bien plus confiance et si c'était toujours lui qui me guidait, c'était une bonne occasion pour moi de prendre les commandes. Un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres, je me mis à cheval sur lui et l'embrassai en emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche, grisé par l'idée qu'il soit complètement à ma merci. Ma fatigue et mon envie de dormir avaient entièrement disparu, remplacées par le désir et l'excitation.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas donc pas m'abandonner menotté au lit, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

-On verra, je peux encore aller dormir dans l'autre chambre et te laisser comme ça toute la nuit, mentis-je. Ne me tente pas trop. »

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant que je n'aille embrasser sa joue et mordiller la peau de son cou, puis j'entendis le bruit métallique des menottes ainsi que le grognement impatient et frustré de Law quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. J'étais amusé de le voir dans cet état, j'appréciais le fait d'avoir le contrôle et ne résistais pas à l'envie de le taquiner.

« Ne t'agite pas, soufflai-je à son oreille. Sois patient...

-Peut-être que j'aurais un peu plus de patience si j'avais les mains libres, ironisa-t-il. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage, et mordit doucement son oreille, constatant avec plaisir que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Si lui connaissait mes points faibles il en était de même pour moi : je savais comment le rendre fou, surtout s'il ne pouvait pas me toucher. Je m'évertuai à embrasser sa peau et passer mes mains sur lui, guidé par ses soupirs tout en ignorant royalement ses demandes pour que je le libère. Il bougeait sans cesse et au bout de quelques minutes, moi-même je n'en pouvais plus. Même si c'était extrêmement amusant et excitant de torturer Law de la sorte, je devais bien avouer que j'aimais trop la tendresse dont il faisait preuve et la manière dont il agissait durant nos moments intimes pour le laisser comme ça et ne pas en profiter.

Avec un soupir je me résignais à m'éloigner finalement de lui et me mis à fouiller à nouveau dans le tiroir à la recherche de la clé des menottes afin de le détacher mais ne la trouvais pas. Après quelques secondes à retourner le peu de contenu de la table de chevet je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas là.

« Hum, Law... commençai-je, gêné. Je crois que j'ai perdu la clé.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il avant de soupirer. Tu m'aura tout fait, ce soir...

-Désolé, m'excusai-je. J'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être.

-C'est pas grave, rassura-t-il. Donne moi un trombone ou quelque chose dans le genre, il devrait y en avoir sur le bureau, accroché à un dossier. »

Je m'exécutai et attrapai l'un des tas de feuilles sur son bureau pour en retirer le trombone avant de mettre celui-ci dans l'une des mains de Law sans pouvoir retenir un fou rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Pardon, articulai-je en tentant de me calmer. C'est juste que te voir à moitié à poil en train de crocheter ta paire de menottes... »

Je partais dans un nouvel éclat de rire en retombant sur le matelas avant que, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Law se place au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. J'arrêtais de rire aussitôt et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de répondre à son baiser.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, susurra-t-il contre ma bouche. Parce que je te garantis que tu ne vas pas rire longtemps. »

Sa main passa sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et je sus à ce moment là que je n'allais pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Il me le retira rapidement et le jeta au sol avant de se coller encore plus à moi en m'embrassant de nouveau. Avec un sourire, je me laissais aller entre ses bras et savourais ses caresses et ses baisers.

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant dans les bras de Law, je levais les yeux vers lui tout en observant son visage serein je repensai à ces derniers mois. Je me dis alors que l'envie d'indépendance que j'avais ressenti et ma recherche de colocation avaient amené pas mal de choses imprévisibles, mais pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ce que j'avais aujourd'hui contre autre chose. J'embrassai la joue de mon cher colocataire toujours endormi et me lovai contre lui en refermant les yeux, heureux.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour les aventures de Law et Sanji en tant que colocataires. J'ai commencé à publier cette fic il y a presque 6 mois, et j'ai l'impression que c'est passé vachement vite ahah. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont lue, aimée et commentée, j'ai vraiment apprécié de voir vos avis tout au long de la publication des chapitres x) Je vous dis à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle fic, peut-être sur le même pairing, peut-être même pas sur One Piece, je sais pas trop. Mais il y a de grandes chances que Sanji et Law soient de retour dans un cadre différent car j'ai encore quelques idées concernant ces deux-là mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et peut-être à bientôt :)


End file.
